


Leviathaneren's Rivaere/Ereri 365 Day Project

by leviathaneren



Series: Leviathaneren's Rivaere 365 Project [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (but when isn't he really), Agender Jean, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aromantic Characters, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Characters, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Cheerleader Eren, Confused Levi, Crack, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Drag Queens, Eren has Heterochromia, Familiar Levi, First Dates, Generic Plots, Ghosts, Graphic depiction of attempted rape, Grisha Yeager's A+ parenting, Hand Jobs, Jock Levi, Just Married, Levi is an Asshole, Married Life, Merpople, Minor Character Death, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Modern Magic, Multi, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Non-binary Eren Yeager, One-Shots, Perspective Time, Platonic Relationships, Soulmates, Stalking, Stealing, Stockholm Syndrome, The prompts are barely mentioned, Torture, Trans Male Character, Transsexual characters, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, Wizard Eren, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), YouTube, a lot of aus, age gap, bath bombs, creepy eren, creepy levi, dark themes, ex-military Levi, horror movies, implied eruri, implied jeaneren, mentions of abuse, mentions of other pairings, non-binary characters, overuse of curse words, power bottom!Eren, rim jobs, slight non-con, slight rivaetra, weird marriage proposals and ceremonies, weird metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 365
Words: 156,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>365 moments Eren and Levi had together, in different worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Prologue (Space AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ereri 365 Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135765) by [Nowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/pseuds/Nowl). 



> Hello, and welcome to what is probably going to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. I chose the worst year for this, too, omg/  
> anyways, Please do know this idea is originally Nowl's, who did their own last year!  
> Rules and other stuff are at the end of this chapter~  
> (also, please know not all of the chapters are going to be this long. i had time to write this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that nothing in this project is beta read. So, mistakes all over, and I maybe will go over them as I finish.   
> Enjoy!!

Eren isn’t quite sure about how this whole thing started- it’s quite the irony, since he is on board of the ship that will take them quite a few light years away from his home and _to_ this thing. The schools around there don’t teach that stuff in detail anymore (not because they don’t _want_ to, but because its apparently just not worth teaching anymore), and there aren’t a lot of books on the topic, so naturally, he decides to ask someone who would most likely know- whether because it’s their job to, or the story has passed into their mouths after falling from hundredths of others.

So, naturally, he goes to the captain.

And this is what he said:

“It should’ve started like most wars do, probably. With a disagreement and bunch angry old men just looking to save their asses and make as much money as possible out of the situation. Except, it didn’t. Or, well, yeah, it kinda did- there was still an argument, and old, angry men involved, but this argument had been boiling for years and years, passing centuries and almost reaching millennia, I believe. On the year 4216 in the fourth phase, the longest-lasting war humanity had ever fought came to a conclusion that, on its beginning, brought on such despair and disaster and a terrible, tangible fear for what the human race knew their future would be: the fourth world war. Or what in these times is known, quite infamously, as ‘That one time someone fucked up so badly we had to evacuate the planet.’”

“Wow,” Eren interrupts, and Captain Levi gives him a look. “Shut up, kid, and pay attention.”  
“Sorry,” He says, and Levi continues.

“Anyways, on November 17th, 4216, the first nuclear missile- set on a dead man’s will by the Soviet Union _way_ back in 1947, when the tension between the USA and USSR was almost as thick as glass- was launched. It wasn’t even caused by conflict; as I said before, what eventually lead earthlings to leave the Earth for good (since some has already done so, with the not-so-revolutionary-but-more-common-than-expected interstellar program the ISALGGBO, or Interstellar And Local Galactic Group Board Organisation, if you didn’t know, had set up on earth like a McDonald’s restaurant as soon as we managed to get in contact and learn their language and break most of the cultural barriers) was not, in fact, whatever unfinished business the old communists felt for the America liberals but, instead, a glitch in the system.”

“How lame,” Eren says to himself, and Levi glares.

“Now, nobody actually _knows_ what happened. Once second the missiles were there, and the next, they weren’t. There are some that say that there were a few people, especially crissianous groups, who resented the Americas still for what happened during the Ninth Great World Conflict so they somehow hacked into the Russian government’s program and set the bomb off towards its set destiny, the place it was purposed to be at since its making almost two and a half thousand years before and get it all over with once for all- others say that it had all been a controversial plan to get rid of the annoying Great Depression earth never quite got rid of, and like such there are many, many different points of view in the topic. But one thing is for sure: someone fucked up, and they fucked up _bad.”_

“The USA and Russia had _finally_ decided to stop fighting and become allies, too, just a few decades before, so things were a little off and weak but the world was the closest it could get to world peace, so nobody really dared to disturb the tense serenity they were living in prior to the Great Explosions. Anyway, after that first missile hit Washington state, the United States of America retaliated in the way anyone would, really: offended and quite betrayed, they sent back not one but _two_ missiles, one aimed at the Capital and the other for a civilian town, since they really hadn’t improved on morality rate, even after Hiroshima and Nagasaki, which I think you learnt about in school?”

Eren nods.

“Good. Afterwards, everything was pretty much lost in the books and panic; others (such as China, and South Korea, and Cuba and countries that never really let go of their communist views) joined into the fight and once again the world was at war. But when shit really hit the fan was when, after a few months of fighting, the ASGARD- the Atmosphere Sky and Ground Active Radioactivity Detector-gave a loud, cheery _bleep_ that echoed throughout the globe, followed by a voice saying, “Atmospheric Radioactivity levels are dangerously high. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate...” words which, in many people’s opinion and your dear narrator’s, aren’t very soothing words at all.” He adds a small wave at the end, and Eren thinks it’s honestly kinda cute. Levi continues.

“So everyone rushed into the spaceships- governments scrambled to fit as much people as they could in theirs, but obviously the world wasn’t perfect and the economic gap and slight echo of racial preference resonated through their skulls as the screaming, angry old men mentioned at the beginning got the first seats and shot straight the fuck out of their burning planet without looking back; perhaps mourning one or two lost properties, the daughter of one of them crying over all the burning books and most likely _not_ burning diamond and spider silk capsule right below the clerk she knows that lies in an underground library and how it’s a secret to be kept and not told- _(but remembered for later because it’s a major plot point)_ Still, the library part is nearly as tragic as the Alexandria Library thousands of years in the past. People are still mourning such loss of information, and I imagine Hanji would be very much _delighted_ to be able to open the capsule in the case it’s still there,”

Eren giggles a little, which makes Levi give him a small smirk.

“The lower classes had to wait,” Levi sighed.

“Soon enough, all rockets and ships were full to their brim, and people became outraged. Except, there was nobody to respond to their cries; the ISALGGBO had abandoned the planet for dead as soon as the ASGARD gave its four-hundredth warning, leaving the few thousand earthlings left to fend off for themselves in the fiery crust that used to be the Earth,”

“What a bunch of assholes,” Eren said, and Levi nodded. “At least the governments were kind enough to ship all people remaining off to Europe and Russia, where they could at least stay in Finland or Greenland, the least affected countries, or Siberia or even Antarctica, at least _somewhere_ to keep cool and die of starvation instead of radioactive poisoning or heatstroke. But.” The pause was abrupt.

“But?”

“1,454,304,867. That’s a bit more than what China’s population used to be. They were the ones sacrificed in the name of humanity, most against their own will,”

“They were too many people,” Eren says, outraged. Levi hums.

“Those were 1,454,304,867 children and wives and husbands and young men and women and neither and both and elderly people and couples and girlfriends and best friends and dead and living left for so, and that wasn’t fair at all,” He agrees. “Or, well, they were children and men, mostly, since women were scarce due to a genetic virus that killed them young; the people were enough to fill up all the free space in small Finland and Netherlands, as well as Siberia and the solid parts of Greenland and Antarctica. But there was one problem: the ice was melting. newborn babies were born too big, too small, they were missing limbs, stomachs, brains, hearts, lungs, kidneys, fingers, ears, noses; more and more were stillborn, more and more mothers died during childbirth, more and more people’s eyes blew off their sockets and their skin peeled off their cheekbones and their teeth fell out along with hair, and nails, and cartilage. Disease spread quickly and water and food was scarce, and shortage caused people to try many, many different and quite grotesque ways to survive. The mocking sound of that voice still rang out through the oceans and resonated inside buildings, bouncing off empty alleyways and bumping against slumped shoulders; “Evacuate. Evacuate. Evacuate,” It mocks. “Survive,” it says.”

“Says?” Armin asks, sitting down beside Eren and looking confused.

“It’s still on at the moment. Nobody’s there to turn it off.” Levi responds.

“To survive. That was all there was in the people’s minds; _Survive. Live. Evacuate._ And oh, how they did.” Levi concluded.

Eren shot up, looking at Levi in disbelief. “But how did we get here? How did we end up here, in _Kaha_ _ÿ_ _se,_ with the other people and species that live here?” Armin nodded along, pleading eyes rolling off Levi’s form.

The Captain chuckles and pats their heads, heading out towards the control room- “Break’s over, and that’s a story for another time.” He smirks, winking.

“Now go back to your positions, cadets.”

Eren and Armin look a little deflated when they put their fist on their chests and say, “Yes, Captain!”

Eren hangs back a little to lean into Levi and quietly say, “Another time, then?”

And Levi replies: “Another time.”


	2. Day 2: Sun (Space AU) (Smut Sunday #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls know that I can't write porn to save my life

Sunlight drifts in through the big window on the front of the room for the first time in what seems like years. It’s not as amazing as it is back home- there’s only one sun here, big and intimidating, but it still looks morbidly beautiful in its swelling state; it hits their bare backs and casts long shadows over everything that can be touched by it, and dust particles dance around in its light.

 

Levi looks down- Eren looks beautiful, like this, writhing and whining and sweating onto Levi’s white bed sheets, one arm over his eyes and the other one gripping the pillow beneath his head so tight his knuckles turn a similar shade. He thrusts again, hips moving forward in a rhythm matched by Eren, who is, by his best efforts, trying to get on Levi’s level.

 

“Fuck, kid,” Levi says, leaning down and kissing the side of Eren’s neck. He buries his face against it, inhales, thrusts, and bites; “I’m not a kid, Levi,” Eren says, lets go of the pillow in favour of Levi’s hair. He pulls and twists his fingers into it, running his other hand down Levi’s back, around his ass, sides, and chest.

 

Eren’s back arches, and his dick leaks all over while Levi bites his ear and chest and jaw. Eren’s ass aches with some leftover pain from the beginning, and it clenches around Levi’s dick in a way that drives them both crazy; Levi’s hips snap forward, going in deep and hitting Eren’s prostate, and Eren screams into Levi’s mouth.  

 

Their kiss is hard, and messy, much unlike the simple ones they’d shared before this; teeth clank, and their tongues lap at each other with a desperate fervour.

 

Their rhythm breaks, suddenly, and Levi starts to move frantically into Eren, and Eren moves back with him, but can’t match anymore. After seconds, Eren’s warning falls on rushing ears and the friction between their chests becomes enough to bring him release, white and hot and blinding.

 

Levi follows right after, and when he’s done- pulls out, breathes, takes the condom off and goes to clean himself and Eren up- he pulls the blankets around himself and Eren, whose back is pressed against Levi’s chest. Levi watches the sunlight paint shadows and patters on Eren’s skin, enjoying one of their (sadly) rare, quiet moments together.

 

“You need to get back to the bunks,” Levi mumbles a few minutes after, tightening his arms around Eren.

 

“No, I don’t,” Eren replies, pushing his legs and head back.

 

Levi sighs, and asks, “Why?” even if he knows the answer- “Armin will cover for me,” Eren answers.

 

Levi just shakes his head and flicks Eren lightly on his tummy, just because he was being a cheeky idiot.

 

Eren laughs, and Levi pulls him closer as the sun disappears behind them.

 


	3. Day 3: House (Kindergarten AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't intended but I'm very lazy  
> There will be a continuation later on probably and this will bleed into "Highschool AU" soon enough just fyi

There is a new kid at his school. He has pretty black hair, and his eyes are grey and thin, like Mikasa’s. He’s really short, too, even for a kid that’s six years old. Eren knows. He’s six himself.

 

Levi, the boy says when asked, My name is Levi. It is a pleasure.

 

Eren falls in love immediately.

 

When he gets home that evening, he runs excitedly towards his mother and says, “Mum, there’s a new kid at school, his name is Levi, and I am going to marry him one day,”

 

Carla Jaeger smiles down at her son, and pats his head. “Oh, really, now? What does this Levi look like?”

 

Eren’s eyes brighten with glee, and he rattles off all the things he likes about Levi- “He’s short, so he’s really cute, and his hair is pretty like the night and his eyes look like tiny stars, and he has a weird accent, because the teacher said he came from Brettain _,_ mum, _Brettain!”_

 

Carla smiles and laughs to herself, shaking her head. “Well, this Levi boy sounds really nice. Have you spoken to him, yet?”

 

Eren goes silent, and he sheepishly rubs the back of his head like he’s seen his older sister, Mikasa, do.

 

“Not yet… he’s really quiet,” Eren mumbles. “I’m scared to talk to him,”

 

Carla raises her eyebrows. “Why?”

 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” He asks, looking up with teary eyes.

 

“Aw, I’m sure he will! You should speak with him tomorrow. Ask him to play with you and Armin,” She says. “Now, go and wash your hands. Father will be home soon and we are having dinner then.”

* * *

 

The next day, Eren takes a deep breath and approaches Levi- who is playing with the building blocks alone in the corner of the room- and taps his shoulder nervously.

 

He turns around, and stares at Eren like if he was bothering him.

 

“Yeah?” He asks, voice quiet and neutral.

 

“My friend and I were wondering if you wanted to play house with us,” Eren says.

 

Levi looks at him for a few more seconds before he turns around, resuming his building block house. “No,”

 

Eren’s face crumbles. “Why?”

 

“I don’t wanna,” Levi replies with a condensing tone.

 

“Please? You can even be the dad. I’ll be the mum, and Armin will be our kid! It’ll be fun!”

 

“No,” Levi replies again.

 

Eren frowns, and pouts after, then stomps his feet. “I’m not giving up,” He says.

 

Levi looks at him blankly.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,”

 

And he was, again and again, until Levi said yes (which wasn’t until a year after, when he was so annoyed that he decided to end it once for all.)


	4. Day 4: Old (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe notes: All marriage is legal/normal. There's some magic. and dragons. and other cool stuff. Eren is kinda angry and Levi is kinda hurt so like this is going to be a mess, probably. Also, Eren's magical (but that's not important), and Levi may or may not be a little superhuman (But that's not important, either).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this AU originally wasn't going to be but then it was and i just went with it lol (?)  
> ((pls note that the first few days of this project will most likely be universe intros k thanks))

 

Eren is angry. Eren is _very_ angry. He can’t actually handle how _angry_ he is at the moment. He’s _furious_ right now. Raging. Fiery. Livid. Fucking _pissed_.

 

The reason? His fucking parents (as always).

 

Dear King Grisha and _Dearest_ Queen Carla Jaeger did what can possibly be the fucking _worst_ they could ever do (even compared to that one time they walked in on Eren jerking it).

 

They _wed_ him off to a crusty, old king to annihilate their debts _. Without his consent._

 

 

They didn’t even _tell_ him.  They just went, did the thing, came back, and put him in a suit to consulate the thing. To make his imprisonment and suffering official.

 

 

“But he’s so _old_ ,” Eren says, moving his arms and making the kind, old lady adjusting his suit pinch him (again).

 

“Sorry,” She apologises, like if it’s her fault.

 

“No, he’s not. He’s barely turned 21. He’s not _that_ old.”

 

“He probably _lied_. He’s crusty and old and will most likely keep me in a _dungeon_.”

 

He’s pinched again, and his mother slaps him upside the head. “Don’t say things like that, mister. I’ve met him, and Prince Levi’s quite a handsome young man; pretty well-mannered, too. Maybe you could actually _learn_ something from him,” She says.

 

“That’s what _all_ old people say, mother. You’re old. It’s your job.”

 

Carla gasps, offended, and tugs at his ear.

 

“Eren! Don’t be so rude!”

 

He groans and steps off the podium. His mother sighs and looks at him, running her hands over his hair gently and arranging his suit a little, pinning a white flower to the right lapel. 

 

“Oh, Eren,” She sighs, and pulls him in for a hug. She rests her cheek on top of his head and holds him tightly, like if she never wants to let go.

 

 To be honest, Eren feels like crying, a little.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she says, and sounds like if she’s _already_ crying.

 

“It’s alright, mother,” Eren says, voice suddenly quiet and weak. “I’ll be fine.” _except I won’t, because I’m 16 marrying a 21-year-old king._

 

“You’ll make an amazing queen, Eren. I’m sure of it.”

 

“Wait, what-“

 

“It’s time,” Mikasa (his loyal bodyguard and _only_ friend) interrupts, coming into the room without waiting for consent.

 

“Let’s go, Eren,” His mother says, and everything leaves his mind. He vaguely sees his father, glares a little, takes his arm- then suddenly the doors to the church are opening and he’s walking down the aisle, footsteps echoing in his skull and bones and his heart feels like if it’s going to burst out of his chest.

 

And then he’s face-to-face with the king- Levi Ackerman, a bit shorter than himself and much more elegant- and fuck, he’s hot.

 

Maybe this won’t be as bad. The guy looks like he’s good in bed.


	5. Day 5: Gold (Fairytale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls know that there'll be _actual_ platonic ereri/rivaere in this thing bc romantic relationships are overrated. be warned. (~2 universes will have an aro/ace ere or levi, but no side relationships with either).

Princess Eren isn’t actually a princess. He hasn’t thought of himself as anything royal since he was locked up here; at least Levi keeps him company. He’s sure he would’ve gone crazy if it wasn’t for his friend.

They first met when Levi was attracted by Eren’s eyes; one a bright, glowing green and the other a vibrant gold, like the coins and treasures that surrounded the castle he’s been trapped in since je was… young.

Levi is a character himself. He’s around twenty metres tall (or 1.60, depending), with a scaled back and big, leathery wings. He’s also got these really cool, sharp teeth and a pair of piercing grey eyes. He looks _scary_ , to be honest.

He knows that Levi was here first because of all the gold Eren’s parents left him so long ago. Honestly, when he first saw the dragon, he thought Levi was here to “Take him away and break his spell.”

Especially since he-Levi- is quite an attractive young dragon. But Eren is not interested in anything like that.

That’s where their friendship comes from;  Eren’s indifference towards romantic or sexual relationships and Levi’s need for a treasure and a home (and maybe they both needed a friend, but that’s irrelevant).  Levi promised to keep all nosy knights and princes and princesses away if Eren promised to gift _all_ his gold to Levi. It works well for both of them.

But Eren has dreams; the stories Levi tells him about the forests and oceans and people aren’t _enough_ anymore. Eren wants to _see_ them with his own two eyes- or eye, since he has to cover his left one in public. Golden eyes are the signs of a curse, after all.

Eren wants to ask Levi to take him places, but he’s too scared that the dragon will say no. Eren knows Levi’s loved him for quite a while- knows that Levi won’t let him do anything he finds _remotely_ dangerous, because that’s how he is. Maybe if he’s sure Levi’ll be there in every step of the way will make him feel more inclined to leave the castle and towers; Eren knows he’s getting restless (dragons need to go outside, too, but Levi hasn’t left his side since they first found each other so many years ago, both injured and cursed in one way or another. Neither of them asks, and neither of them offers information about it).

The night after a particularly persistent prince comes- injuring Levi, tool, which pissed Eren off to the point where _he_ was the one kicking the _fuck_ out of him- Eren decides that he’s had enough.

“Levi,” He says, as e bandages another big, injured claw.

The dragon grunts in acknowledgement, unable to speak thanks to a newly pierced tongue, courtesy of the _prince._

Eren takes a deep, nervous breath, then lets it out in a rush.

“I want to go to the outside.”

Levi looks at him in confusion, as if saying, “You already have?.”

 Eren sighs, and says, “I want to see the ocean. And forests. And people. See if someone can take away this dammed curse once for all,”

Levi accidentally coughs up flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please _please_ let me know if you think I shoul skip these intros bc I feel like it's like starting a new fanfic everyday and it may get a little boring?  
>  idk please tell me guys!  
> (Also ace/aro eren is the best eren)


	6. Day 6: Stone (Space AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are not in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my excuse is that i am sick and have a lot of homework  
> also, watch me vaguely mention the actual prompt lol  
> also, even if ao3 says it's already Feb. 6, where I live it's barely 7pm on feb. 5. so.

**Notes: PRA= Personal  Robot Assistant**

Footsteps fade into the sounds around the place- rushing, heavy and tired. So _very_ tired. Like if they’ve been running desperately for days. The runner crashes into one of the people  going ( _running,_ too, for there’s danger, danger and fire and death behind them) the other way.  But he _has_ to make sure everyone’s out. He has to make sure _he_ is out.

“Eren!” he shouts, shoving people and robots out of the way, some of them looking at him weird.

“Sir?” Bob (his PRA) asks.

“Bob!” Levi slows down, but doesn’t stop moving. “I need you to come with me,” Levi says.

“But, sir, you must leave. The base is collapsing.”

“I _know_ that, you stupid robot. But I need to get black. I need to find- I need to see-“

“Cadet Jaeger?” bob finishes, voice a lot quieter.

“yeah,” Levi says, and starts running again, bow in tow (floating, not running, and his weird, metal-y arm /things/ are pulled back funny).

They turn a corner and are faced with collapsed pipes and broken lights. 

“Fuck,” Levi says, looking upwards and fearing the cracks that spread like fingers  among the narrow ceiling.

 _“fuck,”_  he repeats, and tries to formulate a plan to get through.

“Sir, there’s electricity in the water,” bob informs. “Yeah, no shit,” Levi responds, stepping on a piece of dry wood.

“sir?”

Levi jumps, and takes hold of an exposed tube in the ceiling. 

He climbs through the ceiling, careful not to pull something and fall. He jumps down on the dry part of the other side. He opens the door and steps in, bob floating behind him without a care.

“Fucker,” Levi whispers.

The lights inside are out, and there are upturned chairs and collapsed ceilings.

“Eren?” Levi asks into the empty room.

“Eren…?”

Levi jumps forward when he hears a loud crash behind him; tries to open the door and finds it stuck.

“Shit.”

“…Levi?”

Levi turns and tries to see something in the mild darkness.

“Eren?” He says, desperate.

“Eren!” Levi says again.

“Levi!” Eren’s voice is muffled, and weak, and kinda rough over the edges.

“Levi, I’m here!” He says, and as Levi nears, he sees it.

There’s a large boulder from the collapsed ceiling lying in front of Eren, and as Levi rushes towads him, he realises that it’s not _in front_ of Eren, but rather _on top_ of him.

“Oh gods, Eren,” Levi sighs, standing in front of the boulder.

“I’m fine,” Eren says, smiling a little. “Just stuck. There’s three other stones on the sides, so I can’t pull my leg out without injuring myself.”

Levi looks at him for another second, then shakes his head.

“I guess we’ll see it if you’re lying. Come on, Bob, Let’s get this shit off.”

Levi’s heart has slowed down considerably now that he knows that Eren’s _safe,_ but the fear for their lives is still there, because, well, they _are_ stuck in here for gods know how long.

He’s not scared to be crushed- this base was built inside a natural cave, after all- but the lack of oxygen, water and food _is_ a little concerning.

After a few minutes of struggle, bob and Levi manage to lift the stone thing for long enough for Eren to pull his leg out, as uninjured as its owner said it was.

Levi pulls his partner into a hug, relief washing over him.

Eren holds on to Levi, too, because he was so _scared_ that he was going to die _here,_ inside a collapsed control room beneath earth soil.

“Thank _fuck_ you’re alright,” Levi whispers in his ear, kissing the side of his head.

“Yeah,” Is all Eren says.

“Yeah, thank fuck.”

And they stay like that, just holding each other, with the dim glow of error messages and bleep of low batteries and the sound of engines turning and alarms beeping in the distance.

Nothing else is said.

 


	7. Day 7: Cyanide (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its still feb. 6 where i live you cant say anything against me 
> 
> Also thos isnt beta'd sorry  
> also: idk what's with the formatting i am so sorry but ao3 won't let me fix it for some reason

Eren is in trouble.

Now, that's something that happens daily- either he forgets to wash the dishes, or he wakes up late, or leaves some smelly/dangerous chemical to rot on the coffee table- but this time it's _serious_. _Very_ serious.

  
He runs into the shared lab he has with six other students, and finds Levi- the guy who uses the lab after him- about to bring _the_ cup to his mouth to drink it.

  
"Wait!"

  
Levi stops, and looks at Eren with a glare on his face. "What do you want, Jeager?" He asks, annoyed.

  
"Don't- don't drink that."

  
Levi looks at him, then the cup, then at him again.

  
"Why not?" He asks.

  
"It's- it's cyanide..."

  
"Cyanide's not _brown_ , kid."

  
"I know- _wait, wait, no_ \- it has _coffee_ in it. It's- it's poisoned coffee!"

  
Levi stares at him. "Why id there poisoned coffee in _my_ cup?" (He says it if it'd be alright if it were someone else's). Eren blushes at that, but doesn't say anything.

  
"Well?"

  
"I- I couldn't find another one. Or a beaker. They were all in use and- and- Hanji said it was fine,"

  
_Hanji_ told you it was alright?"

  
"...yeah,"

  
"And you _believed them_?"

  
"Yeah," Eren responds quietly.

  
"Fucking _idiot_ ," Levi puts the cup down. "I could have _died_ ," he says. "You could have _killed_ me. Are you aware of that?"

  
Eren hangs his head and nods.

  
"Yeah. I'm- I'm sorry." He says, looking away. _I really am,"_

 

There's an awkward silence for a few seconds, then Eren coughs.

  
"Let me make it up to you?" He asks, observing Levi as he sets up the materials for his project.

 

"How?" The raven asks, not looking up from the pieces he's putting together.

  
"I'll buy you actual coffee? And maybe some dinner..."

  
Levi stops, and turns, and looks at Eren's face for a second.

  
"You owe me," he starts, then turns away. "So sure. See you here at seven."

  
Eren beams and turns around.

  
"Alright! See ya!" And he leaves.

  
_wow_.

  
That was one _hell_ of a pickup line.


	8. Day 8: French (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt want to go with a french levi so let's just pretend that levi's a v smart bby and can speak a lot of languages k
> 
> he's like japanese or maybe english idk 
> 
> it's 11 pm pls know i will most likely be updating v late in the evening so  
> pls dont overestimate me

_“Levi,”_

_“Je vais parler français entre votre jambes ce soir,”_

Eren looks at Levi expectantly with low, shadowed eyes.

Levi just looks at him weird.

“What.”

Eren blushes a little and then clears his throat.

_“_ _Je peux vous fair sentir bien avec my langue,”_

_“What.”_

Levi is looking at him like if he doesn’t know what to do- mainly if he wants to laugh or cry or maybe both.

 Eren starts to feel pretty awkward- he fumbles with his wedding ring and the hem of his sweater (a nervous habit of his that annoys Levi to _no end,_ mostly because it ticks Levi off so see him moving so damn much), and they just… _stare_ at each other for around two _very_ awkward minutes. 

“You’re _horrible_ at this,” Levi says, finally, and Eren honestly feels like throwing up a little.

 “I am _so_ sorry,” Eren says, in English this time.

 Levi just stares at him and starts to chuckle a little then giggle, then full-on, belly laughing. 

Eren blushes even harder, looking away and covering his face with his hands.

  _“You_ are horrible, jackass!” Eren says, and almost collapses from embarrassment. For fuck’s sake.

"Ugh,"Eren turns away. _“ugh.”_

Levi’s  too busy laughing to actually _care_ about his husband’s feelings.

“I _hate_ you,” Eren continues, shaking his head and arms and upper body. He even starts to shake his legs and butt a little.

 Levi is crying real tears, now, and he’s about to piss his pants, probably.  

Eren just kind of gives up on life for a second, and sits down on the floor, putting his forehead on top of his ankles. He’s probably crying some, too. 

Levi laughs for a few more seconds, and then it fades out, his bright, teasing and sickly _adoring_ smile making Eren want to just… fade out of existence and never come back again.

 “Come on, then,” Levi finally says, and Eren looks up with a confused and embarrassed expression.

 “Why?” 

_“venu parler français entre mon_ _jambes, puis.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tranaslations:  
>  _“Je vais parler français entre votre jambes ce soir,”_ "I'm gong to speak french between your legs tonight"
> 
>  _“Je peux vous fair sentir bien avec my langue,”_ "i can make you feel good with my tongue" (some words are misspelled and i know that and it's on purpose bc eren can't speak french for shit)
> 
>  _“venu parler français entre mon jambes, puis.”_ "come speak french between my legs, then"


	9. Day 9: Care (Arranged Marriage AU) (Smut Sunday #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe my porn is horrible i am so sorry  
> it is also normally very long so there's that too

Eren was right. He was _very much_ correct on his assumptions about Levi, and then some.

The guy’s fucking _amazing_ in bed.

Their marriage ceremony wasn’t, _by far,_ a quiet affair- there was press and people from both kingdoms there to witness the marriage of their king and soon-to-be queen (Eren still wasn’t very happy about the title, mainly due to the fact that they could have just carry on with _prince_ , but no, they just _had_ to go ahead and misgender him).

After they gave their vows and kissed for the first time (which, okay, was quite an experience, because as much as this sure as _hell_ wasn’t the first time he kissed someone, it was _intense._ Levi’s lips were cold and soft and very much addicting, as much as Eren may not want to admit it- Levi seemed to _know_ what he was doing, too, because as soon as they pulled away the fucker smirked), they proceeded to walk down the aisle (or _Levi_ walked down the aisle with Eren in arms, like if he were a fucking pun or something) and into the carriage waiting for them.

Levi looked fucking smug throughout the carriage  ride and then during the reception (during which they made such small talk it was honestly painful), and Eren felt like if he’d given a weird first impression, even if his voice only wavered once in a while.

Eren was sent to live with Levi, in his kingdom- that’s how it is, since a man own his bride after marriage, apparently- and they ere intoxicated and maybe a little bit high from the daffodils that stood around them all night long, courtesy of the forest faeries. Maybe that was the reason they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Once they’d kissed again a few hours into the carriage ride, they didn’t stop.

It started out simple- after conversation naturally died down, they found themselves bored, and then Levi pulled Eren in and kissed him gently and softly. Eren hand been surprised- he didn’t kiss back until a few seconds after, when he realised what was going on- and Levi seemed to know what would make Eren moan and writhe under his tongue and light, feathery touches.

And- well, now the carriage _finally_ pulls up to Levi’s castle and the guard opens the door for Levi and Eren to hurry out, Levi somehow carrying all of his now husband’s weight on his hips.

They don’t greet anyone, and nobody greets them; Levi just focuses on Eren’s moth and getting then to their chambers as quickly as possible.

A maid opens the door quickly, a pink blush flourishing on her cheeks and neck-but neither Levi nor Eren pay her any mind, and soon it’s all forgotten and all that matters is the space between themselves and the bed.

Levi slams Eren down onto the bed and doesn’t even give him time to catch his breath before he’s ripping off his shirt, licking a bold line upwards and around his jaw. Eren pulls at Levi’s hair, his fingers tightening around the raven locks and some traveling down his neck and back. Levi sucks at a spot beneath Eren’s ear which makes the younger moan loudly.

Levi removes his own shirt, and then his trousers and pants, which makes Eren scramble to do the same.

Levi drops back down on top of Eren and they kiss, messy and rough and open.

Levi’s hands go down and he grabs a hold of Eren, making the other gasp in surprise (Levi’s fingers are cold and calloused, and it feels _really_ good on his pulsing, sensitive dick).  Levi starts to slowly pull his hand up, and down, and up, and down and up again- he massages around the top, and then around the shaft, and that’s just about enough to make Eren spill white and hot all over Levi’s hand.

Eren catches his breath and is on Levi in a flash, turning them over and kissing him swiftly before he gets off the bed and kneels at the end of it, where Levi’s hips reside.

Eren breathes in and then lets it out, preparing himself (he’s done this before, in the back of a bar just a week ago to some random guy, and then a few times the moth before that, and then some) and then he goes for it.

He start out slow- licks a fat line up Levi’s dick, plays a little with his balls, and doesn’t look up. He can feel Levi’s desperation in the way his thighs tense around his head and how his hands find Eren’s hair in a fit, messing it up even more- but Eren feels a little like teasing, today, just to give a good first impression.

He blows out a little air at the tip and then puts his lips around it, just a little, and when Levi tries to buck up Eren pulls away, with a string of saliva connecting his mouth and Levi.

“Nuh-uh,” Eren says, looking up at Levi with wide, mischievous eyes.

Eren doesn’t do anything until Levi groans and throws his head back in silent agreement.

He plays around a little until he _knows_ Levi’s at his limit, that he can’t take anymore, and _then_ he finally lets him slide into his mouth completely and without a single trouble. (It surprises Levi a lot, honestly, because the kid looks so fucking fragile and innocent most of the time).

Eren bobs his head up and down without minding the tears gathering around his eyes, and sometimes letting Levi fall out of his mouth completely only to breathe in and take him again.

Levi doesn’t last very long like that, either.

He releases himself into Eren’s mouth (not because he _wanted_ to, but because Eren refused to pull away as Levi warned him), and Eren swallows it all, which Levi finds half gross and half impressive.

Levi doesn’t want to kiss Eren and is cum-stained mouth, but he does so anyway since he feels like the kid deserves it along with some kind of medal (because, okay, Levi’s dick isn’t _small,_ by any means, and he has been with enough people to know that it at least hurts _a little.)_

Eren drops his head beside Levi’s and sniffles a little.

Levi looks at him, and rolls his eyes, but still takes Eren’s waist and drags him up towards him.

There are a few seconds of awkward fumbling, with Levi trying to get them at least under the covers, and when they are he puts his arms around Eren’s waist and pulls him back towards his chest.

“I’m going to take care of you from now on, Eren,” he whispers, drawing small circles on Eren’s hipbone with his thumb. “You won’t have to worry about anything, anymore. You’re safe here.”

He says it like if there was something to _be_ scared about.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention that eren has no gag reflex


	10. Day 10: Queen (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think eren may be an angel or smth in this one  
> also idk yet if i'll keep it platonic or make it romantic? Pls help

Lights beat down onto his body, pulsing and shifting with the tilts of his hips; he swings them from side to side as he sings along to the melodies.

His heels are tall enough so he towers over shadowed eyes. His wig is as perfect as it has ever and always been, and he can feel all the other people’s eyes skimming over his slim body.

He feels- and looks- beautiful. Radiant.

* * *

The kid (who’s apparently trying to piss him off towards  _hell)_ is very much offensive and very much drunk.

He looks, smells, and sounds so.

Poor little thing is _way_ too embarrassing. He’s probably like, 16 or 15, at most.

“I mean- how hard can it be?  It’s just some heels and makeup and a dress. It’s not _hic_ a big deal,” he slurs.

Eren feels a little too angry for someone as _holy_ as himself.

“Oh, do you really think so, kid?” Eren answers, trying to not let his anger show.

“Of course,” the kid responds. “I’m sure anyone could do it. I’m sure _I_ could do it. Hehe, that’d be funny,” (he’s talking to himself. Embarrassing).

“What’s your name, kid?” Eren interrupts, because he’s sure that the poor creature would carry on talking and embarrass himself further.

“Levi,” He says. (Eren already knows, obviously, since it’s his job to, but human social interactions require an introduction of some kind).

“I’m Eren,” HE introduces, just to humour the whole _human_ ploy.

Levi smirks and swings his bottle back, finishing off the last few beer droplets left. 

 “It’s a pleasure,” Levi slurs, and then sways and sits again as he tries to stand up.

Eren laughs a little at Levi’s apparent inability to stand, so as the good angel he is, tries to help a little.

“Alright, Lei, let’s get you home, then. You’re surely in no shape to stay here on your own,”

Levi tries to go upright again, and with Eren’s help he finally manages to, barely.

“Where do you live?” Eren asks as he starts to walk towards the exit after paying the bartender.

“Why wouldya wanna know?”

“I’m taking you home safely, obviously,”

“I can walk,”

“Sure you can, kid. Let’s go.”

“Nuhuh,”

_“Levi,”_

“No!”

“Ugh, come on. I’ll even get you some ice cream or something.”

_“Really?”_

“Yeah,”  
Levi considers it for a moment.

“Tsch. Let’s go, then,”

They get to Eren’s car (and almost die while trying to get Levi into the car seat) and start to drive towards a vague destination, and a few minutes pass until Eren speaks up again.

“So, do you really think drag can be for _anyone?”_

“Yes,” Levi responds, not opening his eyes.

“How about for you?”

“Sure,”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,”

“Then how about, say, you try it? Just to see?”

“What.”

“You can become my daughter. I’ll teach you all you have to know about drag and the culture and everything. _Then_ you can decide if it’s for _anyone,_ as you say.”

“Bring it on, then,” Levi says, right before he throws up all over himself.

Embarrassing, I tell you.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Day 11: Map (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miracle that i update before 10pm   
> also these are actually getting longer im so happy idk?

“Eren, seriously, please,”

“No! I _can_ do this.”

“Eren…”

“No! Levi, _please!_ ”

“Eren, stop being stupid-“

 _“Levi!_ Let me do this! I can do it!”

“Eren, for fuck’s sake!”  
“Shut up!”  
 _“You_ shut up, fucking brat,”

“You’re the brat here, asshole!”

“…You’re younger,”

“That’s not relevant. Where’s the map?”

“Eren, just pull over,”

“No.”

_“Eren.”_

“No!”

_“Eren, just ask for fucking directions,”_

_“No!_ I know _perfectly well_ where we’re going.”  
Eren pots and says nothing else.

“Eren-“  
“I _can_ do this,” He whispers, not turning towards Levi.

“Nah, man. Where are we, then, if you’re so sure?”

Eren looks around, but can’t really see anything beyond the cast of the car lights.

“Uh.”

“You see?” Levi asks, and reclines back.

“That’s not fair! I was distracted!” he tries to excuse. (But everyone knows it’s utter bullshit).

“Just ask for directions, babe,” Levi says in a much calmer manner than a few seconds ago.

“Do you have your phone?” Eren asks instead (trying to make it look like if he wasn’t about to hope for 3G so he could have a GPS instead).

Levi raises his eyebrows (totally knowing about Eren’s ploy, dammit), but still fumbles around to grab it from their bag.

“There’s no service,” He says after a while, holding it over his head.

“Hn.”

“Eren, just go over there and _ask._ I’m tired. I wanna get to the hotel ASAP.” He says.

Eren sighs and stops the car. “Wait here,” He says.

Eren opens the door to the car and steps out, walking towards a nearby restaurant.

A few minutes pass, which Levi spends in the car, playing a dumb game on his phone.

Eren comes back with a sour expression, getting not the car and driving off.

“Did you get directions?” Levi asks offhandedly, distracted by bright lights and moving objects.

Eren nods.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Levi asks, turning his phone off and leaning back.

Eren nods again.

“What, was it?”

Eren turns towards him quickly and then back to the road.

“It hurt my fragile man-ego,” He mutters finally.

Levi snorts, and leans his head on Eren’s shoulder.

“Fucking man-ego,” He repeats, and kisses Eren’s cheek.

“Don’t ever change, baby.”


	12. Day 12: Sickness (Canon Divergence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 11pm

Eren coughs a little in the morning, and neither Levi nor anyone else in the squad really give it much importance; it may have been the dust or something.

 

Eren coughs again over brunch with Commander, and then while he’s cleaning with Petra and Auruo in the afternoon.

 

Hanji is the first person to ask him if he’s okay when he has a really bad sneezing fit (which Hanji found _incredibly cute,_ by the way, because Eren’s sneezes are cute and small and high-pitched), and if he was allergic to anything/ feeling sickly.

 

“I’m fine,” Eren answered with his voice all raspy and weird before having to pause for a few minutes because he couldn’t stop fucking _coughing._ Hanji stops practise immediately and sits him down to check his… lungs? Heart? Who the fuck knows, maybe it was both.

 

“You should probably go see Levi about this,” Hanji says, putting the back of a not-as-dirty-as-expected hand to his forehead and removing the stethoscope from his chest.

 

“You’re the doctor,” Eren points out after a cough.

 

“But he’s your caretaker,” Hanji replies with a small smile. “Now, come on. We don’t want you getting sick, do we?” They ask, and help Eren stand up (to which he feels slightly nauseated, but he pays it no mind).

 

Hanji walks him to Corporal Levi’s office, knocking on the door but not waiting for consent before entering.

 

“Shitty Hanji, what the fuck do you want?” Levi asks, not even looking up.

 

“Your boy’s sick, grumpy,” They respond with an air of weird triumph.

 

Levi looks up immediately. “Eren?”

 

He takes one look at him, all shivering arms and red nose, and immediately sends him off to bed with instructions of not getting out unless it’s _absolutely_ necessary.

 

“But Levi,” Hanji whines when they’re about to take him to the dungeons, “It’s so _cold_ down there! Our precious little Eren will just get even sicker…”

 

“No! I’m fine, I’ll be fine, it’s not a big-“

 

“Take him to my rooms, then. Don’t get out of bed unless your life depends on it, kid,” Levi replies without missing a beat.

 

Eren stutters for a moment and Hanji squeals. “Yessir!” They say, and drag him off to Levi’s rooms.

It appears that it’s going to be quite a _long_ night.


	13. Day 13: Town (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11:58pm ok

Sweaty bodies are pressed against his equally sweaty skin, and bright, luminescent lights shine into his eyes, blinding him a little every time it comes around again.

He screams lyrics into the air along with thousands of other people- _we will fight; we will try to carry on; we are going to make the best of us in this world-_ with paint and eyeliner running down his cheeks and neck along with sweat and maybe some water and vomit.

The people in the stage look radiant; the frontman, with is arms open and face looking upwards, screaming the lyrics into his microphone, voice rough and loud with raw feelings; the bassist, fingers expertly moving on their guitar, eyes closed and glasses steamy from the heat of the stage; the drummer’s eyes are on the frontman, and his arms hang out on the side.

Eren’s eyes shine as he looks at them, a very much _amazed_ look on his face because he can’t really believe that he’s here.

These people are his idols; helped him through hard times, and their music is almost always there for him to listen to when he’s having a bad day.

And now he’s going to meet them. He’s going to _speak_ with them.

Like, right now.

“Thank you all for coming here,” Levi Ackerman says into the microphone, voice breathy and rough and tired. The crowd cheers along, and Levi smirks a little, hidden behind the mic.

“We are all very honoured to be able to see you!” He continues, “So the fact that we must leave makes us all very sad-“ the crowd whines- “So, let’s make this last song the best of the night!” he screams, and the crowd screams along with him.

Levi counts, and Eren feels the music in his bones and soul.

He sings along, and he feels the happiest he’s been in a while.

 


	14. Day 14: Future (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11:34PM okay   
> this continues directly from the first science au~  
> also, this is like 95% dialogue omg

Seven PM couldn’t come any slower; it was horrible. It gave Eren more time to think, which wasn’t a very good thing to do, especially to him and about these kinds of things.

He doesn’t know what he’ll do about anything; he’s nervous as hell. By the time six thirty comes around, he’s pacing around the dorm in a restless pace.

“Just pun on something casual, dude,” His roommate says (a fashion major and a pretty cool guy. Pretty good in bed, too), looking over the mess he has on the floor (discarded shirts and tees and pants and trousers).

“What is casual? I don’t know if it’s a date! What if he thinks it is and I show up in _jeans-“_

“In that case, wear Levi’s.”

_“Marco.”_

“I’m just saying!” He laughs. “I’m sure he’ll find it flattering, at least.”

“Did you wear _jeans_ on _your_ first date?” Eren asks.

“That’s a horrible pun.”

“It’s the same one you just made,” Eren chuckles, then looks at the time.

And proceeds to freak out.

“I’m late!” he says, and grabs the shirt Marco gave him at the beginning. “I’m fucking _late,_ oh my god-“

“Calm down, Eren.”

“But I’m late!”

“No, you’re not. Now put on your shoes, grab your phone and wallet, then get the fuck outta here, because thenyou _will_ be late.”

“You’re amazing, Marco,” Eren comments, taking his wallet from the nightstand.

“I know. Now go.”

And so Eren does.

 

\--

“What do you wish to do in the future?”

“Cure cancer, maybe. Help people.”

“That’s quite the stereotypical dream, Eren,”

“Yeah. But I know that I _can_ do it. I _have_ to.”

“Any reason in particular?”

“I don’t want others to go through what I did,”

“oh.”

“How about you, though? You’re majoring in... Physics, am I correct?”

“Astrophysics, actually, but yes,”

“what’s _your_ dream?”

“I wanna see the stars,”

“You already do that every night-“

“In person, dumbass.”

“oh. Why?”

“They mean hope and good and purity. I want to be able to study such pure things,”

“That’s nice. I guess we both have our reasons, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

\--

Their date goes well, and Eren leaves with a phone number and a satisfied smile on his face.

Levi leaves with a kiss.


	15. Day 15: Groceries (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some stuff: they moved to japan after getting married. I'm really just trying to fill in plot holes im sorry  
> also, happy valentine's day, guys. Hope you had an amazing day ;)  
> (also hope i didnt fuck anything up woop)

“Where are we going…?”

 

Levi looks at Eren from the corner of his eye, clicking his tongue.

 

“Grocery shopping.”

 

Eren scrunches up his brows, stopping completely and turning towards Levi. “Why?”

 

The other male looks at him with a disbelieving gaze. “Groceries. What else?” he raises an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes. “Have you never gone grocery shopping?”

 

Eren huffs, turning his head away. “Of course I have, I just didn’t think you’d be up for such a mundane action as this,” he murmurs, and Levi chuckles.

 

“Wow. You’re really getting ahead of yourself with this, you know?”

 

Eren doesn’t respond.

 

“I also thought it’s be a good idea, you know, so that you can familiarise yourself with the neighbourhood. Next time you’ll probably end up doing this on your own.” 

 

Eren crosses his arms and keeps walking, with Levi following a few steps behind. “Fine, then.”

 

Levi smirks, taking a hold of his hand.

 

 “Levi! Wh-what are you doing?!”

 

Levi turns towards Eren again, annoyed gaze fixed on his eyes.

 

“Holding your hand.”

 

“Levi! That’s- ugh.”

 

“You know… it’s okay, right?”

 

“That does not mean I- ugh.”

 

“You what?”

 

“Ugh. Nothing. I- let’s just- let’s just go.”

 

Levi smirks and squeezes Eren’s hand, tugging his arm towards the side. “Come on, we’re here.”

 

Nobody stops them when they enter the store, hand in hand. Nobody stops in their tracks and stares. Nobody even spares them a glance, and it’s honestly very reassuring for Eren, even if they make a quite an amusing pair.

 

Inside the store there isn’t much drama; they’d their groceries as Eren would back home, except with only one hand (the other one was still trapped in Levi’s grip) and he can barely understand the names on the labels of everything, which means that either he is going to have to come out grocery shopping with Levi more often, memorize the names of everything Levi is grabbing and putting into their cart, or simply come out with one of their maids (they have _maids,_ and live in a house that’s just _way_ too big for them)(“If you ever want Mikasa or any of your friends to visit,” Levi had explained when Eren asked) (But he knew- he _knows_ \- that Levi is at least a little bit embarrassed by how much money and luxuries he has).

 

Levi holds his hand throughout their whole journey, which proves shopping both, quite interesting and annoying.

 

Levi proves to be quite teasing today, too, since he seems to be unable to keep his hands off Eren for more than _five fucking minutes_ (An example could probably be when Levi pinned him to one of the doors in the frozen aisle and started sucking on his neck and leaving a nice bruise right beneath his ear) (Or when he fondled Eren’s ass when he leant down to get something) (That made a mother cover her child’s eyes and glare at them, mortifying Eren and amusing Levi).

 

“How am I going to be able to do this on my own…”Eren asks himself when they’re on the dairy isle, mostly to himself. “Like, what the _fuck_ is _Ya...gi no ch..īzu? Te..i shib...ō chī...zu? Rakutō...sufur...īmir...uku_ _?!"_ He panics a little.

 

 

“ _Yagi no chīzu_ means goat cheese, _Tei shibō chīzu_ is low-fat cheese and _Rakutōsufurīmiruku_ is lactose-free milk, Eren…” Levi says, tugging at his arm. “Look, if you _really_ don’t think you’ll be able to handle something like grocery shopping- which I totally understand, by the way- on your own, it’s better to tell me now so I can waste my time in a more productive manner…”

 

“No! I mean, of course I can do this… I’m not useless…” Eren says indignantly, looking away. “Japanese just confuses me, that’s all. But I _can_ do this.”

 

Eren can feel Levi’s gaze on him for a few seconds, before the other sighs.

 

“Alright, then. Let’s go.”

 

Eren nods, and follows Levi to the paying station, and they’re still holding hands.

 

Levi doesn’t let go until they get to the car, and even then, he grabs it over the console and strokes his fingers over the top.  

 

 

 


	16. Day 16: Stranger (College/University AU) (Smut Sunday #3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason the publication date says 16 and not 15 is because the inconsistency of the chapter number with the day _really_ pisses me off for some reason  
>  I did not post this late, I'm just fixing some stuff k
> 
> also I'm v sorry if there's any errors in this bc i think i accidentally replaced "Levi" with "Eren" somewhere

The music is too loud, Levi thinks. He doesn’t know why he came- hell, he doesn’t even _remember_ coming, but well. Here he is, holding his fifth glass of cheap whisky and wishing to just blend into wall or at least for the music to be toned down.

He just looks around. Maybe dances a little.

Next thing he knows, there’s some guy with his lips on his neck and he’s being pushed into what appears to be a very large linen closet. Or maybe it was a bathroom. Bedroom? Levi really doesn’t know nor does he really care at the moment, for the guy’s hands are down his pants and oh, there’s his dick, swollen and red and probably leaking.

“Fuck,” Levi says, and the guy breathes against him, and bites at his neck, and fumbles with his belt to get his trousers and ants down.

And then- Woah, there is a finger in his ass and a mouth on his dick, and honestly, Levi has _no idea_ of what the _fuck_ is going on.

But he still moans, and pulls on the guy’s hair, and bangs his head against the wall behind him when he sticks another finger in Levi’s ass and sucks on the tip of his dick at the same time. (He normally doesn’t bottom or have anything _in_ his ass, but holy _shit)._

Dude’s _really_ good at this, it appears.

But- “Hey, m-man, I’m going to- to-” and the guy seems to understand, but doesn’t pull away- only looks up at him through long lashes and starts humming, then he fucking _swallows._

 _“Oh god,”_ Levi says, and then the guy’s mouth is on his and Levi feels like if he has to return the favour.

So Levi turns them around and tugs the guy’s _incredibly tight_ skinny jeans down, and the guy warms his legs around Levi- and Levi runs his hand over his dick.

 _“o-oh, oh!”_ the guy (whose name really doesn’t remember but feels lie he has to) hums in his ear, biting at Levi’s jaw and moaning incoherently around different parts of Levi’s upper body.

 It doesn’t really take much to make the guy come, only a few jerks and bites and then he’s done with, and Levi honestly has to stop for a while to catch his breath (the guy, too, and he rests his cheek against the marks he left on Levi’s neck just a few seconds ago).

“What’s your name?” Levi asks after his heart rate slows down considerably.

“Eren,” Eren (apparently) responds, then goes back to mouthing at the crease between Levi’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m Levi,” Levi says, and then he grabs Eren’s ass in a way that makes the other squeak.

“How about a round two, then?” he asks, turning a little and looking at Eren.

“Fuck yes,” Eren answers, and kisses Levi.

 


	17. Day 17: Son (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me barely make the prompt lol

_Just one more day…_ Eren thinks, sighing and looking down at his phone screen.  He fools around the internet for a few hours, then watches a movie, and then spends some time wondering if it was still early enough so that he could call Mikasa or Armin or maybe even Jean…

Eren sighs and looks down, mumbling to himself- _“gosh Levi you asshole, leaving me here all alone for_ days _, fucking-“_

And then his phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Dewen!”

“…Johnny?!”

“Yes! Hello, untie!”

“Oh, hello… dear.”

“How are you untie? How is… uh…”

“Japan?”

“Yes! Japan! How is Japan?”

Eren smiles in amusement, looking around the room. “It’s… fine, I guess. How’s England?  Still gloomy?”

“It’s raining! I love rain!”

Eren raises an eyebrow, playing with Kira’s (their dog, a cutesy Golden Retriever pup) fur. “Rain, huh?”

“Yeah! Everything’s wet and sweeshy and daddy said I could go out to look for frogs  with papa later!”

“…to the backyard?”

“No, silly, to the lake!”

“Oh.”

“Yes! How are you, untie? How are things with Lwvi going?”

Eren blushes at the question, even if it was asked with such _innocence,_ that Eren just feels like a terrible person for thinking the worst out of that sentence.

“…untie?”

“Oh! Things are fine… perfect, actually.”

“Perfect? Perfect ho- oh!”

“…Johnny?! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong…  I just- _ow,_ okay, I’ll call you later, okay? Take care, untie!”

“Uh, wait, Johnny-?”

The line went dead. 

Eren looks down to his phone and sighs. That kid- he’s Jean and Marco’s son, and by consequence his so-called nephew (not by blood, though). He’s a train wreck, sometimes.

“Alright, then.” He raises his eyebrows, settling with his back on the arm of the couch. “Shall we watch another movie?”

Kira looks up to him, cocking his head and staring at Eren.

Eren chuckles, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

“I must be going crazy, talking to a dog.”

* * *

“Mn… Gah.”

He turns away from whatever disturbed his sleep, instead burying his face into the cushions of the couch.

“Eren…” the sing-sung sound of his name made him turn his head a little, but still not open his eyes.

 There was a sigh above him, and then- arms? Yes, _arms_ \- on the backs of his knees and on his upper back, and then the couch slips off from beneath him and he’s _floating_ \- except not really, because there’s a series of low vibrations beneath his left ear, and calloused hands caressing his hair, and soft lips grazing his forehead-

“..Levi?” Eren asks with his voice croaky and heavy with sleep.

“Yeah. Hello, Eren.”

Eren smiles against his chest, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck and squeezing. “Welcome Home, Levi,” He buries his nose on the crook of Levi’s neck.  He feels more than hears Levi’s small chuckle, and then he’s dropped on the bed and his arms are gently laid on his sides. “I thought you came back tomorrow,” Eren says, turning on his side when Levi goes over to the dresser to change.

“I managed to get an earlier flight. I just got here, actually. Took a cab home.”

Eren smiles sleepily, closing his eyes for a second. “I’m glad,” He says, and he sees Levi come out of the closet door now in a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a bare chest. He gets on the bed in front of Eren, pulling him into his chest when he’s at reach.

“I missed you,” Levi says, kissing him softly once, twice. Eren smiles against his lips, kissing him again with a little bit more passion than before. “I missed you, too,” He says, and he knows it’s ridiculous. He knows that Levi was only gone for four days, and that they talked every morning before Levi had to leave for work, but still… Eren felt stupid. Live, really, really stupid.

“God…”  He says, and puts his head on Levi’s chest. Levi wraps his arms around his waist and buries his nose in Eren’s hair.

“Eren…” Levi says with a quiet voice, moving his body a little so that he can look at the other’s face.

“Hm…?”

Levi smiles a little at the tired voice of his lover, kissing his nose.

“I love you,” He says, closing his eyes. Eren huffs, and Levi can feel his face heating up against his chest.

“Yeah, yeah.” He replies, flustered.

“I love you, too.” He finishes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favourite AU so far? (´▽`ʃƪ)


	18. Day 18: King (Dragon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's five PM??!! What!??!?   
> Also I love this AU   
> It's my favourite one  
> And the prompt was just mentioned once

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Levi mumbles to himself the day after Eren made his proposal and convinced Levi to accompany him to the outside- _("Levi, please! Only until we get to see the ocean," Eren was crying a little-or at least looked like if he was about to- and Levi cracked before he was not. "Fine," he'd said. "Only until the ocean, though. Then we are coming back.")_

 

He was scared for Eren more so than for himself- kid has no idea of how this world works, since the poor creature had, quite literally, been stuck in this castle his whole life.Or like, his early teens. Really really early teens. Like, 10-year-old Eren early teens. (And before that he lived in a castle, so.)

 

No idea.

 

Eren, now 24 and clueless, but still has this very much special place in the dragon's heart, ever since that one weird evening they met.

 

Levi wasn't about to let the child he practically raised just... Go out into such a cruel, cold world on his own.

 

Especially not with his _eye_.

 

Levi didn't know about the origins of the curse, exactly, but he knows that if was very serious and the main reason Eren was always so _angry_ , and why he covered his right eye all the time with an embroiled eye patch.

 

Speak of the devil- Eren is now looking at him with a weird face through the mirror.

 

"What, kid? Is there something in my face?" Eren opens his mouth to answer, but then- _crash_.

 

The doors to the castle open with enough force to send what sounds like gold coins flying everywhere. Levi sighs, and Eren looks annoyed. Levi stands up from where he was braiding Eren's hair and says, "I'll go deal with them. Wait here." Then goes.

 

But Eren never actually listens to Levi, and he follows him all the way to the first floor, stepping over coins and gems and discarded crowns, all of which belong to Levi.

 

Actually, the only thing of any monetary value of all these that's Eren's are the tiara on his head and gold key on his neck, both of which are cursed along with him.

 

Anyways, the king who's "come to princess' rescue from this mighty, mighty dragon" is- well, ugly. Sure, Eren can appreciate aesthetic beauty, but even then.... Man, was he horrible. With a big, wide nose and small, narrow eyes, Eren feels really bad for him.

 

He's quite the trouble, too- although clumsy, he seems to be quite good with the sword, almost as good as last one (which, by the way, Levi still resents, honestly- his tongue still hurts quite some).

 

And, well. Levi's tired of all of this. He doesn't want to have to deal with this any longer, as much as he may love Eren and wishes to protect him.

 

So once he manages to throw the shitty king away (never kills them, although he wishes to, upon Eren's request), he makes a decision he may regret for a while later.

 

"Let's go," he tells Eren, putting enough gold in a pouch and hiding the rest.

 

"Where?" Eren asks from the top of the stairs after a while of just staring.

 

"The outside."

 

And Eren squeals.


	19. Day 19: Blanket (Kindergarten AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Middle school's next chapter for this AU, probs, and then Highschool comes and everything gets complicated ;)
> 
> Thank you x100000 to TheChesapeakeStripper for transcribing this thing while i was in training!!!! Ilyal <3

"Let's make a blanket fort."

 

Levi looks at him weird "A what?"

 

"A blanket fort." Eren answers, grabbing Levi's hand.

 

"What is that?"

 

"It’s like a fort... but with blankets and pillows and stuff."

 

"Oh."

 

"So?"

 

"So what?"

 

"Let's make one."

 

"Sure."

 

Levi was, for the first time, in Eren's home; after almost two years of being friends _("acquaintances,"_ Levi would correct, even if he struggles to pronounce the word and doesn't really understand it). And, well, it is a really nice home. Smells like cookies, which Levi really does enjoy.

 

Eren rushes to his room to and collects all pillows, sheets and towels he can find on the way; Levi just follows silently, picking up the things that Eren drops.

 

"Eren?" someone asks, and then the door to their right opens to reveal Mikasa, Eren's older sister. "What are you doing?"

"Blanket fort!" Eren answers.

 

Mikasa glances at Levi "Who's that?"

 

"Levi!" Eren answers and his ears gain a pink tint.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah."

 

 _“The_ Levi?"

 

"Yeah."

 

 _"Oh."_ Mikasa grins and ruffles Eren's hair. "Alright. Have fun, then." She winks and retires to her room.

 

Levi looks at Eren with an inquiring look. "What was that about?"

 

"Nothing!" Eren says, then tries to open the door to his room.

 

They take a while to finish moving things- and getting chairs and pins to hold the sheets to the walls, bed, accompanying pillows, towels and plushies.

 

But finally, after a lot of tedious work and angry screaming from Eren, they were done. They both stand tall and proud over their quite beautiful (not to brag) and finished blanket fort.

 

"Let's go in!" Eren says, and before Levi can say anything, Eren grabs his hand and drags him inside.

 

Once settled safely inside, they set out to watch a movie on Eren's iPad, then play with Eren's toys, go eat dinner (amazing lasagne and chocolate cake, all done by Eren's mum and Eren himself) then go back to the fort and watch something else. When Levi's mum comes to pick him up, Carla goes to look for Eren and Levi only to find them asleep, and –surprisingly- holding hands.

 

"Cute." Levi's mum, Monika, says- and Carla agrees.

 

" They make quite a nice pair, don't they?" She continues with a smile.

 

"Yeah." Carla says.

 

"I wonder if they'll ever date,” Monika says, cocking her head to the side.

 

Carla turns to her with an odd smile. "Let's make a bet, then."


	20. Day 20: Dream (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> THIS AU IS GOING TO CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING:  
> -slight non-con ( _only_ kissing, but I'm still warning)  
>  -stalking  
> -pinning  
> -some kind of kidnapping but not really?  
> -really creepy levi  
> -slight (and I mean _very_ slight) Stockholm Syndrome   
>  and   
> -forced relationships
> 
> there is NOT going to be any abuse, but please be aware of the upper points so that nobody gets triggered by anything, yes? you can skip this chapter and all that are to come for this AU, if you'd like. if enough people ask me to, I may release another small fic with alternatives to read, or something. just please be safe, yeah?
> 
> anyways, continue reading!

_Beautiful, grey eyes stare down at him, and he feels like he’s floating; he can’t live without them, can’t stop watching as they take him in wholly. He squirms, and takes a hold of the blankets beneath him, tangling his fingers in the sheets beneath them; he grunts, and whines, and then_ he _is biting and nipping at his throat and sides and chest, licking and kissing and dragging his nails over Eren’s soft, sensitive skin; there’s an odd familiarity to this, and Eren decides to ignore it and bask in it fully._

 _Eren grunts, and there’s this weird, sinking feeling on his chest; nothing of this is real, he can tell. He looks down and sees_ him _, with his weird, wolfish eyes and strangely sharp teeth, and feels the same sinking in his chest again._

 _“What’s wrong?”_ He _asks, pecking at his navel and then withdrawing. Eren moans in displeasure._

_“I-“_

He _grabs Eren’s chin with long, slender fingers, and runs his thumb over Eren’s lips, eyes suddenly sad._

 _“Is it me?”_ He _asks, and tears well up in the corners of his eyes. Eren frowns._

 _“Why would it be you?” he asks, and feels the bed disappear from beneath him- but_ he _seems unfazed, naked body shining with sweat and water under the suddenly very bright sun._

_Eren feels and smells fresh air._

he _smiles sadly, and leans in a little more- “Because it always is,”_ He _says._

_Their lips are millimetres away, and is Eren just leaned up a little he would be able to- to- to-_

buzzing.

_What?_

Again. His phone? Phone? _“Phone?”_

Eren gropes around his- bed? nightstand? _Ah,_ he thinks, or someone says. _Phone._

“Hello?” he asks, voice groggy and heavy with sleep.

“Eren,” a deep, rough voice says rom the other side, and it sounds uncannily similar to that from… before.

“Who is this?” he asks, because honestly, he doesn’t really know it otherwise from videos and concerts.

“What do you mean, who is this?”

“I mean what I mean,” Eren says, and tries (but fails) to stifle a yawn.

“Were you asleep?” they ask.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t answer mine, either. Were you asleep?”

“No,” he lies. _“Yes,”_ He _replies_

“Don’t lie to me, Eren.”

“Who is this?”

“Were you asleep?”

“Who the _fuck_ are you?”

“You know who I am,” The stranger replies, and Eren thinks- uh, no.

“I wouldn’t be asking if I did.”

“Were you asleep?” _for fuck’s sake._

 _“Yes,_ for the love of- ugh. Alright, there, I answered your question. Now answer mine. Who the _hell_ are you, and why are you calling me at-“he checks his clock- _“four in the fucking morning.”_

“I told you,” they say. “You know who I am.”

“No, I do not.”

The stranger doesn’t reply for a few seconds, and Eren can hear his breathing and fumbling, like if he was trying to grab something.

“You just saw me a few hours ago, Eren.”

“What the fuck-“

“We talked, and you asked me to sign your shirt-“

_“No fucking way-“_

“Eren,”

“Stop playing jokes, man,”

“I’m telling the truth.”

“No way in hell, man. You’re not _Levi_ fucking _Ackerman.”_

The stranger does not respond, and their silence seems mocking.

 _“No fucking way._ How the fuck did you get my number?”

“I took it from your phone.”

“When did you see my phone?”

“At the meet and greet.”

“What the fuck,”

“Let’s meet,” Levi says instead.

Eren grimaces.

“Right now?”

“Yeah,”

“What? Where?”

“There’s  a park in front of your house-“

_“You know where I live?!”_

“Well, yeah.”

_“How?”_  
  


“I just do.”

 _“Dude,_ that’s creepy as fuck.”  
“Whatever. See you there in ten minutes.” And the line went dead.

_What the fuck._

Eren, still half-asleep, stands up and stumbles a little, trying to get his hoodie on and make as little noise as possible.

Thank fuck his mother and sister are both heavy sleepers.

He walks downstairs, still half-dazed and confused, and then puts on his shoes. He really doesn’t want to go- but Levi’s voice had something in that said that if he didn’t, there’d be very serious consequences. Eren does not wish to know what they are.

After grabbing his phone, pepper gas, and keys, he sets out into the chill mid-February night to, apparently, meet up with the one and only Levi Ackerman.

He still believes this is all bullshit. He probably should’ve told someone he was going out.


	21. Day 21: Dead (Space AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting here, everything's in order I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehe sorry these aren't going to be any kind of serious I stg

"Are they dead?"

"I dunno."

"What if they are?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because they're a person!"

"How do you know, though?"

"Well, uh..."

"Exactly. Now, come on. We have to get back to camp,"

Eren hesitates a little, and Levi sighs with an air of annoyance.

"Let it go, kid."

"...But what if they're _alive?"_

"I dunno. If you're so curious, why don't you check?"

_"Why me?!"_

"Because _you're_ the one who cares about them!"

"But you're older!"

"And you're childish. Do it now, Jeager, I wanna go already."

"Ugh, fine,"

And he does.

Eren takes a stray stick from the ground and, after a few quiet, encouraging breaths (which Levi totally laughs at, just a little, because honestly, the kid is just so _innocent_ , especially for someone in his line of job), he jabs a little at their side.

And they groan.

_"Holy shit,"_ they both say, and Levi looks at Eren.

"Well, kid, you were right. Whatcha gonna do now?"

Eren stops and thinks.

He hadn't thought about that.

"...Well we can't just leave them _here_ ,"

Levi groans again, and then sighs, and makes a bunch of annoyed noises that, honestly, make Eren wonder _who_ is the child here.

"Then _take them with us_. I don't care. I just wanna _go_ ,"

Eren smiles a little, apologetic but not really.

So he bends down without another word, then grabs the person(?) from behind the knees and neck.

"What are you doing?"

"...going?"

"You're taking them _with us_?!"

"Well... Yeah," Eren says, looking at Levi like if it was the most obvious thing.

"We can't leave them here, Levi. They're hurt." His voice becomes quieter, and Levi can see the change in him- so he just lets it go with a minimal number of annoyed sounds and clicks.

_"Fine._ but hurry the fuck up." He says, and leaves, because he wasn't about to admit that he actually considered someone else's feelings (but it's Eren, and with Eren everything's always different and exiting and new).

Eren he looks like if he wants to kiss Levi (which he would very much love), but instead he just smiles sweetly at him and adjusts the stranger in his arms.

"Let's go, then."

And they do.


	22. Day 22: Head (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time i write an AU twice in a row omg

There is something warm on his face. Warm and uncomfortable and just plain _rude._

Levi opens his eyes and immediately closes them again, trying- and failing- to move away from the offending light that was conveniently leaking through the wide open curtains. He turns- Eren had an arm draped across his chest and his face- drooling, as always- tucked into his neck, so in this new position Eren’s face was pressed against Levi’s chest and his arm was trapped beneath him-so that the light is now hitting his bare back and his face is safe from any kind of light-related calamities for now.

Eren groans, trying to snuggle into his chest even more. After a few minutes in which Levi could tell that Eren was awake and that Eren could probably guess the same for him, Levi sighed and hugged the older closer, kissing the top of his head sweetly. “Mornin’,” he says.

He feels the heat of Eren’s face against his chest, and he internally chuckles. “Good morning,” Eren responds tiredly, his hands clutching empty air when Levi’s own start playing with his hair.

“I should cut it,” Eren says, breath ghosting over Levi’s skin.

“Why?” Levi asks, using his hand to tilt his chin up and steal a kiss from the other. “I think it looks perfect, to be honest,” he says, kissing Eren again, and again, and again.

Eren makes a weird, small noise on the back of his throat that sounds like humming but isn’t, not really, Levi doesn’t know how to describe it.

They kiss again.

This time, it’s Eren who initiates the kiss; he leans up a little, then tilts his head, then smiles cutely and pecks Levi’s nose, and cheeks, and eyelids, and forehead and chin and mouth. He keeps leaning in for kisses many times, and Levi laughs after the eighth.

“Eren, what…?”  He asks, not in displeasure. Eren giggles in a way that makes Levi want to kill something to recover his manliness, because _fuck_ that was fucking cute.

“I don’t know,” he says, and leans in for another series of kisses- no, not kisses, Eren isn’t kissing Levi, he’s full-on _smooching him-_ and when Levi tries to move his face away because “Eren, shit, that tickles, oh my _god, Eren, stop!”_   He moves on towards his exposed stomach and blows a series of _raspberries_ on his _tummy,_ and Levi loses it.

He starts full-on _cackling._

Now, Levi isn’t someone to be affected by this stuff easily. Fuck no, especially since he hasn’t had much physical contact whatsoever until a little time ago, so he obviously didn’t know he was fucking _ticklish_ (The fact that it took them a little over two months to find out was surprising enough) and his laughter makes Eren stop completely in order to stare at Levi in amazement.

“You’re ticklish,” he says after Levi finishes wiping off the tears from his eyes. _“You’re ticklish,”_ he says again, and Levi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, big deal,” He looks away, embarrassed, and burns his face on the light from the still-open curtains.

Eren giggles again, and straddles him (completely in his naked glory) and puts his hands on Levi’s chest.

“What, you horny?” Levi asks, raising an eyebrow. (He’s blushing, fucking _hell)_

Eren shakes his head, still wearing that same fucking smile that makes Levi want to do… something. (Anything to save what little macho he still has inside his soul and body and, Shit, even mind.)

“No, Levi,” he says, leaning down to peck his lips again and moving his hands to Levi’s sides. “You don’t understand,” he says, and squeezes his sides- which has him bucking up and barking with laughter again. _“You’re ticklish,”_ he giggles, while still tickling his sides and making him cry. “You, Mr. Stoic-and-completely-composed, are _ticklish,”_ he giggles again, kisses him once more.

Levi is tired of this shit.

He musters up all the strength he can and, on one of the moments Eren stops to wipe the tars off his own eyes  (because he was laughing, too, but for completely different reasons) and throws Eren off the bed (he lands with a loud _thud_ on the carpeted floor)(that makes him rejoice a little)(and that must’ve hurt because he heard Eren’s head hit  the glass of the window, but the shit is _still laughing)_ and stands up in a heated ball of flustered thoughts and blushing cheeks, then leaves the room (completely butt-naked, may I add), leaving a choking Eren on the floor with the sheets conveniently wrapped around his legs so they hide his junk, at least a little) and a messed-up bed behind.

(“You’re back at the bunks tonight, fucker,” Levi will later say.)(He’s lying, obviously).

 


	23. Day 23: blend (Coffeeshop AU) (Smut Sunday #4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know this AU couldn't go missing right  
> also known as "that one sugar daddy AU where Levi bottoms but still doms the _shit_ out of Eren"  
>  or  
> "What was Eren's name again?"

His back hits the backdoor and lips smash into his, sweaty and slick with saliva. He groans, pushing against the other, crotch rubbing against his in a way that makes him want to tear his hair out. The guy- Erin? Eden? Who the fuck knows- leans into him some more, pressing his knee deeper and deeper between his legs, making Levi moan and writhe and fucking _whimper_ , because they’ve been at this for a while- in between awkward dancing and flirting and touching and eventually kissing, Levi’s just about ready for anything that this guy may want to do to him- especially with those big-ass hands, and well, don’t get him started on the dude’s _bulge_. Levi would blindly let him bang him into tomorrow with that thing.

Levi tries to grasp onto _something_ , because honestly, this guy’s got him so hot he could probably melt the arctic (now imagine what it’s doing to _him_ , for fuck’s sakes), so he clings to the guy’s shirt and neck. He doesn’t really seem to mind, even if Levi’s leaving deep, red marks all over his sides and back (actually, thinking about it, Edgar or Aaron or whatever seems to be _enjoying it,_ which Levi finds both, _extremely_ hot and oddly praising).

Levi moans again when he grinds against his crotch, the friction between his tight jeans and the other’s trousers driving him crazy to the point where he’s all ready to come right then and there.

Of course he doesn’t- but he’s about to, really, because this guy is lifting Levi without as much as a flinch and pressing him onto the railing behind him.

“Don’t fall,” He commands, voice all low and raspy, and Levi can only moan in return, to which Ernesto (???) chuckles at.

He quickly gets to work- looks up at Levi with those uncannily (but still overly _sexy)_ bright eyes that aren’t neither gold nor green nor grey or brown but seem to be a mix of some kind (Kid probably has heterochromia or something) and grips his ass in a way that has Levi bucking up into Erwhatever’s crotch with fervour.  

He dry-humps Levi and the raven really, really feels like bursting- he only wants release, for fuck’s sake, so when Bright Eyes (Honesty, what the fuck is his name?) whispers, with a low and husky and incredibly erotic voice _“Come for me, then,”_ Levi _does._

Levi’s in a haze for a while after that- he really can’t remember much and nor can he register much of what’s happening- but he’s pretty sure that he helped Bright Eyes get off, too, then leant against him and kissed some more. It was a great night, I guess.

The next morning isn’t all that great, honestly, because his hangovers are always worse when he mixes (even if he never actually throws up because that’s gross and really tiring) and he has a job to get to, and he doesn’t want to do _anything,_ Even if Erwin (the co-owner of hospital chain thing) would probably _skin_ him alive if he ever finds out why exactly Levi’s feeling so shitty. He- as a _professional_ and completely _serious_ neurologist and businessman- is supposed to be “responsible” and act “accordingly to his age” .

He still gets up, obviously, and gets ready and walks to the stupid Starbucks that’s just around the corner.

He’s greeted by big hands and big, bright eyes that aren’t neither gold nor green nor grey or brown but seem to be a mix of some kind (again, kid probably has heterochromia or something), and a tired, toothy smile.

“How may I help you?” he asks, and his nametag reads _Eren. Shit._

Levi really doesn’t want to say anything remotely dirty, and he really hopes that the kid doesn’t recognise him _(he’s a fucking kid,_ Levi thinks, _he’s a fucking kid and I am fucking fucked for fucking life)_ sohe just orders- doesn’t even know, or care, really, because he can see the recognition in Eren’s eyes already and the apparently mocking smirk he’s sporting.

“That’d be $3.99,” He says, and Levi blushes a little because it’s all rough and low and it’s most likely his fault.

Levi just- looks away and gives his a five dollar bill, then says “Keep the change!” All flustered and, dare Eren say (because Levi’s actually really scary in broad daylight, with the death glare he’s sporting and his worn-out frown) cute.

Levi just about ready to forget all about this when he gets his coffee and hot-tails it the _fuck_ out of the Starbucks, but apparently the universe fucking hates him and Eren is a fucking troll, because beside his name on the cup there’s a heart and a ten-digit number.

_Fuck him, quite literally._

 


	24. Day 24: Bomb (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be scareeeed by the prompt  
> (or, in which i totally looked for synonyms of 'many' on thesaurus)

There are a lot of presents. So many presents. So many. Abounding. Manifold. Bounteous.

_Just a whole fucking lot._

The gifts were divided by kingdom- the one from Adstum, where Eren is from, and Fretum, where Levi is from. Then they separated them into who it was intended for- from Adstrum’s light and forest faeries to Levi _with much love and to protect from what will come beyond,_ or from Fretum’s ground and foam faeries to Eren _with much dedication and respect to help with sacrifices from within._ Some bundles of herbs and perfume flowers and wild berries from home by the deer women intended for Eren, and some dark shells and sand and pearls from the shores of the trench for Levi from the sirens, and the lists went on and on. The joint presents (lily and lavender and strawberry chocolate from the forest nymphs, herbal and deep-sea wax candles from the mermaids, and questionably-packaged trinkets and poppy cookies from many other creatures) were kept in a different pile after some fight (They really couldn’t decide what was whose, so they just left it as _ours,_ which Levi found incredibly corny and Eren kinda cute).

But of all of these, of all the presents they got, Eren’s favourite is, undoubtedly, the hand-made bath bombs (or, how Mikasa jokingly referred to them once she saw them, the _bath explosions)_.

They were normally foamy and green or blue or pink-coloured, with a smell like lavender or cinnamon or apples or rain, and they were, honestly, the best thing that has ever happened to Eren, quite literally (“How about me?” Mikasa would ask, and Eren would roll his eyes. “ _One_ of the best things, then,” He’d reply, and his best friend would smile all proud and bright as the stars they were born from).

So now- he’s in the bath, all nice and snuggled up in between a _shitton_ of bubbles and enjoying his _peace_ and not-awkwardness, which was all Eren breathed, lived, and was for the past few weeks, or however long he’s been married to King Levi. They don’t really see much of each other, for Levi has royal duties to attend to and Eren really can’t look at him in the eyes (Also he has classes, maths and history and whatever else), so they only eat together and go to bed together, on opposite sides of the bed.

Eren’s glad to at least be able to imagine he’s not, in fact, in such permanent awkward situation but instead he’s- well. He is.

And so- well, he _was_ enjoying his bath, but then- the door to the bathroom opens.

And in comes Levi, in all his half-naked glory.

“Excuse you,” Eren says when Levi turns his back towards him.

Levi looks at him through the mirror, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“What’re you doing here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what I mean.”

 “…This is my bathroom.” Levi says, like if he honestly didn’t understand what exactly Eren meant.

“Well, it is mine, too, and I am currently using it. Can’t you see?”

“I sure can,” Levi says, and his eyes take in all that is visible of Eren’s skin.

Eren blushes a little, and pulls his legs up self-consciously.

“Please leave.”

“No,” Levi says. “You can’t avoid me forever, Eren.”

“I can try.”

Levi sighs, and goes to sit down on the edge of the bathtub with his back to Eren.

Eren looks away when Levi starts to take off his pants, and then his underwear.

“You know, this whole awkward thing is really bad for a relationship,”

“We are not in a relationship.”

“Yes we are,” Levi says, and finally turns around to look at Eren in the eye for the first time in what feels and seems like forever. “And it doesn’t matter how much you wish we weren’t, you really can’t change that.”

Eren’s blush deepens and he rests his chin on top of his knees.

“I know,” he sighs. “but that doesn’t stop me from disliking it.”

Levi hums. “Does that mean you immediately dislike me?”

Eren thinks for a second. “Yes?”

Levi smirks. “That’s not what it seemed like a few nights ago-“

_“Oh my gods shut up-”_ Eren splashes Levi with water and bubbles, beet red.

Levi just laughs and slaps Eren’s hand away half-heartedly. “Is it not true?”

Eren doesn’t respond.

Levi laughs again, and goes back to his original question- “do you _immediately_ dislike me because of this whole arranged marriage thing?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It’s your fault,” Eren glares.

“ _How_ is this my fault? I was forced into this as much as you were, Eren.”

“No, you accepted this thing.”

“I didn’t. my parents did.”

“What?”

Levi sighs. “I was alright with just living on my own for the rest of my life, but they weren’t, so of course they jumped and said yes as soon as the offer was up.”

“…oh.”

“Yeah.”

They sit there, together, and Eren honestly feels like if this is the first time it hasn’t been as awkward.

“So,” Eren starts. “What’s, uh, what’s up?”

Levi laughs.

“Oh _man,”_  (he still decides to humour the kid, though) “I’m here, you know, just chilling. How about you?” and is tone is all serious and not mocking at all.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he complains.

“I’m not making fun of you! I'm answering your question,” Levi smiles.

Eren rolls his eyes.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asks instead.

“A little,” Levi admits. “Why?”

Eren hesitates a little. “Wanna, uh, join me?”

Levi looks surprised for a little, and then-

“Sure,”

And- well, their friendship slash relationship slash _“We’re in this together so we might as well hold hands,” thing_ began here. Kind of

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please know that in all the 365 chapters only like 4 will be actually serious, plot-important things


	25. Day 25: forgot (Genderswap AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired and lazy

Eren wakes up to the sound of running water and a cold spot beside her. She yawns, stretching, and makes some noises that she has only heard come from her own mouth when the lights are off and there is another person beside her, which brings us back to the first sentence: Her girlfriend, Levi, was out of bed before… _8 am_ on a _Sunday,_ when she has _no reason_  to be. 

…what.

Eren lies there, sunlight on her face and eyes shut tight, trying to catch the last strands of sleep before it slips between her fingers and escapes until night comes again and- nope. Nope, she can’t fall asleep again.

So she resigns herself to stand up (because the sun is really annoying against her eyelids and her skin is cold without her girlfriend’s warmth behind her, despite the blaring dun on half of her body) and walks over to the bathroom, not bothering with putting on any kind of clothes (since, after almost two years of living with Levi and getting used to all the things she does and her habits and the simple fact that, while they’re at home, she’s naked 90% of the time, and the other 10% is spent in skimpy outfits or bundled up in countless sweaters and blankets because _fuck,_ it’s cold).

When she pulls the bathroom door open, Levi is putting shampoo onto her hair and massaging with slow, soothing circles. Eren smiles, licking her lips a little and opens the shower door before entering and letting the water hit her bare skin and long, brown and blue hair.

She goes to stand behind Levi, shooing away her hands and starts massaging her temples herself. She hears Levi chuckle and Eren sees a smile when she leans her chin on Levi’s shoulder and kisses the front of her neck.

“Your boobs are rubbing against my back,” Levi says, pushing back a little to get under the water spray. Eren chuckles, pressing closer; she runs her fingers in Levi’s undercut, trying to get all the shampoo off. “You didn’t complain last night,” Eren says absently, kissing Levi’s neck again. Eren shampoos her own hair quickly with a little bit of Levi’s help (which is mostly the other biting at her ears and mouthing at Eren’s collarbones)

“You need to cut it again, Eren says, squirting a blob of conditioner on and rubs it between her hands, running them over Levi’s hair again (and doing hers, too).

Levi shakes her head a little, leaning back and pressing her back onto Eren’s boobs and butt on her crotch. “I think I’m going to let it grow out this time,” She says, rubbing circles on the side of Eren’s thighs.

Eren smiles, rinsing off her hair and Levi’s, and then shutting the shower off.

“Ew, you didn’t wash your body,” Levi says, scrunching up her nose and stepping out of the shower with Eren following.

“No,” she says, rolling her eyes and taking a towel from the rack. “If we are going to do what I think we are about to do, then I don’t think it’s necessary since I’ll just end up in the shower again in an hour,” she sighs, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

Levi chuckles, kissing her and slapping her ass as she crosses their (oversized) bathroom. “You know me _so_ well,” She says, laughing. Eren rolls her eyes and follows, wondering _why_ she even bothers.

 

 

Standing outside of their apartment building in only a pair of shorts, a sports bra and a sports jacket isn’t the best idea on 5 degree weather, Levi has to admit. Eren looks like if she’s about to freeze her non-existent balls off, and Levi, in all honesty, can sympathise with her, now that the nerves on her skin are now fully-functioning and can feel the fucking seven-AM breeze, and she can see her breath on the not-quite-bright-yet sky, mixing with the morning fog. She can feel the moisture of this morning’s mist, the smell of rain lingering on her nostrils and the taste of _autumn_ hanging off her smiling lips. She breathes in, feeling the bite of the cold on her throat and lugs and inside her veins, and turns towards Eren- who is watching her with an odd look on her face, arms wrapped around her torso as to protect her from the elements.

“What?” Levi asks, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head playfully.

Eren smiles, stretching her arms out one more time before dropping them and kissing her with comfortably and blissfully _warm_ lips.

Levi rolls her eyes. “Let’s go, I want to start warming up as soon as possible,” She says, starting to jog away from her and towards the lake, where they normally go for their morning runs.

Eren smiles from behind her, matching pace with her and still asking herself, _Why did she insist, though, if it’s Sunday, meaning sleep-in day?_

She considers the thought for a second, and then- _she probably forgot,_ Eren concludes.

She decides to make fun of Levi later. Thy still have a few miles to run, after all.

 

 


	26. Day 26: Live (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calendar thing isnt working so i thought id take things into my own hands.   
> also, voila, this is very weird and idk what ive done tbh

Every time Levi walks by the beach, he sees a pair of bright, green eyes watching him. He feels them following his every move, like if they were waiting for one of his pristine steps or calculated movements would fall out of order and crook the balance of everything that he does; he feels them stare at his joints, his calves, his feet, his hands; he sees them stare right back at his own, melting and mixing with his own until Levi isn’t really quite sure if he saw them or imagined them.

He has seen the face behind those eyes, too- pretty, androgynous, and _young._ Younger than one would expect from eyes like theirs, eyes that seem to look into your soul and read it like if it were the morning newspaper. He’s seen tanned shoulders and a pretty, narrow back, and a few glimpses of a toned stomach.

They are always sitting by the deck Levi normally visits at dawn, where he would sit in silence and watch the sun rise and illuminate one by one all the windows and mirrors and reflective surfaces on the small, fishing town he lives in. he notices the other person always staring and he sometimes stares back, but most of the time doesn’t; he likes the attention, as much as he would never admit it out loud. He knows the other finds him beautiful; many people do, in fact, and Levi likes to dwell I the fact that yes, his face is quite attractive, and combined with the toned, strong body he acquired after years of military service, many people (and others) fid him appealing to the wandering eye.

Levi knows his not-so-secret admirer probably does not have a home. He sees them all the time, because no matter when he happens to come down to the docks, they're always there, on the rocks beside the big ships and boats hidden from those who do not wish to find them.

There aren’t many things that Levi knows for a fact- only the ones mentioned above and many different ways to kill a man with almost anything, literally- but he does know one thing: The thing watching him is quite stupid. Also, it is not human. It is so blatantly obvious that, in fact, Levi wonders exactly _why_ nobody else has noticed it. Maybe they're all stupid. Yes, that’s most likely the reason.

Their first official meeting is during an unfortunately cloudy sunrise.

Levi sees them first, sitting on the dock he normally walks down at four in the mornings, no matter what (unless it’s an especially dangerous situation, like a hurricane or a cyclone. He’s not a dumbfuck like the other people in this god-forsaken town).

It just happens to be raining quite tremendously then, and the kid just happens to be completely naked.

And choking?

Levi rushes over, really not caring about careful steps or planned movements- he goes completely into war mode. He doesn’t want this kid, who he has had many silent conversations with, to die out of something dumb like hypothermia or asphyxiation.

The kid doesn’t seem to be able to breathe, Levi notices once he gets close enough- it doesn’t look like if he’s got anything stuck, but he does looks scared and his face is pale and hes shaking and crying and- oh.

Levi doesn’t hesitate in throwing his jacket  over this poor idiot, and then whispers stuff into his ear- _hello, I am Levi, you're outside, its raining, you idiot, what the fuck were you doing here? Are you okay? Where are your parents, kid? Why’ve you been staring at me for so long? Do you have anywhere warm to stay in tonight?_

The kid nods only when Levi asks his if he wishes to come home with him, so Levi lifts him up and carries him all the way to his flat.

 _Fucking idiot kid_ , Levi thinks. _Fucking. Idiot. Kid._

 


	27. Day 27: Moon (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the creepy AU and i advise reader discretion. please tell me in the comments if you'd like me to add alternative chapters for this AU's. thank you~

Eren is pretty sure he shouldn’t have done this. This might as well have been a hoax to try and kidnap him or some weird shit like that. But, well, Eren Jaeger isn’t known for making good decisions overall, but this may as well be the worst he’s made in a quite long time (Including that one time with the bulls and antelopes, but that was totally Jean’s fault. _He_ was the asshole who did the thing with the wild berries first, Eren swears).

Anyways, he did and he will not back out of it now, not when he’s already got his boots done up and his coat on his back and is halfway through the way to the park.

He still thinks he probably should’ve told someone he was going out. He hopes Mikasa doesn’t find out through the news tomorrow morning, to the headlines of _high school senior’s remains found in the riverbed earlier this morning, dead and cold for a while now,_ or something similar. He hopes the picture is at least something cool like, say, his body with the torso open and some kind of really intense injury or something. That’d be so _sick,_ and Jean would be _so_ jealous of him and his awesome death.

Alright, anyways; the park is dark and scary and probably really dangerous, and Eren can barely see a hazy figure standing next to a tree, beneath a hole that makes the moonlight fall into their figure like if it were a headlight. (He probably should’ve brought his glasses. can’t see shit in this thick-ass fog). As his steps get closer, the person turns around, and- _holy shit,_ it really _is_ Levi Ackerman, standing in all his glory beneath the blue lights and weird shadows they cast on his face (That make him look quite creepy, but also even hotter than he already was, which is weird considering Levi is already really, really _fucking_ hot).

As Eren gets closer and closer, he really can’t register what’s happening- there’s this weird feeling on his chest, like if he should run, run as far and fast as he possibly can because this is dangerous and bad and will most likely get him killed _legit_ , all jokes aside. But he ignores it, of course, or rather is forced to, because as soon as he’s close enough there are arms around him and a warm chest pressed against his cheek, then a pair of soft, even warmer lips and his heart is beating out of his ribcage.

He doesn’t kiss back. He doesn’t pull away. He just makes a confused noise in the back of his throat and stands very, very still, willing his heart to calm the fuck down and his stomach to fucking _chill._  

“Eren,” Levi whispers once he finally gets enough (although not really, because all he wants to do is pull him closer and touch, taste, _mark_ every single inch of skin Eren has, every single part of Eren that has never been touched before until he has a map of the freckles on Eren’s back inked permanently into his hands and the back of his tongue).

“I love you.” He whispers, and Eren stops right there.

“Wait, what?” he asks, utterly and completely confused. What the _fuck._ Hes pretty that’s supposed to be _his,_ the completely love-struck fangirl, line.

“I want to make you mine until the end of time. We will never be apart,” Levi continues, and Eren feels a dark, nagging feeling on his spine.

“Dude, _we just met_. Chill.”

“I can’t _chill_ , Eren,” he says, and the way Eren’s name rolls off his lips feels like fire and tiny needles flowing through his veins all at once. He needs more of it, and feels weird about that, like if it wasn’t supposed to be but _is._

“Well, you’ve got to, dude. Please let me go.” Eren asks.

“No,” Levi responds.

“Please, Mr. Ackerman. I am not comfortable with this,” Eren says again, and he feels Levi’s arms tighten around him.

“No. I am not letting you go, Eren. _Never._ I will always have you by my side.”

_“What?!”_

“We will be happy together. You are the one. That cannot be changed.”

“But-“

“No buts. _We will be together._ Understood?” his voice lowers towards the end into a cold, harsh tone, and Eren feels the feeling come back full force- except it says _be safe, don’t do anything remotely stupid, this guy will rip your fucking heart out, dumbass._ He wants to _fight-_ that’s what he always does, he doesn’t take shit from anyone, no matter who it fucking is, but this time- it’s different. He knows Levi will not let him get away with only a few bruises and maybe a broken arm.

Oh god, this was such a _horrible_ idea.

Eren does not respond, just goes limp and tries not to cry.

 


	28. Day 28: Bae (Kindergarten AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bae  
> thats all

Eren hears her sister talk about it first, calling her friend, Annie, that.

“What does it mean?” Nine-year old Eren asks, and 15-year-old Mikasa answers in a sweet, smooth tone:  
“It means that you love somebody very much. It’s like a pet name.”

“What’s a pet name?” he asks next, and Mikasa laughs heartily- even Annie snorts a little.

“It’s what you call someone you love very, very much,” Mikasa explains while Annie laughs in the background.

“Oh! Then I guess I know who I’ll call that, too.” Eren jumps, exited, and runs for his bag so they can leave for school.

Annie’s eyebrows seem to ask Mikasa _Who,_ and she answers with a hidden smile behind her hand and a whisper.

When Eren comes back, they’re both looking at him like if he were the cutest thing in the world, and Eren hates that.

“Let’s go to school, then.”

* * *

“Levi!” Eren runs excitedly towards his friend when he sees him in the hallways later that morning.

“Hello.” He replies, curt as always.

“I’ve something important to tell you,” Eren comments, clicking his heels and bouncing on them.

“Then do.”

“you have to wait until break. It has to be somewhere private!” Eren replies.

Levi sighs, annoyed, and shakes his head. “Then let it wait.”

* * *

When they finally manage to be alone, Eren sits Levi down and looks at him with red cheeks and wide eyes and a shy smile.

“You’re my bae.” He says.

“Excuse me?” Levi asks after a few seconds.

“You are my bae, Levi.” Eren says again, slower this time like if he thought Levi wouldn’t understand.

“Your what?”

“My bae. You know, someone you love a lot.”

“Oh,” Levi says, and stays silent. Eren worries at his lip, and sits beside Levi.

After a few seconds, Levi speaks again.

“...Oi, Eren,”

“Yeah, Levi?”

“You’re my bae too, I guess.”

 


	29. Day 29: Cure (Canon Divergence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some cute before the shitstorm uwu

Eren is warm and comfy and everything is nice. The bed smells like flowers and it feels blissfully cool against his even hotter than normal skin (Since it is always very warm, and coolness is welcome in all of its states), and everything is perfect for him to get all the rest he needs to get over this fucking fever (he has no idea of where the fuck it came from, since he supposedly can’t get sick, but here he is, fucking _dying_ from a ridiculous fever) (of course, that is an exaggeration, for a fever wont kill him- but he pretty damn sure feels like so) _but he fucking can’t._

This is Corporal Levi’s bed. He _sleeps_ here most night. He’s probably had sex- okay, no, dangerous territory. But, still, Eren feels like if he’s doing something he's totally not supposed to, even if he was ordered to do so. He feels weird.

..It’s probably the fever turning his brain to mush. He can’t really think clearly, and he can feel a wet spot forming beneath his head even though he's really cold right now.

He hates being sick, honestly. He never asked for this. It’s so fucking unfair.

Eren still is not asleep (but tries to at least seem like so) when Corporal comes check up on him later that night; Eren feels him enter the room and walk over to the side of the bed he's occupying, put his soft, warm hands on Eren’s forehead and hears his worried hum. There’s some rustling- like if he were taking his clothes off- and then the bed dips from the others side, and there are arms around Eren’s torso and a strong, solid something against his back.

Eren feels confused, and he manages to express his feeling though weird, small sounds on the back of his throat.

“This will help you get better,” Corporal explains, and it makes zero fucking sense.

“How?” Eren asks, turning around in Corporal’s arms and keeping a little distance between their, ah, _torsos_.

“It’s warm and comfortable,” Corporal explains, and pulls Eren close yet again (Eren complies, and rests his head on Corporal’s collarbone, tucking his head beneath Corporal’s chin.

“Yeah,” Eren answers, and feels Corporal curl into him some more, pressing them closer together.

“Cuddling is vital,” Eren whispers, just to humour Corporal.

He feels more than hears Corporal’s silent laugh, and feels proud of himself, just a little, before finally, finally slipping into a comfortable sleep, still pressed against Corporal (and not wanting to let go, ever).


	30. Day 30: Almost (Newlyweds AU) (Smut Sunday #5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _almost_ smut but still a little bit? then fluff? there's shit coming next chapter. i think you guys deserve this??

“Eren,”

He looks up, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

“Good  morning, Levi,”

Said man groans, stifling a yawn.

“Mornin’. What time is it?” He asks.

Eren hums, and looks at his phone- scrunching up his nose when Levi comes and kisses it.

“Morning breath,” Eren says, pushing the other away.

Levi laughs, sitting down. “It’s almost seven,” Eren says. “Why?”

Levi hums, sitting down beside him, and taking a sip off Eren’s now lukewarm coffee. 

“I still have some time before I have to go. I think we can use that time wisely,” Eren doesn’t look up from his book when he says, “Sure. What do you have in mind?”

Levi breathes against his ear, and his hand inches too close to Eren’s crotch for comfort.  His eyes widen when he realises exactly _what_ Levi mean by that-

“You perverted old _fart!”_

Levi chuckles, low and sexy, in his ear, “But you love me,” and even if Eren can’t see his face, he can _hear_ the fucking grin the brat is wearing.

“Fuck you, Levi,” He says.

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point.”

Eren blushes, and in all honesty, it’s a little ridiculous (since they’ve been together for, what, three years now? One would’ve thought he’d be used to this, but _no,_ he still blushed like a schoolgirl at every innuendo)

Levi still smiles, a little flirty, and kisses the shell of his ear, his cheek, his brow, nose, eyes, and, finally, his mouth.

Eren moans when Levi’s tongue enters them, and before he knows it, he’s on his back with Levi’s hand down his pants and his name on Eren’s lips.

“Wait… Levi, stop!”

His angry voice goes unnoticed by the other, and Levi licks a stipe up the side of his neck.

“Levi! S-stop!”

He bits his own tongue when Levi’s fingers roughly rub against his nipples, and that’s when Eren draws the line.

“Levi!” He musters up all the strength he can into his arms, and barely manages to push away- rolling over to the left, and then down, down, down onto the floor. He looks up, indignant, and meets Levi’s gaze.

“I hate you so much,” He says, standing up and re-adjusting his pants and trying to pretend he isn’t half-hard. He stumbles a little, and stubs his toe on the edge of the coffee table’s legs when he tries to exit dramatically. He falls, too, flat on his face and stomach after stepping on a stray pillow.

“You okay?” He hears Levi ask from the couch, amusedly eyeing him but making no move to help. Eren huffs, stands up with a bruised nose and ego, and limps (pathetically) towards the bedroom.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, asshole,” He says, and hears Levi’s laugh before he slams the door in a fit of fury.

“Ugh,” He mumbles, plopping down on the bed and burying himself beneath all the covers and pillows. “Just _one_ morning,” he whispers, looking up in a fit. “Just _one normal morning_ is all I ask, without morning sex or anything,”

He sighs, carefully laying his head so he doesn’t worsen the state of his nose. “Why can’t he prefer to cuddle instead of fucking, or something,” He asks the empty space.

“The little shit,” He finishes, then decides to go back to sleep, taking off his glasses and curling up in an angry ball of green eyes and extremely murderous thoughts.

 ---

After a few minutes of sulking and rotting in his own passive hate towards Levi, Eren hears the door to the bedroom creak open and what sounds like footsteps trailing towards the bed, where Eren is. Beneath all the pillows and comforters (it’s mid-November, but even then the cold bites at his toes and back and the tips of his fingers and nose, even if it’s barely 5C) (He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the extreme temperatures Japan has to offer) he feels who he guesses is Levi stop beside him.

“Eren,”

There’s a warm hand on the back of his neck, and even if he heard Levi come in, he still shivers and jumps a little.  

“What do you want?” He asks, burying himself deeper into the pillows and hiding his face.

“I’m sorry,” Levi says from above him.

Eren grunts, turning his face eve more away from the other’s voice.

“No. Go away.”

Levi rolls his eyes, and then climbs onto the bed and on top of Eren. “Come on, baby, don’t be like that,” he lets himself drop, on top of (a non-expecting) Eren.

“Levi! Get off!”

Levi smiles into the back of Eren’s neck, bracketing his arms on either side of his head so the younger can’t escape.

“Do you forgive me?” He asks.

Eren tries to push up with his hips, but to no avail.

“No,” He says, struggling.

Levi sighs mockingly, letting himself fall again.

“Levi! Get off, you're hurting me! I can’t breathe!”

“Not until you say I'm forgiven,” He says flatly, snuggling Eren’s hair.

“Alright! Alright, I forgive you!”

Levi smiles and moves away as promised, letting Eren turn and glare.

“I’m sorry,” Levi says again, this time looking into Eren’s eyes and speaking with that serious voice Eren will never get used to. Eren sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing their noses together, smiling softly.

“It’s okay,” He says, and kisses Levi.

Levi then goes to lie down behind Eren, putting his arms around the other male and kissing his neck.

They stay like that for some time, until Levi sighs and gets up with a groan.

“Come on, let’s go shower. I’ll even wash your hair,”

Eren looks u at him through his bangs and glaring, a little distrustful.

“No naughty things in the shower, though.”

Levi nods, kissing him softly.

“No naughty things.”

Eren’s silent for a second, considering, and then sighs.

“Alright, then. Let’s go.”

 


	31. Day 31: One (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably isnt as bad as you thought it'd be.... but still. _angst_  
>  also, excuse my mistakes. I promise I'll read it over later uwu  
> ALSO, _PLOT_

_Red._ So much red. And heat; a hot, burning feeling in the pit of his stomach and the back of his throat, at the roof of his mouth and the tips of his fingers and toes. It spreads like a dangerous disease, and he feels it in his chest and his legs and his arms and his lungs. He wants it, even if the feeling isn’t the most pleasant (like the fire that spreads beneath the soles of his feet and against the wooden walls and floors and roofs, hot and crackling and painful). It feels like a drug, and he feels like an addict- wanting more, more the rush through his body and the excitement of this new thing he can’t control or could care less to know about.

He isn’t fit for this kind of power. He's a small child, still. He's not ready for this.

And yet, here you have him, afraid and alone and half-conscious looking for someone- _anyone-_ who would help him. The heat is uncomfortable and his hair is burning.

 _“Mother?”_ He asks, voice raspy and low. He feels smoke in his eyes.

 _“Mother!”_ He says, louder this time- he sees a building, and his mother inside, but the structure is falling and he tries to reach out for it, but when he does, when he thinks he's almost got it, it falls- he feels his hands burn, then, and hears more than sees his mother’s screams of mercy, and smells the burning flesh and wood. He sees books flying and faeries trying to help- the feels a pair of arms pulling, and trying to get him away, and there’s a voice in his ear- _Do you see, Eren, do you see what you’ve done? You’ve killed so many, Eren, what are you going to do now? You’re a mass murderer, now, and how stupid were we to think that you’d be fine living here, that you’d be good for us when all you’ve brought is unluckiness, just like a broken mirror, and your mother was such a good witch, too, hell knows were the fuck you came from, Eren, what are you going to do now? You’re all alone for your father has left and you’ve killed your mother along with every good witch who would’ve taken you in, what are you going to do? You're already dead to all of us, Eren, you better go, you better go, you better go---_

And he does.

He breaks away from the arms around his waist and runs, runs and runs, without really knowing what he's doing and leaving the fire and everything he's ever known behind and not daring to look back, because if he does he's sure they’d hate him, he’s sure they’d burn him along with his mother and his dammed magic, they’d take him to the kings and make him do things he does not wish to.

He runs until he cannot run anymore and therefore he walks, and walks until his feels are red and his tears have dried against the wind and the chill of the night makes the heat in his veins slowly fade out and he has no energy left to even lie down- so he sits, with his knees up to his chest and his arms around them and _cries._

He cries so hard he can’t anymore, and then he sobs until his throat is sore and scratchy and the moon is low I the sky, the suns coming up again from the other side.

He doesn’t do anything- he can’t even stand up, his poor prepubescent legs too tired from the night before, so he just stays where he is and pleads for help.

He feels all creatures avoid him as they will, and should.

 _“Help me,”_ he whispers in tongues he learnt from his mother so long ago and can speak as wel as English in hopes of being aided.

_“I didn’t mean to do it. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I was just trying to help. I want my mother. I want to go home. I don’t want to be alone- I don’t want to- I don’t want to- I don’t want to…”_

His throat is sore and his eyes are red when he hears a small meow coming from beneath, and he turns to see a small, black cat looking at him curiously, as in asking him what was wrong.

Or maybe it was just asking Eren to shut up.

“You’re here to help me?” Eren asks, only peeking at the cat from over his arms.

It mewls again, louder this time.

“A familiar?” Eren asks, remembering his mother and her most likely dead owl.

The cat stares at him.

“You’ll help me?”

It huffs, and then reluctantly walks over to Eren and noses at his hand. Eren lowers it, and the cat bites him.

“Ow! Hey!” Eren pulls away suddenly and the cat looks at him, annoyed.

“Don’t bite me!” Eren says.

The cat mewls again, and sits back on its hinds. Eren sighs.

“You’re a familiar?”

The cat blinks, and Eren feels affirmance.

“Will you be my familiar?”

The cat blinks again, hesitant this time.

Eren considers it for a moment. “You’ll need a name,” He says finally. The cat tilts its head.

Eren looks around, and then at the cat, and around again.

The name comes to him from a religion book his mother once read to him- he thinks about peace and harmony and, well, attachment.

“How about… Levi?” He says. Eren thinks it’s perfect.

The cat looks leased with it, at least.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is like... 11 years old here. Levi's ~200 years old. takes the term 'age gap' to a whole new level uwu


	32. Day 32: Falling (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already written this but lost everything so I had to start over  
> I was so _angry_ you don't even know

Levi did not think that Eren was serious when he said he was going to make him do drag. But oh, Eren was, and he wasn't about to let Levi forget that.

Since Levi wasn't so convinced that Eren was going to go through with his _promise_ after a whole week of waiting, he was quite surprised when he saw the other man waiting for him outside the school the next Friday evening.

Eren wasn't wearing any make up or high heels or fancy dresses like he was the other night at the club- instead he wore a pair of incredibly tight black jeans, a grey T-shirt and converse. Maybe some eyeliner, but that really wasn't important.

Levi blushed and hid his face when he walked up to Eren, instead looked at the other incredulously.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?”

Eren looks surprised, and smug, and oddly relieved.

“What, are you not happy to see me?” He asks, all coy smiles and raised eyebrows. “I thought you'd forgotten me. I honestly wouldn't put it past you, considering how fucking _smashed_ you were the other night,”

Levi glares at him, but Eren seems unfazed. Damnit.

“I wish I did, but no. You made fucking sure that I remembered,” he says (speaking of the multiple text messages he got the morning after- “be safe with the vomit and remember to drink lots of orange juice and aspirin! See you sometime during the week, Levi!”), causing Eren’s smile to widen.

“Wouldn't have wanted to have you forget our little bet, eh?” He says jokingly, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

Levi shakes him off and glares again, then looks around for what seems like the tenth time. He hopes Eren doesn't notice.

“Hey,” Eren says, humming a little. “You seem awfully distracted today. Is there anyone in particular you're looking for?” He teases, and Levi doesn't even know why he believes in God if all he gets are disappointments.

“No,” he replies, quickly and curtly. “What the fuck are you doing here, anyways?”

“Ah,” Eren says, and his smile widens even more. “Well, I had a free evening today, so I thought, ‘why not give Levi his first lessons?’ And so, here I am,”

Levi stares for a while, and then sighs.

“Let's go, then.”

Eren looks surprised for the first time in the short while they've know each other.  
“Wow, really?”

“Yes. Let's get this over with,” he says, and opens the door to the car Eren was so proudly standing beside (and that he vaguely rembers form the other night).

Eren cocks his head a little and walks to the other side, pleasant smile on his face.

“I thought this would be much more difficult,” he says, and feels agreement in the air.

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Levi screams when he feels his ankle give out beneath his weight, and Eren winces a little at the small _crack_ he hears.

He walks over to Levi, and looks down at the poor boy (who's rubbing his ankle- _it's probably sprained_ , he thinks, a little relieved).

“I think we should stop here,” Eren declares, face pushed into a worried expression as he stands up quickly and runs (how the fuck he manages to in such high heels, nobody knows) towards one of the cupboards around the edges of the room to retrieve a cold pack and a first aid kit.

Levi glares at the other when he grabs his foot and removes the red ‘high’ heels (around 10CM, which is honestly nothing) carefully to bandage it.

“So, uh,” Eren says awkwardly once he finishes, helping Levi walk over to the small couch in the corner. “What did you think of your first lesson?”

Levi looks at him, incredulous yet again.

“Horrible,” he says.

Eren laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about making this into a brotherish kind of thing with side relationships with other characters.... What do you think? Yay or nay? Pls tell me in the comments bc I wanna please yall so uwu


	33. Day 33: Help (Coffeeshop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I put my extense knowledge of dick jokes to good use for once.

Levi didn't want to go back to the café, and he promised himself he wouldn't (and managed not to, for around a week) until Hanji got involved. Everything went to shit then; all of his meticulous avoiding and careful planning to _not_ go back there with the (incredibly handsome and surprisingly good in bed) one Eren Jaeger, all gone to trash.

The thing is, Levi isn't ready to face him just yet (or ever, really).

He enters the coffee shop with the deepest, most horror-inducing frown he can muster, but the fucking asshole just looks fucking smug in his fucking collared shirt and fucking mismatched eyes. And his fucking handsome face. Just. Him and _fucking_ smile. Ugh.

“Good morning, sir,” Eren says as soon as Hanji has moved away, eyeing him in a way that honestly makes him so fucking uncomfortable and turned on at the same time. It's like if Eren wished to eat him, but in a less morbid way.

“There is nothing good about it,” Levi mumbles back, just wishing for this all to be over.

_just hold on for a while _, he tells himself, trying to at least calm his heart a little.__

__“Well, I believe it can be made so with a _massage_ or something, yes?”  
Levi just stares at him. That didn't even make any sense…._ _

__Eren rolls his eyes discreetly at his stoic expression. “What would you like today, sir? We have a sausage sandwich special today! One juicy, thick sausage in between two warm buns for just €1.99!” He asks with the most innocent smile- but his eyes are low and dark and they make Levi want to do things he wouldn't be proud of._ _

__“I'll have a caramel latte _only_ , please,” he says instead, trying very hard not to lead the kid on._ _

__But apparently the piece of shit just _wants_ his fucking sausage in between the teeth of two very rabid dogs and separated from his body._ _

__“Would you like it _hard_?” He asks, and Levi chokes a little._ _

___“excuse me?”_ Levi says in between coughs, and Eren looks like if he wants to laugh._ _

__“Would you like your coffee strong, sir?” Eren clarifies, like if that was what he meant to say all along (Levi calls bullshit on that, honestly)._ _

__Levi hesitates when he says “Yes, please.”_ _

__“Do you have a _long_ and _hard_ day of working today, sir?” Eren asks in the dirtiest form of small talk that's ever existed._ _

__“Yes.” Levi replies, curt and shocked._ _

__Eren opens his mouth to speak again, but the person behind him clears their throat quite noisily._ _

__Eren sighs and looks at him, then smiles sadly. “We can continue our little pleasant _talk_ later. Meanwhile, that’d be… €2.50, please!”_ _

__Levi hurries to pay and move out of the way, but even after his name is called and he takes his drink, he still feels eyes on his ass and back all the way out of the shop._ _

__He tries not to notice the heart and number beside his name on the cup, either. (But keeps it, anyways, against his better judgement. It also says, “call me so we can talk about last night ;)” right below it. Levi pretends not to read that, either, but keeps it in mind for the rest of the day)._ _


	34. Day 34: Fooling (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the AU I've written the most for idk how to feel about that

 “Where are we going, Levi?” Eren asks, looking towards Levi from the window, where the scenery was passing in a quick, green/brown/blue/pink blur. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” He asks, not for the first time on the last fifteen minutes.

Levi rolls his eyes, glancing at him quickly before returning them to the road ahead of them. “You aren’t taking me to Australia, or New Zealand, or even China again, are you?” he asks, suspicious.  He wouldn’t put it past him.

Levi groans, rolling his eyes and hitting Eren upside the head with the hand that was resting on the thing in-between the seats of Levi’s (quite impressive) street car (he had two, one for work and one for other stuff and if that wasn’t petty and ridiculous, and  Eren doesn’t know what either actually is for).

The air hits Eren’s face and it makes the shorts strands of hair that hang over it fly with the breeze, and his eyes sting, even behind a pair of sunglasses. “Stop asking questions,” Levi says, frowning. “We’re almost there, anyways,”

Eren sighs, sinking down into the plush leather seat beneath him and looking away and towards the moving scenery again. The trees cut sometime when he was not looking, making way for the view of a field with a clear, almost mirror-like lake behind it. “Woah…” he says, looking over the obstructing trees that quickly replaced themselves again.

Levi smirks, looking at the back of Eren’s head for a second before turning back to the road and speeding up a little, making Eren retreat his face from outside the car and turning towards Levi with an outraged look. “Levi!” He says, clutching his chest.

Levi laughs, slowing down and keeping that speed when they enter a gravel road that seems to lead nowhere. Eventually, they come to a halt in a clear space that overlooks the lake, where there are several docks and people and shops.

Eren’s mouth is wide open and his weight is still resting against the car door, which makes him stumble a little and hit his face with Levi’s hip when the other opens the door.

“Woops,” Levi smirks, patting the top of Eren’s head and smirking. “Come on, there’s this really good ice cream joint here,” Eren huffs and takes his bag with him, getting out of the car and slamming the door just to piss Levi off.

He catches up to the other, who puts his arm around Eren’s waist and nuzzles his temple (to which Eren tries to pull away and curses his weaker body once again).

 

* * *

 

 

Levi ends up pushing Eren’s ice cream into his face once he has it, and Eren feels offended and a little hurt (he hands it back to Levi so that he can clean his face a little while the other was laughing at him).

 “Oh, come on, baby, don’t be like that,” Levi snorts, handing Eren one of the chocolate and mint ice cream cones he holds and paying the cashier. “You need to get over it. It was just a small joke,” he says, kissing Eren and laughing at the disgusted face the other makes. “No,” he says, taking a small, offended lick out of his ice cream and looking away.

“You’re a jerk, Levi,” He says, walking towards one of the patches of grass beneath the shade of a big tree that overlooks the lake.

“So it’s been said,” Levi says, sitting down beside Eren.

(Eren leans a little towards Levi to tell him that he’s joking) (Levi wraps his arm around him and holds him close in response).

 


	35. Day 35: Wise (Dragon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE I MENTIONED HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS AU

They left in a cold and hazy Sunday morning, when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and there was frozen dew still on the grass, shattered by Levi’s giant paws and melted by his incredibly hot breath (And not the god kind, unless you’re into _that_ kind of thing). Eren was beyond exited- he kept looking around so fast Levi was kind of afraid the poor kid was going to get whiplash, or maybe fall of the dragon’s back.

 Eren didn’t really listen to Levi’s warnings, obviously, mostly since he was very fucking exited to finally, _finally_ be _outside,_ not in that shitty castle with its shitty, run-down walls and shitty gold. Just its shittiness in general.

But now- now he can smell flowers and wet earth and can see the grey, slowly clearing skies and he can _hear_ the wind blowing through the leaves and the waters running quickly through the rocks at the river nearby- he sees the riverbed from Levi’s back and everything feels wonderful right then and there, like it has never before.

Their first stop is at a nearby town- where they stock on food and Eren learns quite a lot about humanity. A lot of things he would have most likely been _perfectly okay_ with _not_ knowing.

They encounter an old, wise-looking man on the outskirts of town who takes a look at them both and gives a hearty, loud laugh.

Eren and Levi just stare at him for a second, trying to make out exactly _what_ was so funny.

“Look at you two,” Says the old man. “Both cursed and finding neutrality in one another. How charming.” His words are slurred and humorous, and they make Eren feel an old rage raced through his veins.

“What do you mean?” Eren asks (quite rudely, he will later learn, and will defend himself with _“He was being offensive first, so I believe it’s passable”_ )

The old bloke blinks at them, and Levi tugs at his arm. “Let’s go, Eren,” He says, but Eren does not listen.

The old man shakes his head and turns. “Yes, Eren, go. Don’t go takin’ any crap from a shitty sorcerer like me,” He says.

And Eren was more intrigued than ever, now. “Sorcerer?” He asks.

“Ye’, kid, that what I said. Now go.”

“But, wait-“

“Listen to your dragon, kid. Go.”

Eren stands there, confused. “He is not of my property. Levi belongs to himself,” he replies, and fiddles a little with the strings of his eye patch.

The sorcerer looks at them and gives another loud cackle, looking at them incredulously. “Belongs to himself? Kid, that guy’s been yours since the start.”

Eren looks at the now blushing Levi, and frowns. “What?” He asks, eyebrows knitted together into a deep frown.

“Don’t listen to him, Eren-”

“Ha! Yes, Eren, you poor, cursed child, don’t listen to an old fart like me!  Go with your dragon! Get the hell outta here!”

Even if Levi was trying to tug him away, Eren holds still in his place. “What are you saying, sorcerer?” he asks.

The sorcerer stands and sighs, then looks towards the blue horizon and the slowly sinking sun. “Danger is comin’, kid. Especially for you cursed ones. That one’s got power like no other. May even be able to undo the curse that was placed upon ya,”

He turns to leave.

“Wait! What do you mean by that?! Hey! Hey, wait-” Eren tries to scream to his retreating back, but Levi holds him back with a scary look and a hot hand to his wrist.

“I mean what I mean. Now go, kiddo,” He says, and then- disappears.

“Let’s go, Eren.” Levi says, and this time Eren follows without a complaint, the sorcerer’s words still in his head.

 _Danger is coming,_ he thinks. _Might as well try and put these dammed curses to use, for once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ace/aro Eren thing still stands, do not worry.


	36. Day 36: Say (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _PLOT DEVELOPMENT_

Eren and Levi arrive at camp much later than expected due to reasons Erwin was less than happy about- but Hanji was _thrilled._

“But _Erwin!”_ they say. “This person is an actual _local!_ They are from here, from earth! And they look nothing to what the pictures told us,”

Erwin look at them, and then at the person, and then at Eren and Levi, and then at Hanji again.

“That is not of importance right now,” He says. “You brought a stranger into camp. A _native,_ at that. We don’t know what it may do to us.”

Eren looks at Erwin with angered eyes and blown pupils. “ _They_ are _not_ an ‘it’, Commander,” he says, voice cold and mouth set in a hard line, his body so tense Levi worries Eren may strain something. “They’re as much of a person as you and every other human may be. Have some _respect_ ,”

Erwin looks surprised for a second- his eyebrows rise ever-so slightly and his eyes widen a little- before he regains his composure and look at Eren with even colder, harder eyes.  “Remember your position, cadet,” He says with a calm and steady voice but eyes defiant and furious. “You could lose your _privilege_ at the blink of an eye if you do one thing wrong. You’re already on the line, as it is,” He says, turning back towards Hanji and the _specimen._

Levi opens his mouth to use _his_ much less limited power to give Erwin some lashing about his behaviour, but as the first word leaves his lips, a loud and _painful_ cough shut him up.

At the same time, all four of them turn towards the person currently residing on a cot in the corner of the ‘conference tent.’

“Father?” They ask in a weird, rough accent, and Hani squeals in delight.

 “Hello!” They say, but the person pays them no mind.

“Father?! _No, Eren_ , run! The rouges- the rou- rouges-” they try to finish, but then fall into a coughing fit, and Erwin scrunches up his face.  

“Moblit,” He says, turning towards Hani’s assistant.

“Yes, sir!” he replies, saluting him.

Erwin waves his hand. “Get it- _them_ out of here and into the medical ward. Do anything you have to do, but do not let them die.”

“Yessir!” Moblit says, and goes to pick up the now unconscious native off the cot and carries him out.

“Eren,” Erwin says, and Eren looks at him with fear and confusion in his eyes. “Care to explain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Eren, do you have anything to say about this???? B)


	37. Day 37: Window (College/University AU) (Smut Sunday #6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant wait to see this AU in a non-porny situation uvu

Eren’s pretty sure that when this guy, Levi, grabbed his ass again he was immediately promised Great Sex Round Two- and oh boy, was he.

Levi has him pushed against one of the windows in the room (The bed was unavailable since apparently there was a couple there before them, but oh well. alternatives).

Levi has two fingers in his mouth and their pants and jeans disappeared somewhere in the path from the wall onto the window, but Eren isn’t complaining in the slightest. In fact, he’s very much thrilled.

Levi sucks on Eren’s neck and kisses the side of his face when Eren moans once Levi’s fingers leave his mouth and travel all the way down to his ass, poking in and prodding and teasing a little.

Eren’s moans are loud and eccentric and they all go straight to Levi’s dick; he grinds his hips against Eren’s ass, and slides one of his fingers in along with it, making Eren groan really _fucking_ loud.

Levi explores around with it (gently, because he knows that it hurts when you don’t use proper lube), and after a while takes it out, then slides it back in again, making Eren bang his head against the window and thrust his hips forward and backward, forward and backward.

Eren’s pretty sure that half the people outside have seen his dick and face pressed against the window and heard his moans, but he really can’t bring himself to care- instead he presses his cheek onto the window and leans as far back with his ass as he can, with the sole purpose to make his partner for the night moan with as much pleasure as he is himself (he knows he won’t remember this tomorrow, but it will be good while it lasts, so who gives a fuck? He’s normally all shy and nerdy. This is a good change).  
Levi’s hand find Eren’s dick at the same time his fingers find his prostate, and Eren honestly feels like crying a little. Levi’s whispering the dirtiest things into his ear- _you look so good like this, I don’t know how I didn’t meet you before, your ass is so good, Eren, so good, I wish I could fuck you all night long forever-_ and combined with the fact that he had an orgasm just five minutes ago, Eren feels himself uncoiling and finding release quite early on.

But Levi does not stop touching him, and even if it hurts a little, Eren feels like if he was in heaven. (Even though he's on his early twenties, he doesn’t think he’ll last another round. His stamina isn’t all that great).

He feels hot on his butt and hears a low, drawn-out moan near his ear, and so knows that Levi’s found his release, too.

He slowly sits down against the window in front of him after Levi removes his fingers from his ass, and said man plops down beside him, panting.

“Pretty good,” Eren mutters, feeling sleep overcome him.

Levi hums and looks at Eren, sighing when he rests his head on Levi’s shoulder.

“You’re all gross and sweaty,” He says. “You too,” Eren replies- “Now let’s sleep, fucker. I’ve an exam tomorrow.”

Levi laughs and rests his head on top of Eren’s against his better judgement, and is almost sad that most likely neither of them will remember anything from tonight.


	38. Day 38: Rush (High School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, a continuation to the Kindergarten AU. There'll probs be more kinder, but i really felt like posting this. There'll be a ~uni AU and then a ~married AU later on, too, so watch out for those ;)

**_15 years old._ **

Mikasa probably shouldn’t have let Eren eat all that ice cream. Hell, _Levi_ shouldn’t have let Eren eat all of this ice cream. After all, _he_ is the one that has to deal with all of this shit. (Probably should’ve thought about it better, before letting Eren buy all this candy and stuff).

Eren jiggles his leg, Levi tells him to stop. He fiddles with the hems of his sweater, Levi glares at him (Even if he finds it impossibly cute, something he still troubles with in his head). Eren starts to hum under his breath, and that’s when Levi draws the line. He just wants to watch this fucking movie in peace, for fuck’s sakes.

“Eren, shut the fuck up,” He says without turning towards the youngest _(“By three months!”_   Eren would whine, and _“But still younger,”_ Levi would reply).

Eren stiffens and quiets, looking away from Levi and mumbling a quiet ‘sorry’. Levi doesn’t know what to say, so he just- doesn’t say anything.

Things have been awkward between them since they both started high school, them drifting apart little by little with Levi joining the football team with Erwin and Mike and Marco and Ymir, and Eren the cheerleading squad with Mikasa and Armin and Jean and Bertholdt and Reiner and Connie and Sasha and Historia. Of course, they see each other during training (they’ve the same straining hours and areas), but there is no exchange aside from a few nods and encouraging smiles, due to the fact that they both have to concentrate on their respective training regimen and fight for leadership in their respective teams.

So Levi just sighs and rests his head on the back of the couch, looking at Eren in the dim light and watching him concentrate to not annoy Levi more.

“If you're so energetic, you can always go run laps outside,” He says.

“What, at this hour? No way, I’ll get raped or some shit.”

Levi chuckles and shakes his head, turning back towards the movie. “Suit yourself,” He replies, and says nothing.

 

As the movie ends so does Eren’s _low-key_ sugar rush, and Levi finds himself with a (sleepy) handful of _Eren_ in his arms.

“I’m glad you could come,” Eren says. “I like you a lot so I cherish the time I get with you,” (he's probably thinking out loud. Levis both, confused and exited).

“You like me?” Levi asks.

Eren nods against his chest. “Have for a while. Too shy to admit it while conscious, I guess,”

“So what, you are not conscious right now?”

“Nah,” Eren says, shaking his head and yawning. “I’m almost- as- as- asleep…”

Levi laughs a little and brushes the hair out of Eren’s closed eyes, feeling a very much strong urge to just kiss the _shit_ out of him.

“I like you too, I guess. Maybe we could go on a date later,” Levi says, letting sleep overtake him.

“Maybe,” Eren replies, and then both of them are asleep and Carla takes a lot of pictures.

( _“For their wedding album,”_ she says. Monika laughs along, and takes a few pictures herself as well).


	39. Day 39: Window (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This universe is complicated.... But extremely cool. I had sooo much fun coming up with all the details uvu  
> I can post all universe details on my tumblr, if you'd like...

Eren first sees- and feels- him walking down the street in front of a café downtown, while trying to avoid his roommates and finish this god dammed paper on time.

He appears to feel Eren, too, because he turns towards the café and squints, saying something into the phone he held in his hand and putting it away. He gets so close to the window that his breath fogs up the glass, but he pays it no mind- only the pair of green and grey eyes he tries to find.

He searches through the people sitting on the tables up front, and then finds Eren- at the very back, the light of his computer reflecting off his eyeglasses and his eyes trained on him.

They stare at each other once their matching eyes meet, and some people stop to look at them with good wishes and an odd understanding in their expressions; others just look at them with longing or jealousy or skepticism in theirs. Some, with their dull and pale blue eyes and dogs and friends helping them walk, just ignore them- someone’s stare lingers with incredible sadness and regret on their figures, passing by just for seconds before going.

Eren blushes, and he feels eyes- other than his, of course- oh him, on his body.

Eren sees him slowly approach the café door, and the seconds it takes to open feel like millennia. It feels as if everyone was holding their breath as his steps become closer, and his presence makes Eren feel like if he's coming home to somewhere he didn't know existed, or hadn't seen in a while.

He feels warm and hazy and right, but at the same time doesn't.

He sees blurry.

“Hello,” the man says once he is at an appropriate distance from Eren (only the round café table separating them, and oh does it feel like a thousand oceans).

Eren stares at him through foggy glasses. “Hi,” he says, and it feels as if the world was spinning again.

Eren doesn't care.

“I am Levi,” the man says, coming a little closer and extending his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

His English is… Weird. Too formal. Eren doesn't like it.

“I'm Eren,” he says, and takes Levi's hand at the same time that he stands. “Would you like some coffee?”

Levi doesn't let go of his hand, but instead holds it and looks at it like if it were a very rare, very expensive metal.

“Alright,” he says.


	40. Day 40: Gamecube (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isnt much science going on here, but there's universe setting hint things??? I guess??

 “Hey… Eren?”

Eren doesn’t turn away from the paper he’s trying to finish (Even if it’s due almost a week from now, but he has to work on his thesis, so…) – when he says, “What, Levi?”

“Cone here for a second, would you? I’d like to show you something.” Levi’s voice comes from behind the small TV, where he’s sat himself since they so romantically had dinner on the couch (around thirty minutes ago). “What do you want to show me?” Eren asks with a bored voice, like if he’s heard it a thousand times (he probably has, but still tries to humour his _boyfriend_ for both their sakes).

“Just- just come, okay?”

Eren sighs, looking down at his almost completely barren word document. “Come _on_ , Eren, leave the fucking paper for later and come _here_!”

Eren turns around rolling his eyes, walking towards the TV and sitting down beside Levi, leaning over his shoulder to look at him and his computer screen. “Alright, Levi, what did you- what are you doing?”

Levi kind of… _worms_ out of the space between the screen and the wall behind it (how did he even _fit,_ Eren doesn’t know) with a bunch of cables in his arms and a pair of clippers between his teeth. “Ah, Eren! Could you please give me the connection wire? It’s the thick, black one…” He says, voice muffle and kind of weird.

“Levi… What?”

“Just do it, Eren,” he says, and Eren resigns himself to (quite confusedly) grab the wire and give it to Levi’s waiting hand.

Levi grunts, and there are a few clanking noises coming from behind the cupboard. a weird, grey box is sitting on the floor right in front of the flatscreen, and Eren thinks that he’s seen one of those before (In a thrift shop, probably). He’s still wondering on _what_ exactly it is when Levi stands up and stretches, walking over to Eren and kissing his nose. “Come on, sit,” he says, gesturing towards the cushions that had been laid out before the screen and in front of the mysterious grey box. Now that he actually bothers to look at the space, he notices that there are several disc cases lying on the sides of the grey _thing,_ and now Eren is fairly amused because he hasn’t seen one of those in _years_ (at least since Blu-ray and Netflix became a thing).

“So… what is that?” Eren asks, leaning back on his heels.

Levi smiles proudly, taking one of the controllers and gesturing for Eren to do the same. “This,” he says, pressing a button on the top of the thing. “Is this really old gaming console called a Gamecube.”

Eren scrunches up his face, looking at the screen and smiling weirdly at the old-fashioned start screen. “Holy shit,” he says, raising his eyebrows. “I haven’t seen _any_ kind of gaming console in _years_ , oh my goodness,” he says, excitedly. “What are we playing? I didn’t even know they still made these things, wow…” Eren is still fairly amazed by how could have Levi gotten his hands on one.

“I know, right?! And I mean, I found this at a garage sale a few days ago and have been working on setting t up ever since.”  A hint of childlike wonder hides behind Levi’s eyes, and it catches Eren by surprise (He doesn’t comment on it, though, in fear of it going away). He smiles, reaching out toward the nearby pile of games CD’s. “ _Metal Gear Solid, DK Jungle Beat, Baten Kaitos, Battalion Wars, Super Monkey Ball 2, Killer 7, Timesplitters, Rouge Leader, Viewtiful Joe, Paper Mario, Metroid Prime, Soulcalibur, Resident Evil…_ holy shit, Levi, you even have all the big games…” Eren whispers in amazement, still shuffling through the piles and occasionally saying names out loud to himself in awe ( _Beyond Good & Evil, Animal Crossing, Wave Race, Super Mario Sunshine)_ And gaping amusedly at the console.

“Are we going to play?”

Levi chuckles at his question, still looking at the youngest of the two (He’d been shamelessly ogling Eren in his childish excitement). “Of course,” He says, leaning over and popping the lid for the CD holder open. “What would you like to play?”

Eren looks up, then down, then up again. “I don’t- oh my _god,”_

He leans over, knocking away (unintentionally) the cases that were on his lap and most of which were on the other pile, making a mess, before grabbing a specific one and showing it to Levi.

“Let’s play this one!” he says, holding up the copy of _Super Smash Bros_ that Levi had barely managed to win over from another idiot (geek).

“Alright, then, Eren. Let’s play.” He says, and puts the CD in the holder.

(Eren definitely didn’t finish he's paper that day, or the next. Levi didn’t speak to Eren for a while after they finished the game).

 

 


	41. Day 41: Daisy (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a whiiiiiileeeeee before they got married  
> I'll edit this later smh
> 
> (The formatting is weird and I seem unable to fix it for some reason so I'll try to repost it later or something uwu)

“This is a bad idea. This is such a bad idea, I can’t even begin to-“

“Eren, shut the fuck up and let me do this.” Levi snapped, looking quite annoyed at his lover’s complaining. Seriously, it wasn’t that bad. He at least looked cute.

Eren rolled his eyes but still complied, sitting quietly while Levi did his make-up (quite professionally, actually, which is surprising enough). “Why are we doing this again?” Eren asked, trying not to flinch at the weird feeling the eyeliner pencil left on his water line.

“I thought I’d be fun,” Levi says quietly, gesturing for Eren to tilt his head a little bit more so he can do the upper part of his eyelid.

“You know, bonding time,” he whispers (probably to himself).

Eren sighs. “Yeah, because the best way to bond with your three-month boyfriend is going to a Con in fucking America,”

Levi snorts, backing away a little to admire his work and then making a few adjustments here and there, smiling in satisfaction when he feels like if it’s done. “There you go,” he says, putting the eyeliner pencil’s cap on while walking over to where the costumes are hanged.

“Now you just have to put on the dress and after that I’ll help you with your extensions.” Eren sighed, turning around and looking at himself in the mirror.

“…I look like a girl,” he says, scrunching up his nose. Levi turns and looks at him through the reflection and chuckles.

“Yeah,” he says, staring at him for a second then tuning away to finish putting on his costume. “That’s kind of the point,” Eren rolls his eyes, standing up and stretching.

“I don’t think I’ll make the whole eight hours or so in high heels,” he sighs, looking at the orange garments and lace-y, padded bra he’d put on a few seconds ago.

Grabbing the socks and the straps, he resigns himself to put them on in the way Ciara (one of their maids) had (embarrassingly and in a way that included a lot of blushing and fumbling from both parties) taught him to.

He stands up from the bed so he can strap the whole thing together (he really has no idea of what he’s doing) and, with wobbly legs, gets into the bright orange high heels that match his socks. He walks past Levi (who was putting on an overall that was way manlier than the fucking petticoat and miniskirt Eren’s being forced to wear) to grab the rest of his costume, which was a frilly, embarrassingly short piece of cloth that hung over his shoulders with a turtle neck to hide his quite obvious lack of breasts and real cleavage (there were also a pair of long, pastel orange gloves that went up to his elbows).

He tries to put it on with as much dignity as he can (which is pretty hard since he’s a dude in high heels, stockings and a petticoat, and as much as he enjoys doing this stuff sometimes and in private and only for Levi, this is already crossing the line by a few thousand kilometres, at least).

When he’s done squeezing himself into the thing and not ruining his make-up, Levi comes over to him and kisses the exposed skin of his shoulder. “You look cute,” he says. “Come on, let’s get your extensions on so we can leave already. I don’t want to be late,”

Eren nods, accepting his faith, and touches his hair (they’d dyed it a weird, platinum blond colour with non-permanent hair dye for the occasion).

He sighs one more time before sitting down on the chair again, trying to keep his head as still as possible while Levi attaches the extensions to the back of his head.

After a few minutes, Levi nods his head and straightens up. “Alright, then,” he says, grabbing his phone and wallet, putting them on one of the costume’s inner pockets.

Eren puts his wallet on the thigh holster Levi had given him, and the phone in his bra (because honestly, why don’t dresses have pockets? Jesus fucking Christ).

“Let’s do this,” he says kisses Eren, and opens the door.


	42. Day 42: Onsie (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's out of order bc why not  
> remember that if enough people tell me to, I'll post an extra storyline to go along with this one!

 “Wow… Levi,” Eren says from their closet one day. “Wouldn’t have thought you were the kind to own one of these,”

He comes out of the closet wearing a full-on, completely _hideous_ full-body Totoro onsie, complete with plush clawed feet and hands. Levi groans.

“Where- where did you find that thing, Eren?” he asks, using two fingers to massage the space between his eyes.

“It was buried deep deep _deep_ in your side of the closet, inside an old box!” Eren twirls on his left foot, putting his arms out on a cross, making his the tail on the butt of the offensive piece of cloth twirl with him.

“Eren… what were you doing on my side of the closet?”

Eren stops, putting his right foot down and his arms hug his sides. “Oh… that,” he says, scowling a little and blushing. “Nothing in particular,” he says. “Just… stuff.”

 Levi frowns, looking up at Eren and seeing right through his lie. “Don’t lie to me, Eren,” he says, standing.

“You know what happens when you do,” he threatens, walking over to him and crowding him against the wall.

“Now, I’m going to ask again,” he moves his face closer to Eren, breath ghosting his lips. What were you doing in my side of the closet?”

Eren looks away, trying (and failing) to escape. “I was putting away some of your clothes,” Eren whispers, almost timidly.

“Don’t _lie_ to me!” Levi growls, looking down at Eren with a glare. “I thought we’d already established that a while ago,” He says, licking a small stripe on the side of Eren’s face and biting at his now short hair.

Eren squeals, turning his face even more to the side and trying to stop Levi from licking into his ear (even if it tickles, but he's barely getting used to this whole _Levi_ thing in general).

“Levi… Stop!” he says, putting his hands on Levi’s triceps and trying to push away.

“Not until you tell me _why_ you were in my side of the closet without permission,”

Eren groans uncomfortably when Levi puts his knee in between his thighs and licks from his earlobe to his collarbone. “I was…ah…looking for s-something,” he says, putting his hands against the wall and pushing his hips up and away.

“What were you looking for?” Levi asks, monotone voice hitting Eren’s adam’s apple. “That’s… that’s none of your concern…,” he says, moaning loud and greedy.

“Oh, are you sure?” Levi asks, and stopped unbuttoning the onsie and looking at Eren.

“You are _mine,”_ he growls, grabbing his hair and slamming him back against the wall. _“everything_ about you is my business,”

He lifts Eren’s legs up and slips away the onsie roughly. “Stop! You’re going to… ah… rip it!” he says in between pants.

“I don’t care,” he says, and pulls away, _ripping_ Eren’s pants off.

Eren honestly doesn’t think he's going to get used to this anytime soon. Levi is scary, though, so he just... complies, and lets him do whatever he wants to. Eren doesn’t wish to end up dead, after all…

 

 


	43. Day 43: Shell (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this AU will make sense someday. that day is not today.

Eren awakes to the sound of sizzling and the smell of something unfamiliar. They feel cold, harsh _air_ on their skin, and they hear the pitter pat, pitter pat _thud, thud, thud, crash_ of rain falling, but not hitting their form. They feel confused and scared and oddly warm, with the heavy something resting on top of them.

Eren lifts this cloth thing away and finds that they are wearing clothes themselves. Similar things. They get up and look for the door in the far corner, trying very hard not to mess up any other the few carefully placed items around the small room they was placed in- neither the plain carpet or the weird desk or even the pristine sheets.

Everything looked perfect.

Eren was confused by the whites and soft corals that adorned the place. They don’t remember seeing anything like this before- not even when they were in hospital.

They get to the source of the noise and they feel an explosion of emotions- they see inky hair and a crisp shirt, feel a rush of hot air through the room smells sweet and still hears the pitter pat, pitter pat, _thud, thud, thud, crash_ of little droplets falling from the sky. They see grey and white and blue eyes, and hear something they cannot understand very well.

They remember feeling cold and alone and a clutching feeling in their chest, and suddenly they feel the rain in his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?”

Eren looks up and towards the voice, seeing pink lips and a thin nose.

They don’t say anything.

“Kid, hey- what’s wrong? Why’re you crying?”

Eren just walks over to him and takes the thin, woven shell necklace from around their neck, giving it to the other.

“Thank you…” He says.

“Eren,” They say moments later, pointing at their chest.

The other looks at them weird. “Levi,” He says.

Eren raises their eyebrows in recognition and bows.

And then they lean in, and Levi tastes salt and tears and algae.


	44. Day 44: Dirt (Outlaws AU) (Smut Sunday #7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt know what to call this AU woop  
> LET'S ADD ANOTHER TO THE LIST OF DARK AND BLOODY AND SENSITIVE AUS AYE AYE AYE  
> sorry for all the mistakes, but it's late and my beta is asleep uvu
> 
>  
> 
> **((also, please know that this AU in particular is very creepy and unsettling. It contains Violence, Graphic descriptions of torture (emotional, physical, and psychological), Dark Humour, Murder, Recreational use of Drugs, and many other stuff that may be icky for some audiences. I will post an alternative story to go along with this AU and the Band AU for those who do not wish to read them/are triggered by this stuff, starting next chapter of each (when stuff gets bad). thank you for understanding uvu))**

Levi and Eren get to their shared motel room with tired, small smiles on their faces and the remaining ashes that stuck to them on their clothes after a job well done. Levi goes directly for the shower- He's taken quite a knack for it, since the slight pounding on his back and neck make him feel relaxed- and Eren simply collapses on his bed, hungry and exhausted and about ready to go to sleep. But no, he feels dirty, and not in a good way- he can feel the blood already drying on the beds of his fingernails and there's dirt caked all over his face and front, from where he fell while he wasn't paying attention to where he was running (which was totally not because of how Levi looked in the moonlight, with his impossibly blue and grey eyes reflecting the soft glow of the stars, but because he was constantly looking back to see if the cops were still following them).

He keeps on thinking about how good a big, fat burger would be right then and there when his thoughts are cut short by Levi coming out of the shower, completely naked bedsides a white fluffy towel falling low on his waist, where Eren can see the pronounced V that points to his lower areas- his mouth goes dry and his dick fucking twitches in interest. Levi leaning down to grab a shirt from his bag isn't helping either, giving Eren a full-on view of his perfectly round ass- and Eren can't hold it anymore.

He doesn’t know if it is because he is drunk on sleep deprivation, because he is tired of just looking and not touching, or because he just wants to, but when Levi straightens up and turns around, Eren corners him against the wall and kisses him, hard.

After that, everything comes easily. 

They shed their clothes, little by little, one item after the other; first their shirts, their pants, their underwear; Eren’s pants get stuck when he’s taking them off, which causes him to fall with Levi on top of him onto the bed, never once breaking the kiss. They roll around it, naked skin against hot, chapped lips and rough hands against tender arms, legs, stomachs. There is no space to breathe; everything is about inhaling the same air, tasting the same saliva, and biting lips and tongues and sweaty skin.

Eren turns them around so he is straddling Levi’s legs, moving his mouth down to his neck, biting and licking and sucking and kissing and drawing blood. Levi moans, and moans, and _moans_. His chest rises and falls agitatedly, his fingers bury themselves in Eren’s hair and _pull_. 

Eren moans loudly, louder than he ever remembers doing- he leans up to kiss Levi full-mouthed, using his tongue to explore every single bit of his mouth. Levi groans out loud, thrusting his hips up and his dick pokes at Eren’s hip. He nods a little, thrusting down, too, and licking his way down to his crotch- biting at his nipples, leaving lovebites on his sides and belly, kissing his navel, then pulling away a little to breathe, hot breath grazing Levi’s erection making him moan and pull at the hair on the top of Eren’s hair insistently.

He chuckles.

“Yeah, I know,”

He takes another deep breath, taking a second, and then takes Levi in his mouth is one go.

The sounds that were coming out of the other man were unholy. His hips were thrusting along with the rhythm of Eren bobbing his head up and down, deep-throating once in a while. Eren makes sure he takes his time- running his tongue along Levi’s shaft, sucking at the tip and using just enough teeth for it to hurt in a good way, grazing his tongue over the slit at the top of Levi’s dick- making sure to make is as enjoyable as possible, moaning in pleasure at the taste of _Levi_.

Levi’s moans were more frequent, now, and Eren was increasing his speed when he suddenly stopped altogether.

Levi grunted in disapproval and Eren crawled up Levi’s body and kissed him passionately.

“I don’t want to be done just yet,”

Levi frowned but stayed put, following Eren’s instructions when asked to turn around.

Eren pulled away for a little- grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms from the bottom of his bag, coming back a few seconds later to straddle Levi from behind.

“You ready, Levi?”

The other nodded, wondering what Eren was doing.

Eren poured some lube on his fingers, coating just one first, then putting it before Levi’s asshole- hesitating just a little before slowly but surely pushing in.

Levi moaned in discomfort, and Eren stopped immediately. “You okay?”

He nodded fervently, sighing a little and relaxing to make room. “Yes, I am fine.”

Eren nodded, unsure. “Tell me if you want me to stop, alright?”

Levi nodded again, and Eren started moving his finger again. Once it was all the way in, he shifts it around a little and thrusts it in and out a few times; after some minutes, he added a second finger.

Like before, he waited until Levi nodded, then started moving again. At first it was just in and out, hesitating, but when Levi started to push back, asking for more and moaning explicitly, Eren began scissoring, making his movements harder an d faster.

Levi screamed when Eren hit his prostate, then almost immediately growled when Eren took his fingers out.

“No, don’t,”

Eren smirked, putting on a condom. “I want you to last, Levi,” Levi moaned at the way his name rolls out of Eren’s tongue and falls into his ears like syrup- sweet, and perfect, and flavoured.

Eren slicks himself up, jacking his dick a little and moaning at the contact. He wills himself to let go, though, and aligns himself after making sure Levi was opened up properly.

“Ready, Levi?”

He received a thrust against his dick and a cry for more in response.

Eren groaned, and nodded.

“Alright, then.”

He puts his tip in, first, and gradually pushes until he is almost completely buried inside Levi’ ass, waiting for him to give him the okay.

A few seconds later, Levi nods and Eren starts moving slowly, pulling off halfway then thrusting back in, slowly building up a rhythm. Bending his knees a little, Levi thrusts back and Eren moans.

Eren kisses Levi in between his shoulder blades, biting at the bone on the back of his neck and sucking at his shoulder, moaning and groaning and breathing against Levi’s skin and body and warmth.

He pulls out completely.

“What are you doing, Eren?” Levi groans at the loss of contact, turning to look at him with a frown.

He urges Levi to turn around, desperately whispering, “Come on, turn around, I wanna see your face when I come.”

So Levi turns around, and Eren arranges his legs so it’s easier to go in again, putting his dick back inside Levi in one swift movement. Eren kisses him and Levi moans against his lips, biting and sucking on Eren’s tongue. Eren smiles a little at him, looking straight into his eyes.

“Hey, you.”

He laughs a little, moaning and thrusting in with more force than before, closing his eyes momentarily.

“Hey,”

Levi screams into Eren’s mouth when he snaps his hips particularly hard.

“...Sorry,”

Levi shakes his head, moaning and biting Eren’s lip.

“I’m not going to last much longer.”

Eren moves again, and then shakes his head.

“Me neither,”

Levi’s nails are digging into his back and clawing at his sides in a harsher way.

“Faster,”

Eren smiles against Levi’s neck and does as asked.

“ _So_ insistent,”

Levi pulls at his hair, and Eren snakes one of his hands between their bodies, where Levi’s dick lies flushed and pulsating with arousal.

Eren starts to jack Levi off, moaning when Levi’s body snaps like a spring off the bed, and then he moans, and groans, and screams Eren’s name- coming all over their stomachs, Eren thrusting harder, going faster, growling at the feeling of Levi’s teeth against his neck, lips licking at the raw bites- and with one last snap, Eren comes inside Levi.

He milks himself out, quickly, then collapses half- on top of Levi, trying to catch his breath. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to bask in this feeling- in the warmth radiating off Levi’s body, the smell of sex and musk and sweat and something that’s just _them_ \- something unique, and new, and Eren secretly loves it.

After their heartbeats go back to somewhat normal, Eren gets off the bed without a word, going into the bathroom. Levi lies drowsily on the bed, feeling content and ignoring the probable fact that things would become awkward between Eren and after this- instead cuddling up to Eren’s side when he comes back from the bathroom with a pair of boxer shorts on and a warm towel to clean off the sticky mess off Levi’s belly, nuzzling Eren’s cheek with his nose and kissing his lips quietly, sweetly, and lovingly.

 


	45. Day 45: Tag (Youtubers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this AU is a joke. idk why i even considered it, but here you have it. have fun!

“Hey guys! My name is Eren Jaeger, and I am here with…”

“Fuckin’ Beyoncé,” a monotone voice replies, face blank.

Eren laughs.

“It’s Beyoncé!”

“That’s a joke, kid,”

“I know, idiot, I'm not stupid- anyways, I’ve managed to convince Levi over here-“ Eren points at his friend- “to come and do a collab with me after-“he pauses a little- “I dunno? Forever?”

“Forever’s a long time, Eren,” The other says, looking away from the camera and glancing at Eren.  “It’s only been like, three months. _A_ _nd,_ you see me every day.”

“it has been three months _too long,”_ he says, putting his hand to his forehead and sighing. "Also, there isn't anything like the magic of being in a video with you! It's just not the same."

The other sighs and looks at the camera again, making a face like he’s in pain.

“Stop with the drama, dude.”

_“Excuse me-“_

“I do. Now get to the point.”

Eren pouts a little, but then smiles again and turns.

“So, today what we’re going to do with mister grumpy pants over here is- shit, Levi, what’re we gonna do?”

Levi sighs and truly considers hitting Eren.

“A tag, Eren.”

“Right. Today we’re doing the Tumblr Tag, as suggested by our favourite people!”

“A Tag wasn’t the _only_ thing thy suggested, and honestly I’d rather be doing the latter…” Levi mumbles, and Eren blushes.

“….that’s not going in the video.”

Levi cracks up a little.

“So! We’re going to open Tumblr, and type in my YouTube username… and off we go!”

Levi makes a face, turning away from the computer. “I don’t want to see.”

Eren laughs nervously. “The page is loading…. And oh. Wow.”

Levi peeks a little and proceeds to give a loud, humourless cackle.

“That’s a penis.”

“Yeah,” Eren responds. “I noticed.”

 “So that’s off to a good start…” Eren mumbles, and Levi rolls his eyes.

“Just scroll down.”

And Eren does.

They find fanfiction, really good fanart, and posts like, ‘I _really wish I could sit on Eren Jaeger’s dick! ! !”_

After the sixth time they see a drawing of one of their dicks buried deep in the other’s ass, Eren decides to call it a day.

“Thank you guys so much for watch this video!” He says, and Levi smirks in the background.

“I’ll see you next week! I love you all! Bye!”

 

 


	46. Day 46: You (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remeber how I said there'd be an alternative for this AU? Yeah, well, [here it is uvu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837)   
> the rest of you, enjoy your creepy-ass Levi~

Everything feels unreal. Eren really wishes he was walking on air or something similar- helium, perhaps, and then he would be able to float away like in that one movie he saw at the cinema with Mikasa and the others the other night.

But no; the hand at his waist and the gripping fingers keep him grounded, like a rope, like if he were a helium balloon being held down by a piece of plastic, or maybe a rock.

Eren feels a kiss to his forehead, a whispered promise, and at six thirty AM, he finally collapses in his bed. (After, of course, texting Levi back. He learnt from the hours they spent in forced company that Levi _doesn’t_ like to be kept waiting, especially about _important_ stuff like this).

And then his alarm goes off.

Eren groans, and moans, and falls asleep again for a while- at least until Mikasa comes barging into his room and shouting, “Come on, lazypants, you’ve school today! We don’t wanna be late, do we?!”

Eren just kind of- ignores her, and turns, and closes his eyes. He's at the verge of sleep when the blankets are ripped off of him, and Mikasa has his pillow in her hands and he's being hit repeatedly by it.

_“I’m coming, Mikasa! Stop that- no, stop!”_

Mikasa does once Eren is completely on the floor.

“Well, maybe you should’ve thought better about sneaking out in the middle of the night last night, hm?”

Eren looks at her, and then groans.

“Let’s just go.”

Mikasa swears she heard him mumble _it’s not like if I had a choice,_ but she figures there may be time to question her foster brother later in the morning.

\--

There isn’t any time.

Mikasa didn’t see Eren at all- he got detention from falling asleep in class, and then the only class they shared they had a pop quiz that lasted the whole period, and during lunch the fucker was nowhere to be found), so when she spotted him near the gates (most likely waiting for Armin, who he always walked back to his house), she decided it was time to question that little shit he likes to call her brother.

But as she approaches him, she notices that Eren is not alone.

There’s a person dressed all in black on the other side of the gate, and Eren looks to be arguing with them- he looks uncomfortable.

“Hey, Eren,” Mikasa says.

Eren turns to her, face pallid. “H-hey, Mikasa…” he says, voice shaking.

Mikasa glances at him, and Eren refuses to meet her eyes. The person who was previously talking to Eren clears their throat, and extends a hand towards her.

“Hello,” They say, voice deep and honeyed.

Mikasa stares at the hand.

Eren just looks even more nervous.

“I am Levi,” They continue, not sensing the awkward atmosphere. “Eren’s boyfriend.”

Mikasa chokes a little.

“Boyfriend?” She asks, outraged. “Eren, why-“

“Yes, boyfriend. I am taking Eren with me, now.” Levi then grabs Eren’s hand, and to Mikasa’s horror, he follows without a second thought.

“Wait! Eren-”

Eren turns to look at her, and shakes his head. _Don’t do anything right now,_ he’s saying. _I’ll explain everything to you later. Please trust me._

Mikasa just hopes to find the strength within herself to do so.

“Hey. What was that?” Marco, a friend of theirs, asks. “Where’s Eren?”

Mikasa just stares at the expensive black car as it speeds away from the school.

“With his boyfriend, apparently,” She replies. Marco hums. “I didn’t know-”

“Me neither.” She says and walks away, leaving poor Marco talking to himself.


	47. Day 47: River (Dragon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot development and a lot of background stories uvu

Eren and Levi arrive at the river just as the sun sets. The weak light filters through the treetops and casts weird, intricate patterned shadows on the forest floor, among all the fallen leaves and colourful flowers. It’s a beautiful sight; it makes Eren miss the faint but present memories of a pond behind the castle he and his family used to live in and the fish that would come and greet him, sending good-luck bubbles his way and mumbling shy but enthusiastic greetings. Eren remembers colours and smells and shadows and echoes of times long gone, and he cherishes all of these with great sorrow and melancholy; he was just a child when he left and all of his dreams of love and freedom were shattered and he was locked inside a cold and cavernous and uncomfortably empty castle on the outskirts of the kingdom, never to be seen again. It seemed as if everyone soon forgot that he even existed; his mother used to visit, once or twice a week, and bring him food and clothes and hugs and a little warmth for a little while. But then her visits came down to twice a month, and then every first Saturday, and then only on special occasions, and then they stopped altogether. Servants still come by every once in a while, but Eren feels as if even they have forgotten the reason why.

Levi, on the other hand, just admires the fish in the water and the dying embers of the day; the ways the shadows dance around his fingers and slip through between them like sand in an hourglass, counting the seconds and minutes and hours they had left.

“Say, Levi,” Eren says nonchalantly after the sun finally disappears over the horizon.

“Hm?” Levi asks in return.

“How did you get your curse? Because I know you have one. The old sorcerer back there said so.”

Levi frowns, and doesn’t turn towards Eren. “That is none of your business,” He says.

“But, Levi!” Eren whines, reaching out and resting his head on Levi’s (human) thigh. “We’ve known each other for a while. Don’t you think it’s time we tell about this stuff to each other?”

“No,” Levi says.

 _“Levi….”_ Eren pleads again, pouting.

“No,” Levi repeats.

There’s a few beats of silence, and then Eren raises his eyebrows.

“If you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”

Levi considers it… and considers it…

“Levi?”

“Alright.”

Eren squeals a little, and then sits up, drawing his legs up to his chest.

“So?” He asks, and Levi sighs.

“I was injured a while ago. Some asshole knight who wanted fame and my fortune. The others- they made fun of me. They called me a coward for not killing the knight,” he starts. “But I couldn’t do it. I don’t know why- I’ve killed enough of them before, it wouldn’t have been that much of a hassle- but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. The Elder eventually decided to curse me to humanity for the rest of time.”

Eren nods a little to himself.

Levi sighs. “Now you gotta tell me yours, kid. You made a vow.”

Eren nods, still thinking, but clears out quickly and begins his story.

“I was cursed at birth,” He says. “I was born in a time when sorcerers and sorceresses were looked down upon by royalty, and one of them decided to take out their rage onto the royal heir, literally. I am cursed with uncontrollable bursts of anger and blinding rage, which is slowly killing me,” Eren says. “I didn’t present symptoms of the curse working until I turned nine, though. That was when I was locked in that tower and feared by everyone.”

Levi hums, and looks back towards the ascending moon. “slowly dying?”

“The rage eats me up from the inside. Doctors said I have until around my twenty-fifth spring, and then it will become too much and I will either die or become a monster,”

Levi keeps quiet for a while after that.

“I guess the stars just fucking hate us, eh?” he says later.

Eren smiles a little, nodding. “Yeah,” He says. “yeah.”

 

 


	48. Day 48: Presentation (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These don't make sense. I know. But hey, bear with me pls. lets pretend they do uvu  
> also there's a little NSFW here but not rlly? Just mentions of it. still, ppl may be uncomfy or smth uwu

“Eren, come on,” Levi says, looking at his phone and sighing in annoyance.

“I don’t want to. I look ridiculous,” he says from behind the changing room door. Levi rolls his eyes. “Alright, idiot, I’m coming in,” The noises of protest that Eren makes are drowned out by the creak of the opening door _(why didn’t I lock it, fuck)_ and the pleased sounds that Levi makes at the sight of Eren on a pair or (quite tight) grey slacks and a crisp white shirt, trying to put on a deep red necktie.

“You don’t look ridiculous,” Levi says, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms, contemplating the sight before him. “Maybe lose the tie and give yourself a jacket, but otherwise you look pretty cute,” Levi says, smirking a little and going to touch the back of Eren’s neck. “Have you tried the other ones on?” he asks in complete calmness, despite the fact that his lips were trailing wetly along Eren’s neck, kissing and licking and sucking once or twice.

“N-Levi…” Eren says breathily, taking hold of Levi’s trouser leg.

“Now, now, Eren… you have to finish trying on the suits…” He says, smiling against Eren’s neck. “Go ahead, strip. We don’t have all day,” Eren blushes and murmurs something unintelligible, starting to unbutton the buttons of his shirt with shaking fingers (even if he’s trying to keep calm).

He takes off the tie after the buttons are done (foolish, but he’s a little distracted right now) and bends down to grab the pair of slacks he just unbuttoned and dropped.

“Hey!”

Levi thrusts his hips playfully against Eren’s ass, nonchalantly looking at his phone again. “L-Levi! Don’t do that!”

Levi looks down towards him (his eyes feel odd in a good way, similar in how his skin crawls whenever they’re in bed)(Also it’s pretty intimidating since e’s half-naked and with a boner in his pants. He smiles a little, and hands him one of the suits that hung in one of the many hooks attached to the walls). “Try this one. Last time this colour looked good on you,” He says.

Eren rolls his eyes, taking the suit and starting to put it on- but Levi takes the vest before he can. “Levi!” (He’s been saying that a lot lately, it appears).

Levi just puts it over his arms and starts to button the vest up.

 “Now, you have to concentrate on this, Eren. You need a new suit,” Levi breathes into his ear, hands trailing downwards, and downwards, and downwards…

“Ah…” Eren breathes out.

Levi clicks his tongue behind Eren’s ear, and he can feel him shaking his head.

“No, Eren…”

“Well, I can’t- ah,- do any-anything if you w-won’t let me go,” Eren says harshly, and Levi grips his hips and puts the flush against his own, walking a little forward. “Don’t be rude, Eren…” he says, walking more, and more, and more, until they reach one of the mirrors and Eren’s pressed up against it.

“Levi! Stop that! We are in a public place!” Eren whispers, trying to be subtle and ignore the way his rapid breath and red cheeks fig up the glass.

“Then we have to be quiet, right?” Levi says, turning Eren’s head with one hand and kissing him.

(They almost got caught) (Also bought the suit) (And made a mess out of the dressing room) (Eren still looked fly as fuck on the day of his presentation and job interview, though) (He got the place).

 


	49. Day 49: In Love (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix the formatting later. The mobile thing is horrible and I hate it

“I-“

Levi turns.

“You?”

“Nothing.”

Eren shifts.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,”

“Okay.”

This is really all that has been exchanged between them for the last few hours. No coherent sentences aside form a few introductions. Only cut words and awkward stares from opposing sides of the couch.

Eren is a little annoyed at this. It's supposed to be perfect kisses and passionate lovemaking, not weird stares and stuttering. He feels like he has to do something; so he does. 

“I love you.”

Levi looks at him.

“What?” Levi says.

“I love you,” he repeats, louder this time.

Levi looks at him like if he just announced his pregnancy (or the truth).

“Listen, kid, I know that you're grateful and all, but, I don't think you should be so drastic…”

Eren feels (and looks) offended beyond belief, like d Levi had insulted his sister, or worse, his mother.

“What do you mean?”

Levi is exasperated. He really can't believe this idiot fucking kid.

“I mean, that you cannot love me.”

Eren frowns. “Yes I can, and I do. I love you.”

Levi wants to throw up. He honest to god feels bile fill up in his throat and the back of his mouth blister.

“No, you do not.”

Eren has tears in the corners of his eyes and his nose stuffs. “Why won't you believe me?!” He shouts, and his weird, stuttering accent shows even more prominently.

Levi startles form Eren's outburst at first, but composes quickly and glares at the other. “Do not shout.” He says, voice cold and low and dangerous and completely different to the soft, calm and monotone voice Eren had gotten used to (and against Levi’s denial, fallen in love with).

 Awkward silence hangs over them.

“I’m sorry,” Eren says, looking away later. “I'm sorry for shouting. I wish to make up for it.”

Levi sighs and shakes his head. “Don't worry.”

Eren frowns. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Later in the evening, during dinner, Eren announces: “I will prove it to you. And I will make you love me back.”

Levi honestly considers throwing the kid out, even when the windows are banging against one another threatening to crack and the sound of rain and wind have been going strong since the night before, when Levi found him.

But he just nods, and the smile Eren wears is as bright as the setting sun.


	50. Day 50: Cackle (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have internet until now to post this. it's still late, i know, and the extra thing is coming next chapter uvu  
> beware! :D
> 
> (also, if anyone was wondering- **cackle:** _The laughter of a witch; a loud, snorting laugh, most of the time related to evil._ )

There is something warm on his face. Warm and uncomfortable and just plain _rude._

Levi opens his eyes and immediately closes them again, trying- and failing- to move away from the offending light that was conveniently leaking through the wide open curtains. He turns- Eren had an arm draped across his chest and his face- drooling, as always- tucked into his neck, so in this new position Eren’s face was pressed against Levi’s chest and his arm was trapped beneath him-so that the light is now hitting his bare back and his face is safe from any kind of light-related calamities for now.

Eren groans, trying to snuggle into his chest even more. After a few minutes in which Levi could tell that Eren was awake and that Eren could probably guess the same for him, Levi sighed and hugged the older closer, kissing the top of his head sweetly. “Mornin’,” he says.

He feels the heat of Eren’s face against his chest, and he internally chuckles. “Good morning,” Eren responds tiredly, his hands clutching empty air when Levi’s own start playing with his long, messy hair.

“I should cut it,” Eren says, breath ghosting over Levi’s skin.

“Why?” Levi asks, using his hand to tilt his chin up and steal a kiss from the frowning other. “I think it looks perfect, to be honest,” he says, kissing Eren again, and again, and again.

Eren makes a weird, small noise on the back of his throat that sounds like humming but isn’t, not really, Levi doesn’t know how to describe it.

They kiss again.

This time, it’s Eren who initiates the kiss; he leans up a little, then tilts his head, then smiles cutely and pecks Levi’s nose, and cheeks, and eyelids, and forehead and chin and mouth. He keeps leaning in for kisses many times, and Levi laughs after the eighth.

“Eren, what…?”  He asks, not in displeasure. Eren giggles in a way that makes Levi want to kill something to recover his manliness, because _fuck_ that was fucking cute.

“I don’t know,” he says, and leans in for another series of kisses- no, not kisses, Eren isn’t kissing Levi, he’s full-on _smooching him-_ and when Levi tries to move his face away because “Eren, shit, that tickles, oh my _god, Eren, stop!”_   He moves on towards his exposed stomach and blows a series of _raspberries on his tummy,_ and Levi loses it.

He starts full-on _cackling._

Now, Levi isn’t someone to be affected by this stuff easily. Fuck no, especially since he hasn’t had much physical contact with anyone until a little time ago, so he obviously didn’t know he was fucking _ticklish_ (The fact that it took them a little over five years to find out was surprising enough) and his laughter makes Eren stop completely in order to stare at Levi in amazement.

“You’re ticklish,” he says after Levi finishes wiping off the tears from his eyes. _“You’re ticklish,”_ he says again, and Levi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, big deal,” He looks away, embarrassed, and burns his face on the light from the still-open curtains.

Eren giggles again, and straddles him (completely in his naked glory) and puts his hands on Levi’s chest.

“What, you horny?” Levi asks, raising an eyebrow. (He’s blushing, fucking _hell)_

Eren shakes his head, still wearing that same fucking smile that makes Levi want to do… something. (Anything to save what little macho he still has inside his soul and body and, Shit, even mind.)

“No, Levi,” he says, leaning down to peck his lips again and moving his hands to Levi’s sides. “You don’t understand,” he says, and squeezes his sides- which has him bucking up and barking with laughter again. _“You’re ticklish,”_ he giggles, while still tickling his sides and making him cry. “You, Mr. Stoic-and-completely-composed, are _ticklish,”_ he giggles again, kissing him once more.

Levi is tired of this shit.

He musters up all the strength he can and, on one of the moments Eren stops to wipe the tars off his own eyes  (because he was laughing, too, but for completely different reasons) and throws Eren off the bed (he lands with a loud _thud_ on the carpeted floor)(that makes him rejoice a little)(and that must’ve hurt because he heard Eren’s head hit  the glass of the window, but the shit is _still laughing)_ and stands up in a heated ball of flustered thoughts and blushing cheeks, then leaves the room (completely butt-naked, may I add), leaving a choking Eren on the floor with the sheets conveniently wrapped around his legs so they hide his junk, at least a little, and a messed-up bed behind.

(“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, fucker,” Levi will later say.)(He’s lying)


	51. Day 51: To be (Genderswap AU) (Smut Sunday #8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some universe stuff: Eren's a model/actress and Levi's a singer. They're out to the public and both work for the Trevor Project uvu  
> I do not own Hamlet. Seriously. Mr. William Dick-Jokes-and-Smartass-Comments does.  
> Also, to all of you MCR fans out there, happy second anniversary of suffering (´･_･`)

“To be or not to be,” Eren starts, looking up to the ceiling and sighing.

“That is the question; Whether it is nobler in the mind to suffer, The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune- Or to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them,” she holds out her arm, gaze directed towards nothing in particular, and turns her head closing her eyes.

Levi looks on from the door, amused, and walks forward and towards Eren.

“To die: to sleep, no more; and by a sleep to say we end the heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to- to- _ah_ ”

“To what, Eren?” Levi asks, biting at Eren's ear and rubbing her finger against Eren's groin.

“I-it is a- a- consum-m-mation devoutly to be _wished, oh fuck!”_

“Hm? Fuck? I didn't know Hamlet cursed,” Levi says against the back of Eren's neck, her free hand snaking beneath Eren's shirt and fondling her over her bra.

“Levi, please…”

“Finish the monologue, Eren…”

“Hn…”

Eren really didn't want to- she just wanted to get fucked. But she knew that Levi would stop altogether if Eren didn't do what she says, so she musters up all the willpower she has in every inch of her body, and proceeds; “To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream: aye, there's the rub; for in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil must give us pause: there's the respect- the respect- _ahh…”_

Levi slips her hand into Eren's sweatpants, rubbing a little against the coarse line of hair Eren wears.

“You were saying?”

Eren moans, pushing against Levi’s hands and spreading her legs a little.

“That m-makes calamity of so long life; for who would _bear_ the whips and scorns of time- the, t-the oppressor's wrong, the proud man's _contumely_ , the pangs of despised love, the law's delay, the _insolence_ , ah, ah- of, of office, and the spurns that patient merit of the unworthy _takes….”_

Eren stops a little to catch her breath, and Levi massages her clit with long and rough motions.

“When he himself, ah, might his quietus make with a bare bodkin?” Her voice breaks when Levi slips the tip of one of her fingers into her, and she feels Levi's teeth on the soft skin of her neck.

“Continue,” Levi says, moving her finger and putting another digit in.

Eren does: “bare bodkin, _who woul_ d farewells bear, to grunt and sweat under a weary life, but that the dread of something after death, the undiscovered country from whose bourn- No traveler returns, puzzles the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all, and thus the native- the native h-hue of- of….” She cuts herself up with a loud moan when Levi twists her fingers just right and sneaks her fingers beneath her bra and rubs her fingers against Eren's nipples.

“Of?” Levi's voice is breathy and rough and sexy in Eren's ear, and she fucking loves it.

”r-resolution is sicklied over with the pale cast of thought, and enterprises- and enterprises of, of great pith and moment with this regard their currents turn awry and lose the name of action…..” She finishes, the last few sentences leaving her lips in a breathy, rushed mess.

“Done?” Levi asks.

Eren nods, leaning her head against Levi's shoulder.

“Good. Fuck, Eren, you're so fucking sexy reciting Shakespeare off the top of your head like that,” the eldest says and pushes her girlfriend against the wall in front of them, getting onto her knees and pulling Eren’s sweatpants off, burying her face in between her strong thighs.

Eren melts against her, tangling her fingers on Levi's short hair and pulling.

She doesn't last very long at that (but It's not like if she was going to, in the first place).


	52. Day 52: Hand (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing. Also, [apologies....](http://leviathanlevi.tumblr.com/post/114477149522/i-drew-a-thing-that-thing-is-an-apology-for-being)

Eren and Levi speak for a while, Eren’s paper completely discarded and forgotten on his computer in favour of paying attention to Levi’s thin lips moving and his deep, rough voice filling his ears; Levi ignores the weight of blueprints in his bag, only paying attention to Eren’s exuberant hand gestures and wide, expressive green and grey eyes.

Levi really thought he we would go blind; he never felt like if he was going to find the one person who would make his eyes glow and change and his heart beat faster and hotter.  It’s not that he didn’t want to, since he liked being able to see (And some company _would_ be nice), but more the feeling of not deserving something, or someone like this beautiful man in front of him.

Eren, on the other hand, has been waiting this moment since he found out at school about _soulmates._ the idea in itself sounds ridiculous, almost fake, but seeing Jean and Marco and Reiner and Bert and even Mikasa and Annie in their joint, happy little world for as long as he can remember makes him want to cry and yearn for his one and only, a place and person he can call home.

The only thing that manages to break the spell of their joint static is the loud ring of Eren’s computer indicating a low battery power.

“Oh,” Eren says, and stops speaking to look for his charger, taking his bag from beside him and almost literally emptying its contents on the café table.

He feels like if he was cut out of a trance.

“It’s getting late, too,” Levi says, Eren looks at the time on his computer screen.

“Oh,” He says.

Levi sighs, and rubs at his eyes. He stands up.

“Where are you going?” Eren asks, closing his computer and looking up.

“It’s late. We need to get home.”

Eren looks down, whispering a quiet, “Oh.”

Levi rolls his eyes and looks at Eren.  “Yeah. Come on, though. I’ll walk you home.”

“Really?” Eren asks, brightening up a little.

“Yes. Now come on, hurry up.”

Eren smiles, and grabs Levi’s hand. He feels safe for the first time in a while.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”


	53. Day 53: Life (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stuff:   
> -Levi's a bisexual fuck crushing on Erwin (bc it's one of the only other levi ships i find non-cracky)  
> -Eren's a pansexual angel (literally) who's 'dating' Jean (bc angels dont 'date'. they just are together)  
> -Eren's technically agender but he uses he/him pronouns. so is every single other angel, and I'll introduce the pronouns as the angels are introduced.   
> -Jean's 'daughter' is Marco.  
> -there is no actual Jean or Erwin in this chapter ehehe  
> PLEASE beware of the side ships on this AU. They'll be minor, but they'll be there. just fyi.

Eren is back at school the Friday after their second meeting, and he stands in front of his shiny car in tight, purple skinny jeans, a long band shirt hanging off his thin shoulders and a smug smile fitted to his face. Levi shivers a little.

“Hey, pretty baby,” Eren says when Levi grudgingly makes his way towards the brunet.

“Don’t- don’t call me that. Please. Not in public.”

Eren stops, and then holds out his arms with a laugh.

“Aw, come on, sweetie. Don’t be sour! Today we’ve so much to do-“

“I can’t wear heels today,” Levi interrupts, giving Eren his back instead of the hug he was probably expecting (Eren still takes the bag, though, and even opens the car door for Levi).

Eren smiles sheepishly, looking at Levi, who leans on the car frame (trying to look cool in front of his crush, probably).

“I know. No heels for a while. We probably have to try something simpler,” Eren says, and his usual, mischievous smile is back.

“Like what?” Levi asks, glancing away and towards the school’s door, where there are still a few more students remaining. He blushes a little.

“Make-up,” Eren beams, and Levi turns his face towards him. “Oh?”

Eren nods, and messes up Levi’s hair playfully. “Yes, and it takes a while. So come on!”

Levi glares at him, trying to get his locks to get back in place and getting into the car.

“You’re an asshole,” He says, and Eren chuckles.

“So I’ve been told,” He says.

* * *

“so, like, what about this?” Levi asks. “Do you really need all of these?”

He takes a brush that looks more like something you’d use to clean rather than apply makeup and fiddles with the fluffy end of it.

“Yes, you do,” Eren says, taking the brush from Levi’s hands and pitting it back in its place, the silicon holder in front of the mirror.

“This one’s a contouring brush, for example,” He grabs one of the angled ones. “It helps you sharpen or soften your features, depending on where you apply the makeup. This one,” he grabs a smaller, lighter brush, “Is a foundation brush. Its name is pretty self-explanatory,” he continues, and Levi nods.

“I guess I can do this,” He says.

* * *

Levi was very wrong, as he has been proven many times before.

“Okay, okay, don’t do that, Levi, you’ll smear the- oh. You’re doing it wrong- here, let me-” Eren laughs a little, and takes the eyeliner wand from Levi’s fingers.

“Okay first off, you don’t use it as a pencil. Think of paint,” Eren says, capping it and grabbing a hand mirror.

Levi looks at his mismatched try at winged eyeliner and eyeshadows, and he feels like trash beside Eren’s amazing contouring and perfect cat eyes.

“Do you want to go clean up and try again?” Eren asks, a kind and patient grin on his face.

“Yes,” Levi says, because he sure as fuck isn’t going to give up once he’s already started.

Eren sighs, and gives him a makeup remover bottle and cotton, “Suit yourself, then. Don’t use too much, though, and remember to first apply a little liquid and then-”

“I know how to do this,” Levi says. (He really doesn’t, but he prefers to fuck up instead of having Eren explain everything to him like if he was a little child (which he technically is, but shh).

Eren smiles and puts his arms up, smiling (and not believing a word coming out of Levi’s mouth). “Hey, sorry. Just saying.”

“How do you even _live_ like this…” Levi wonders, and Eren replies (without being asked to, by the way) with “You get used to it.”


	54. Day 54: Can't (Kindergarten AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually early wow  
> Also they're like 10yrs old here so uvu

“I've a secret,” Eren says one day, as they wait for their parents to pick them up after practise.

“Eh?”

Eren nods, inflating his chubby cheeks and letting the air out.

“Are you gonna tell me?”

Eren bites at his lip, like he's seen Mikasa do, and nods again.

“What's it?”

“Ehh…”

“Eren.”

Eren munches on his nails and stares at Armin. Armin narrows his eyes and stares at Eren.

“So, uh.” Eren starts, and Armin leans in closer.

“I kinda like someone…”

“What?! Oh my god, who’s it?” Armin smiles, and Eren cringes a little.

“Is she in our group? How tall is she? Is she cute?” Armin keeps asking, and asking, and asking, until Eren gets a little annoyed at Armin and tells him:

“He's not in our group…”

Armin’s face falls. “Wait, he?”

Eren nods slowly, as if he were scared.

“Yeah….”

Armin scrunches up his nose, and nods again. “Weird. But okay.”

“Okay?” Eren asks, eyes wide and mouth a little agape.

“Yeah. Why not?”

Eren looks away. “Miss Johnson said it was wrong for a boy to like other boys,” he says, lip jutting out and tears gathering on the corners of his eyes.

Armin considers this for a moment, and then crosses his tiny arms in front of him.

Eren looks at nothing in particular, nervously tearing at his nails.

“Well,” Armin starts, and Eren fears the worst.

“Then Miss Johnson is wrong.” He says.

Eren's moth falls open. He stares.   
“What…?”

It's the end of the world, Eren is sure of it. He's never heard Armin tell a teacher they're wrong in the years they've know each other.

“Really…?” Eren asks again, and Armin nods furiously this time.

“Yes. Mummy says that people who say that boys or girls can't be together are dumb and wrong.”

“Wow…..” Eren says. He wishes Miss Johnson would be more like Armin’s mum.

“So!” Armin says. “Who is he?”

Eren goes red in record time.   
“Levi…” He says quietly.

“Who?” Armin asks, leaning in closer.

“Levi,” Eren says, this time louder.

Armin stares at him, and then he smiles widely. “Oh! You gotta tell him!”

Eren freezes and almost dies. “What!? I can't do that!”

Armin rolls his eyes, taking Eren's hand in his and his smile doesn't fade. “Of course you can! And you have to. Trust me.”

“No, Armin, I- wait!”

But Armin does not listen, and he stands up, dragging Eren along with him.

“Where are we going?!” Eren asks when Armin starts walking towards the football field.

“We're gonna go and tell Levi now,” Armin says, making Eren want to kinda throw up.

“No! Armin, no-“

“Eren?” He hears the voice of an angel say.

“L-Levi… Hey.”

Armin stops and drops his hand, making Eren fall (since Armin was literally dragging Eren along, without giving him time for footing or anything).

“I hear the teacher calling me… I have to go!” Armin says, winking at Eren. “I'll see you later, Eren. Good luck, Levi!” He finishes, and leaves with one last thumbs up.

Levi offers Eren his hand, and Eren takes it, brushing himself off once he's upright.

“Thanks,” he says. “Don't mention it,” Levi replies.

“So, uh. What were you doing here? I thought you were with the cheerleaders…” Levi asks.

Eren gulps, and looks down with flaming cheeks.

“I had to tell you something…” He says, voice wavering.

Levi raises an eyebrow, and nods. “What's it?”

Eren takes a few encouraging breaths, and then he starts: “Levi, I like-“

“Eren!” Mikasa says, just with the right timing.

“Eren, what are you doing in the football field? Come on, mum’s here. We've to go!” She says.

Levi looks annoyed.

“I- I have to go…”

“Yeah.”

“I will see you later?”

Levi nods, and Eren starts walking away.

“Well… Bye.”

“Bye.” Levi replies, and Eren leaves.

Armin facepalms in the distance, and everyone can hear their mothers sighing in the background. Oh, well. Maybe next time.


	55. Day 55: Trento (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that this isnt as much as a 'newlyweds' rather than an 'almost married' AU. Oh well.

Eren looks down at himself, feeling weird. He’s never actually had to wear any kind of formal wear before- he doesn’t actually own any, per se; he’s taken one of Levi’s button-ups and a pair of trousers that looked formal enough, but still- Levi had said the place they were going to was not all _that_ fancy, but still required formal wear because of proper etiquette and whatnot.

So here he is, trying to figure out what to do with his hair and trying not to cry out of frustration (Because he didn’t normally do much with it apart from brushing and sometimes, if he felt courageous, putting it up in a ponytail before).

He was still stressing over that when the bathroom door opened, and Eren saw Levi enter and walk over to him, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist. “You ready?” He asks, kissing him beneath the ear.

Eren sighs, deciding to just leave it be and letting it down with a few pins to keep it off his face.

“Yeah,” he says. Levi smiles against his neck, squeezes his waist a little and then steps back, slapping his ass. “Alright, then, let’s go,” Levi says, smiling when Eren blushes a little.

This is the first time they are going out on a proper date- a month into being in Germany for a business trip, and just now they have settled down enough so Levi can take Eren out on a date without the risk of being called by his parents and/or falling asleep after some hectic time at the office/flat (doing nothing).

Eren shakes his head, looking at himself in the mirror one more time, sighs and walks out of the bathroom and towards the door of their three-story flat (their flat is the _Penthouse_ and has _three stories_ for only _six months_ of residence)to see Levi slipping oh his shoes and opening the door, grabbing the keys on the way. Eren puts on his own shoes (A pair of black dressing shoes Armin bought for him a while ago because _“You can’t live your whole life without at least_ one _pair of decent shoes, Eren,”)_ and walking out the door that was still being held open by Levi, who smiles at Eren in a way that makes his stomach fill with bats and his head to flood with stars and weird and stupid thoughts of love and happiness and pure joy.

They take the lift towards the garages and get into Levi’s fancy, sleek black BMW (Eren doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to fancy cars, especially the kind that smell new and make his head spin with how fast they can go), then drive off to their mystery destination (“I want it to be a surprise, you know, for it to add up to the romantic atmosphere,” Levi had said, an air of something Eren can’t describe but feels odd in a way that makes him feel unsure of everything. “But don’t worry; I’m sure you’ll like it.”)

* * *

…He isn’t sure he does; after a long trip of a total time of three and a half hours they come into a cute, tiny restaurant in the middle of Trento, Italy, and Eren is a little angry because it was a long-ass car ride and this place looks like nothing special. “You dragged me across three countries for a hole-in-the-wall restaurant…”  Eren says, unbuckling his seatbelt and going for the door when, in a swift and  _quick_ movement Levi crosses the front of the car and opens it for him. “…classic.” Eren finishes in a cloud of annoyance.

Levi rolls his eyes, putting his arm around Eren’s waist and clicking his tongue. “It’s worth it,” he says, starting to walk towards the wooden doors. Eren looks in through one of the big, glass windows beside the doors, watching the way the warm, yellow light spills over the sidewalk and stone road in quiet amazement.

Levi, as the gentleman he is, opens the door for Eren and even makes sure he comes in through first before walking in himself.  Levi walks over to a small podium below a small arc that’s decorated with different kinds of vines and grapes. “Welcome! Do you have a reservation?” The cute, freckled boy that stands there smiles sweetly, looking at them. Levi nods, looking around the restaurant. “Yeah. Table for two on Jaeger,” He says, and the boy looks down at his reservations book, then back up to them with another, unwavering smile.

“If you’d follow me,” he says, taking two carte and walking over to a table by the window Eren was just observing, setting down a carte on each side of it and then walking away with the phrase, “I’ll come back to take your order in a moment,”

Levi pulls back Eren’s chair and then pushes it in with Eren blushing furiously the whole time, then sits down across from him. “You’re ridiculous,” Eren says after a moment of looking around the quiet restaurant, observing the other commensals that sit on the other tables (Not a single one was empty.)

Levi chuckles behind his carte, and puts it down in favour of looking into Eren’s eyes. “Only for you,” he says nonchalantly, and that single phrase makes Eren’s face heat up even more and has his eyes straining away from Levi’s, instead settling on the flickering candle that lies between them.

“Ugh,” Eren says, covering his face. “Shut the _fuck up,”_ Levi laughs a little, then, but he’s interrupted by a tall, tan man with a moustache and a heavy accent comes up to them and greets Levi in a way that feels warm, and familiar, and comfortable.

“Levi! It’s been so long, my boy, how are you? Haven’t seen you since you went back to Japan, what was it… two years ago?” the man smiles, enveloping Levi- who was halfway up to greet the man- in a tight hug.

“It’s nice to see you too, Adalberto,” Levi says once he is released.

The man smiles brightly, looking towards Eren. “Oh, and who may this young man be?” Eren splutters a little, face still red, and Levi smiles at him and winks subtly. “This is Eren,” he says, going to stand beside him. “My boyfriend,” (Eren almost chokes on his spit at the word ‘boyfriend’, because it sounds so childish but it fits them and Eren gets that weird feeling again)

The man’s face lights up like a Christmas tree, and he pulls Eren into a hug instead when he offers his hand. “Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you! Levi, are you planning on taking young Dante and Lucca’s steps? Are there any rings I don’t know of?” he asks when he lets go of Eren, who was quite appalled by the force of the hug that left him (quite literally) breathless.

Adalberto gasps. “Or is it a secret? Did I ruin it?” he looks a little crestfallen, and Eren looks terrified.

Levi, surprisingly, looks as stoic as he always has.

“Not yet,” he says, looking at Eren with weird eyes. “But maybe…” he drifts off.

The man smiles after a few seconds of silence.

“Well, then, I guess I shall leave you to dine in peace, ey?” he smiles. “I’ll bring the usual for you, Levi, and for Eren…” he trails off. Eren scrambles to recite one of the weird names the food has (one that he recognises from somewhere, maybe a restaurant from one of the few times he came down to Italy with Armin and the others) and the man nods, even if Eren probably completely butchered the name. “I’ll bring your meals and drinks in a few minutes. Buon appetito!” He says, bows, and leaves.

After that, dinner passes without a hitch- after Adalberto brings their food casual conversation comes up and Levi eats out of Eren’s plate (and likewise) as he normally does (the food was, in fact, worth it).

Eren doesn’t stop thinking about the ‘maybe’ that was left hanging off Levi’s tongue, though. Maybe…

 

 


	56. Day 56: Expose (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uvuvuvuvu  
> this continues directly from day 50 uvu   
> (Also this AU is tres bien)  
> if i make a mistake im sorry but it's late and everything is horrible

“Levi…!” Eren stands up once he (finally) stops laughing, which makes the blanket that wrapped around his lower areas slide off and leave Eren with his ass on full view of the (now pretty disturbed, probably) neighbours. He blushes and scrambles to grab _something_ to cover himself with, which ends up being Levi’s shirt from the night before which had been thrown haphazardly across the room.

Eren buttons it up and finds a pair of briefs which he then puts on (as much as he likes being naked, especially around Levi (even if he won’t admit it) the _maids_ are here, and he isn’t very into exhibitionism _,_ as much as Levi insists on fucking with the blinds wide open).

It’d be a good idea, he thinks, if he took at least a pair of pants or trousers for Levi (pyjama bottoms, even) so he goes into their (exaggeratedly _big)_ closet to grab _something_ for Levi to cover himself with.

He goes out of their room (which is on the top floor) and goes down the stairs towards the living room, greeting one of their three maids on the way (“good morning, Mr. Seragaki,” “Good Morning, Rosetta, and please- call me Eren,” is how his conversations go every morning) and finds Levi exactly where he thought he’d be (in the living room couch with a towel draped over his legs and _pouting_ , the brat)

Eren sighs, walking over to him and putting the clothes on top of Levi’s head (hey, if Levi is allowed to be childish then Eren has the absolute right to go with the flow, okay) then sits down next to him.

“Go away,” Levi whiles, voice annoying and nose scrunched up in displeasure.

Eren rolls his eyes and sighs, shaking his head (he gets a little dizzy from that, so he decides to never do it again). “You’re such a brat, I swear,” he says, leaning back onto the cushions and turning to look at Levi. “You should put those on,” he says, gesturing towards the bottoms with his head. “It’s pretty cold in here and I’m sure you’re feeling it,” he continues, now looking down.

He can see the slight pink dusting Levi’s cheeks even as the other turns his head, and he feels kind of glad it was him making the younger blush and not the other way around for once.

“Whatever. I don’t care.”  Levi says petulantly, and Eren sighs.

They sit in a playful but tense silence for some time after that, Levi (surprisingly) maintaining the same pose of pouty, scolded child (with the whole crossed arms and lip sticking out act all put up almost professionally) until Eren decides this is just too boring and, taking advantage that the Maids are now cleaning the upper floors, he spurs into action (something he wouldn’t have done two months ago, probably, and still wouldn’t if he hadn’t woken up feeling adventurous and a little bit more teasing).

So Eren makes a show of climbing onto Levi’s lap (putting his legs on either side of his hips for balance). But since Levi doesn’t even turn to look at him, Eren decides to take much more grave decisions.

So he leans in quickly and in one (surprisingly swift) movement, traps Levi’s lower lip with his teeth.

Levi startles, trying to free his lip from Eren’s grasp, but the elder instead leans in (releasing Levi) and kisses him with a loud, exaggerated _muah._

Eren leans away and smiles down goofily at Levi, while the other just looks surprised and slightly disturbed. “Eren!” He says, wiping at his lip with the back of his hand and prodding the bite marks Eren’s teeth left. “Why did you do that?” he asks, looking up at the other.

“Because I’m sorry,” Eren said, a tad more serious now. “really,” he says, and joins his forehead with Levi’s.

Levi sighs, shaking his head and looking into Eren’s eyes. “It’s okay. I just don’t like the feeling of being tickled.”

“…oh?” Eren asks, tilting his head a little to the right. “Why?”

Levi shrugs, kissing Eren briefly. “I don’t know. I just… it feels weird, being tickled. After so long of…nothing now there’s this whole new spectrum of sensations and stuff that I like and not like and apparently tickling is one of the latter.”

Eren raises his eyebrows, but nods in understanding anyway. “Alright,”

Levi looks down. “Yeah.”

They stay like that for a few seconds, just looking at each other and not saying anything. Until…

“Hey, is that my shirt?”

“…yeah,”

Levi hums. “Cute.”

Eren blushes furiously, leaning away to cover his face. “Shut up,” comes his muffled response.

Levi laughs.

 


	57. Day 57: in (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm idk

They've been walking for days. Or well, Eren has, because Levi has been sleeping on his shoulders the whole time, like the true lazy cat he is. (He won’t admit it, though- “it’s a test”, he says. “You need to learn to carry your magic on your shoulders.”) (Eren knows that that’s all bullshit, but he lets it slide.) He feels as if Levi thinks Eren is truly just stupid, but it’s better compared to having to suffer from Levi’s wrath, which he likes to always remind Eren of. They walk till they collapse and find a weird, old-looking stone building just sitting in the middle of nowhere- nestled between bushes and rows and rows of flowers Eren recognises from his mother’s gardens, and others from the old, kind lady that lived in the house beside them (that one that always gave Eren candy and enchanted fruits and let him read from her magic encyclopaedias when mother wasn't home and he was bored)… and they collapse on a pile of daffodils. They just. Trip, fall, and decide not to get back up for a while. Easy.

“Hey, kid. What are you doing there? You lost?” A blond, tall and broad man says, blocking the sun from Eren's eyes with his enormous shadow.

“What?”

The man chuckles, and then there's a big, calloused hand in front of him. “Come on. It's dirty there.”

Eren stares at it, and then stares at Levi’s whiskers when the bigass hand is replaced with his face. _“He’s right,”_ Levi tells him. _“It’s filthy. Get up, kid.”_

Levi’s face disappears then, and the other sorcerer’s hand appears again.

Eren takes it.

“It's okay, buddy. You're safe now. Come on, I'll make you some tea.”

He smiles an Eren’s confused, but he still lets himself be dragged into the cot and seated in a chair.

The man introduces himself as Erwin, and Eren decides to try and believe him.

Everything will be okay.


	58. Day 58: World (Arranged Marriage AU) (Smut Sunday #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you do not wish for smut/are uncomfortable with sex, please read only the dialogue to this uvu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i normally dont put any character/story development on smut scenes but this one's important okay  
> also, again, If you do not wish for smut/are uncomfortable with sex, please read only the dialogue to this uvu

Eren feels a little uncomfortable with the way things have been going with Levi. It’s not that they don’t get along well, because they do- very well, in fact, if the bulge in Eren’s pants and the tongue in his mouth is anything to go by- but because he knows it is forced and rushed and a bomb that will probably end up detonating on their faces sooner or later. And Eren doesn’t like that.

Levi moans into Eren’s mouth, and he hitches his legs around Levi in response, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him towards Eren.

“Levi…” Eren says.

“Yeah?” Levi asks against his lips, barely touching them with his. He rests his forehead against Eren’s.

“I don’t like this.”

Levi stops altogether. he doesn’t breathe, he doesn’t blink. He just frowns.

“What?”

Levi starts to move away, like if he was trying to give Eren as much space as possible while still caged by the boy. “You should’ve said something since the beginning, Eren.”

Eren shakes his head.

“Not like that, Levi,” He says, grabbing Levi’s hands and pulling him back inwards. “I do not like the way we treat each other, is all.”

Levi frowns, but doesn’t try to move away again. He does not understand, and he lets Eren know so.

Eren smiles at him, and kisses Levi softly, letting go of one of his hands to hold another _very intimate_ extremity of Levi’s. “We are only like this because we were meant to,” He explains, squeezing his hand a little.

Levi moans, and his brows pull up. “What..?” he asks, voice hitching and a broken gasp escaping his reddened lips, swallowed by Eren.

“We do not really care about the other,” Eren continues, undoing Levi’s trousers while still holding both his hands in one of his own. “It’s just out of compromise.”

“I don’t get your poin-t-t…” Levi says, sighing at Eren’s warm hand groping him.

“We must mean the world to each other,” Eren whispers, like a secret, and Levi’s frown just deepens.

“How?”

Eren smiles against Levi’s lips, kissing him once, twice, thrice. He strokes over the back of Levi’s hands and the underside of his dick, making Levi whine and sigh and whimper.

“We have to be the only thing the other cares about,” Eren continues, letting go of Levi’s hands and dragging his wrists to rest at Eren’s sides instead. Levi immediately latches onto Eren’s waist gently, like if he was afraid to break Eren.

“We have to learn to love each other over anything else,” Eren finishes against Levi’s ear, pushing his hips upwards and rubbing himself against the King.

“Love isn’t- it is n-not something you l- _learn,_ E-Eren…” Levi says against Eren’s neck, pushing back and closing his eyes.

“It must be,” Eren says, sliding his hands into the back of Levi’s trousers and pants. “For the sake of our relationship.”

“What relationship?” Levi asks, biting Eren a little and making the boy moan. “You just s-said it w-was i-in-inexistent.”

Eren slaps Levi’s ass lightly. “I did not s-say so. I said that- that our relationship is… built upon pure c-convenience, _ah,”_

Levi pushes forward, and Eren pushes back again. “Why is it f-for the sake of our relationship, t-then?”

Eren whimpers, and drags his nails down Levi’s back. “Because we don’t trust each other,” He explains. “w-we must learn to, _ah,_ do- _ah!-_ so…”

Levi bites his lip and rolls his hips again, making Eren nip at his ear with light, feather-like teeth.

“A-alright, then, _E-Eren_ ,”

They move again together, as if in sync.

“Teach me how to love y-you, then.”

Eren smiles against the side of Levi’s head, and he places a soft kiss on Levi’s cheek, making the other redden some.

“Treat me like you would a g-garden,” Eren says, moaning and screaming his release.

“I am sadly not one for gardening,” Levi laughs, out of breath.

“You will be soon enough,” Eren smiles. “I will make sure of it.”


	59. Day 59: Because (Coffeeshop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B))))))))   
> (eren's probably a fuckboy oh gods no)  
> ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE PUREST CINNAMON ROLL OF ALL

Levi avoids Eren like the plague, but the plague has a funny way of finding its designated bearers, it seems.

Levi sees Eren again at his usual art store; Eren doesn’t seem to notice Levi hovering over the pencils and markers aisle, but Levi does. And now he can’t stop staring at how good Eren’s ass looks in those jeans.

The poor boy looks distressed over… brushes? Yeah. Brushes. Which is weird, because they're the exact same ones, just coloured differently.

And that’s Levi’s mistake. In the time he takes wondering if Eren is crazy or just plain stupid, the boy turns and his eyes light up a little, shoulders sagging in a little relief.

“Levi!” He says. “Fancy seeing you here,”

Levi frowns. “Yeah,” He responds, “Fancy. I must go.” And he turns, and tries to walk away, but then Eren’s hand is on his arm and his weird, tired smile is shining down on him. Fuck.

“Oh, no. at least tell me something first.”

Levi sighs, and pulls a little at his arm (and Eren lets go, surprisingly). “You just did. Now, bye. I got shit to do,”

“Wait! Why haven’t you called me back? I gave you my number…”

Levi sighs, and rubs at the bridge of his nose. “I’m busy, kid. Go buy your identical brushes.”

“Identical- _oh._ No, stop- come on, don’t give me the cold shoulder…” Eren trails off.

“I am, and I will. Now, if you would move, your ridiculous back is blocking my way.”

Eren squeaks a little, but still moves away, following Levi to the checkout counter. “My back isn’t ridiculous! And you should at least let me take you out on a date or something. You know, so you can look at my _ridiculous_ back and ass that you loved _so much-“_

“That’s enough.”

Eren laughs, and pays, and opens the door for Levi.

“Is that a yes? Please. At least as a ‘thank you’ for the great sex.”

Levi groans. He can’t believe he's doing this. (But the kid is cute, and his eyes are fucking amazing, and he looks like quite an interesting character….)

“Fine. But just one date.”

Eren squeals, and goes in for a hug. Levi lets him.

“I’ll see you at the coffee shop at seven, then! Don’t be late!” he says, and Levi facepalms. “I will try not to be. See you later, kid.”

 

 


	60. Day 60: Crack (Canon Divergence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm this is weird

Eren grabs Levi’s hand one day.

At first he bumps the back of it with his own, then he traps Levi’s pinkie with his, then he slides his full palm into Levi’s. This all happens during dinner, beneath the table and away from prying eyes.

Levi’s shocked at first, his hand moving away a little (with Eren’s following it, of course), but then eventually he settles and lets Eren press their palms together, for the heat of Eren’s hand feel amazing on Levi’s frostbitten skin.

When he stands up, Eren lets their hands fall away, and Levi can see the right one twitching when he calls Eren to escort him to the dungeons.

“Come on if you’re finished, Eren. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.” Levi says, and pats Eren’s back.

Eren looks at him with something behind his irises, his eyebrows and slightly upturned mouth corners. “Yes, sir,” He answers, and stands from the bench- goes to leave his food tray in the kitchens to wash, and then goes to stand at the end of the table.

“Goodnight,” Eren says, shifting his eyes to the side and bowing low.

“Goodnight, Eren,” Petra answers, and the others nod at him. Hanji waves wildly while incomprehensible blabber fell from their lips along with food and saliva. They're probably saying something about tomorrow.

Eren walks in content silence beside Levi all the way through the halls down the stairs and into the basement. The only sound between them is the fall of feet and their joint breathing, the creaking of old, wooden doors and worn-out limbs.

“Your skin is dry,” Eren comments as Levi is cuffing his hands to the bedpost.

“What?” Levi asks.

“Your skin,” Eren repeats. “it’s very dry. Like sandpaper. It’s not good.”

Levi hums, stepping away and going to the other side to do the other handcuff.

“Is it not?”

“Yes. It means your skin is not being taken care of well.”

“Oh,” Levi humours him. “And what can I do about it?”

“Ask Hanji for hand lotion.”

“Why Hanji?”

“Because she has. She lent me some the other day.”

“Alright, then,” Levi finishes. “I’ll ask her tomorrow.”

Eren smiles. He looks like he wants to do something.

“You do that. Have a good sleep, Levi.”

Levi smiles at him oddly. “yeah,” He says. “You too.”

 


	61. Day 61: Sand (Kindergarten AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April fool's. this one's not a joke tho  
> also i think i wrote them too old for their 'age' but eh

**_Seven years old_ **

“I don’t wanna go to the beach for the weekend.”

“Why not, sweetheart?”

“I wanna be with Levi. I don’t wanna miss him.”

Carla looks at Eren and smiles. “It’s only four days, Eren. You can see him when we come back.”

“But I wanna see him tomorrow and the day after and then after! I don’t wanna to no be with him!” Eren pouts, stomping his feet.

Carla flicks him on the forehead, raising a stern finger. “Eren, chill, or go make a scene elsewhere.” she says. “Now, if you’re done, go get your bag. We’re leaving.”

“Can’t Levi come with us?” Eren asks. “I bet his mum would let him. She’s cool like that.”

“That’s not possible,” Carla says, going back to making the snacks for the day.

“Why?!” Eren asks.

“They’re going back to England for a few days. Levi’s uncle died yesterday.”

“Oh,” Eren says. “am I going to be able to say goodbye at least?”

“No,” Carla says. “They’re already at the airport.”

Eren cries a little.

* * *

Eren pouts all throughout the car ride, which is impressive, seeing as it is an almost twelve-hour ride.  He frowns all the way up to their beach house, and then when he goes up to his room, and then while he and Mikasa are watching Adventure Time before bed.

He sends Levi a picture message through Mikasa’s phone, and hopes that tomorrow they can speak.

* * *

They go down to the beach in the morning, and Eren forgets a little about how much he misses Levi.

He builds a sand castle, and decides to make Levi the Queen.

Levi answers his message with a picture of him in a suit. Eren answers with one of him and their castle.

* * *

They go to the beach every day, and Eren builds castles and little sculptures for Levi. Mikasa takes pictures and sends them to Levi, who answers with different pictures from the cemetery, and the river, and the London Tower.

Eren misses him.

* * *

When they come back home, Levi still has another week to spend in England.

Eren sends him pictures of the sand he and Mikasa coloured. Levi sends him snapshots of stained glass.

* * *

Eren is so glad to see Levi when they come back that he kisses his cheek (on accident). Levi looks a little surprised, but then kisses his forehead.

Their mums try not to squeal too loudly.


	62. Day 62: Curt (Horror AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what it seems. it's actually a cracky Horror-Movie plot thing without as many jumpscares, probably.
> 
> and yes, this AU _is_ necessary.

Eren taps his fingers on the stirring wheel nervously, looking over at Jean, who’s messing with the cameras on the passenger seat. He can hear Sasha and Connie arguing in the backseats, and Mikasa speaking with Annie quietly, and Ymir and Historia’s muffled moans, and the clicks of Armin and Marco’s respective computers.

Jean looks over at him and smiles a little; he would normally say something about Eren being a coward, but honestly, they're both equally as shit-scared, so Eren smiles a little in return and stops the car in front of their _final destination._

“Alright guys,” He says, voice surprisingly normal. “We’re here.”

There’s a moment of collective silence, and then Sasha chimes in- “Fuck _yes!”_ she says, opening the doors to the van and stepping out into the mid-afternoon sun. “Let’s get going! I wanna be ready by the time dusk sets in, you feel? Don’t wanna get caught by any ghosts while unprepared!” she laughs, and Connie laughs with her. Nobody else does.

Sasha hurries around the van to open the back, and the people sitting there- Marco, Armin, Ymir, and Historia- climb out hesitantly.

“You gotta be very quiet, we don’t wanna get catched!” Connie says, winking at them. “Now, come on, y’all. We gotta get all this shit to the basement!”

Mikasa and Annie get off the car then to start unloading their equipment and carrying it over the _do not cross_ signs and police tape. Eren feels his heart speed up a little.

He takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes; he feels Jean’s hand fall on top of his and squeeze a little. “Man, chill. It’s gonna be okay.”

Eren looks over to him, surprised, and smiles a little. “Yeah. Thanks, Jean.” He says, voice quiet and a little breathy.

Jean looks a little worried. “Where’s your inhaler?” he asks, brows knitting. Eren rolls his eyes and pats his breast pocket. “I’ve it here. Don’t worry, _mother,”_ he mocks, and Jean rolls his eyes.

“I just worry, you dipshit. I’m being a good friend.” Jean slaps Eren’s hand lightly, huffing.

Eren giggles then, adjusting his glasses and shaking his head. “I know, assface. Thank you.”

Jean blushes a little. “Yeah, yeah. Come on.”

Eren nods, and gets off the van, only to be almost-run over by another one.

 _“Fuck!”_ He says, jumping back and clutching his chest. “Jesus _Christ,”_

Jean slams his door, and Mikasa is beside him in a moment.

“Mother _fucker!”_ Jean says, putting himself in front of Eren while Mikasa goes to see if he wasn’t hurt.

“You fucker, watch where the fuck you’re going!”

A tall-ish person rushes out of the car, followed by four other giants and a very angry midget.

“I am so sorry!” They say, running over to them and putting their hands in front of their chest. “Shit, I didn’t see him! Are you alright, sweetheart?” They ask, looking over Jean’s shoulder with knitted eyebrows and worried eyes.

“Yeah,” He answers quietly. “I was just surprised. You should really be a little bit more careful, though, uh..”

“Hanji! And these boys are Erwin, Mike, Reiner, Bert, and Levi! Say hi boys!”

Each one of them waves at the mention of their name with varying levels of enthusiasm.

Erwin comes forward, shaking his head a little and smiling. “I’m very sorry for Hanji. But, what are you doing here? It’s not allowed, you know.”

Eren huffs a little. “Then what are _you_ doing here?” He asks.

Erwin falters, and then laughs lowly. “Touché.”

Levi snorts. “I like that kid,”

Eren blushes.

He’s about to say something, but then Sasha’s unnecessarily loud voice interrupts him- _“Yo,_ what the fuck is takin you guys so _long- o_ h. Hi.”

“Yes, hi. I’m Erwin.” Erwin says, and then introduces the others.

“Do you think they are here to see the haunted house thing too?” Eren asks Jean when Erwin and Sasha become involved in a deep conversation and the others start carrying equipment similar to theirs into the house.

“we are.” Levi says beside him, coming from fucking nowhere and scaring Eren shitless.

“Oh,” Eren says.

“Yes, oh.” Levi says, and then leaves.

“Weird,” Jean comments.

Eren agrees silently, but still blushes and clutches his bag.


	63. Day 63: Mad (Outlaws AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm. bloody. I suck at writing in first person, can you tell?
> 
> [here's the alternative fic for sensitive audiences uvu (fuck everything I'll change the title when I can think of a new one okay)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3677934)

I think she's crying. Or maybe that's just me. But with blood pouring out of where her eyes were supposed to be, I could never tell. I've been staring at her for a while now; I just don't seem to be able to tear my eyes of her face and body, doesn't matter how gross it is. I know it's weird, but I can't help it- it’s mesmerizing, in a weird way.

I don't know how much time I've been staring at her. I've noticed that since I woke up yesterday I've been losing track of time a lot. I look at the door as it opens and a cry is heard on the distance. I snap my head up and look at the other girl, wanting to see what they've done to her, preparing myself to know what to expect.

She isn't as bad as the others; only a few bruises on her hips and chest, as well as scratches all over her nude body. I also notice that there's blood running down her arms and legs, and she's shaking and crying.

 I flinch when I feel pressure on my arms, and flinch when I feel rubber and something slippery touch my skin. My eyes widen in horror, but that's everything I can do. I'm paralyzed with panic, and I feel myself being dragged out of the door, then I hear more than see it slamming shut.

I’m taken all the way to what I would like to call a torture chamber, my back being scratched and scarred by the hard, concrete floor. When the door opens, the first thing I register is the smell. Gee, it smells like…  _hormones._

"Holy shit," I say, scrunching up my nose and wincing at the sound of my ragged voice.

They slam me down on a metal table roughly, and my back burns like hell.

I moan, hissing in pain. "This  _hurts!"_  I try to say, starting  to lift my back off the cold surface, only to be pushed back down.

"Stay down." A monotone voice says. It sounds scary and commanding and just plain _terrifying,_ so I do what they say.

They strap down my arms and legs and I try to say speak, but then another person comes in and puts a rope in my mouth.

 "Mouth shut," They say, and exit the room.

I try to move, but am unable to. But as I consider my few escaping routes, a short and creepily pale man enters the room with a  _huge_ syringe on his hands. I panic a little, trying to speak and shake my head as wildly as I can.

"Oh, sweetheart. You'll find out soon enough." He says, before putting the  _thing_ on my arm and pushing the liquid inside me. My blood feels heavy, and my vision gets soggy and weird colours dance around me.

 I see something out of the corner of my eye, and giggle nervously.

"Oh, _baby,_ did you start without me?" another man asks, feigning a pout and putting his hands on his hips in mock hurt.

“Of course not, _darling,”_ the pale one says, and the other one smirks.

“Good,” He says, and turns to me. His eyes are an off-putting and artificial shade of green.

The pale man shakes his head and chuckles, kissing the other.

They kiss for a while. I see some tongue.

“Well,” Green eyes says. “Let’s get started,” He says, before walking towards me with  knife in hand.

I feel the knife on my right shoulder, and then it sinks slowly into my flesh.

The man laughs, at my muffled screams, and when I feel the knife connect with my bone, he pushes it into a line from my shoulder to my collarbone.

I try to scream in pain, and I hear both of them laugh.

They look at me sweetly, and then the pale man grabs the knife and, without any warning, stabs me again.

I yell, unable to contain my moans and plead for mercy.

“She’s bleeding too much,” I hear one of them say.

 "Oh, I know what to do!" The other replies; I see him disappear through a door.

 A few seconds later he comes back with a needle and thread, and starts stitching my shoulder up carelessly.

" _now, Let the fun begin."_

 


	64. Day 64: Arms (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! You've your alternate chapter [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/8149713)  
> enjoy!

It’s obvious that Eren isn’t very comfortable around Levi. So much that Hanji can tell from a mile away that the smile on the boy’s face is forced and strained and that his red cheeks aren’t from embarrassment or shyness, but anger and fear.

 Mike can smell all mixed feelings coming off of Eren in waves. Erwin feels the awkward atmosphere.

“This is Eren, my boyfriend. That’s all you need to know.” Levi says, pushing the smaller boy forward a little but not letting go of him.

“Hi….” Eren says, rubbing his neck and widening his smile awkwardly. (Suddenly, his oversized sweater feels suffocating).

“It’s a pleasure,” Erwin says with a polite smile. He doesn’t offer his hand to shake as he normally would- he learnt the hard way that touching something od Levi’s results in serious injuries, and by the way Levi looks at Eren, Erwin concludes that Levi believes the boy to be his.

Mike nods at Eren in acknowledgement, not saying anything.

Hanji, on the other hand, greets him like if they’d known each other for years- all warm hugs ad sweet kisses and _“How have you been?”_ s and _“You’re such a cutie!”_ s. Eren is glad for the carful hands placed on his back and the protective pat on the shoulder they give him, as if saying _“Don’t worry, it’s okay. It’s okay.”_

Eren makes small talk with the three of them, Levi watching from beside him. There isn’t any important information spoken, but the slump of Eren’s shoulders and Levi’s hand on his thigh speak levels.

Hanji, against their better judgement, is scared.

After some time, Eren is laughing at one of Erwin’s (shitty) jokes when his phone rings.

“Oh,” He whispers, and looks at Levi.

“It’s my mum. She says that I must get home in ten minutes…”

Levi frowns and grabs Eren’s phone from his hands, reading the message and humming.

“I guess we’ll have to continue our pleasant talk later, then,” Erwin says, and Hanji pouts.

“Yeah…” Eren says, not looking away from Levi.

“Say goodbye, Eren. I’ll take you home.” Levi finally says, giving Eren back his phone and standing.

“Oh! It was a pleasure seeing you all. I hope to meet with you again sometime!” Eren says, bowing low and pulling his sleeves over his fingers.

“We hope so too, Eren.” Erwin responds. Mike says, “Bye, Eren,” And Hanji gets up to hug him and whisper reassurances in his ear.

Levi grabs Eren’s hand when the younger approaches, and leans down to give Eren a sweet kiss, to which Eren lowers his head and looks away, embarrassed.

* * *

“He’s uncomfortable with you,” Mike tells Levi when he comes back.

Levi growls at him, glaring. “No, he’s not. He's just not used to this.”

Erwin laughs. “Poor kid was pissing his pants, Levi. Are you sure he’s-“

“Yes.” Levi interrupts. “I just have to find a way to get him to realise his feelings for me. I have to figure out how to make him fall straight into my arms like the lovesick puppy we all know he is.”

“Isn’t that too much?” Hanji asks, coming in from the kitchen in the hotel room.

“What do you mean?” Levi asks.

“Don’t you think you’re forcing him into this? That he may not want this at all?”

Levi looks at them like if they were crazy. “No,” He says. “Eren wants this. He just hasn’t realised.”

Hanji looks at him, incredulous, but decides to drop it for everyone’s sake.

“Fine, then,” They say. “Just please try to at least mate with him when he’s ready. We don’t want another-“

“I know,” Levi says. “I won’t. I promise.”

Erwin hums.

“Well,” He says, marking the conversation as closed for now. “We leave tomorrow for Texas. Here’s the itinerary…”


	65. Day 65: Face(s) (High School AU) (Smut Sunday #10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm this kinda continues from the Kindergarten AU. It's much farther in the future, though.  
> the Summer Time thing fucked me up. it's still 23:38 where I live.

**_Age Seventeen._ **

 

Eren drops to his knees.

“Levi…” He whispers, eyelids low and mouth half-open.

“Suck,” Levi says, grabbing Eren’s hair and pushing him forward, making the younger moan, and comply.

Eren licks upwards from the back of Levi’s balls, nipping and blowing and humming, making Levi go crazy with lust and want.

“Levi~” Eren sings, laughing a little and sucking on the top of Levi’s dick.

“What?” Levi says, thrusting his head back and his hips forward. “Levi, Levi, Levi,” Eren says with his mouth full, grinning a little and grazing his nails along the sides of Levi’s legs, making him groan in pleasure.

“Don’t make so much noise, Levi,” Eren says, rolling the other’s name in his tongue. “We don’t wanna get caught~”

Levi slams his forearms against the sides of the cubicle, and Eren giggles. “Shhh…” Eren says, sucking at Levi’s dick some more.

Levi shushes him back, making a face. Eren laughs (and almost chokes when Levi snaps his hips forward, making his dick slide into his mouth considerably without warning).

Eren pulls away and coughs a little, but Levi’s having none of this. Their third period is almost over.

Eren makes a surprised noise on the back of his throat, but still takes Levi back into his mouth and all the way through his throat willingly (and wantonly).

Levi grabs Eren’s hair again and holds him still as he decides to just _fuck it,_ literally; he takes his other hand and rests it on Eren’s shoulder, then starts pushing forward as quickly as he can without making much noise.

Eren already feels his voice giving out, but it’s so worth it.

Levi starts to falter a little, and Eren rejoices when Levi pulls out of his mouth and rubs his dick on Eren’s cheek.

“Finish your work,” He grunts, thighs shaking and arms barely holding onto the toilet paper holder.

Eren nods, and it doesn’t really take much- only a few snaps of his wrist and Levi’s done for, cumming all over Eren’s face and hair.

Levi pulls Eren up by the back of his shirt and kisses the _fuck_ out of him, pushing him against the stall door and shoving his hand down Eren’s pants.

Eren moans and doesn’t really need more than Levi’s tongue in his mouth and his hand palming at his dick to come undone; it’s quite embarrassing, honestly, but whatever.

Levi pants against his ear for a while afterwards, until they are made to hold their breath by the scraping of tennis shoes against the tiles on the floor and the sound of someone peeing.

Eren tries not to laugh. Levi sounds like he is already laughing.

When the door slams against whoever had come (and didn’t was their hands, fucking _gross),_ Eren really starts laughing, and can’t stop.

“Shut up, idiot,” Levi says, pulling up his pants and tearing a strip of toilet paper to clear Eren’s face and dick up.

“we almost got caught,” Eren rasps out, giggling some more. “Oh _god,”_

“Yeah, yeah. The thrill. Now shut up and get the fuck outta here,” Levi says, smiling a little against his will.

Eren nods, covering his mouth with the sleeves of his sweater. He leans in, grabbing Levi’s chin and pulling him down for a sweet, short kiss.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Eren asks. Levi nods, putting his hands on Eren’s waist and pushing Eren away a little.

“Yeah.” He says, looking away. “Now go. I have to go see Petra.”

Eren rolls his eyes, but still opens the bathroom door and steps out, closing it behind him.

He goes to the sink and washes all the evidence he can away, trying to hold the tears in. _fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not mean to make any female characters the bad guy, i swear. stuff will be explained.  
> also, highschool drama bc this is all we live for tbh


	66. Day 66: Light (College AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is horrible.  
> Also, it was intended to be pastel Levi and punk Eren, but the faiths didnt want it like that. There'll be something like tat soon enough, though. you just wait. (Hint: it has a _very_ long title).  
>  (I just realised that it doesnt matter if i post this at 11PM or 12AM, It'll still be on after midnight, and now i hate everything. well.)  
>  _These idiots taking care of each other is so important okay_

Light shining into Eren’s eyes is what wakes him up.

There’s a warm chest pressed against his cheek and uncomfortable heat against his back, as well as a pressing headache on the back of his eyelids and bile on his throat.

He is also completely naked, along with Levi, who is currently waking up and looking dishevelled as fuck.

“Who- oh,” His voice is raspy and quiet and dull, and his eyes are bloodshot and low.

“Yeah,” Eren says. “Uh… hi.”

Levi laughs awkwardly, closing his eyes and leaning back onto the pillow that someone presumptuously put behind his head. “Oh gods,”

Eren laughs, too, leaning back into Levi’s chest without really thinking about it. Levi coughs.

“Um,” Levi says. “Where are my clothes?”

Eren hums, basking in the little comfort that Levi’s unclothed chest brought. “I dunno. Probably somewhere around here. Or in the bathroom,”

“The bathroom,” Levi says. “Of course. The bathroom.”

Eren nods, and Levi kind of- _rolls_ a little to the right, away from the window and Eren, then tries to stand and groans a little. His pants, he finds, are pooled around his ankles, so he pulls them up quickly so he at least has some decency around a bunch of equally naked people. _Someone_ has to have some cover, at least.

Eren grans when he presses his cheek to the tiled floor, and follows Levi in a more graceful way- he sits, takes a deep breath, and stands like if he hadn’t drunk so much the night before. He probably smoke pot, too- Connie could get real insistent when it comes to stuff like that, especially when he's already smashed.

He walks to the bathroom, throws on a pair of pants that kinda look like the ones he was wearing the night before, and stares at Levi’s ass for a while.

“So, uh,” Levi says. “Here are your jeans. And I think this is your shirt...”

Eren nods, and is already pulling on the i _ncredibly_ tight pair of jeans over his hips when he notices the oversized leather jacket being handed to him.

He doesn’t really comment on it. It would probably give him an excuse to see Levi again.

Levi pulls on the shirt he was wearing the night before (A simple black v-neck) and his jeans. Eren grabs his sweater, but doesn’t pull it on.

Eren stares at Levi’s tattoos for a while, trying to figure them out, before they're obscured by his lighter sweater.

“Do you need a ride?” Levi asks.

Eren nods. “That would be best. You don’t have a motorcycle, though, right?”

Levi laughs. “Of course not. My mother would never allow me to own one. I’ve a trans-am, baby,” he winces a little when he steps out of the bathroom.

“Are you hungover?” Eren asks.

“Yeah. Aren’t you?”

Eren nods a little. “Probably. I’m okay though.”

Levi nods, putting on his shoes. “Lucky,” he says.

Eren smiles a little. “I’ll take care of you.”

Levi shakes his head. “You don’t have to,”

Eren blows some air out, stretching when they leave the house and closing his eyes at the early-morning sun. “But I wanna. As a thank you for the great sex,”

Levi huffs, opening the car door for Eren. “Alright, then,”

Eren smiles. “Let’s go already. I don’t wanna be stuck cleaning,”

Levi hums, starting the car and putting on a pair of shades, throwing Eren an extra pair.

“’kay. Let’s go.”

(It’s still awkward. But hey, at least they’re getting along…)

 


	67. Day 67: Tattoo (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seems rushed, but my mental health isn't the best atm. Hope you still like it, though uvu  
> (Warning: A little jeaneren at the very end but not really? Just a few dick jokes..)

Eren looks at Levi’s ears one day, and he, with much disappointment, realises something.

“You need to pierce your ears.” He says.

Levi turns away from the wig he was trying _(trying)_ to style in favour of looking at Eren. “What? Why?”

“Because clip-on earrings are annoying and too much trouble. Plus, there normally aren’t any cute ones,”

Levi frowns down to the wig, sighing. “My mum won’t let me,” He says.

Eren blows air and closes his eyes, leaning on the counter behind him.

“She doesn’t have to know…”

Levi looks at Eren, horror written all over his features. “That’s wrong,” He says.

Eren looks at him, incredulous. “Does she know about the make-up kit hidden in your dresser?”

Levi huffs, pouting. “that’s different.”

“Different _how,_ exactly?”

“This shit’s permanent. Make-up can be washed away.”

Erne rolls his eyes, taking the clippers from Levi’s hands and setting them on the counter. “Come on, assbaby.”

Levi shakes his head, but still follows after Eren. “I can’t do this without permission-”

“I’ll speak with your mother later,” Eren says. “After all, I am quite excited to meet the competence,”

Levi groans, and pretends like if he understands. “She’ll kill you,”

“Nonsense,” Eren says, laughing. “She’ll love me.”

\--

“ _Honey_ , I’m back!” Eren bellows, opening the glass door to the tattoo parlour beside Eren’s beauty shop.

“Welcome back, _dear,”_ a mocking voice comes out of the room at the back, and is followed by a tall, handsome man (with a shorter, more awkward freckled kid behind him).

Eren rolls his eyes, looking up at the guy. “Don’t call me _dear,_ horseface. You have lost your privilege,”

This Horseface guy looks at Eren, unimpressed. “Why is it this time?”

“You never visit anymore,” Eren says, crossing his arms and looking away.

“You never ask. Plus, if you crave my company so badly, why not walk _three fucking feet-”_

“Hey, Levi,” The freckled kid, Marco, says, waving a little.

“Hello, Marco,” Levi answers, not knowing where to look.  Eren turns to look at him, ignoring Jean in favour of asking, “Oh, you know each other?”

Levi answers curtly with the obvious- “Yes,” and Eren turns to look at _horseface._ “See, Jean? Another problem gone,”

Levi looks at Marco for answers, just to find his confusion mirrored. “I’ve learnt to ignore it,” Marco says, shrugging. Levi nods, still very much confused.

“Anyways,” Jean says, ending his silent conversation with Eren. “What’re you here for? I thought you were angry.”

“I am,” Eren says. “But Levi over here needs to get his ears pierced. Isn’t that right Levi?”

The boy in question nods apprehensively.

“Ah,” Jean says, nodding. “I knew you weren’t here for the great sex. Come on, kid.”

Eren breathes out a “You _wish_ you were great, Kirstein,” and Jean answers, “Then why did you stick around?”

Eren huffs. “Fuck knows,” He says, but doesn’t really mean it.

Levi thinks it’s cute, against his better judgement. He can see in Marco’s eyes that he thinks so, too.


	68. Day 68: Around (Dragon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a reason this was cut where it was. They deserve more than a few words to be introduced, tbh.

The wind feels nice on Eren’s hair. He decides that the ruffle of his hair and the cold in his node and knuckles is Eren’s new favourite thing, or at least becomes one of them.

He knows they're going in circles- sees the same houses every few minutes, the creek and riverbed hidden behind a thick wall of trees and bushes, like if it doesn’t want to be found.

He can smell fresh bread and honeyed tea and coffee from a little farther away. The rising sun shines on their backs- or, Eren’s back and part of Levi’s. It’s peaceful- at least on the outside.

Eren still turns over and over in his head what the old sorcerer said- _“_ _Belongs to himself? Kid, that guy’s been yours since the start_ _,”_ and _“Danger is comin’, kid. Especially for you cursed ones. That one’s got power like no other. May even be able to undo the curse that was placed upon ya,”_ He tries and tries to understand the hidden meanings behind these sentences- he doesn’t want to ask Levi about the first one, because even if it’s obvious that the dragon knows _something,_ but it is equally as obvious that he is very much hostile and very much unwilling to talk about it.

So Eren is left to ponder and wreck his brain for an answer he does not have.

He knows that Levi notices, too- he feels it on the careful flapping of his wings and the worried glances he sends Eren once in a while.

After some time they stop going around (Because the sun is too _hot_ and _bright_ and it’s just plain uncomfortable, so they’ll continue their journey by foot and maybe grab something to eat, Levi decides), and they're just about to start walking through the road that was decided would lead them to the closest town over when a loud and piercing squeal is heard among the trees, and birds fly and animals run away (with good reason).

_“Levi!~”_

Levi groans, and braces for the flurry of hair and glasses and nakedness that hits him like a fucking hurricane.

“Hanji,” He says, at the same time that they hit him and fall ungracefully to the dirt road beneath them, Eren snickering (and very much confused) in the background.


	69. Chapter 69: Transparent (Ghost AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is weird. idk

It was a cold night, but Eren still walked down to the cemetery from his house, like he did almost every night. Going to visit his mother to her grave, and to maybe spend some nights there. He has become friends with the guard, after all, since he has been visiting for a long time.

Running down the familiar road, with his head down, Eren finally arrives to the cemetery. Waving at the doorman, he enters and walks down the stone pathway that goes up and down the cemetery, looking at each of the graves and their names- the names that, he decided, would be remembered forever by him.

He notices, though, that there is a new grave beside his mother’s; cocking his head to the side, he reads the inscription on the stone:

**_Levi Ackerman._ **

**_December 25 th, 1998- November 03, 2014._ **

**_Loving brother, friend, and son. He will forever be remembered._ **

**_Lived A Life Without Regrets._ **

Eren frowns; why do people die so young?

Aside from that, the name is familiar to him; he has heard it somewhere. Shrugging, he turns to his mother’s tomb. Sighing, he sits down in front of it, and rests his head on the top of the grave and sniffles. He misses his mum a lot, and even though he knew her for barely seven years, she had played a really big part in his childhood.

He turns his head lazily, only to find that he’s not alone; in the dim light the moon provides, he sees a boy with pale skin- so pale that it looks transparent. He has jet-black hair styled in a weird undercut and skinny jeans; he is sitting down with his back resting against Levi’s tomb.

Eren jumps a little.

The boy turns to look at Eren, and his eyes widen. Eren stands slowly, his eyes never leaving the stranger and vice versa. Eren only smiles and turns, before running down the path, all the way home.

His heart beating fast and hard, he makes it home, only to find his father sprawled on the couch, still on his work clothes. Clutching his heart, he walks up the stairs and lays down on his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. With his heart still racing, he falls asleep thinking about the mysterious black-haired boy.


	70. Day 70: familiar (Modern Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows a few hours after the last chap for this AU uvu

“So, uh,” Eren starts, looking at the now human Levi- black hair and slim eyes and short but compact body, much like in his animal form. “How do familiars work?”

Levi looks at Eren, incredulous. “Didn’t your teacher explain?”

Eren shuffles a little in his seat, re-arranging the blanket around himself and taking a sip of lemon tea that Armin (Erwin’s familiar) was generous enough to brew just for him and shaking his head, embarrassed.                

Levi sighs a little and rubs the space between his eyebrows, crossing his legs.

“Well,” He starts. “A familiar is technically an entity who exists to assist witches and cunning folk in their practice of magic,”

Eren nods along, interested. Levi rubs his naked chest a little and continues. “We can appear in numerous guises, but prefer to show as an animal. At times, though- like this one- we can manifest as a human or maybe humanoid figure,”

“We’re often described as clearly defined, three-dimensional… forms, vivid with colour and animated with movement and sound, which is what differentiate us with ghosts,"

Eren hums. “And, uh, what exactly do you mean with ‘assist witches and cunning folk in their practice of magic’? _How_ do you do that…?”

Levi looks at the dirt under his nails, frowning.  “Our main purpose is to serve the witch or young witch, and to provide protection for them as they come into their new powers, but we also stick around unless the witch decides to break the soul bond- or one of us dies,” he explains.

“I will help you control your magic, basically. We can both become stronger and preform more and more complicated spells as our bond becomes thicker.”

“How can we do that?” Eren asks. Levi looks uncomfortable for a second.

“There can be many different… methods.”

“Which are…?”

“Intimate relationships such as a romantic or sexual one. There are a few _very_ strong witches who maintain a healthy and strong platonic relationship with their familiar, though. But that mostly depends on the strength of both,”

“Oh,” Eren says, cheeks pink.

Levi nods, and looks at him. “We can decide about that in the future, don’t worry. You’re still too young for such things.”

“I am not. I’m already eleven.”

“See,” Levi says. “Young.”


	71. Day 71: Unchanged (Ghost AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's the birthday boy today? me. I am the birthday boy. Early update thanks to that  
> ((excuse mistakes. my beta'll read over this later lmao))

Days passed by, and their routine did not change.

 Eren came to the cemetery, he sat at his mother’s grave, and a few minutes later the other boy would appear out of no-where, literally. They would never talk, but always give silent company one to the other. They don’t know each other’s names, ages; they don’t know who the other is, but somehow still stand on the ‘friends’ line.  

Eren still has the feeling that he knows this kid, along with the name on the grave, but he doesn’t give that much thought.

 He can’t help but feel slightly attracted to the boy, with his pale skin and beautiful grey eyes that appear almost luminescent in the moonlight; even though they don’t really know each other. Or, well, until Eren sucked it and decided to let his curiosity het the best of him.

And so it is that he walks down the cracked stone pathway leading to his mother’s rave as per usual, turning and running down the last few meters. He gets to his mum’s grave, sits down, and waits for a few more seconds for the boy to appear.

“Hey,” Eren calls when he sees the weird, shadow the boy casts.

He boy turns to look at Eren, and for the first time, Eren gets to see his sharp face and cold eyes fully for the first time.

The boy waves slowly, his expression emotionless.

 “I’m Eren. What’s your name?” Eren tries again.

The boy shrugs.

Eren frowns; this is proving to be more difficult than he first thought.

“Why are you here?” he pushes again, trying to get _any_ kind of response from his mysterious partner.

The boy points to Levi’s grave without taking his eyes off Eren.

Eren nods, understanding, and leans back into mum.

 A _really_ long and awkward pause follows, Eren glancing at the other once every now and then.

And then the rain starts.

It is not the type of rain that only sprays you lightly on the face, as they have been getting used to during the early autumn days, but the type that gets you soaked to the bone within seconds; Eren stands quickly and goes to leave- but then he looks at the boy, waiting for him to do the same, to leave the open space before he gets sick.

But the boy only looks down.    

“Aren’t you going to leave?” Eren asks, looking at him urgently.

 The other shrugs and shakes his head.

 “Why?” Eren asks, forgetting momentarily the ice-cold water pouring from the skies and into his pants.

 The boy slumps down, and lets out something that sounds like a sigh.

“You don’t have anywhere to go?” Eren asks softly (or as softly as he can when he has to yell it so it can be heard over the falling rain).

 The boy, still with his head down, shrugs and shakes his head again, his inky hair falling onto his face in long strands.

Eren sighs. “Do you want to come with me?” he asks after a loud burst of thunder, becoming aware of the heavy raindrops falling onto the top of his head yet again.

The boy looks up, looking at Eren weird.

“Well? Come on, we’ll get sick…”

 The boy nods, and stands up.

 For the first time, Eren notes how tall he really is.

…Or how short _Eren_ is, for the matter. But he really doesn’t pay it much mind- instead Eren takes his hand, feeling the odd temperature of his skin, and starts running all the way down to his warm and _dry_ home.


	72. Day 72: Out (Youtubers AU) (Smut Sunday #11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> embarrassing.... dom eren makes me so uncomfortable... it's like a bunny fighting a tiger... just wrong....   
> (Half-smut bc eren is precious and not a dom. i promise not to make him top ever again lmao)

The white fence digging into Eren’s back isn’t very comfortable, he decides. Neither is the dirt and grass and plant rubbing against his feet and naked back, but well. Levi is a horny asshole, as he always is.

Levi’s hands wander over Eren’s back, bunching up his shirt and kissing his torso, going lower and lower…

“Levi…” Eren says, looking at him. “Shouldn’t we go inside? Someone may see us…”

Levi chuckles, and Eren can barely see his eyes in the darkness. “How? It’s so dark and late…” he says, kissing Eren’s tummy and navel and tucking his fingers into the insides of Eren’s trousers.

“Levi! If someone sees us… this may end up being the scandal that ruins our careers…” Eren says, breathless.

“Nobody will,” Levi reassures, slowly sliding Eren’s clothes down and licking his inner thigh teasingly.

“But what if they do…” Eren sighs, leaning back and grabbing a fistful of Levi’s hair.

“Then it’ll be an impromptu coming out for us. No big deal,” Levi says against Eren’s dick, kissing it. “You’re already out, I’m already out. The fans will go crazy about it…” he continues, licking and playing with Eren’s balls.

“You can’t say it with such ease…” Eren moans, bucking up and tightening his grip on Levi when the raven licks at the base of Eren’s dick.

“I can and I did. Now shut up and enjoy this,” Levi snaps, and in an attempt to shut Eren up, he takes the tip into his mouth, sucking a little (and getting the desired outcome- Eren moans, and writhes, and bucks up into Levi’s mouth).

“Levi!” Eren groans, closing his eyes and arching his back. Levi smiles la little- “Yes?” He breathes, but doesn’t really give Eren much room to reply before he goes for it again, this time taking Eren whole and making him moan and write and bite his hand to quiet himself.

“Noisy much?” Levi asks, and Eren smacks his head. “S-shut up, you… finish what you’ve started…”

Levi raises his eyebrows, licking at Eren again. “Dominance suits you well,” He teases. “You should try it more often…”

“Maybe I will,” Eren says, pushing Levi’s face against his crotch. “Now, suck my dick, asshole,” He says, breathlessly.

Levi laughs. “Alright then,” He says, and does.


	73. Day 73: Worn (College/University AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Eren aye B))))

Eren “realises” that the shirt he took home wasn’t his two days later, when he was stuck folding his and his other six dormmates’ laundry. He feels a little ridiculous to the fact that he decided to not say anything about it during the ride back to the dorms, instead talking about how this party was the last one for a while because the start of his internship at the local hospital is looming over him, and about the great sex and how sore his ass will be for the rest of the week (which is still is, a little, and Eren is quite surprised).

He just has the luck of running into Levi that same afternoon, when he's trying to avoid noise so he can give a few finishing touches to a project for his Psychology class.

Naturally, the paper and presentation go ignored in favour of pestering Levi, who sits in a corner by himself drinking coffee that smells so strong Eren can smell it from a few metres away.

“Fancy seeing you here. I was just about to go hunting for you,”

Levi looks up from his books, an annoyed scowl on his face and a slight pink dusting his otherwise pale cheeks.

“Why would you want to look for me? I didn't think you'd remember my name,” he answers, raising an eyebrow.

“that'd be inconsiderate. Why, do you not remember mine?” Eren teases, taking a seat on the chair to Levi’s right.

“I do,” Levi says, taking a sip of his coffee. “Why were you going hunting for me?” He asks, looking back down to his book. “I'm kinda busy right now…”

“Oh, I had to give this back,” Eren responds, taking the jacket from around his waist (which made quite horrible contrast against his black jeans and mint-and-pink sweater, but well) and handing it to Levi.

“Hm. I wondered where that went. I guess now I've found it.” Levi says, taking it and putting it on his back. “Do you need anything else?”

“You don't seem like the kind to like such strong coffee,” Eren says, not answering the question and making Levi frown.

“I don't. I prefer tea, but I've to pull an all-nighter,” he explains. “Don't you have anywhere else to be?” He asks.

“Well, I've to finish a project, but I don't want to be on my own…” Eren answers, looking at Levi expectantly.

The raven raises an eyebrow. “Why don't you go to your flat, then?”

“Too loud. I figured I may as well stay here… You'd make good company.”

Levi looks at Eren for a while, then sighs, shaking his head. “Suit yourself. Just don't bother me.”

Eren giggles and sets his computer and stuff down, standing. “Thank you! I'm going to go get a drink. Want anything?”

Levi just shakes his head, and ignores Eren.

Eren shrugs and comes back a few minutes later with what must be the recipe for diabetes, and gets to work.

(They work peacefully, and Eren manages to convince Levi to do this some other time. Soon enough, they start getting together for study dates and the like…)


	74. Day 74: Inhaler (Horror AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm this AU is gonna be ridiculous and sad, I can just feel it. Oh, well.

“Eren, are you absolutely sure you have your inhaler with you?” Jean asks for the fifth time on the past ten minutes, and Eren feels like screaming a little.

“Yes, Jean, I do have my inhaler. You don't have to worry.” Eren replies, his patience wearing thin and his hands itching to punch the other on the face _just_ so he can feel a little how annoyed Eren is.

“But I do!” Jean says, huffing and shoving Eren's shoulders. “Do you not remember that time we went to the hostel-”

“It was cold and windy and there were at least three layers of dust on every single surface the light and dark could reach. You can't hold it against me.”

“But you forgot-” Jean tries again, and he's cut off _again_.

“I didn't forget it, Mikasa had it. I just almost didn't reach her.” Eren says, trying to defend himself and ignore the weird feeling of being stared at.

“One second, Eren, _one second_ was all it could've taken for you to die. We can't lose you, Eren,” Jean says, voice dropping and eyes straining away. “Not after last time.”

Eren looks at Jean with regret on his eyes, but doesn't say anything other than “fine.”

* * *

 

Levi nears Eren when the groups are settling down and everyone is trying their best at socialising.

“Your boyfriend seems to care a lot about you,” he says, casually leaning against a marble wall.

“Who?” Eren asks just as causally (but some confusion mixed in. Who's this boyfriend the hot guy with an attitude problem is talking about? Eren would like to meet him).

“Y’know, that Jean guy or whatever. The guy who's always talkin about your inhaler.”

“Oh!” Eren says, laughing a little. “He's not my boyfriend. _Gross._ we’re just… Very close friends.”

“Really close friends who are fucking, then?” Levi asks, amused at the expressions Eren makes.

 _”Ew, no!”_ he says, sticking out his tongue and scrunching up his nose. “That's gross, he has a boyfriend! He's now my type, anyway…” Eren continues, and Levi smirks a little, leaning in close.

“What's your type, then?” He asks, voice all low and husky and doing weird stuff to Eren's tummy.

“Eren, come here for a second!” Mikasa yells at that moment, and Eren is a little relieved.

“Gotta go. Bye!” He says quickly, and Levi is even more amused that he could've been before.

And then the lights go out

.


	75. Day 75: Inroduction (Ghost AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this AU so much lately lmao. i promise i'll try and write others lol

Eren opens the door to his home, dragging the mysterious boy along with him. After checking that his father isn’t home, Eren makes his way downstairs to his room. “I know it isn’t much, but I guess you could stay here for a while, or at least until the rain is gone…” he says nervously. The boy nods, and goes sit down on the worn-out couch on Eren’s basement room.

Eren sighs. He knows it will be very difficult to make the boy talk, especially with how scary he looks. Eren grabs a t-shirt that he’s pretty sure belongs to Reiner and a pair of relatively clean sweatpants before giving them to the boy, still lost in his thoughts.

 “Uh… take these. You can change in here, and I’ll go to the bathroom.” He says, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms and a band shirt. Eren hurries to the bathroom with one last glance at the boy- throws on his so-called ‘pajamas’ while intentionally taking as long as possible- before calling out “I’m coming out!” before doing so, stepping out of the bathroom and into his room.

The boy had already changed into the clothes Eren had given him, and to be honest, he doesn’t look half bad- even if the shirt is a little wide and the pants too short.

 Slumping down onto his bed and trying to think of a way he can break the very much awkward silence, he grabs the nearest comic book and starts reading a random page, trying to seem interested.

A few minutes later, just as Eren starts to feel drowsy and even more uncomfortable, a soft but low voice speaks.

“Levi.” It says, so quietly that Eren almost didn’t catch it.

“I’m sorry?” he asks, straightening up and looking around the room, trying to find the source of the voice (Even if it’s quite obvious- but it doesn’t _fit_ ).

“My name is Levi.” It says again, and Eren looks at the boy, Levi, trying not to freak out and telling himself that he’s just tired.

His blood runs cold, anyways, but he tries to keep it cool for the guy’s sake. “L-L-Levi?” Eren asks.

The boy nods.

Eren has half a mind not to say something stupid like, _“So, you are Levi Ackerman?”_ even though he really wants to.

“Cool name. Nice to meet you, Levi. I am Eren.”

The boy nods slowly.

Eren sighs. “it’s getting late. Come on, the bed is big enough. We can share,”

The boy looks at him reluctantly, but still stands and strolls over to Eren.

  _Well, that went well…_ he thinks and shrugs, giving Levi a smile before going to bed.

“Night,” He says.

“Night…” Levi whispers back.


	76. Day 76: Jouer (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kindergarten AU. I just changed the name lmao

**_Seven years old._ **

“Come on, Levi! I want you to push me on the swings!”

Levi groans and looks at the retreating back of his friends as he hurries over to said swing set as soon as they get to the park.

“At  least wait a little… or slow down,” Levi mumbles, looking at his mother for permission to run after Eren.

She nods at him, eyes bright and happy and excited- Levi doesn’t know why, maybe its old people stuff- and so he _walks fast_ (because running is ridiculous and dangerous) towards Eren, who is already sitting impatiently on one of the swings.

“Come onnn, Levi! Hurry, you slow turtle!” Eren pouts, and Levi rolls his eyes at him. “Don’t be impatient, Eren.” He says, before walking over to the edge of the swing area.

“You sound like my mum...” Eren giggles, and Levi rolls his eyes but doesn’t reply (cause that’d be childish, and he really doesn’t know how to, honestly. Eren does not need to know that, however. It’d be embarrassing if he ever did).

Levi starts pushing Eren, softly at first until the younger of the two complained- “Harder! Come on Levi, is that all you can give?”

And even if Levi feels like if it’s a little bit too ridiculous to be competing against Eren in this kind of thing- he knows he's strong, and Eren does, too, but for some reason the teasing just riles him up- he takes Eren’s bait and _pushes._

Needless to say, a few seconds later (56, to be exact- Levi counted) Eren was on the ground and looking like if he's debating whether he is going to laugh or to cry. Hopefully the former, as Levi does not wish to be scolded or worse, have Eren not want to be his friend anymore.

So instead of letting him decide, Levi offers his hand- “We should try something else. Swings are boring.”

Eren agrees, taking Levi’s hand and dragging him over to the sandbox. “Alright! Let’s make a castle, then!”

“Together?” Levi asks, unsure.

“Always!” Eren replies, smiling brightly. Levi feels his chest tighten, just a little bit. _Always it is, then,_ Levi decides, not quite knowing what it means.


	77. Day 77: Sad (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been putting this particular AU off for a while lmao  
> also this looks short (which it is) but like it's 400+ words, there just arent as many spaces as there normally are

When the blinds stop banging against the windows beside Eren’s head and the pitter pat, pitter pat of rain can’t be heard anymore, Eren decides to head out to town (After telling Levi about it, of course, because as uncomfortable as he may be with the whole _marriage_ thing, he still worries about them- mostly because the idiot doesn’t seem to know how to do _anything_ on their own aside from, like, talk. And cook).

Eren feels the stuffiness in their lungs recede a little as they stepsout out into the bright sun, salt pricking at their nose and sand weaving itself in-between their fingers and the thongs of his borrowed sandals. Even if it’s uncomfortable and foreign to them, it’s a good change of environment. They would much rather be closer to the ocean, anyways. Their feelings of sadness wash away with the gentle lull of the waves they grew up in whispering in their ear, telling them secrets and stories and jokes and gossip from all the way back home.

Through their broken English and confused sign language they end up walking around the island, helping humans with their unexpected strength and endurance clean everything up a little and rescue lost toys and cats from trees and dogs and birds from prickly bushes. The humans thank them- a stranger, a _foreigner_ who the close-knit town knows nothing about, not even their gender (when inquired about it, Eren just looked at the person and said, “I do not.” The people have resigned to call them _her,_ as their body is thin but strong and a small, French woman suggested the neutrality of it on her own language).

By the end of the day, Eren realises that their motive was lost completely- they did not actually get any advice from the townspeople, and they did not have the time to head down to the ocean to ask the foam fairies or crabs; even if they is not very enthusiastic about asking these particular creatures, especially since they aren’t as expert as they claim to be. The humans appear to pride themselves on their ‘extensive’ knowledge on all things love, anyways, so he decides that it is probably the most intelligent choice.

 _Oh, well_ , Eren thinks, looking at Levi while the raven prepares dinner for two for the first time in a long time. _Tomorrow it is. I have all the time in the world, after all…_


	78. Day 78: Pockets (Genderbent AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOOOOO i need one of these dresses tbh

Eren and Levi are at the shopping centre one day, just getting out of the cinema after a horrible movie, when Eren has the idea to go into the stores and look at the dresses and clothes- which Levi isn’t very excited about that, but she still lets Eren grab her wrist and drag her all the way to the first store to their right.

Levi fools around for a while- looks at the pieces of clothing in the men’s section and considers buying some, maybe, for Eren or Erwin- whoever will appreciate it. Maybe even for Petra, if she wants it- when she hears Eren squeal loudly from the other side of the store, where the dresses and shoes are.

“Eren?” She asks, approaching the model and adjusting her glasses.

“Levi! Levi, come quickly!”

 “Eren?!” Levi asks again, running a little now and trying to find Eren. “Eren?! Where the fuck are you?”

“Levi!” Eren answers instead, and Levi finally spots her beside a rack of flower print and odd patterned dresses.

“What the fuck Eren?!” She asks, frowning. “don’t scare me like that, you _motherfucker!”_ Levi smacks Eren’s arm, frowning at the younger girl, who doesn’t even seem fazed.

“But Levi, look! This dress, this dress has _pockets!”_ Eren says, tugging the dress out of its holder and shoving it into Levi’s face.

“What, seriously?” Levi asks, grabbing the sides of the flowery dress and momentarily forgetting her anger.

“we need to buy this.”

“What? Levi, it’s like, fifty bucks.”

“doesn’t matter. We have the money. _Buy it.”_

“Levi-“

_“Buy. It.”_

Eren sighs, disbelieving. “Alright, _ma’am_. Wow,”

Levi hits her again, just because she’s being a piece of shit, and Eren laughs a little, kissing the smaller’s nose.

(Levi doesn’t take the dress off once she puts it on. Eren thinks it’s cute and a little overbearing- but the way that Levi doesn’t take her hands out of the pockets _ever_ is worth every cent).

 


	79. Day 79: Sorrow (Canon Divergence) (Smut Sunday #12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fit well, I guess. Mentions of canonical death ahead and emotional porn that doesn't look like it. Weird metaphors. Sadness.

They're dead. All of them. And they are not coming back, Eren realises, tasting the salt on Levi's lips and feeling the sadness all over the shorter’s body; Eren takes his hands and leads him, massaging his upper and lower and _lower_ back, trying and failing to ease out the permanent kinks beneath Levi's skin and muscles and soul.

Levi moans Eren's name against the brunet’s lips, and he moves his hips upwards and against Levi's; Eren flips them over, straddling Levi, and kissing a long line around his face and neck and collarbones, undoing Levi's shirt slowly to make his way down, down, down.

Eren bites at Levi's pale skin so hard that red makes beautiful contrast against freckles and porcelain, and he makes purple flowers bloom beneath his mouth and fingers. Eren knows that Levi needs it, and Eren kind of does, too, because even if these people weren't his _family_ \- it's really, really far from it, and Eren can barely imagine what it would've been like if it were Jean and Connie and Sasha and Mikasa and Armin who were lost to the world in a place where they are probably melting in the blood of their comrades, but when he does he feels bile build up in his throat and tears form at the corners of his eyes- he just feels the need to do something for Levi, even if that something comes in the form of a dick in his mouth and bruises on his thighs in the form of Levi's fingerprints.

Eren feels the tears slip out when Levi penetrates him, and as Eren lowers himself into Levi's lap slowly, he can see through curtains of tears and hair the thin lines beside Levi’s face that mean he is just as bad. They don't mention it, though- they’ve to pretend to be strong, at least while they're still facing each other, even though their weakness and regret lies perfectly on their scrunched up faces in a way that seems poetic at best and _lethargic_ at worst. It's surprising how well they wear it, though, like war paint and saltwater in fresh wounds. Eren hasn't hated the sea as much as he does now, and that breaks him a little bit more.

Their cries and groans and moans are as loud and as intense as he wishes. There isn't anyone here that may hear them, anyways, since Hanji is at their lab in the tower and Erwin far away, on the very centre of Wall Sina, untouchable. Eren and Levi are alone, and their climaxing screams fall into their own ears and the ghosts' that live with them.

Eren doesn't leave the room as he would normally; there isn't anyone to fool anymore, so why bother?

They're dead. All of them. And they are not coming back, ever. _so why bother?_


	80. Day 80: Tomorrow (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a tumblr prompt: http://leviathaneren.tumblr.com/post/116901239662/sterekausftw-tickatocka-how-about-a-our  
> there's more hanji and eren than eren levi here lmao (nothing shippy tho). enjoy either way.

Hanji bursts into Eren’s apartment one Saturday morning, all wide grins and flailing limbs, and Eren knows _something_ is about to happen. Something that may not necessarily be good.

And it proves to be… not as bad as it _could_ have been, at least, and that’s seeing everything from the good side. Armin at least tries to look a little sympathetic.

“Come on, come on, Eren, my boy! You have a date tonight!” Hanji screeches, jamming the key Eren gave them in case anything happened (like, say, he forgot important stuff at home but was stuck in a meeting, or he overslept, or if Hanji was feeling kind enough to dome over and make him breakfast) and startling him, Armin and Mikasa, who were sitting in front of the television watching Saturday evening cartoons.

“Do I?” Eren asks, confused (after recovering from an almost heart attack, of course).

“Yes! Now come, come, I gotta choose an outfit for you!” Hanji continues, voice increasing in intensity.

Eren sighs a little, and looks at his friends- “Go deal with the crazy. Invader Zim can wait,” Mikasa says, waving her hand at the hallways that leads to Eren’s bedroom. Eren sighs, and gets up- he's still in is PJ’s, for fuck’s sakes- and follows reluctantly after Hanji.

“You’ll _adore_ him, Eren, I promise!” They say, raiding his closet and throwing clothes everywhere.

“That’s what you said last time,” Eren says, but he still grabs the shirt Hanji hands him and puts it on.

“I know, I know… But I promise, this time I actually know the guy. We’re actually good friends!” they answer, shaking their head at the shirt and ordering Eren to take it off.

“You're making an awful lot of promises today,” Eren says, raising his eyebrows and buttoning his trousers.

“That’s because I know they’re to become true. Now, come on, a bit of eyeliner there, and _voilá!”_

Eren sighs, blinking and putting on his contact lenses. “You know, you don’t need to do this. What if I want to live alone for a while? Focus on my job?”

Hanji shakes their head. “Because, love, fish can’t give you all the actual important stuff. I think it’s illegal, actually,”

Eren laughs, and agrees, but still resents his friend a little.

 

* * *

 

 

(Hanji kisses Eren’s cheeks when they get to the restaurant. “His name’s Levi,” They say, winking. “He’s cool. I’ll see you tomorrow!”, and they leave, just like that. _Well, then,_ Eren thinks, asking for the name at the front desk and walking to the table behind the waitress. _Let’s get this over with. At least the guy’s hot.)_


	81. Day 81: Funny (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm this ones a favourite of mine idk

Eren wakes Levi up one day, mischief hidden behind his irises.

“What do you _want_ , Eren?” Levi asks, because fuck, this is his first day off since he got married almost six months ago. He just wants to sleep in.

“Levi! Levi, come, come and let me show you something!” The young prince says in Levi’s ear, kissing the back of his neck.

“No. Let me sleep.”

Eren sighs- long and deep and heavy-hearted- and says, “whatever, you old-ass man.”

Levi turns around and cracks an eye open at that, only to find that Eren's staring at him with those fucking bright eyes and sweet smile that kinda drives Levi crazy.

“I'm not old,” Levi says, raising an eyebrow.

“But you _are!_ why would you be so tired of not out of age, then?” Eren says, putting the back of his hand against his own forehead to add feeling to the statement. “I am married to an _old as fuck_ king!”

Levi sighs, and lies there for a second, willing himself to be taken back into the bless of slumber and trying to mute out Eren's cries and complaints about his age (which seems to be quite a recurring topic, as if it bothered Levi much- which is totally doesn't. It's just annoying at times when, say, he's trying to _fucking sleep)_  
But when Eren doesn't shut up after a few minutes, Levi gives up (in life and trying to fall back asleep) and grabs the pillow from beneath his head, hitting Eren's face _hard_ with it and throwing the covers off himself (and onto Eren, who was lying his dirty ass on top of them, meaning that he'd woken up much earlier than Levi did, if the footsteps of pollen and dirt and hair are anything to come by).

Levi escapes into the bathroom, where he does his business and dresses and wastes some time just to annoy Eren; and some time later he comes back out into the main room, where Eren lies face-down on the bed with his face buried in Levi's pillow, also hugged close to his chest.

“You wanted to show me something?”

Eren looks up, lids heavy with sleep. “Oh? Oh, yeah,” he mumbles, standing and walking over to Levi.

“Mornin’” Eren says, standing on his tiptoes and putting his arms around Levi's neck and kissing his lips.

“Good morning,” Levi says, amused.

Eren yawns, and smiles at Levi. “Come on, then. Breakfast is waiting.”

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently what Eren wanted to show Levi was growing under his own fingertips- flowers of many different colours and sizes spring out from beneath his palms and around him and Levi when he lies them on the ground and closes his eyes.

“That's so cool,” Levi says, around a piece of chocolate roll he's sharing with Eren. “How do you do it?” He asks, stroking the back of Eren's hand and leaning over a bit from his place behind Eren.

“I dunno. I've been able to do it since I was young,” Eren answers, admiring the vines and tiny white blossoms on his hands.

“I think it's worth developing it into something greater,” Levi says, caressing the petals to one of the flowers and making Eren shiver a little.

“Really?” Eren asks, looking at Levi in wonder.

“Of course,” Levi says, resting his head on top of Eren's and wrapping his arms around Eren's waist. “I'll call a friend of mine, see what you can do with this. Would you want that?”

Eren turns, and the flowers start growing taller and the grass gets a tad bit greener. “Yeah! Thank you so much, Levi,” he says, smiling and abashed.

“Anything for you, my prince,” Levi says, and kisses Eren's cheek.


	82. Day 82: Meteors (Soulmate AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of tonight/tomorrow's meteor shower event, as well as Earth day. if you were curious, the shower starts at 12:00AM tonight and ends at 4:00AM. Idk about tomorrow tho

Everyone was very surprised when Eren came back home one day with both eyes a tad bit more coloured. That’s something you notice- the way that the mismatched irises start to melt into a combination of the separate colours and lights and shades slowly- and they immediately asked what and who and when and how, and Eren was obliged to tell the story once, twice, thrice. It was a long night for sure.  

Levi, on the other hand, was trampled by a few of his co-workers who were brave enough to ask, and those  who weren’t seemed to smile a bit more at him, or even received whispered _congratulations_ as he walked past or was given blueprints for the current project.

After thy meet, Eren and Levi text constantly- whether it’s in-between classes (and during some, too) or during dinner, or before going to bed and after waking up. They live in constant communication, even calling the other just to hear their voice, but other than that there wasn’t any physical contact between the two; it was tedious, and a little bit painful and tiring for both.

Wednesday evening, Levi received a call from Eren- not unusual, but unexpected.

“Hello?” He said, and there was giggling and clanking on the other side. “Levi! Hey. I was just, uh, wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me? Tonight?”

Levi stopped what he was doing, and frowned a little. “Eren, it’s the middle of the week, what-“

“Please! Just, trust me on this. You’ll like it.”

Levi sighs a little, and looks at his watch.

“At what time?” He finally asks, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Eren’s smile was evident when he spoke- “I’ll meet you at midnight at the diner that’s near the interstate? If that’s okay?”

Levi’s frown deepens, and he asks, “Eren, what the _fuck?”_

“Just- trust me on this, okay? Please. I beg of you.”

Levi shakes his head and already feels regret creeping up his spine. “Fine,” He says. “Meet you then. Want me to bring anything?”

Eren ponders for a second, and then says “Your pretty self and maybe some wine,”

Levi chuckles, and blushes a little, but nobody needs to know. “Fine. See you then.”

“Yeah! See you tonight, Levi.”

* * *

Eren drives them to the middle of nowhere. He speaks about his classes and friends and Levi listens, the lull of the late-night radio making him feel calm and content.

“We’re here,” Eren says after a while of driving, when the outside is dark side from the light of the moon and the car lights.

“Why’re we here?” Levi asks, and Eren just smiles at him- leans in and kisses his cheek gently as hesitantly, saying “A surprise, I guess.”

Levi tenses but then relaxes, and gets out of the car behind Eren, who is already setting a blanket and basket on the ground in front of the car.

“A picnic?” Levi asks, confused. Eren nods, abashed, and fiddles with his fingers. “There’s a meteor shower tonight. You mentioned- you mentioned how much you like this stuff, and how busy you’ve been, so I just thought you’d like it if we came out  on one of the days for this because the range is really good and the skies are clear and it’s a very good weather and I'm just-“

Levi silences Eren with a small kiss that leaves them both breathless. “Thank you, Eren,” He says, smiling and looking at Eren so tenderly Eren wants to cry a little.

“You- you're welcome, Levi.”

Levi sits down beside Eren as the shower starts, and everything is great- there’s music coming off in gentle waves off the car radio, and Eren’s warm against Levi’s side, and everything is peaceful. Everything is good.

 


	83. Day 83: Best (Coffee Shop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but eh lmao

“So, Levi, for our first-“

“-and most likely last.”

“-date I wanted to take you to my favourite place on earth,” Eren says, all smiles and cute nose.

“And that is..?” Levi tries to push, and Eren just- smiles wider, somehow, and takes a hold of Levi’s hand, blushing. “Just someplace. I’ve made good friends with the owner,” Eren says, not really giving anything away.

Levi frowns at him, and shakes his head. “Fine, then. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Bubble tea?” Levi asks when they near the shop. “Nice. I’ve never had bubble tea before.”

“What?! You haven’t? How can you _live_?” Eren asks, looking at Levi in a way that makes the raven feel a bit offended.

“I take it’s good?” he asks, rising an eyebrow and looking at Eren.

“Yes! My favourite is chocolate, but there’s a lot of other good ones too,” Eren answers, and Levi feels like squishing his cheeks or kissing him. He looks too cute with wide, bright eyes and a dreamy look on his face.

“What do you think I should get?” Levi asks, humouring Eren.

“Oh, well, I don’t know. What do you like?”

“what do you mean?”

“As in.. do you like fruits? Smoothies? Or sugary stuff..?” Eren asks, not really sure on what to say.

“I like sugar,” Levi says after some consideration. “I think I’ll order blueberry.”

Eren stares at Levi, not saying anything- “What? Have I got something on my face?”

“No,” Eren says, shaking his head and smiling a bit. “I just didn’t take you for the kind of person who likes sugar.”

“You know, Eren, my bitter personality doesn’t necessarily mean that I like bitter things.”

Eren laughs out loud, and a few other people in the shops around them turn and stare.

“Just order the damn tea,”

“What, you’re making _me_ pay?”

“Well… yeah. I'm broke, man. Sorry.”

Levi sighs, shakes his head, and looks up.

“Fine, then,” he says. “But it’s on you next time.”

 


	84. Day 84: Nose (Punk AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _pastel punk Eren is all i need in life_  
>  this was probably set to a BMTH song. maybe Panic!. What's more fitting?

Eren likes punk rock and heavy metal and scream, sometimes, so when Jean presents him and the others with Warped Tour tickets, he's absolutely _ecstatic_.

“You’re going over it, Eren,” Mikasa says, tugging at his ear piercing.  “Keep it up and you’ll end up breaking something- or worse, breaking _somebody else’s_ something. Chill out, brother,”

Eren grunts a little, but still tries to stop jiggling his leg and let Mikasa finish dyeing his hair.

* * *

In the car, at six-thirty in the morning, he is charged with two red bull and three chocolate energy bars and eyeliner on his waterline like if it’s 2007 all over again.  

Jean is probably silently judging, but he can’t really say anything, because Eren can see the lash-liner and gloss on his stupid face. Eren would be the first to judge, if anything.

Everyone else wears similar attire- skinny jeans, varying in colour (Eren’s are a soft and well-worn pink because fuck everything, and Jean’s are a deep navy blue, for example) and overpriced shirts and merch from different bands preforming at the concert. It’s wonderful , Eren thinks, and when he finally gets off the car at midday. Just fucking wonderful. I love this.

Mikasa looks at him, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Remember, Eren. Keep calm. There’s no need to get overexcited. Breathe.” She says, and leaves, following after Reiner and Annie and Bert, maybe to get some water or Gatorade.

Eren follows after Marco and jean towards the stage, where people are already gathered and causing conflict.

Marco sighs at the sight. Jean smirks at ere, and Eren kinda smiles back, too focused on the view of the frontman _just_ behind the backstage curtain thing.

* * *

Eren  _is_ a little overexcited, it seems. Mikasa was right. He wishes he would’ve listened to her, as he has done in many different occasions and will ever and forevermore.

He's pretty sure that the stranger with the bleeding nose beside him would have liked it if Eren listened to his sister a bit more, too.

“Sorry,” Eren says, pushing himself and the dude to the outskirts of the moshpit.

“Don’t fucking apologise _right now_. Take me to the fucking paramedics.” The guy says, his deep voice all gurgled and watery and weird.

“yeah, sorry,” Eren answers, and the guy looks at him like if he really _is_ the stupidest shit in the world.

“Fucking kid,” the guy says, right before he snorts up a fucking bubble of blood that gets all over Eren’s pants.

* * *

Eren sits awkwardly beside the guy whose nose he _accidentally_ broke in the infirmary, knocking his knees together and feeling horrible.

“I’m Eren,” he says, in a lack of anything to say.

“Levi,” The other guy says.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Eren answers, mainly out of instinct. Levi grunts. “I’d say you too, but the circumstances do not call for it.”

Eren snorts a little. Levi smiles and Eren can’t help but think that he has a very nice smile, with straight, white teeth and a sarcastic tilt to it.

They still shake hands and maybe exchange phone numbers. Levi doesn’t look half-bad, and Eren really just wishes that he's not over 25.

 


	85. Day 85: Yip (Neighbours AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm there's only like 3 new AUs and then intros are done for a while lmao.   
> enjoy B)

One Saturday morning, Levi wakes up to the sound of scratching and things falling in his kitchen. He goes out to investigate- Achilles grunts and huffs when he moves off the bed, obviously, and Levi looks at the dog, and the dog looks back at him- Levi takes his glasses from the counter without breaking eye contact. Achilles breaks it by nosing at Levi’s hand, looking for treats

“As if, you fat ass,” Levi grumbles, and pats the golden retriever’s muzzle.  The puppy whines low in his throat, following Levi out into the living room and towards their quest for the source of the ruckus.

Actually, now that Levi thinks about it, there’s no way that it could’ve been this stupid dog, and that makes him go into full war mode, muscles tensing and ears ringing and heartbeat quickening.

Achilles barks at him, and nibbles at the pads of Levi’s fingers- licks, and tickles, and knocks into Levi until he finally snaps out of it and rushes towards the kitchen counter, looking behind it and finding- a cat?

“Uh,” Levi says, looking at the cat that is definitely not his. “Good morning?” he asks, in lack of anything else to say. The cat meows at him.

Levi looks at the cat with disgust. “What the fuck? How did _you_ get in here?” he knows this cat- it belongs to one of those college kids from across the hall who moved in a few weeks ago and threw a huge party to celebrate so. (Levi didn’t have to go knock, thankfully- Mrs. Hill, the woman from two flats to the left did before Levi even considered it. She knocked and screamed, complaining about the loud music and her kid having school early next morning and she has to work and “What you kids are doing is unhealthy. Go to bed.”)

Levi considers his options.

He _could_ keep the cat, as a lesson to those feisty kids for them to take care of their stuff- but that’s too much work. He's not a big fan of cats, anyways. He also could just throw it out onto the hallway and let it fend for itself or find its way back home, but the thing will most likely end up in someone else’s house. Plus, Levi knows that Mrs. Johnson from 562 is allergic, and will most likely have an asthma attack if she’s the cat’s next victim.

So Levi makes the choice that was really the only one he had and makes the dreaded trek across the hallway after throwing on a t-shirt, cursing the dammed cat for interrupting one of his few days of vacation.

Levi knocks on the door.

There’s people yelling, and then a sweet kid is looking up at him- “Oh, good morning,” he says, a bright smile plastered on his lips and a soft red powdering his cheeks. “May I help you with anything?”

Levi doesn’t say anything; he just drops the cat on the boy’s arms without a warning. “I believe this is yours?”

The boy looks down, and frowns. “Atlas! Where did you find him?”

Levi glares at the cat. “He was in my apartment-“ Levi points behind him- “-making a mess. Keep track of your pets, man. What if I was allergic?”

“I’m so sorry!” the boy says, bowing a little and hugging the cat to his chest. “It’s weird for Atlas to go out of the house. I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

Levis taken aback, and he's sure that it shows on his face for a moment before his indifference comes back.

“Don’t worry about it. Just make sure that he doesn’t come out without you again- I hear the lady from 562 is allergic,”

The boy nods, and Levi gives a curt, “See you around,” and Achilles barks that puppy bark of his as farewell as well.

 They walk the six feet that divide apartments 560 and 561, and farewell comes back to them from the cat and its owner.

This is the first time of many.


	86. Day 86: Circles (Science AU) (Smut Sunday #13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this AU next time I'm writing actual science

Eren really doesn't give a fuck about going slow. Not after everything.

(It's not like if he needs more stretching. He's had a buttplug deep in his ass for two and a half hours- he doesn't understand physics very much, and Levi's presentation was fucking boring. That's all he has to say about it- and he _really_ hasn't the patience for it, anyways).

Levi smiles and rubs circles on Eren's thighs (which are wrapped around the elder’s waist- for leverage, yeah, because wall sex is surprisingly uncomfortable, but neither of them could honestly give less of a shit now), kissing the hollow of the younger’s neck and his chin and his open mouth. “You've been good, Eren.”

“Fuck yes I've been. No time for this foreplay shit you seem to love so much though,” Eren says breathlessly, arching his back and pressing against Levi. “I really want to be fucked. Preferably by you.”

Levi chuckles, and kisses Eren's cheek, fingering at the rim of his entrance with slick digits. “Impatient,” he whispers in Eren's ear, low and husky and _sexual_.

“Yeah,” Eren grunts, pushing back a little with his Lowe back and looking up at Levi with hazed eyes. “Now shut up,”

Levi laughs again, and lines his dick against Eren's hole, pressing in slowly and painfully (not in the way it stretches, but in the way it seems to be taking forever for Levi to be completely buried inside Eren- he's probably doing it on purpose, the sick fuck).

But then Levi's all in and Eren's breath hitches and he hits his head against the concrete behind him- he bites his lip and Levi leans against him, moving his hips in long and blissful circles and then pulling out slightly, then slamming back in again, fucking Eren on shaky legs and with snapping thrusts, sometimes even bending his knees and adjusting his arms and leaning over a little so his forehead touches the wall and his dick leaves Eren all but the tip- then he leans back and _slams_ into Eren, in just the way and angle that makes the brunet mewl and scratch at Levi's clothed back.

It's messy- Eren's shirt is stained and ruined for sure, and he really has no option but to put the plug back in because he has Levi's come already dripping out of him in slow and warm lines- but it's also worth it.

Levi's lips on his, all tender butterfly kisses and sweet caresses are always worth it.


	87. Day 87: Invader (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I am IZ trash I'm not sorry

There aren't many things that would make Eren want to miss work.

Eren loves his job; there's just something about helping others that makes Eren feel like he's worth a million bucks.

This is all Marco’s fault, he swears, because otherwise Eren would be perfectly fine in duty at the medical guard and not as restless and exasperated as he is now.

The reason? A fucking _cartoon_.

Not anime- Levi's tried to get Eren into that, but aside from a few series, he hasn't really been attracted to it- but a full-on Sunday Morning cartoon. And it's hell.

The other nurses notice Eren isn't really himself today, and they ask about it, but Eren only answers in broken Japanese with _I'm fine, really, don't worry!_ , and then excuses himself to check on his patients even though he did half an hour ago and the next checkup isn't until the late evening.

He is glad that his shift is over for the first time since he quit that horrendous work as a barista that led him to meet his future husband (but that's a story for another time).

He gets home and is greeted by their puppy, but he pays it no mind in favour of showering as quickly as possible and turning on his laptop, checking the time and texting Levi so he can bring something to eat- and then Eren's off, and he clicks play on the video waiting on him.

\--

“Eren,” Levi says when he gets home- late and exhausted and just plain _ugh_.

“Hello,” Eren answers curtly.

Levi walks over to him after leaving the food on the counter and his shoes at the door, peeking over the brunet’s shoulder and rolling his eyes at the images moving around the screen.

“Still watching that shit?”

Eren nods, but doesn't acknowledge Levi any further.

Levi sighs, and looks away, then looks back at Eren again- this, he decides, is something he'd rather not deal with at the moment.

“Fucking invader Zim and shit. You'll get fucked over by that show.”

Eren pauses the video, and turns to Levi- then in all seriousness says, “it already did.”

Levi rolls his eyes again, annoyed, and loosens up his tie. “Yeah, yeah, you nerd. I'm going to bed for a while. Wake me up when you finish being a brat, yeah?”

Levi doesn't wake up until morning, and at this point Eren is curled up on the couch with his laptop resting beside him.

Levi lets him sleep. He knows what it feels like, after all.


	88. Day 88: Drown (One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahah when will I write something serious lmao  
> (Maybe sooner than u expected B) ) (... Not today tho)

Levi does not, in fact, know how to swim. He should've thought about that before going into the water without any kind of thing to _at least_ keep him afloat (but hey, his mother always told him that he acts without thinking. This whole _Australia_ this was a mistake all by itself, and everyone knows he's just going to end up killing himself at one point that may or may not be on the nearby future), which means that he is in _serious_ trouble the moment a giant wave knocks him and his cool ass over, claiming his dignity and life.

He's hopeless for a few agonising seconds- he thinks about the irony of coming here to study the ocean and not even knowing how to handle himself in it- and he feels saltwater fill his nostrils and ear canals and mouth and eyes, burning horribly and, combined with the sand, wanting him to just die already.

Who knew his life would end in such a ridiculous way? He can already see his tombstone, reading something along the lines of _here lies Levi Ackerman, beloved friend and son, tragically killed by shallow waters because the fuckwit couldn't handle himself in the ocean. What an utter dweeb. (May God rest his soul and body. Fuck knows he needs it)._

But then there are arms around his back and he is being pulled and then dragged out of the water, his back scraping against the itchy sand and rocks and shells nearby, and he feels like he sees an angel.

An angel with two coloured eyes, messy hair, and beautiful (and unblemished )tanned skin.

Levi falls in love right then and there.

“Hey, you okay mate?” The angel asks, and Levi stares at him for a few seconds, nodding only after he comes back from himself and realises that he'd been raised with a question.

“Yeah…” Levi replies, his foreign and chopped accent much less amazing than Angel’s perfect and native Australian.

“That was quite a scare wasnit? You don't look like the kind to swim in their free time,”

Levi shakes his head, looking down sheepishly.

“I do not. Sorry. I'm Levi,” he smartly says, giving a curt bow with his head in acknowledgement.

The Angel smiles brightly, and there are dimples in his cheeks. “I'm Eren. Now come on, lets go get you something to drink, aye?”


	89. Day 89: Aigrette (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B)

 “…Levi! Look at this!”

Eren holds up the aigrette, smiling goofily. “Come on, Levi, it’ll look cute!”

Levi looks up, making a sound similar to that of a dying dog. “No,” he says, “It’ll look ridiculous,”

Eren pouts (the shit knows, after eight months together, how much his pouts can manipulate Levi, and he uses it to his advantage).

After a few seconds of weird, awkward staring, Levi sighs. “Fine,” he says, walking over to Eren and taking the dammed things. “But,” he says, leaning into Eren to whisper in his ear. “You will have to use this tonight, bunny,” Levi says suggestively, gripping his hand and subtly rubbing his knee on the other’s crotch. “Deal?” he asks huskily.

Eren moans quietly, nodding and then saying “Yes,” in a breathy voice. Levi smiles, biting at his ear before moving way a little to pay-

“You have to buy two pairs,” Eren whines in his ear. “That way we’ll match!”

Levi sighs slowly, nodding. “Right,” he says, and grabs another pair of bunny ears from the rack.

Levi goes to pay, and after he does, he hands the things to his fiancé in a huff.

 “Thank you,” Eren says, kissing Levi’s cheek and putting on one of the aigrettes. Levi smiles, looking down at him and stealing a kiss from Eren’s mouth. “It’s no bother,” he says, grabbing the other one and putting it on grudgingly (not really. He kinda likes it, but will never admit to.)

Eren smiles again, leaning into his side and walking towards the actual park.

“I’m _so_ excited!” Eren says, squeezing Levi’s hand. “I have never actually been to an amusement park before,” He explains, looking around with wide, happy eyes.

Levi supresses a smile, instead looking towards the other side. “Well, there are plenty of things we can do here. Also, rides. You’ve _got_ to try some of the rollercoasters here,” Levi says with a flat voice, and Eren turns to him.

“Aren’t you exited?” He asks, tilting his head.

Levi sighs (again) and shrugs. “I’ve come here a few times before. I already know what happens,” he explains, and Eren looks sad.

“But you’ve never actually been here with someone else, right?” he asks, adjusting his ‘ears’. “This is the first time you have the actual amusement park experience.”

“What does it matter if I’ve come here accompanied or not?” Levi asks, annoyed. “And what do you know about this so-called _‘true amusement park experience’_?” 

Eren sighs, rolling his eyes. “It matters because being accompanied is _much_ better than not in these kinds of situations. The amusement park experience is actually being able to _enjoy_ it,”  Eren says, looking at Levi in a way that makes him think back to when they’d just met and Levi was no more than an annoying costumer to Eren.

“Well,” Levi says, looking at Eren and smiling in a weird way. “I guess that I can’t know if I don’t try, right?” he says, a little hesitant, but the smile that Eren beams out makes him want to melt right them and there.

“I knew you’d understand,” he says in a mocking voice. “Now, come on. I want to be able to get on every ride at least twice- thrice if possible.”

Levi just smiles and leads Eren towards the nearest rollercoaster, and so their fun day began.

(in the end, Levi ended up with a blown face and a happy grin on his face) (while Eren looked exhausted but about as happy as Levi, either way)(they also wore the aigrettes to bed) (meaning they fell asleep with them still on their heads) (It was a fun day).


	90. Day 90: Tail (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit is so short and weird and has no dialogue but _fuck it_  
>  and uh   
> Guess what?

Eren has a tail, sometimes.

It’s not exactly a _tail,_ per se, but more of a connection between him and Levi. It’s a glow-y and light shade of green and gold, the kind that emits light but can’t be used to actually shine on something; it comes out from the bottom of his spine to curl around his legs, and then connects to the top of Levi’s _actual_ tail. It’s weird but fun, sometimes, because even if it lacks any kind of _physical_ presence, Eren still toys with it sometimes, making Levi purr and grunt and meow in soft pleasure.

It only appears when he’s doing an exceptionally hard exercise, like the lifting of things with magic or making his own wand- Erwin said that most magic is handled directly with the sorcerer’s hands, but it’s still traditional to carry a wand around in case of needing the extra leverage. It makes sense; there are some spells and even curses which are just harder without something to channel energy and magic into and having it form intricate patterns into the air, invisible for anyone but Eren himself (or that who applied the spell, along with their familiar and chosen expatiators).

Erwin looks at the so-called tail in barely concealed awe, and Eren doesn’t blame him; Armin stares, too, although his gaze isn’t as awed as it is impressed, and Eren knows that Armin knows something that neither him nor Erwin know about.

Levi always looks very smug about it, for some reason- like if it _meant_ something, something _important_ that Eren learnt a long time ago but may have forgotten at one point in the recent past; he wants to ask Levi, obviously, but the boy isn’t sure that his familiar will even want or bother to tell him.

It’s just one more secret into the box, Eren guesses it’s only fair for Levi to hide something when all Eren is are bottled up and dusty secrets locked in a rusty bottle and secured with decaying rubber and moulding clay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _...IT'S GONNA BE MAY_


	91. Day 91: Faery (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg so much research is going into this whole project. I hope you guys are grateful.  
> amd like, i think this is the last AU to be introduced???? Idk. there'll be lots of one-shots and two-shots tho

Walking around an enchanted forest after dark isn’t really Eren’s favourite way to pass the time, to be completely honest. But his bullshit friends live all the way in the core of it, and its Eren’s turn to bring the pie, and Armin promised to make roasted cranberries with strawberry and pecan sauce, so Eren honestly can’t miss this weekly meeting. Mikasa is gonna be there, too, on a rare but undoubtedly great occasion.  It’s special. Eren can’t _not_ come. Not tonight.

Jean is standing there, at the entrance of Armin’s cottage, smoking what smells like cloves and roses when Eren finally steps into the protection sigils that make up Armin's front and backyards.

“You’re fucking pretentious,” Eren says as he nears, covering his nose and making a face. Jean smirks at him, winking and offering Eren the bottom of the cigarette- and Eren takes it, only to drop it and squish it with the point of his shoe.

“as I told you,” Eren smirks, kissing Jean hello. “Pretentious as fuck.”

They enter the cabin and Armin is there, crowded against a table in the far back of the kitchen with Mikasa on his side.

“Eren!” Armin says, looking back at him and waving. “Eren, Eren, Eren! You’ve _got_ to see this!”

Eren nears, and Jean sighs behind him. “It’s not that interesting, Armin,” the tallest witch says. “It’s just an egg. Nothing special about it,”

Eren still walks forward and towards Armin and Mikasa, kissing them hello, too, choosing to ignore his friend’s subtle _it’s not worth it, man._

“It’s not _just_ an egg, Jean. It’s a _Dragon_ egg.” Armin explains, rolling his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter. Still not special. I don’t really like dragons, anyway,” Jean says, a pout evident in their voice.

“Yeah, ‘cause you're fucking pussy. Doesn’t mean it’s not important.” Eren responds harshly, not looking at Jean- instead he focuses his eyes on the bundle on the middle of Armin’s coffee table.

“this is so fucking _cool,_ though,” Eren whispers, earning a smile from Mikasa and Armin.

“It is,” Mikasa looks at him, smiling. “Such beautiful colours; it’s so rare to see a _combination-_ of grey and blue and green and yellow, to top- in an egg at all, let alone a _dragon’s._ it’s a shame to have to give it to the district.”

“Why’re you giving it to the _district_?!” Eren exclaims, looking outraged.  “They’ll _kill_ it. Or worse, enslave it. You know how powerful and rare blended dragons are.”

“I know,” Mikasa says. “But none of us can keep it. I live on the road, not fit to raise a dragon child. Jean’s an augury witch, so they're out of the question. Armin is- well, _Armin_ ,”

Eren stays quiet for a full minute, and then he breathes out, a determined glint in his eyes. “So what? I can keep it. I can raise it.”

The trio looks at Eren like he’s crazy. “ _You?”_ Jean butts in, laughing mockingly. “You can’t even take care of _yourself._ How are you planning to care for a child?”

Eren shrugs, unfazed by Jean’s mocking. “Doesn’t matter. I can learn to. We all know that faery witches are the best at these kinds of things.”

Everyone considers him for a moment.

“…he does have a point,” Armin says. “But you have to promise to actually try and look out for yourself and the hatchling more.”

Eren’s eyes widen with sincerity and determination.

“I promise,” He says, crossing his heart.

“Well then,” Mikasa says, sitting back. “I guess you’re going to be a parent now. Congrats.” and Jean hums in agreement. Armin claps Eren's back, smiling softly. 

"Well, then," Jean says. "Come on, get of the dirty-ass floor. there's food waiting to be eaten."

 

 

 


	92. Dy 92: Existential (Youtube AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am eren. eren is me.

“i don’t know what to do,”  Eren says while face down on his apartment floor one day.

“Why?” Levi asks from his spot on the couch.

“My life,” Eren starts, “Is a fucking mess.”

Levi raises an eyebrow.

“Why?” He asks, not really bothering to put his book down. They’ve had these conversations countless other times for Levi to really bother actively with them anymore.

“I make fucking _youtube_ videos for a living. My best friend is a _fish._ My parents are possibly so disappointed on me for everything, oh my god, I am a shame to my family and everyone-”

“You’re not, though. Your mother told you herself-” Levi interferes, but Eren cuts him off again; “She _lied._ She lied just to make me feel better about my pathetic life.”

Levi takes a second to breathe and think about what he’ll say next.

“Are you calling your mother a liar, Eren?”

Eren freezes for a second, and then bangs his head against the wooden floor again.

“That’s not what I meant,” He says softly, ashamedly.

“Wasn’t it, though?” Levi asks again, trying to concentrate back onto the words being recited by _Danny._

Eren cries out, and trashes about, and kicks and punches the floor. “I did _not!”_

“Alright, alright. Just stop being a baby, please, for fuck’s sake,” Levi says offhandedly, frowning at the single line he’s been reading again, and again, and again.

Eren pouts. “I’m not a baby. I pay taxes,” he says as a matter of fact.

Levi sighs. “Are you drunk?” He asks Eren turning towards him suspiciously.

“Maybe. I dunno,” Eren says, the sound muffled by the wood beneath him.

Levi sighs for what appears to be the nth time. “Well then,” He says, standing. “I know what’ll fix this. Let’s go to bed, Eren.”

Eren considers it in silence for a moment, and Levi watches him from above.

“…Okay,” Eren says, and stands, grabbing Levi’s waiting hand and not letting go.


	93. Day 93: Goner (Space AU) (Smut Sunday #14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm tomorrow we'll face actual plot on this AU and I am scared tbh. meanwhile enjoy my not-porn.

The first time Levi gets to sleep with Eren, he immediately knew he was a goner for good.

There was just _something_ about the way the muscles in Eren’s back and shoulders and arms and legs moved and shifted against Levi’s in perfect sync. It felt… magical, almost. You could say it was amazing sex from the beginning- even if, back then, Eren was but a scrawny brat with high hopes and an incredibly biased idea of the person Levi really was.

Levi remembers Eren’s kisses, and his fond murmurs- “So pretty like this, you feel so good, corporal, so so _so_ good, keep going, just like that-“ and he remembers his silent pleas and muted groans and loud, insistent moans.

Levi liked the way that Eren shifted and moved insistently, how he pushed and prodded at Levi, asking for more, because apparently what Levi gave him wasn’t _enough_ , his deep thrusts and harsh bites appeared to be insufficient to fulfil the kid’s apparent hunger. And Levi was okay with giving him more.

Eren, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by Levi’s presence. Sure- Eren could recognise a good fuck when he got it, and the idea that they could get caught at any time was adding to the thrill, but Levi’s dick was too much and not enough and entirely _overbearing,_ but in a good way (if there ever is a good way to that).

He likes the stretch and the insistence that Levi puts on it, he likes the dull burn in his ass and the hissed breaths against his ear, skin, and hair; it was sensual, somehow, even if this was the most unconventional way to have slept with someone for the first time, in the storage room to one of the main buildings at the station, when one sound or move gone wrong could get them fired and maybe even earn them a trip to court, since this was _technically_ illegal.

That didn’t really stop Levi from pounding into Eren mercilessly, and neither for Eren to push back with as much force, or for their combined, hushed cries to paint the room white with pleasure and stain their shirts with lust.

They kept it up. It’s not like it hurts anyone, anyways. _No strings attached,_ they tell themselves, but even now- huddled up in a dark cot, light years away from home, everyone and their mother knows it’s utter bullshit- and they're somehow okay with it.


	94. Day 94: Freckle (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was put off for so long because ugh, plot. But here it is lmao.   
> Angsty teens and implied fatherhood???? Naaaa. Also, mind the OCs lmao

A slap and metal against metal. “Who the fuck _are_ you?”

The kid whimpers, and the freckles dusted over his nose and cheeks look eerily familiar.

“L-luc-ca,” he says. “I already t-told you.”

_“Lies,”_

Another slap, and a grunt. A silent, pained scream.

“I don't know w-what you want me to s-say,” Luca replies, running his tongue over the dried blood on his lips.

“Who is Eren Jaeger to you?” The attacker changes their tactic, and Luca coughs.

“We are not familiar with each other.”

More metal against skin; scratching and whimpering and jagged breaths.

“Tell the fucking truth!” The attacker says- Luca can't see their face, only feel their disgustingly rough hands against his skin and smell their pungent breath.

“I am!” Luca rages, glaring with silver eyes. “I am not allowed to tell lies.”

“Sure you're not,” Mr. Attacker (interrogator?) says mockingly, running a thin knife against Luca’s cheek. “Sadly, that is a lie. You must not tell lies, did your mother not teach you so?”

Luca frowns at them. “Eren Jaeger is long dead now. Your Eren Jaeger is not somebody I know or have seen ever in my life.”

They bristle, but raise an eyebrow. “But you know an Eren Jaeger?”

“I do not. _Eren Jaeger_ is stuff of legends; nobody knows if he is real or not.”

“Legends?” They ask, voice gruff with nonchalant interest.

“Yes. Legends.” Luca says, blowing hair out of his eyes.

“Care to elaborate?”

“There were these legends about giant humans called Titans, who used to roam the earth and protect the people who lived in the Arctics. They supposedly were average-sized until provoked, and there was a whole clan of them, devoted to aid and protect others with their powers. There were ten who were the best known, since they were the ‘leaders’- one of them was Eren Jaeger.” Luca explains.

“And?” They ask, waiting for more.

“There really isn't any more. Battles, maybe, and even a few love stories, but Eren was the same in all- a legend and nothing more. The green-eyed monster who saved humanity once upon a time. Just one more story to tell the children at night so they feel protected from the devils above ground,”

They hum, and pat Luca’s head mockingly.

“We’ll see about that,” they say, and leave- but Luca remains, all alone, remembering silvery blue eyes and soft voices.

_Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. We'll see, aye?


	95. Day 95: Sloppy (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrible, horrible, Levi, why won't you realise?  
> Also, his love life is going to make an appearance next time. Beware for eruri (I'll say when, and maybe update one of the side stories for those who don't like it. Idk)

Dancing isn't something Levi is very good at, and he is good at many things. Singing, for example, or swimming (he and his team hold the record for the fastest relay in the state), but dancing is not something that comes either easily or naturally to him.

So when Eren mentions a dance for his so-called ‘initiation’, Levi has a mini heart attack in the middle of Eren and his mysterious boyfriend’s apartment.

“I can't dance,” Levi says, as a matter of fact, and Eren laughs straight in his face, not caring about Levi's feelings and fragile ego whatsoever, apparently.

“Well, then you'll have to learn to. It's that simple,” Eren answers him,muffled voice coming from the other side of the office door, where Levi is not allowed in under _any_ circumstances. _**Any.** Circumstances._

“But I can't,” Levi whines back, plopping down onto the floor in front of the door. Eren's face appears for a moment in front of him, a deadly glare set on his bright green eyes, and he says- “do not say that bullshit, mister. You can, and you will.”

He sounds like an angry mother, Levi thinks, with his finger pointing at him behind stacks of paper and ink stains.

Levi sighs, and Eren closes the door again. The sound of rustles, hushed whispers, and things falling to the floor can be heard from the other side, and Levi's curious about what _is_ in there, since Eren always seems so secretive about it and defensive whenever Levi dares to ask.

There's a small wail from the room, and some bright light shines on Levi's eyes from beneath the door and between the cracks on the wooden floor- then Eren comes out of the office looking tired and dirty.

“Dancing,” he starts, “is an art. Everyone knows that. It deserves to be regarded and learnt as such,” he continues, walking down the hallway with tired steps and a slight limp.

“That is why we’ll start with the basics tomorrow. You can go home now,” Eren mumbles, going to lie down on the couch.

“It's barely five, though,” Levi says, confused. He normally goes home at around nine or ten in the evening- this is _way_ too early. He literally _just_ got here, for fuck’s sakes.

“Doesn't matter. Go. Speak to your friends or some shit,” Eren says, and there's a weird shine beneath his skin, behind his eyes. Levi is worried.

“Are you sure-”

 _“Yes._ now get the fuck out of here,” Eren says, smiling a little.

Levi's still not convinced, but he'll go anyways, because today is Tuesday and his favourite show is on.

“At least let me wait for Jean-”

“He’ll be here soon enough. You've a show to watch, though, so just leave, kid. Stop mucking around,” Eren laughs weakly, covering his eyes with his forearm and making a shooing motion with his hand.

“Alright,” Levi says hesitantly, but still moves towards the door slowly.

“Call me if you need anything,” he says, looking at Eren one more time before closing the door.


	96. Day 96: Offense (Ghost AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ridiculous.

Eren wakes up to the smell of sulphur and burning wood and a cold spot in the corner of his room.

Rain falls just outside his window, heavy and deafening, and there is a notable absence on Eren’s couch.

Levi’s missing.

Eren stands, oddly calm about this, and looks around. Nothing in the bathroom, or the closet, or upstairs- but nothing’s missing, either, and the door is still locked along with all the windows, so Eren comes to the strange conclusion that, well, Levi just- disappeared.

But he's too tired for this bullshit, and his dad’s already gone, so resignedly Eren makes his way to the closet and dresses, grabbing his umbrella and trekking towards the school, Levi gone to the back of his mind but not quite forgotten (as Eren finds himself in maths doodling inly hair and small eyes on the margins of his notebook).

* * *

That night it rains again, and then the night after that, and the night after. It isn’t until four days later, as the rain finally stops falling and everything gains a foggy look that Eren gets to walk down the cracked concrete aisle towards his mother’s grave, three bouquets of white roses in his arms.

He leaves a rose from the first two bouquets on the graves of the people who do not have any, and a few on Levi’s own, then he leaves the last one on his mother’s as he leans against the rock.

Three minutes later and the rustling of leaves Levi appears, leaning against the grave beside him.

Neither says a word, and the only sounds between them are their hushed breaths and the stream that runs behind the cemetery.

* * *

“Why did you go?”

_A shrug._

“You should’ve at least told me. I got scared then I didn’t see you in the morning.”

“Sorry..”

 _A sigh._ “Don’t be.”

_Awkward silence._

“…I am not allowed to leave here for long,”

“Why?”

_Another shrug, and a grimace._

“I’m sorry, then, for taking you away.”

“It’s okay,” 

 


	97. Day 97: Lucky (Dragon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are BFFAEAEAEBEAWDWWBBGFFAEAENMW tbh

Eren finds a silver coin when he's walking around aimlessly during one of his and Levi’s rest stops.

Levi’s buying food and stuff at the market a few metres behind Eren, and Eren is just looking at the grass and flowers, smiling at the bright colours and sight of spring when he sees a weird glint in the sun when he leans into one of the bushes. He leans back, and then back in, and so forth until curiosity gets the best of him and he walks forward, bending down to look for whatever caught his attention.

“That’s good luck, you know,” An old lady tells him, eyeing the silver coin he picked up from the dirt.

“Is it?” Eren asks, looking at her with his one bright, uncovered eye with caution and curiosity.

The lady smiles friendlily and warmly, gently taking both his hands in between hers, locking them around the coin, and whispering something- Eren feels warm and safe for a little bit, and then it’s gone along with the lady’s soft, small hands.

“It will bring you good, if that is what you wish for from it,” She explains, her smile unwavering. “Make a wish, boy, and throw it into the well in the middle of town before the sun goes down. Fortune will come your way.”

Eren smiles and thanks her softly, bowing his head. “Thank you, ma’am. May the gods bless you,”

The lady taps his head twice, and as Eren straightens up, she says, “May the gods bless your way, too. Good luck on what is to come.” And then she’s gone.

Levi comes to Eren’s side a few seconds after, handing him a small bag.

“What was that about?” He asks, looking curiously at the shiny object on Eren’s palm.

“I found a good-luck coin. I'm going to go toss it to the well later today,” Eren explains, looking at his friend’s profile carefully.

“Oh? And what will you wish for?” Levi asks, starting to walk with Eren right beside him.

“I cannot say. It ruins the magic, even Iknow that!” Eren whines, his smile shifting from soft to irritated in a flash.

Levi laughs. “I know, I know. Sorry. Let’s go to the plaza, then. There’s still some stuff we need to buy, anyways,” he says, and they go.


	98. Day 98: History (One-shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot the notebook with the prompts at school so expect only one/two shots until monday woop. sorry

_7:00AM,_ his clock says, and Eren feels fear fill in his gut and a weird haze in his head.

And so Eren runs.

Whoever thought a 7:40AM class was a good idea, anyway? _Whose fucking idea was it, huh?_

Even if it is barely a quarter past the hour, his class was on the other side of the campus, and _it is fucking snowing,_ and, oh well, nothing could go worse, anyways- although the campus coffee shop was closed at the moment- something about opening only for the people who rose later in the day, or something.

And so Eren rushes around campus, half-asleep and one-hundred percent done with the entire world.

At 7:39AM, he is at the doors of the hall, breathing heavily with burning lungs.

There is only one other person there, a man Eren’s seen around Mr. Heathon’s World History class and others- his names Levi Ackerman, if Eren’s not mistaken; the man is unconventionally attractive, with huge bruises under his eyes (much like Eren’s own) and incredibly (surprisingly) clean clothes. He's taller than Eren, and he looks like he’s lived a billion lives.

He's handsome, really. His eyes look through Eren piercing and judging as he nears, dragging his feet and pulling the sleeves of his sweaters over his hands and crossing his arms.

“hey,” Eren says, quietly leaning against the wall.

“Don’t bother,” Levi says instead of a greeting.

“What?” Eren asks, offended and still winded.

“Don’t bother. Class is cancelled.”

Eren looks at Levi, disbelieving. “No way.”

“Yes way. Now go back to bed or whatever,” Levi answers, bowing in farewell.

“Are you- uh, are you going back to the dorms?” Eren asks before Levi can disappear behind the corner doors.

“Yes. Why?”

“Well, me too- we could, maybe, we could walk back together?”

Levi considers it, and then sighs- “Sure, why not. Come on, though. I _really_ need some coffee and my warm bed.”

“Me too,” Eren answers. “Not your warm bed, obviously, but like, my own, you know, cause…yeah. Yeah, let’s just-Let’s  go.”

Levi smiles in secret, looking at Eren from the corner of his eye.

“Cute,” He says, making erne blush.


	99. Day 99: Blue (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm I like this. I am always Levi lmao

There's a deep, hollow feeling in Levi's gut when he wakes up one day.

 

He doesn't want to get out of bed, or make breakfast, or go to class, or breathe, or anything. He doesn't want to do anything.

 

Eren understands this feeling, even if he hasn't even felt it. But after knowing Levi for this long- and knowing what is it that's really going on- he _understands_ , kind of, even in his ignorance to the actual thing. It's close enough, at least.

 

So Eren sighs and kisses Levi good morning (even if Levi doesn't kiss back and only sighs back) and he goes to email their professors to inform them that neither are going to show up for class today, “because of health troubles.” (Which is true, at least for Levi. Eren can't go and leave him here all alone, though, especially when Levi is in such fragile state)

 

Levi drags himself into Eren’s arms, even if he's much bigger, and snuggles up to Eren's chest with a tired grunt.

 

Eren just smiles and pats Levi's head, kissing the crown of it and hugging Levi closer.

 

After a while, when Levi wakes once more, Eren makes some food for them both; even if Levi doesn't really wish to eat.

 

“I'm not hungry,” Levi tells Eren, but Eren just kisses him and hands him some rice. “I know you're not, but this is good. It will help you get better.”

 

Levi always listens to Eren when it comes to this stuff, so he resigns and eats the rice little by little, encouraged by Eren.

 

They end up snuggled up on the couch, munching on ice cream sandwiches and watching ghibli and Disney movies Eren picked for Levi (because the brunet knows his boyfriend is a sucker for those, even if he is a _manly man_ and won't admit so).

 

At the end of the day- as they get back into bed after showering and changing their PJ’s for cleaner ones and having some pasta for dinner- Levi takes Eren in his arms and quietly thanks his wonderful, wonderful boyfriend for his understanding and unlimited love in his own, awkward way.

 

Eren just smiles, and says, “always there for you, remember? It's my job, love,” and kisses Levi goodnight.

 

Levi feels his heart grow a little bit warmer and bigger and fuller.

 

And even if it's not enough, Eren will always be there for him to go to.

 

_always._


	100. Day 100: Sit (Canon Diverngence) (Smut Sunday #15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hundredth! Let's celebrate with dicks and butts and stuff. 
> 
> Also, happy Mother's Day! Please be sure to kiss your mum on my behalf yeah???   
> And if your mum's not good/here/ok then I'm your new mum Idc that I'm a boy I'm your new mum   
> Now go eat vegetables and shit. Also enjoy ?

“Sit on my dick.”

“…what?”

“Yeah. Sit on my dick.”

“What the fuck, why?”

“Your ass looks nice. My dick is nice, too, so you know- let's be nice together or something.”

“…okay.”

Eren takes his trousers and pants off, and Levi does the same, neither quite getting what's going on. But like, fuck it, today’s meeting was boring as shit and Eren has been promised sex.

He really can't complain anymore.

Levi takes Eren's hips, pushing them flush with his own and kissing his chest, and collar bones, and neck. Eren leans down a little to help- he gets kisses on his cheekbones and mouth in return, a little trembling with embarrassment and excitement.

There's a bottle of lubricant lying on the front of Levi's left bedside table; for easy access, Eren realises, and laughs a little at the realisation (as well as gets the feeling that he should be at least a bit embarrassed, but that's ignored. They don't have time for that stupid stuff, anyways).

Levi pushes Eren onto the bed, straddling the taller’s legs, and goes about with lubed fingers straight to the, ah, _hole_.

Levi wastes no time in sliding one finger into Eren, and then another, another- Eren's used to it by now, from this morning and yesterday and many other times-, and then Eren's flipping them over with strong legs and resting on the balls of his feet, looking down at Levi with a goofy smile and heavy lids.

“Get on with it, then,” Levi says, putting his hands on Eren's hips.

Eren does- looks down and uses his hands as guidance, slowly (but surely) sinking down, down, down, until Levi's balls-deep inside Eren's ass and Eren is sweating and breathing like he just ran a marathon.

Eren starts rolling his hips, moving form side to side, getting used to the heavy weight inside him that stretches and burns in all the good ways. Levi gets impatient fast- he isn't one for foreplay most of the time, after all- and when he first thrusts up, the younger male screams in surprise.

Levi goes up again, and again, until Eren lifts himself along and slams back down, falling into a nice, steady rhythm of drooling mouths, heaving chests, and the sound of skin against skin.

They go at it for a while, and eventually come together- then decide for round two, all up in fours and twos and banging the headboard into the wall so hard that a dent appears beneath the old wood. It's nice; Levi enjoys this, sometimes, even if it's only for the pleasure and intimate feeling it gives him and Eren. He knows that Eren thinks of this differently (he's still a teen, after all, and hormones are quite the feat, not in a necessarily good way), but it's all fine because they understand each other and stuff.

Everything is good. Especially Eren's ass.


	101. Day 101: Vespa (Two-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalalala  
> The second part of this comes on Sunday ;)

Levi is very much lost, he knows.

There's this vague sense of anxiety in the pit of his stomach, but it's mostly covered by a feeling of solitude and gratefulness. God knows his group was annoying as fuck (especially because Hanji and Mike and Erwin and all the others were there).

But, well, sightseeing without being rushed around by his crazy ‘friends’ is really something he probably won't be able to do again, unless he wakes up super early and goes around, which is sure as fuck not going to happen.

And so Levi takes his go and starts to walk forward, in the vague direction of what look like the beach, being _very much careful_ about crossing the streets (and at least that's what he’ll be able to tell the judge once he manages to take this shit to court)

What shit, you mean? Well, the absolute fuckwit who almost ran him over in this really pretentious car that looks like if it belongs anywhere but the dirty roads of a crowded Rome marketplace.

Levi is about to go and talk the shit out of that pretentious piece of trash (waiting a bit for his heartbeat to go down and his breathing to even a little) when someone else beats him to it.

Levi can't really understand _what_ exactly is being spoken, for he cannot speak Italian to save his life (literally, it seems), but he knows that's it's angry and quick.

The stranger who pulled his jacket so he would step out of the street is pointing at Levi now, waving an arm around and getting spit all over the bastard’s face- some other people have gathered around, trying to get the man away from the other, speaking to him and telling him things Levi is almost sure are about him.

After almost three minutes, the stranger finally comes over and bows a little.

“Sorry for his rudeness,” he says with broken English. “I am Eren. It's a pleasure,”

Levi nods, a little confused. “I'm Levi. Thank you. It's nice to meet you.”

Eren smiles. “So, looking around?”

“Yeah,” Levi answers. “Kinda got lost, though. Would you mind showing me around?” He asks.

Eren's smile widens, and he gives Lev the helmet he was holding. “Yes! Come on!” Eren says, walking over to the Vespa parked haphazardly on the sidewalk.

Levi doesn't go back to his group, and when he finally meets with them again, it's with blown hair and a dopey smile on his face and a number written in the inside of his wrist with permanent purple marker.


	102. Day 102: German (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am falling asleep so pls excuse errors lmao

“Ich bin… Uh... Sehr… Arge- argeugh,” Levi mumbles, looking at Eren, very much annoyed and confused.

Eren just laughs gently at Levi, running his hands through Levi's soft hair and clicking his tongue. “It's _Ich bin sehr aufgeregt,_ Levi,” Eren says.

Levi frowns, and nods- “yeah, yeah, whatever,” he says, grumpy and angry.

“Hey, I'm just trying to help. It's not my fault German isn't as easy as other languages to you, Levi,” Eren answers, lowering his head a little but not moving his eyes.

“It pisses me off, though,” Levi says, all pouty lips (cute, for a thirty-something year old) and heavy eyes.

“Why?” Eren asks, amused.

“It's your mother tongue. I can't just not be able to speak and communicate in my _husband’s_ own language,” Levi's pout deepens, and his face scrunches up like if he'd tasted something really nasty.

Eren's taken aback for sure this time. “Levi, you really don't have to-“

“I _want_ to, though. I want to be able to talk to you in the language I know you are the most comfortable speaking. Take it as a personal goal,”

Eren shakes his head dumbly. “But I can't speak Japanese very well,” he says.

Levi sighs. “I know, but I'm not doing this to force you or anything like that. It's your own choice,”

Eren hums, acknowledging Levi's words and turning them over in his mind.

“Let's make a deal, then,” he finally says.

“A deal?” Levi asks, a little interested.

“Yeah. How about we do this thing where you push me to practise Japanese, and I’ll push you to speak German?” Eren explains, smiling brightly.

Levi considers it, but can't really see much harm done by it- the worst thing being one of them not being able to learn properly.

“Alright,” Levi answers after some time, toying with the gold band on his finger.

“Let's get to this, then,” he says.

Eren nods, and kisses him sweetly.


	103. Day 103: Lift (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one word: _cheerleaders._  
>  three other words: _are fucking badasses._  
>  that is all.

“Are you guys ready?”

Eren really isn’t, but okay.

“One, two, three-” Eren flexes and steps onto the waiting hands, then jumps- _“plié,_ and to middle- Eren, be careful, push your butt inwards! _Armin, come on,_ stay stiff! Just like that, okay- perfect, you guys, congratulations, Historia. Jean- Jean, don’t- okay, one down, now _crunch_ ,” the coach says, sighing.

Eren relaxes once his feet touch the ground, and he turns around to give the people around him a bright, scared smile.

“You did _so_ great! Eren, you're going to be such a wonderful flyer!” his back spot says, smiling and bending down to high-five him with big hands.

“Yeah?!” Eren asks, amazed, and his left side laughs at him. “Of course, if you focus on it. You could be _the_ best if you wanted to,” she says.

Eren glances around, looking up at Mikasa, who was up in the same position they had been a few seconds ago, being used as an example.

“I want to be the best. I wanna be the _queen!”_ Eren whispers, amazed and twinkling eyes focusing into Mikasa’s lift.

The three people who make up his base laugh; one of them tries to tell Eren that no, you would be king, if anything, but Eren insists. “I wanna wear a crown and a tiara and a white uniform!” he says, and the elder kids find it too adorable to actually say anything on it.

“Come on, guys, let’s do this over again, and then we can start with elevators and catches,” Coach says.

Eren smiles, grabbing his right spot’s shoulder. “Come on, guys. Let’s become the _very_ best!”

Armin smiles at Eren from his middle lift, nodding in approval, and Mikasa slaps his butt and tells him, “We all know you’ve a great butt, Eren, but you don’t need to put it out now, or you’ll fall.”

Erne knows he will be the best. He _will,_ he tells himself, falling and standing and breaking his arm once.

_I fucking will._


	104. Day 104: Forceful (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate writing this AU, because even if it's one of the _only_ AUs with an actual plot I already have planned out and ready to develop, I have to write double and I. well.  
>  still, it's one of my favourites. mostly cause it's really complex and stuff. there's lots of details and shit, so look out~  
> (Also, i probably used 'fuck' too many times here lmao. srry)  
> you guys know the drill for this one, i think. **triggers for emotional abuse/manipulation and stalking.** if you're not comfortable with these, go [here]() and enjoy!  
>  otherwise, well, hope you like this~

Levi is… weird.  Not in the way one would normally think of- he doesn’t pick his nose and eat the boogers, and neither does he go around speaking about trolls infesting his house. He _is_ weird, but like, creepy weird. Maybe he’s a little endearing at times- like when he always insists that Eren calls or texts him that he got home safe, even when _Levi_ was the one to drop him off and he's waiting right round the corner for Eren to walk _ten feet_ , or when he always sends Eren good morning or good night or I miss you texts- but others he just… isn’t.

Like when he makes an effort to spend as much time with Eren as possible (meaning, _at least_ six out of seven days each week, for a few hours at least), or when he always makes sure Eren- and others- know Eren ‘belongs’ to him (which is utter bullshit, okay, because Eren isn’t anyone’s fucking property- not his mother’s, not his sister’s, and sure as fuck not his impromptu boyfriend’s. he owns his own self, godfuckingdamnit), or his plans for the future, which he crafts around them both enjoying their adult lives together and slowly growing old in  white picket fenced house. The point is- Levi is weird, but in the wrong kind of way, most of the time, and he must be stopped because otherwise he's going to hurt himself (or, most likely, someone else).

Sadly Eren can’t really do much about it, and, well. If he can’t, then surely nobody else does, because they all seem to think that they’re just the cutest fucking couple out there and that their _‘relationship’_ is the personification of _fucking perfect_ (Which is, in fact, not true).  
Eren really wants to draw the line as summer break nears and Levi makes a really fast-paced and simple proposal.

“Move in with me.”

Eren can’t really believe what he's hearing, to be frank- they got together just barely one and a half months ago, and everything is just so _weird_ and _wrong_ and Eren just doesn’t know what to do.

“I’ll ask my mum,” He says instead, glancing at Levi nonchalantly while quietly freaking the _fuck_ out in is head.

“Alright,” Levi answers, putting an arm around him and leaning into his side. “I was thinking that it would’ve to be just for the summer, ‘cause I'm going to be away and stuff for a while- at least until new year’s, and then some, and you’ve school and stuff, so you’d have to go back and live with your parents until you graduate next year. We can see about everything from there, obviously,”

Eren hums a little, sweat dripping down his spine.

“Yeah,” he answers, smiling carefully.

“Great,” Levi says, and tunes back into the weirdly comfortable silence from before.

Eren is still freaking out when he asks his mum if he can go off to camp for the summer and she says yes, not before reminding him that he must pay it from his own money.

Eren _wishes_ he had to, honestly, even if he's been saving up for a grand piano of his own.


	105. Day 105: Over (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm this is weird and nice idk I like it uvu

Levi remembers meeting Eren for the first time.

Levi remembers he was giving sparring lessons to the newcomers- the kids who'd decided to go and give their lives away for an unseen goal, whether because they don't have anyone left or the opposite.

He, of course, was- _is,_ regardless of whatever Eren may want to say- the best at what he does, and hand to hand fighting; or at least he thought so before, with all those scared children moving way too slow and giving Levi all the time in the world to figure out their next move and have them on the ground in less than a few seconds.

But not Eren. Never Eren.

Levi'd expected him to be like the others- foolish, by the way he held his feet a bit too apart from the other and his hands protecting his chest, not his face. His curved back and unfocused eyes. _easy,_ was Levi's first thought. _oh, fuck, that's the ground beneath me,_ was the next.

Eren- beautiful and graceful Eren- stood over him with surprised irises and an outstretched arm, a smirk playing on his lips.

_Cute._

In a moment of hesitation, Levi got lost in Eren's eyes; the next he was back on his feet (without the help Eren offered, of course, cause he's a manly man and really didn’t need any help from anyone) and looking at Eren in disdain, muttering a dangerous _again,_ and lunging forward with all the wrong intentions.

Eren ended up on the floor once, twice, thrice; by the tenth the referee called out on them, even if Eren insisted that he was _fine, my nose isn't broken or anything, really, please just one more time!_

Levi looked at him with a weird look, much like the one he has now, reserved just for him. He wasn't angry. He was more relieved than anything- he wasn't the best anymore, or at least his status was leaning dangerously towards disaster.

It was- it _is_ \- oddly comforting, this whole ace thing being over once for all.


	106. Day 106: Sky (Killjoys AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am emo fucking trash and i hate myself. if anyone asks, this is based off the Comic Books okay just stop looking at me like that   
> also Yeah about that whole last AU thing. this is the last AU, i promise. kinda.

“The sky,” _Flying Devils_ tells _Happy Pill_ , “Is full of finites and possible improbabilities. Its everything and anything at once, and it is almost ninety-nine percent _barren_ of anything, but yet it _is,”_

Happy Pill looks at his shorter friend like if he were crazy.

“Where do you take all this bullshit from, Devils?” He asks, blowing a strand of neon hair away from his face. “I swear, all the exposure and dust is getting to you. You spit out the weirdest shit sometimes, y’know. A few years ago you would’ve killed yourself before saying anything like that.”

Devils glares at the other, tugging at the bandana wrapped around his partner’s face down and leaning closer, menacingly. “This isn’t a few years ago, _Eren,”_ he growls, whispering the last part as if he was hiding it from someone, like a precious gem that must not see the light, ever. “So get over yourself, asshole,”

Happy startles back, almost falling off the roof they were seated on.

“You can’t do that, Devils,” He whispers, eyes widening behind his mask. “Not here. Not so near the first Zone, and sure as fuck not _out in the open_.”

Devils chuckles darkly, shaking his head and running his hands over his blue fringe. “Just _look_ at us, Happy,” He says, “There is no meaning to this shit. Sure, sure, there freedom, the end to this whole dystopia thing that’s going on, and finding your sister and the others eventually, but we are moving slower than ever and are not even in the frontlines. Poison and his team are in the most wanted list, and Dr. Death hasn’t broadcasted in _weeks._ Everything is falling apart right in front of our eyes and we can’t do _shit_ about it,” he finishes, taking his raygun from its holster and looking at it, gone in memories past.

“Just fucking look at us, all green and blue and white. Trying to overthrow the government via graffiti and burn marks,” Devils says a few seconds after, putting the gun against his forehead and sighing.

“You know, those are pretty negative thoughts,” A voice interrupts Happy before he can say anything.

Happy looks over. Devils doesn’t.

“Electric. What’re you doing here, _horseface?_ Looking for some hay to mow on?”

The man in question raises a dyed eyebrow. “I dunno, asshole, are you up there getting ready to jump and end it once for all?”

Happy is about to reply, when the third man in the group interrupts him. “Your patrol in on the edges of Zone three, Electric. The fuck are you doing here?”

Electric straightens a little in his beat motorcycle. “There was an attack, a few killjoys were ghosted. We need some help.”

“Couldn’t you get Dr. Death to broadcast for you, then? It’s easier than driving all the way down here to Zone two, you know.”

“He isn’t at base right now. Ghoul said so- he's in Zone three, by the way- and Kobra confirmed that he's in hiding along with Show Pony and Moterbaby. We’re on our own, basically.”

 _“Shit,”_ Devils says, looking at Happy.

“Come on, then. Let’s go kick some white mask ass.”

And as they get in the car and are driving away from their patrol spot, happy leans over and almost too quietly he says, “Everything is going to be okay, Levi. I promise you.”

There are lipstick marks on Devils’ cheek and neck when he's burnt with a stray ray, and scratch marks on Happy’s blistering hands at the end of the day.

Dr. Death broadcasts that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off 'The true lives of the Fabulous Killjoys' and 'Danger days: The true lives of the Fabulous Killjoys,' both owned by Gerard Way and some more. just fyi


	107. Day 107: Take (Two-Shot) (Smut  Sunday#16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues from day 101, 'Vespa'. Have fun~ (?

“I don't think I can thank you enough,” Levi says, smiling at Eren. “I couldn't have given that old man as much of a good tongue-lashing as you did.”

Eren grins at him, his eyes sparkling with the reflection of the sun from a window.

“Ah, no, there really isn't much to worry about. It wasn't a big trouble,” Eren answers sweetly, tugging the sleeves of his sweater over his fingers.

“I would really like to thank you in a more formal way than buying you icecream, though,” Levi says.

Eren giggles, considering for a second, and then- “Allow me to take you home for some coffee, if you wish. We can maybe even get to know each other better.”

Levi nods, nudging Eren. “Lead the way, then.”

Eren lives in a modest apartment overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. He keeps seashells on the edges of the windows and potted flowers in some odd corners; there is sand between the floorboards and salt in the cracks on the wallpaper, hidden by framed photos and Polaroids.

But Levi is more invested on the taste of salt on Eren's lips and the contrast his own milky white skin makes with Eren's sun-kissed.

Eren mumbles in hazy Italian, Levi's name falling from in-between incoherent words that roll in Eren's tongue; Levi feels weirdly aroused by the accent Eren puts on the e.

Eren begs Levi to fuck him hard in two different languages- and Levi does, on top of white bedsheets and beneath a stray line of receding sunlight and glow in the dark plastic stars.

Eren's ass is perfect, at least to Levi's standards- round and tight and smooth. Levi bites and licks and sucks to his heart’s (and Eren's) content, stretching the brunet slowly with oiled fingers and his tongue.

Eren is _loud_ , and demanding, pushing his ass back into Levi's tongue and his dick into Levi's hand, tugging at Levi's hair and giving him the dirtiest look he's ever received (in a positive way, if there ever is one).

Eren cums twice (one from Levi's tongue and hands, the next from his dick and sole friction), and Levi couldn't be more proud of himself, honestly.

It's a good time.

Eren falls asleep and then wakes up as Levi is leaving, farewelling him with a chaste kiss and an international number written on the inside of Levi's arm (as well as his email and a Facebook friend request, mostly because he knows that calling to the other side of Europe is really expensive).

(They end up meeting again at the airport, and then again by pure coincidence at a concert, and then it's pure fate from there, really).


	108. Day 108: Down (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe this was based off a thing on tumblr and i think i already said this   
> oh well

Stuff is awkward for a while.

It’s pretty damn obvious that neither of them really want to be here, and it’s painful to watch their curt greetings and shy glances; small talk from their waitress is painfully slow and one-sided.

Eren, as much as he may dislike this as much as Levi does, really just wants to waste his time in a more positive way, so he tries to do _something_ as they wait for their food to arrive.

“So, uh. Why’d you agree to this?” he asks, taking a small sip off his drink.

Levi snorts. “I didn’t. i was _forced_ into it.”

Eren raises his eyebrows, grinning. “Same over here. Fuck do I hate my friends sometimes…”

Levi nods, cocking his head. “How do you know them, anyways? You don’t look like the kind to hang around such a group of freaks,”

“Oh, dear. It’s a really funny story, actually…” Eren starts, and then, as if a magic spell had been cast before them, conversation flowed easily for a while.

\--

“…and we were both just laughing really hard, right, and the cops were there, and then Erwin pulled this super awesome stunt of concerned totally not high person and they didn’t even make a test. So yeah,”

They're both laughing very hard- Levi in his silent, _smile a little and make weird airy sounds_ way and Eren in his loud and cuteish one.

“Oh my god, yours is so much more interesting than mine, though. We’ve been friends since like, kindergarten.”

Eren _awws_ , and takes a bite off his pasta.

“You're cool. I guess being dragged here against my consent wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be,” he says after swallowing.

Levi frowns. “It was still wrong to do, though. You can’t just force people to do stuff they don’t want to.”

Eren hums. “We should teach them a lesson, then. I think I’ve a plan.”

Levi raises an eyebrow, leaning in close. “I'm down for it.”

And so they find themselves in a faux relationship, taking the first step towards the recipe for disaster.

 


	109. Day 109: Eyes (Royal AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI yes this will maybe be the last fluff for a while for this AU so pls bewareeeee

Once when they're in the garden, making flower crowns and just being in silent company of the other (after a few months of nearly not seeing each other, as Levi has a country to run and Eren classes to attend) Eren feels a weird pressure on the side of his head.

There are eyes on his face, Eren realises. Levi’s eyes, to be exact.

“What’re you looking at?” Eren asks Levi.

“You,” the raven answers, not dropping his stare.

Eren raises his eyebrows, straightens up, and meets Levi’s eyes. “Why?”

“Am I not allowed to admire the beautiful man I’ve been blessed to spend my life with?”

Eren blushes, and drops his stare, rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly quivering hand. “Stop that,” he says, his voice quivering a little, his head lowering.

Levi laughs lightly, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair behind his husband’s ear. “Stop what, Eren? I cannot help but to tell the truth. I was raised to be an honest man.”

Eren huffs, looking at Levi carefully with shifting irises. “At the worst times, Levi.”

“Worst?” Levi asks, surprised. He moves forward some, so he ends up sitting beside Eren, their knees and feet touching. “Why the worst?”

“It was so… peaceful and stuff. You can’t say stuff like that when everything’s relaxing,” Eren replies, looking at Levi’s nose.

“Why not?”  Levi asks, staring into Eren’s carefully unseeing eyes.

“Because it’s stressing. It’s like… pressuring. Into something I am not. Tiring,” Eren tries to explain, stumbling over his words and biting at his lip.

Levi laughs at him, putting his arm around Eren and hugging him close to his chest. Eren sighs shakily, pressing his face against Levi’s collarbone, bending his knees. “Don’t feel like that, then. You're already great the way you are.”

“Not perfect though,” Eren says, muffled. “I wanna be perfect.”

Levi hums, and Eren feels it more than hears it.

“You can’t be, though. It’s impossible- because no matter how hard you try, you will always have bad stuff to you; you will still be the angry shit you always are, or you’ll always steal all the blankets, or say the wrong thing at the wrong time. It’s okay, though, because there will always be people who’ll love you, anyway,” Levi whispers against Eren’s ear, the petals of his crown tickling Levi’s nose.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Now shut up and kiss me, Eren,” Levi jokes, leaning down further and pressing small, playful kisses along the curves of Eren’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not pictured:  
> "I love you," Levi says. "You're fucking ridiculous," Eren replies. "You love me too, though," Levi says again, laughing, and Eren can't really deny that.~


	110. Day 110: Jar (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dONT LOOK AT ME THIS IS HORRIBLE IM SO SORRY  
> WARNINGS OF TEETH-ROTTING FLUFF AHEAD

For their first month anniversary (since it’s a thing to celebrate, apparently- milestones, for the development of a relationship, if they couple isn’t married yet [which happens after a few weeks for some, years for others]) Eren decides to give Levi something special (fuck knows he deserves it, for waking up at 3AM to help Eren study or just listen to him ramble, or go eat tacos or burgers at a street joint and talk for a while, all _just_ for Eren, and Eren only).

He hasn’t much money, since he's still in college and he makes less than a hundred dollars a week, so buying anything fancy is out of the question- but he has cotton and water and glitter and coloured dyes, so he’ll deal. The thought is what matters.

Eren is very careful about this- it has to be perfect, obviously, since it is for Levi. He follows instructions thoroughly, makes one, two, three of the things before he is satisfied with the final product- a beautiful mix of grey, green, yellow and blue, glittery and pretty for anyone who may see. Eren wraps it up in paper covers with tiny hears and stars, attaches a card to the top, and sets out towards Levi’s apartment.

It must seem so weird, having found his soulmate and living in different places; but Levi is only staying for six months or so, and then he goes back to japan, Eren unable to follow since he has to finish medical school before anything, so it’s not really worth it (Although they both wish they could live together. Arrangements have already been made, though, and there’s less than a year before they will).

Anyway- Eren takes a taxi, waits for ten minutes, and then nervously makes his way up the elevator, watching the numbers change with his heart in his throat.

“Hey,” Levi greets him with a kiss, as soon as Eren makes it all the way to the last floor, three doors down and to the right.

“Hey,” Eren softly replies, smiling.

They then move in silence, Eren taking his shoes off and entering the flat, turning around once he walks to the centre of the living room and taking a deep breath; Levi looks at him, smiling a little, grabbing a box from behind his couch.

“So, uh, you know I can’t buy much, sadly,” Eren starts, making Levi huff. “But I still tried to give you the best I could. I know you love space, so yeah…” he finishes, handing Levi the wrapped jar and looking away.

Levi gives Eren the box, awkwardly mumbling, “You're very important to me, and I want you to know that, because it may not seem like so most times. And since I _can_ buy stuff, I bought you something nice, I guess.”

Eren laughs nervously, looking at the box and touching the lid, not taking it off.

“Let’s do this together,” he says. Levi agrees silently.

“One, two… three!”

Eren opens the lid, gasping a little when he sees a gold chain inside, half of a small heart engraved in the middle.

Levi cries a little, and Eren pretends not to see it, cause he's a good soulmate like that.

“I have the other half,” Levi says, gesturing to a similar chain around his neck.

Eren laughs a little. “You’re so _corny,”_ he says, kissing Levi on the cheek and placing the chain around his own neck. “I love you.”

Levi rolls his eyes, holding the jar to his chest. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Your gift is amazing, by the way.”

Eren’s eyes widen, and his eyes shift. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll put it in my study back home- meanwhile it’ll go somewhere in the bedroom.”

Eren smiles happily. “Good.”

Levi mirrors the smile, leaning down a little to kiss Eren. “Good,” he replies, and yeah, everything’s good.


	111. Day 111: Tree (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter didnt post lmaooooo. im so sorry D:

**_11 years old._ **

At Armin’s birthday pyjamas party, everyone in the squad gets together to talk gossip, like 11-year olds do.

Historia talks about how she thinks that Marco, one of their friends who couldn’t make it because of football practise, is kinda cute- Eren sees Jean nod his head along, and Ymir deflate a little; Reiner is loud and sings weird pop songs along with the radio, sometimes saying how he misses his best friend, Bertholdt, who was _also_ at football practise (Actually, many of their friends were, including Erwin, Hanji, Connie and Levi).

There’s food and movies and painting each other’s nails (because Reiner is surprisingly good at it). _Truth or dare_ comes along, and Eren ends up eating a whole bag of candy, which eventually makes him a bit sick, but that’s not really important, cause in his sugar induced haze, he admitted a very big, very embarrassing secret (that only Armin knew about).

And now everyone was singing and laughing _at_ him.

“Eren and Levi sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” they sing, clapping along happily and giggling at Eren’s embarrassment.

“First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes-”

“-the time when you close your mouth,” Eren finishes, angry and tired (from his sudden sugar drop). Everyone boos and laughs at him, anyways, continuing with their conversation like nothing really happened.

Eren, though, feels like dropping.

“Are you okay?”

Eren looks up with hazy eyes, finding Historia standing over him. “Yeah,” Eren answers, yawning and dropping his head back down. “Jus’ tired. Y’know.”

Historia hums, nodding, and going to sit beside Eren. “Yeah, I know. You should probably go to bed.”

“Probably,” Eren answers, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

\--

When Armin’s mum comes in for lights out, Eren has been quietly asleep in the corner of the room for at least an hour. They draw colourful stuff on his face with non-toxic, washable _Crayola_ markers (because that’s all Armin had, sadly) and he wakes up with glitter in his hair.

Nobody comments about the song. Eren doesn’t ask.


	112. Day 112: Planet (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what's this thing with ao3 that keeps 'posting' the chapters and then. Not. I'll try too see what's happening.   
> Meanwhile I'm so sorry for both of these being late D:

“Levi….” Eren whines, tugging at his boyfriend’s shirt. “What're you doing? Come on~ come do some more fun stuff~”

Levi looks up from his paper, looking at Eren, annoyed. “This is fun,” he says. “Sorry if you don't like it.”

“It's so _hard!_ I don't like it because it's _hard!”_ Eren answers, trying to defend himself at least a little bit.

“Says the guy studying medicine _and_ biochemistry at the same time,” Levi says, not looking up from his paper again.

Eren grunts and huffs, pouting. “That's not hard though. I understand it. It's easy.”

“Well I don't, but you don't see me whining about it,” Levi retorts, acid in his voice.

Eren's taken aback by the sharp tone the message was delivered in, but really doesn't want to drop this. So he doesn’t.

“What're you doing, anyways?” Eren asks, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. (It works).

“Research on exoplanets. I've a project due next week, and I still have to do a presentation and a model,” Levi answers him.

“What's an exoplanet?” Eren asks, scrunching up his nose and leaning forward to look at Levi's work.

Levi sighs. “To put it simply, an exoplanet is a planet that orbits a star other than our own solar system. They’re like… planets that are in orbit around a sun other than _our_ sun.”

Eren nods along, biting his lip. “Oh, I get it. And that's what you're doing your research on?”

Levi nods. “Partly. I'm also doing some stuff about rouge planets.”

“And what are those?” Eren asks again, resting his chin on his hand, looking at Levi.

“Stray planets. As in, planets that somehow survive without a star to orbit around; they're normally cold and dark and very difficult to find,” Levi explains calmly (again).

“Ooh…” Eren says, amazed.

“You know, I really appreciate your company and questions, but this really isn't the best time…” Levi says, glancing at Eren apologetically.

Eren sighs, but still agrees, standing off the bed and from beside Levi.

“Yeah, of course, I'm sorry. I also have a paper due soon, so I'll just go. Sorry!” Eren says, smiling a little and kissing Levi's cheek.

“I'll see you later, yeah? You go finish those plants things and call me as you finish.”

Levi agrees, a little weirded out by Eren's sudden departure.

He still lets it go, though, giving a soft _bye_ as Eren exits the room.

Levi forgets to call. Eren worries.


	113. Day 114: Spinning (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man, idk. ao3 is crazy. im still trying to figure this out.  
> sorry u.u  
> (anyways this is my attempt at crack. i _tried_

There’s a chair in the middle of the room.

There are other things around it, obviously, like a desk with a computer on it and a bunch of different cabinets filled with papers and books and important stuff. Just things you’d find in a big office. But honestly what looks the most interesting object in the room at the moment is- well, the chair. Because it isn’t any kind of ordinary chair; oh no, it surely is not. Because it is a _spinning_ chair. It can go around in circles and has these wheels at the bottom so it can move.

And Levi is almost thirty, married, and spinning on it.

Eren isn’t surprised by this.

Levi’s giggling and chuckling make Eren smile- but not actually _with_ Levi, but _at_ him. He does not feel any remorse because of that.

Levi hasn’t noticed Eren’s presence yet, too busy trying to keep himself going in circles as fast as possible; his feet tap on the floor and his hands grip the armrests tightly, his head thrown back in glee. It’s honestly kind of cute, Eren thinks. It’s weird to see Levi like this most of the time, with his constant seriousness and business like attitude, with his need to be the authority figure or the adult in almost every situation.

“Are you having fun?” Eren asks as Levi slows down, bending forwards and laughing heartily.

The laughter stops.

“Eren.”

Eren nods, walking forward from the doorframe to stand behind the chair (where Levi is sitting).

“Yes, Levi?”

“What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to come home until seven.”

“It’s seven thirty, Levi. I’m home late, actually.”

Levi nods, and Eren can see red peeking over the sides of Levi’s head.

“So uh,” Levi says. “How was work today?”

“It was fine,” Eren answers, amused. “I assume you had fun today, right?”

“…shut up.”

Eren doesn’t stop laughing until they go to bed.  He doesn’t let it go for a long, long time.

Levi fucking _hates_ him. (But not really).


	114. Day 115: Begging (Smut Sunday #17) (One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really dirty and I hate myself   
> Also I can't write smut for shit lmao. The ending is gross and I'm pretty sure that I referred to someone's dick as a diddly-dong at one point

Eren writhes on the bed, his fists balling and hips bucking upwards, trying to find some kind of _relief_.

“I want you to beg for it…” Levi says from above him, stroking his thighs and lower abdomen, but not coming near the place Eren wants him to the most.

“Ah…. Levi…” Eren moans, unable to form coherent sentences.

Drool drips down his chin, and he feels his whole body quiver with Levi's touch, with the press of his tip right in the edge of his asshole.

“Yes, Eren?” Levi answers, his voice calm and steady in the turmoil of the scene. “What is it?”

Eren opens his eyes, just a little. His eyelids feel heavy with want and his pupils are blown so wide there is barely any green visible.

Levi stares down at him, eyes intense and raging.

Eren can't help but feel _hot_ , hot all over, and in reflex he moans loudly and shamelessly.

“I can't understand you like that, Eren,” Levi says, rolling his name around his tongue in a way that makes Eren stiffen and relax at the same time.

“P-please…”

“Please _what,_ Eren? You must be clear in your requests for them to be granted properly, you know…”

“Please, Levi… I want-” Eren's breath hitches as Levi pushes in a little.

“You want..?”

“I want you,” Eren says finally, covering his eyes with his forearm.

“Is that so?” Levi asks, a smirk gracing his face. “Do you deserve it?”

Eren nods, his head bobbing up and down and messing his hair up even more. “Yes, yes, yes, I do, I do. Please, I do.”

Levi hums, and leans down. “Well, then, if you're so sure…” He says, taking Eren's lower lip in-between his teeth. “I guess you can have what you want.”

Levi wastes no time in slamming into Eren, making the younger boy cry out in both, surprise and pleasure (and pain, maybe, but it's part of this, really).

Eren mumbles incoherently under his breath as Levi thrusts in and out painfully slow, begging for speed and force and to be wrecked inside out.

Eren begs Levi to be ruthless with him.

Levi agrees; and so he hitches up one of Eren's legs over his shoulder, puts his hands on Eren's hips, and moves his hips quick, fast, _hard._

Eren comes from air friction and the rubbing of his stomach against Levi's, but even after Levi's still going steady and without any signs of stopping.

Eren comes twice again before Levi does once, but it's not a big deal. He got what he wanted, and that's really all he could ask for, _especially_ if it meant having Levi lick him clean on both ends afterwards.


	115. Day 116: Force (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighs there's probably lots of continuity mistakes in this lmao. I'll check later uvu

The first few weeks of owning the dragon egg are quite eventful.

First off, Eren has to go every single day to Armin’s house to visit the egg, since his own isn't really fit for it growing healthy and strong. He normally brings books and spells to keep him occupied, or ancient music sung in long dead tongues via his iPod, or simply his presence to bond with the dragon cub inside. Eren must spend time with it- a lot of time, in fact- so that it gets used to his presence and will recognise Eren as a parent figure once it's born. Aside from all of this, Eren needs to keep up with a constant (and increasing) flow of clients, making potions raging from basic protection powders and chalks to more complicated liquids, such as love potions or curses.

Eren's life is complicated, to say at least. His familiars are noticing so, too, it appears, because they seem more and more ready to help whenever he starts to look a bit off.

But it's all really worth it. The dragon egg gives off a strong, confident vibe, something with an irreproachable force that makes Eren's blood flow a bit quicker and for his brain to thrum a bit louder. Eren likes it; Armin says that it's probably the dragon’s power alone, slowly developing into the great thing it will eventually become. _you are very lucky, Eren,_ Armin says. _You will even be able to make it your familiar at some point. It's probably able to stabilise all your power._

Eren sure does hopes so, because he knows that his three current familiars- Annie, Reiner and Bertolt- are starting to feel the strain of hosting such a powerful witch.

Hanji, Eren's mentor, says that they will probably retire soon.

“They're all just so _old,”_ they say, “Almost as old as myself or Erwin, and that's sayin’ somethin’, aye!”

Eren feels overwhelmed by everything. Erwin, Hanji’s familiar, tells him that it's a normal thing for expectant parents, but Eren is not a parent. He's just. A caretaker. He isn't really fit to parent someone, really, especially not a dragon, and oh my god, why did he even think about saying yes? Stupid, stupid Eren, he wants to tell himself. So fucking stupid.

He really doesn't have the heart to, though, because he has honestly gotten close to the little dragon in the last few weeks.

Maybe it's time to start looking for baby names. Eren may end up being a bad parent, but not naming a child is bad luck, anyways…


	116. Day 116: Far (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lack of science in this gold makes me sad, so I make back puns about it. Yay me

Eren wakes Levi up one day with ten missed phone calls and two voicemails.

 _“please come over,”_ The messages say, _“it's an emergency. Please…”_

Levi, after hearing this, obviously put on a shirt, a pair of yoga pants and some shoes and was out the door in the blink of an eye- not even grabbing his keys, or closing the window.

Levi made it to Eren's flat (which is, conveniently, all the way in the other side of the small town they live in) in record time. He didn't even take the train.

Panting, he knocks on the door, only to find it open, and freaking out even more.

So Levi bolts into the flat, looking for any kind of signs of struggle or missing things, and the most important: Eren.

_Where the fuck- oh. Oh._

“Leeeeviiiiiii…” Eren's whining from beneath a bulk of blankets and pillows. “Levi-? Oh, woah,you actually came.”

“Yeah, of course, what's wrong? Is anyone trying to hurt you? Are you hurt already? Are you stuck? Did someone come in and steal all your stuff?” Levi asks, talking a mile a minute and leaning on the doorframe nervously.

“No…” Eren says, only his eyes visible from a crack on his blankets (is it a fort? Levi thinks it is. Probably).

“Then what?” Levi asks, much calmer now.

“The TV remote is too far away…”

Levi stares at Eren for a while, trying to tame his anger a bit.

“You made me _run to the other side of town_ , almost gave me a heart attack, and did not answer my calls back, for the fucking TV remote being too far away?”

“Yeah.. I wasn't actually serious though. I already got it,” he says, sticking his hand out and showing Levi the (goddamned) remote.

“I. I fucking hate you.”

Eren pouts.

“Oh, come on Levi! Don't be like that. I’m flattered you came all the way here because you thought something serious was going down, I really am!” Eren says, scrambling to get out of his blanket cocoon and run after Levi's retreating back.

Levi ignores him, mumbling to himself about stupid boyfriends and not even coming to see if Eren was fine (which was indeed a big, fat lie).

“Levi! Please… I'm sorry.”

“Saying sorry doesn't fix shit.”

Eren pouts, hugging Levi's waist and pushing his forehead against Levi's shoulder. “I'm still very sorry, though.”

Levi sighs, and leans into Eren a little.

“It's okay,” he says. “But you're still a piece of shit.”

Eren laughs,letting go of Levi's waist in favour of tugging at his hand. “Yeah, yeah. You're here already though, so come on, let's watch some movies and waste the day away.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Levi whispers, smiling a bit (though still a little annoyed). He lets it go after the first movie, though, cause really, whoever can stay angry at _Eren_ for long?

Levi can't. And, well, he sometimes hates himself for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, I meant to say Au. Lmao  
> (Get it? Gold? Au? No? Okay)


	117. Day 117: Give (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably see lots of this AU. just sayin

**_15 years old._ **

“Oh, Eren…” Levi says, looking at his friend (who is currently ignoring him in favour of someone else).

“What?” Eren answers, not really looking up, but still raising his eyes.

“Eren, we never hang out anymore, you said it yourself. And then this one time we have together, you _spend it on your phone?_ talking to _other people?”_ Levi asks, completely blown away and offended.

“Well, I mean, you do it all the time, and I figured that since we aren't doing much talking I could just check my messages-”

Levi snatches away Eren's phone as the brunet is distracted with talking.

Eren immediately stops moving his moth, instead opting to looking furiously at Levi and starting to jump up and down, trying to get his phone back.

“Give it to me!” Eren says.

“No,” Levi answers, grabbing the iPhone and scrolling about Eren's pictures, apps and some conversations.

“Levi! Seriously, please! Give it back! I promise you I will not talk to other people anymore. Just please give it back to me,” Eren starts to beg, not even lasting five whole seconds.

“Oh, and why should I?” Levi retorts, still looking through Eren's phone.

Eren hums. “Maybe because you're my friend and should learn to respect my private stuff,” he answers, feeling smart.

Levi acts like he's considering it, and then he shuts off the phone and puts it in his pocket.

“Hey!” Eren says, trying to reach around Levi, but to no avail.

“I'll give it back when you leave, I promise. Now pay attention to what I was saying.”

Eren pouts. “If you give it back I still will, you know. I'm not an asshole.”

“Well, clearly you are,” Levi says. “You were doing just that right before I took it. I just wanna make sure you don't end up complaining about ‘having to catch up’ and ‘haven’t seen you for sooooo long!’”

Eren sighs. “Promise you'll give it back, though.”

Levi crosses his fingers over his heart, making the most sincere face he can. “I promise. Now, as I was saying…”


	118. Day 118: Up (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm yes i love this AU a lot.  
> warning cause subtle jeaneren but it's like, braiding each other's hair, so no counts. still.
> 
> _and ahhhh yes, domestic fluff is all i live for._

“Lev, look up, I can’t do much if you are facing down…” Eren says softly, dabbing at levis cheek with a cotton swab wet with alcohol.

“It burns,” Levi says in monotone.

“I know, I know, but hey, whoever makes you go around picking fights with _the entire boxing team?”_ Eren replies, throwing away the cotton thing and grabbing a sterilized needle. “Stay still,” he mumbles, grabbing one end of the thread and tying it.

Levi doesn’t wince when the needle enters his forehead.

“Also, why did the school call _me_ to pick you up? Don’t they have your mother’s phone to call?” Eren asks again, pulling and pushing and pulling and pushing (carefully).

“She’s away on a business trip overseas right now and wasn’t picking up. I gave ‘em your number when they asked for someone else. Was that okay?” Levi adds at the end, like if he's unsure that Eren considers him as anything else than the butt of a bet.

“Of course it is. I'm quite flattered, actually, that you see me as whatever you do. I'm just curious.”

Levi nods, and Eren tugs at the thread with warning. Levi winces this time.

“Eren!” A voice comes from the entrance. “Eren, oi, I'm back! I hope you’re- woah, what happened, kid?” Jean comes in, looking all worried and tense with a confused Marco trailing behind.

“Levi over here got into a fight at school today,” Eren says, pulling back after making sure the points were placed correctly. “I was just making sure he wasn’t going to die.”

“Well, is he?” Jean asks, coming closer.

“No,” Eren replies, smiling. “I took good care of him, see?”

Jean nods, amused. “Yeah, I see. Why did you get into fight today, aye? Someone make fun of your height again?”

Marco looks at Levi sympathetically. “No,” Levi answers, returning Marco’s look. “I was defending some other kid.”

“Ooh, how? Heroic, aren’t we?”

Levi shakes his head. “No, it’s just the right thing to do. Bullies deserve to rot in hell.”

“What did they do to make you so angry, though?” Jean presses on, starting to thread his fingers through Eren’s hair and doing the beginnings of a French braid.

“The assholes called the guy a fag and a bunch of other slurs. It was infuriating.”

“Nice,” Jean says, tying the braid with Eren’s own hair when he finishes. “Well, anyways, we’re gonna get Chinese and watch a movie. You guys in?” he continues, putting his arm around Marco.

“Sure,” Eren says, ruffling Levi’s hair. “Come on, Levi. You can even stay over!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this feel like an ending? I don't feel it like an ending. ugh.


	119. Day 119: Bar (Ghost AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm tired and ao3 still isn't fixed. Fuck everything tbh

Levi is sitting in front of his designed grave when Eren goes to the cemetery the next evening.

Eren greets him with a nod and a small, nervous smile, setting a bouquet of roses down on his mother's grave and handing one to Levi, who puts it down on the top of the stone bar the gravestone he is leaning on has.

“How are you?” Eren starts, looking around and at anything but Levi.

“Okay,” Levi answers, his voice too soft for his aura.

“That's good, I guess,” Eren responds, and then they fall into an uncomfortable silence.

Eren watches the stars and Levi. Levi watches the leaves fall off the trees in beautiful, orange swirls, the setting sunlight reflecting off their surface and giving the impression of something magical, like you'd read in fairytale books. Old, brown, cracked, but well-loved, warm and familiar.

Levi feels Eren's eyes on him once in a while. He does not bother in turning around or paying them any mind.

The silence drags on.

“Today is pretty,” Eren comments. “I love the sky after rain; everything always looks so fresh and renewed, you'd think God or whoever was giving us a second chance to our second chance.”

Levi only nods in response, not really getting it but wanting to humour Eren and make him happy.

“Why'd you leave?” Eren asks him after a few more beats of silence. “Were you uncomfortable? Sad? Forced to?”

Levi's quiet for a while- so long that Eren resigns to the silent treatment- but then, with his voice as soft as the wind, Levi says, “I am not allowed.”

“Why?” Eren asks, leaning away a little and inwards a little more.

“They won't let me.”

_”Who won’t let you?”_

_“Them. I don't know.”_

_“Do you know _why?”__

_“Well, I mean… That's just how it is.”_

_“It can't _be_ , though. Why? Who? How?”_

_“I’m sorry,” Levi answers. “I don't know.”_

_Eren sighs. “Yeah, of course you don't. I'm sorry.”_

_“It's okay,” Levi answers, and then the silence comes back to suffocate them in unsaid words and question marks imprinted on their lips._


	120. Day 120: Rail (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm ao3 is weird and idk what's up. Sorry guys.  
> Also I'm so sorry if I misgender Eren. It's late and I'm tired and mistakes happen

“Be careful, Eren.”

The person in question turns. They look at the speaker like if he was the only thing that matters in the entire world.

“Okay, Levi,” they answer- they even step backwards a bit, still leaning on the railing but with their hips a safer distance away.

“Good,” Levi says, looking away in irrational embarrassment.

Eren smiles at him, bright and happy, but Levi doesn't notice in his flurry of tapping flingers and shifting eyes.

They haven't been out together much since the rainclouds dispersed and the sun came out, around a week ago; it appears that Levi isn't a really outgoing person, only leaving his flat for his daily walk to the grocery store (or, in the occasional day, the art shop). Eren, on the other hand, tries to go out and feel the sun on their skin at least once a day.

It's cloudy again today, though, and as Eren mourns the loss of sunlight, they decide to accompany Levi in his trek to the store.

Together, they take much longer than Levi normally would while alone. (It's not like he's complaining, though, even if Eren doesn't really have to know that; despite the awkward situation they're living at the moment, Levi grudgingly (but sincerely) enjoys Eren’s company. He hadn't realised how much he hated the silence until there was a soft, calm voice rushing in his ears at almost any given moment, breaking it.

Eren is greeted with smiles, friendly nods and a bunch of _good evening, Eren_ s and _how are you?_ s. Eren answers them all happily, whether it's with a smile, a nod, or courteous _Hello!_ s and _I'm great, thank you very much!_ s. Levi's surprised that they've already managed to make so many friends around the little town he lives in- especially with how awkward Eren is almost all the time. (But maybe that's just with Levi).

For Levi, though, people are a bit less amiable.

They look at him with disdain and shoot him weird looks, as they always do, turning their eyes away every time he catches them staring. Eren is blissfully oblivious to the glares Levi receives, instead grabbing his hand tightly and not letting go.

Levi's glad for his ignorance; for some reason, he doesn't want Eren to see him as the complete weirdo everyone else does (and he most likely is).


	121. Day 121: Car (Coffee Shop AU) (Smut Sunday #18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm I hate smut with a passion. Enjoy though!

Levi was actually expecting this.

Now, he isn't one to go for sex on the first date, or even the second, but his dick in someone else’s mouth was well-expected out of a date with a one-night stand. Really.

Eren's _especially_ good at giving blowjobs, too, and he appears to have no gag reflex whatsoever. With full control of his jaw and an incredible ability to go down until the tip of Levi's dick touches the back of his throat, he really is worth it.

He looks and feels like he fucking loves it, and Levi tells him just so, which makes the younger male him and moan around Levi deliciously, pulling back completely to breathe and leave rushed and wet bite marks along Levi's inner thigh.

He doesn't really want to think about their less than continent location, it being in Levi’s car in the middle of an empty parking lot, a few blocks away from Eren's college. It's dirty and messy and the driving stick digs into Eren's side, but really, they don't really care about the little things when there's squelching and the sounds of wet skin against wet skin coming from the driver’s seat.

Eren's righthand travel down and up, down and up Levi's chest, massaging his abdomen and nipples with the pads of his fingers to the rhythm of his tongue lapping at Levi's dick, while the other one grips and rolls Levi's balls around, tugging in a way that has Levi writhing about and bucking upwards and into Eren's warm and inviting mouth.

When he's done- Eren swallows without leaving one drop of cum to waste, much to Levi's disdain- he kisses the other’s cheek and smiles, wiping his mouth and adjusting his (soiled) jeans.

“I had fun,” he tells a bewildered (and still panting) Levi. “I'll call you sometime over the week, see if we can do this again?”

Levi only nods dumbly, still staring at Eren.

“Sure,” Levi answers, giving Eren an unsure smile.

“Great!” Eren says, opening the car door and hesitating. “Uh, see you later,” he finishes, leaning in quickly and planting a small, chaste kiss on Levi's lips.

“Yeah,” Levi tells the empty air and Eren's disappearing back. “Later.”


	122. Day 112: Star (College/University AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing the posting schedule and finally making it as consistent as possible B))  
> (60% of the work that went into this was from the fucking formatting i stg)

 

Eren texts Levi a lot.

Levi doesn’t even know how the other male got his number- Eren never really asked for it, and Levi does not remember giving it away- at least not during the five or so times they’ve met at the same corner of the college library. Eren one day sent him a text saying _, heyyyyy im @ starbucks, want anything???,_ to which Levi (obviously) answered with a brief _no, thanks._ He didn’t question it at the time, but after he started getting random messages in the middle of the night, he decided to question Eren- _especially_ because they’re just about to enter midterm exams and Levi would rather much pass, thanks.

The texts go like this:

 _Eren_ _< 3: 2:37AM: Levi!!!!! Cmon cmon comn lets go see some sTARS!!!!  
Me (Levi): 2:38AM: What the fuck???? Whatre u doing up????  
Eren_ _< 3: __2:38AM: STARS!!!!! THE SKY IS CLEAR TONIGHT LETS GO SEE TGE STARS  
Me (Levi): 2:40AM: right now???  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:40AM: yeah!!!!!! Best time is now btw. Lets meeeeeeet  
Me (Levi): 2:41AM: what??? No, where???? When???  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:41AM: idk idk um infront of the starbycks??? Mayb  
Me (Levi): 2:42AM: ….Eren r u drunk.  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:42AM: no??? im just enthusiasc about stars & u look like some1 whod like them  
Eren __< 3_ _:  enthusiastic*  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:42AM: ENTHUSIASTC*  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:42AM: E N T H U S I A S T I C *  
Me (Levi): 2:45AM: lol  
Me (Levi): 2:45AM: R u sure??? Ve have midterms 2morrow u know  
Me (Levi): 2:45AM: We*  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:46AM: i know i knowwww but STARS  
Me (Levi): 2:47AM: fuck stars man i wanna sleep  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:47AM: :’O  
Me (Levi): 2:48AM: srry dude  
Me (Levi): 2:48AM: but like mayb afterr mids we can go camping or smth??? So u can watch the stArs n stuff  
Me (Levi): 2:49AM: if youd like oc its not like u have 2  
Me (Levi): 2:49AM: if u dnt wanna its totes fine  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:55AM: heheh sorry i lost my phone fr a sec  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:55AM: but FUC YEAH id love 2 go w/ u!!  
Eren __< 3_ _: 2:55AM: fuck*  
Me (Levi): 2:57AM: good good good. Now go to bed fuckwit  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:57AM: DDDD:  
Me (Levi): 2:58AM: gtfo dude u have exams 2morrow  
Eren __< 3_ _:  2:58AM: idc. Imam go see stars  
Me (Levi): 2:59AM: suit urself. __I’m going 2 bed. night  
__Eren_ _< 3_ _:  2:59AM: :((((( night!!!!!_  


* * *

_Eren_ _< 3: 4:27AM: Attachment: 1 Image_

* * *

 

 _Me (Levi): 9:48AM: I cant believe u._  
_Me (Levi): 9:48AM: cool  af tho._  
 _Me (Levi): 9:50AM: Goodluck on ur exams. Don’t fall asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pictures in question (i took them on my phone camera lmao): http://leviathaneren.tumblr.com/post/120503478272


	123. Day 123: Fun (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B) this is good and the next comes soon as will the others B)

Fun

Eren likes to watch Erwin do magic.

The way that he manages to mix colours and smells and things in such a beautiful, coordinated way has Eren mesmerised, staring at Erwin’s hands and caldron with wide, hawk-like eyes, trying to take in as much information as possible.

Levi thinks it's childish. Even if it _is_ , even if the childlike wonder that shines behind Eren's irises come from the deepest core of Eren, small and fragile Eren (since he is still eleven, barely going on twelve in a few weeks), Levi still finds it absurd for a human to find such simple witchcraft so eye catching.

But Levi is, in fact, as old as time, and when one has this much history behind them, very little things (if not any at all) are exiting or new anymore.

Armin finds it strangely adorable, and enjoys making fun of Levi for it.

So Erwin sits Eren down one day, after hours and hours of staring, and says, “I'll teach you to do some fun and easy caldron potions. It's about time, anyways.”

Eren is _ecstatic_.

He observes and listens to the procedures throughly, carefully and meticulously following through the spells with his own, small hands. He adds herbs and blood and earth in, he mixes and whispers in the tongues he's known since before English, and after a lot of failed attempts- he used too much magic, not enough, too much earth, bone, blood, etc.- he manages to produce a small and colourful explosion above the surface, with a bunch of tiny and even more colourful fireworks following right behind.

“This is so _cool!”_ Eren says, his voice soft. “I love it. Thank you, Erwin.”

Erwin smiles warmly, petting his and Levi's head playfully. “Of course! It's my pleasure to teach you stuff, after all. Why don't we keep practising for a while, still, hmm?”

Eren nods, smiling. “Yeah, let's!”

This becomes his favourite potion for a long, long time.


	124. Day 124: Drunk (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute & embarrassing. I like the whole texting thing. Yeah

Eren wakes up with a heavy headache, a soiled shirt, and someone he doesn't know sleeping beside him (thankfully fully clothed, though).

Last night, Eren thinks, I don't remember last night night.

…but the sudden disappearance of his pants and trousers lead him to the inevitable fact that it was probably a mistake. The throbbing of his head, throat and stomach just affirm that.

But not turning off his phone was probably his biggest mistake, he realises later in the day as he finally plugs it to charge and sees his messages. It was the biggest one of his life.

•-~-•  
 _Me (Eren): 3:40AM: Leeeeeeeviiiiiiu my one and only loveeeeeeeeeeee, are u awakeee!_

_Bae: 3:41AM: I am now. What do you want?_

_Me (Eren): 3:50AM: I wanna kissssssssss_

_Bae: 3:54AM: kiss?_

_Me (Eren): 3:57AM: yeeeeeee I wanna kiss uuuuu_

_Bae: 3:57AM: really. Eren, you're drunk ??_

_Me (Eren): 3:58AM: that's not inportant rn I want a kiss from u_

_Bae: 3:58AM: you already get lots of kisses from me tho_

_Me (Eren): 3:59AM: they're not enoughhhhhhhh I want them alllll_

_Bae: 4:00AM: oh, really. I take it that you want me to fly all the way to Germany /just/ to give you a kiss?_

_Me (Eren): 4:03AM: yeeeeeee_

_Bae: 4:03AM: you're nuts. Go get mikasa and go to bed._

_Me (Eren): 4:05AM: but I wanna kiss u so baddddddd_

_Me (Eren): 4:05AM: I miss u a lottttttt_

_Me (Eren): 4:05AM: Im scared tht u'll find som1 better than me and leave me here to die D,:_

_Me (Eren): 4:05AM: pls just never leave me pls love me 5ever I promise I'll be good from now on just pls don't leave me ily 2 much and it'd breaks my heartr_

_Me (Eren): 4:05AM: I kno I'm not the best BF ever but pls don't leave me 4 sm1 prettier and better than me Bc there are 2 many of those out there_

_Me (Eren): 4:05AM: like tha t boy from the grocery storew and the cute barista from the maid xafe_

_Me (Eren): 4:06AM: and omg Adam Levine you're so out of my league and his but u proba like him better I'm sorry_

_Me (Eren): 4:06AM: pls just love me 5evr Bc I will and it ll hury if u don'tf_

_Bae: 4:06AM: Eren wtf???_

_Me (Eren): 4:06AM: I'm sorry for being bad I'm so sorry_

_Bae: 4:06AM: Eren omg stop_

_Me (Eren): 4:07AM: IMS ORRY_

_Bae: 4:07AM: it's ok Eren I promise I won't leave you for anyone, not even Adam Levine_

_Me (Eren): 4:08AM: really??? Not even Adam Levine????_

_Bae: 4:08AM: yeah, not even him_

_Bae <3: 4:08AM: I promise_

_Bae: 4:08AM: now go to bed Eren. And drink lots of water. I'll see you soon_

_Me (Eren): 4:10AM: YEAH I LOVE YOU LEVI THANK YOU SO MUCH A ILY_

_Bae: 4:11AM: I love you too, Eren. Now do go to bed._

_Me (Eren): 4:13AM: okay Levi_

_Me (Eren): 4:13AM: goodnight!!!!!!!!_

_Bae: 4:14AM: goodnight, babe._

•-~-•

Eren dies a bit inside out of embarrassment (and the sudden urge to projectile vomit over unfamiliar floors).

...he should probably apologise. Maybe after a few aspirin and hours against the toilet bowl…

Yeah, maybe. Most likely. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I missed anything but formatting is weird idfk


	125. Day 125: Microphone (Neighbours AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's a double, i think. smh.

Levi really can’t _believe_ these people.

Really, he's been dealing with them since he was in his late teens, but still, he just can’t get enough of their utter _bullshit._ Capitalist, selfish and self-centred bullshit.

He's falling asleep- Erwin can probably tell, because he's been poking Levi on the thigh periodically since the presenter started his speech about war economics and now many more people they can kill and look innocent about killing. You know, the usual.

The microphone’s making a weird cracking sound, the stitching of his uniform is digging into his ass, and honestly he's just about ready to fuck off already and go home; and the gods are on his side, for the first time in forever, because a few minutes after the speaker coughs awkwardly and tries to cover it with an overconfident, _thank you, gentlemen,_ and Levi is stopped by nobody as he darts out of the room in polite and fake hurry. Erwin follows after bidding farewell, catching up to Levi in an annoyed-but-not-really haze. They enter Levis car without saying anything to the other, Levi immediately ditching the coat he is required to wear and loosening is cravat as well as undoing the first few buttons of his shirt.

He speeds away from the conference building, driving way too fast and not giving way too many fucks.

Erwin laughs at him quietly.

“Missing your boyfriend much?” he asks, raising his eyebrows and loosening his own necktie.

“I am not dating anyone,” Levi says, “And even if I were, you definitely would _not_ be the first to know. Why?”

Erwin laughs, out loud this time. “didn’t you get a service dog recently?”

Levi hums. “Hanji told you?” he asks, completely calm (and kind of outraged to the fact that Erwin implied such gross shit, oh my god).

“Yeah,” Erwin answers. “They did. What’s its name, then?”

“Achilles,” Levi says.

“A titan?” Erwin asks, kind of amused.

“Yeah. Didn’t choose it because of that, though, I just liked the name.”

“No meaning behind it?” Erwin asks again.

Levi nods, pulling into his parking spot and stopping the car. “No meaning behind it. Contrary to yourself, I am not, in fact, a pretentious fuck,” he says, smirking.

Erwin just laughs once more, getting out of the car along with Levi.

“I'm staying over tonight,” He says.

“With whose permission?” Levi retorts, entering the building and immediately bumping into some kid with a weird haircut.

“Watch where you're going, asshole,” the kid says, shouldering past him in a rush.

“Don’t be fucking rude, Jean,” some other kid says- actually, no, scratch that, this isn’t ‘some other kid’, its Eren- the owner of that cat who snuck into his apartment a few weeks ago. “Sorry, Levi. Jean doesn’t know his fucking matters.”

Levi nods, furrowing his eyebrows. “It’s okay, don’t worry. Thanks,” he says, kind of stammered and awkward.

“Yeah, you're welcome! I’ve to go, though, so sorry…  See you around!” Eren says, and places a rushed kiss on Levi’s cheek as he departs, as if they knew each other well enough for that.

Erwin, the asshole, is still laughing.

“No boyfriend, you were saying?”

Levi turns to him, outraged, and walks away furiously. “No, shut the fuck up,” he throws over his shoulder. “Now see who’s letting you sleep with them, fuckwit.”

Erwin’s still laughing when he enters Levi’s apartment, and as Levi tries his best to kick him out, much to his neighbours’ amusement.

 


	126. Day 126: Bind (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 is hell. Tbh. But I'm still going to use it to post chapters until the end Bc I'm too lazy for ff.net or livejournal lmao.  
> This is also really long???? I think it's the second longest, aside from the first chapter. Omg.  
> (Sorry for any formatting/grammar/spelling mistakes lmao)

Levi isn't a fan of binding.

It restricts his lungs and stops mobility and makes his back hurt, and all that's really just plain uncomfortable. He doesn't like the marks the binder leaves on the sides of his chest, sometimes, red and risen and stinging.

Obviously it's worth it, but Levi isn't a big fan of it. _Especially_ when it digs into his sides and he has to stop what he’s doing to go to the bathroom and fix it- you know, in the only way there is, taking it off and then putting it on once again. It's a complete waste of time.

He knows that asking for help sometimes helps, and Eren is incredibly supportive (albeit a little confused, you know, because Levi still hasn't told him- and even if Eren's not actually entitled to know, well. He _is_ Levi's soulmate (his eyes say so), and Levi has the feeling that Eren will get angry once he comes out, not because of the actual problem but because of the lack of trust he has.

Which is not in fact true. Levi trusts Eren with his life, as he should, but dysphoria and crippling anxiety stops him from telling anyone.

His best friends found out when they saw him changing. His mother found a few webpages and magazines in his room when he was younger. Nobody else aside from those three people know.

Or well, knew, because Eren has his hands up his shirt and is looking at Levi with wide, surprised eyes.

Levi doesn't know what to say, so he does not say anything.

“Were you going to tell me?” Eren asks him. He doesn't look or sound angry, just confused and curious, but Levi still feels an intense feeling of fear and anxiety start to bubble up in his stomach.

He shrugs.

Eren sighs, shaking his head. He opens his mouth to ask something else, maybe, but then he thinks better of it and doesn't. He stands from the bed, walking towards the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?” Levi asks, his voice soft and scared and broken.

“To the bathroom. I'll be right back,” Eren replies, turning and giving Levi a small smile.

Eren takes a while in the bathroom. Levi feels like crying, a little, because he probably hates him now and will probably not want to be with him anymore, and they'll both go blind in a few weeks because Eren would very much rather lose the colour of his irises than be with someone as gross and irregular and unnatural as Levi, and _oh my god, I feel like I'm going to throw up, there's tears in my mouth and my chest hurts, fuck._

Levi, with heaving breaths and a racing heart, gets up from the bed and goes to the dresser. He takes off his shirt, binder, and trousers, putting on a sports bra and an undershirt. He takes a while (because his movements are slow and sloppy, since he has no energy to do anything, and he normally takes a while to change because binders are difficult all the time), and when he finishes, Eren still isn't back.

So Levi gets in the covers, lies down facing the wall, and cries.

Eren finds him like that five minutes later, and he feels terrible.

Eren walks over to the bed, where Levi is already asleep with dried tears on his face. Eren reaches out and tries to clean them, running his thumb beneath Levi's eyes.

Levi wakes up, sees Eren, and his eyes look wet again.

“Hey,” Eren says, frowning. “Hey, no, why are you crying? There's no reason to.”

Levi sobs, hiding his face in the pillow and part of Eren's hand.

Eren sighs, leaning over Levi and lying down beside him. “Levi.”

Levi doesn't turn, but he makes a sound like he's listening.

“Come here,” Eren says, opening his arms, offering. Levi watches him for a while, and then he pushes himself off the bed and flops towards Eren, his much bigger frame making it a bit awkward for the two.

Eren smiles at him, kisses his nose, and cheeks, and forehead, eyes, jaw, and mouth while stroking his hair. Levi feels immediately calm.

“Sorry for leaving for so long. My mum called; she says she can't wait to meet you,” Eren says, leaning his head on Levi's. “She actually invited us for brunch next Wednesday, so save the date. I'll make sure you're free, don't worry, but you know, you gotta remember.”

Levi nods with tense shoulders.

“Oh Levi, relax. She's not that bad, really,” Eren tells him, giggling a little.

Levi tries to laugh with him, but it sounds more like wretched sobs, which makes Eren sigh and pull Levi away. Levi sits in front of his soulmate, dread boiling in his blood. He knows that his boobs are visible through this shirt, or at least the outline of them; he isn't a small guy, either, so.

There's some beats of silence before Eren takes his hands and leans forward a bit, so that he can see Levi's face.

“I don't really care, you know,” he says, soft and reassuring. “I'm just sad you didn't want to tell me before, but that's understandable. Don't worry, Levi, really. You know that I will love you forever, no matter what.”

Levi takes in a sharp breath, nodding. “Yeah,” he says in a broken whisper.

Eren smiles at him, putting a finger beneath Levi's chin and making him look up. “Good. Now please stop crying, you're going to make me cry, too,” Eren laughs, his voice cracking a bit.

Levi laughs softly, wiping his eyes with the hem of his shirt.

“Thank you so much, Eren,” he says, looking at his lap and refusing to raise his head.

“You don't have to thank me for anything,” Eren answers.

Levi shakes his head but says nothing more; instead he gets up from the bed, unmaking it and slipping into the covers. “Let's go to bed, Eren.”

Eren smiles, and does as he's told, lying down against Levi's chest and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” Eren says into the darkness, kissing the parts of Levi's neck he can reach.

“I love you too,” Levi answers, voice wavering. “I love you a lot.”

Eren smiles, and Levi can feel it more than see it. “I know, and I couldn't be luckier,” he replies, and all is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like if it was rushed??? Like this is very important and I'm scared I fucked up???? Comments are appreciated.


	127. Day 127: Piano (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as heavy as it normally is and I'm very glad for that tbh, but it's still rushed and weird.   
> still creepy, still weird, still can go read an alternative [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/9214972)  
> Enjoy~

During the final days of May, Levi does not seek for Eren. He's doesn’t call, text, or message him- there’s complete silence from his side, and Eren would be lying if he said that he felt relieved, if not a little lonely; he has time to think about what is to come over the course of summer vacations; he feels dread, anxiety, and some excitement for what is to come in a few short weeks, but he kind of wishes he didn’t need to find out what was coming next.

Levi comes back at the beginnings of June to find Eren in shorts and a crop top in flowery print. Eren, at first, does not realise that Levi’s there- he's more preoccupied staring at his teacher, trying to get down everything he can about the next melody he's playing, which is really quite simple, but still intricately beautiful.

This is the first time Levi hears Eren play, and he honestly wishes he could do it at all times; as Levi watches on, sees Eren’s fingers move gracefully over the ivory keys and pause, write, play again and pause once more, he really wishes Eren shared this more private, intimate side of himself with Levi.

Levi stays where he is, right under the window of Eren’s teacher’s flat (where Eren takes his classes), and listens on and on, until farewells are exchanges and he hears rushed footsteps coming.

When Eren comes out of the building, Levi’s waiting for him.

Eren pauses, and hesitates- but then he smiles a little, walks over and kisses Levi on the cheek.

“Hey, you're back,” He tells Levi, voice quivering with something Levi would rather ignore.

“I'm back,” Levi confirms. “I'm sorry for leaving; I normally have… family stuff to attend to for a few days on the ends of every month, so yeah.”

Eren nods along, letting himself be led by Levi’s arm around his waist.

“You play really well, Eren,” Levi compliments a few beats of silence after, when they're already in the car and sitting in silence.

“You heard me?” Eren asks shyly.

“Yeah. You are a one of the best pianist I’ve met, and I’ve met many,” Levi answers with a smile. “And I'm not saying it because we’re in a relationship, either.”

Eren blushes a little, and smiles at Levi. “Thank you, Levi. You're very kind.”

Levi smiles back at Eren, reaching out for his hand.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess. You shouldn’t thank me, though.”

Eren shakes his head, but doesn’t reply, and so they enjoy their car ride to Eren’s house.

 


	128. Day 128: Utter (Canon Divergence) (Smut Sunday #19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I!hate!sundays!  
> But i love yall so here u go <3

Eren isn't the best at keeping quiet. Even in crucial situations- _especially_ in those. He can't really help or muffle the loud sobs and pleads and moans that fall from his lips, even if his life depended on it, as it does right now.

The walls aren't paper thin, but they're old and rattle every time Eren is obliged to throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut firmly, biting his lips so hard they bleed. Levi's dick in his ass isn't helping any, really; it just makes  
suff much harder to control.

Levi himself can't be said to be much help, either, with his low grunts and chuckles in Eren's ear, his mouth on Eren's throat and neck and shoulders driving the younger male insane; he can hear books clatter down to the floor behind him, and his breaths make the room feel stuffy and musky; the metal from his and Levi's straps make weird sounds each time it hits either the wooden wall or itself, or even the leather of their boots and the fabric of their trousers.

Levi's pushing into Eren quickly and rushed, because he has a meeting in like, ten minutes, and he does not wish to either be late or show up completely wrecked; his legs are already shaking from the strain of holding Eren's weight against the wall and pushing up into him, and his neck hurts from having to strain upwards to force his tongue into Eren's inviting mouth, or even bite at his lower lip and chin and jaw.

Eren's shaking, too, blabbering and uttering incoherent words against the top of Levi's head, his dick trapped against their stomaches and yearning delicious friction.

Footsteps near them, and pause, and they freeze altogether; Eren's breathing stops completely, and Levi presses against Eren's chest in an attempt to hide them as much as possible- but then a loud _ACHOO!_ makes the door shake a little, and the footsteps continue their path away from the pair.

Eren sighs in relief, and Levi doesn't waste any time to continue moving his hips and panting into Eren's chest.

And then- then there's a gasp from Levi, and Eren feels warm inside and pressure on his neglected dick; it doesn't take too long for Eren to find release, and then he slowly lowers himself and leans against the wall, with Levi against his chest.

“Crazy,” Eren mumbles a few recovery seconds after, spent.

Levi laughs. “Yeah. Let's go back to my room; you can sleep for a while there. I've a meeting, so afterwards we can… Do other stuff together.”

Eren groans. “No… I'm too tired… I'll just sleep here.”

“Eren, come on. Let's go. You'll get a bed and stuff,” Levi answers, rolling his eyes and (already kinda calm) pushes away from Eren, making him whine and groan.

Levi takes his hand. “Come on, you lazy asswipe. Let's go clean up.”

Eren sighs, and pushes off the wall. “Alright.”


	129. Day 129: Onion (Genderbent AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is real.  
> also, sorry if i fucked up the pronouns OTL

Eren isn’t very fond of onions; she doesn’t like the taste, smell, texture or even colour of them. She just, fucking _hates_ them.

Levi, in the other hand, does not mind them much; she likes them in salads, burgers, tacos and pasta, since they give flavour, but she’s also willing to taste say, guacamole or potatoes; she even uses them for some recipes herself (obviously not telling Eren about it, because she’s all fine asking for seconds when Levi makes chicken or tuna or pasta salad, and finding out that her favourite foods contain the thing she despises them most in the world would devastate her).

So when they order pizza from a new place downtown, Eren is just about to call the shop and probably complain for hours, because when she bit into her (sadly promising) slice of pepperoni pizza she was instead slammed by the strong crunch and flavour of, you guessed it, _fucking baked onions_. In the pizza. Beneath the cheese, pepperoni and sauce.

Levi hits her upside the head, obviously, and calls her a crybaby for wanting to call a shop after their closing time and demanding a refund because her pizza has onions in it, and she doesn’t like it.

“Don’t act like such a spoiled brat,” Levi says around a slice of pizza. “You can just take it off the pizza and eat it. It’s not a big deal.”

“It _is_ though,” Eren replies, whining a little and looking at the pizza in disdain. “It will _taste_ like onions, because it is already contaminated. There’s nothing I can do about it now but to be disappointed forever.”

Levi rolls her eyes, and sighs, turning away and chewing on her pizza. “Your choice, then. I don’t really care, really. I get more for myself, so.”

Eren scrunches up her nose. “You can’t eat this, though. Erwin says so.”

“Fuck Erwin, I love pizza. I don’t really care that tomorrow my tummy will be a bit less flat and I’ll probably get yelled at, there’s Photoshop to fix all that shit.”

Eren stays quiet for a bit, and then she says, “Fair enough,” and serves herself some leftover pasta (which, much to Levi’s amusement, _also_ has onions, but Eren still eats it happily. This woman, I swear to god…)

 


	130. day 130: Anion (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anion: a negative particle  
> THERE'S ACTUAL SCIENCE HERE GUYS OMG   
> IDK SHIT ABOUT CHEMISTRY THO SO EXCUSE ME lmao (?)

“What are you doing?”

Eren doesn’t even look up from his lab table, making a gesture that kinda wants to say, _go away, fucker, I'm busy._

There are beakers strewn all over the place- boiling, cooling, at rest, in a slow process of what appears to be fractional distillation- and papers with different things written over in Eren’s weird, compressed shorthand.

Something smells, and stuff is changing colour, and Levi can’t honestly understand what is going on. There’s a cup of coffee on the table, too, half empty and probably cold.

“Want me to heat this up for you?” Levi asks, bringing it up to his nose so he can make sure it’s _actual_ coffee and not some other dangerous thing.

Eren, distracted, glances over and nods, humming a little over his rushed mumbling.

And so Levi goes- Eren’s still fucking around with one particular set of beakers, murmuring to himself about… onions? Fuck knows. Energy, maybe, and protons. Levi hears _radiation_ few times, too.

“I hope that whatever you're doing won’t give you caner or anything,” Levi jokes, but Eren disregards him in favour of a little round, metal-y thing he picks up with a pair of small tweezers and drops in one violet solution, forming bubbles surface and a high-pitched sound.

Eren then turns with a weird smile on his face and grabs a smaller beaker that’s filled with a liquid that looks suspiciously like blood, dropping half of it into a clear liquid in a beaker half-full- only for it to bubble up, up, up, until it reaches the top and overflows, making Eren grin triumphantly.

“Where did you get that?” Levi asks. “It’s blood, right?”

Eren nods at him, taking off his safety googles and rubbing his eyes. “Hanji volunteered, so I drew around a pint. They're fine, obviously, and I even got them some cookies and stuff.”

Levi nods, raising his eyebrows.

“Neat,” He says, making Eren laugh a little.


	131. Day 131: Bond (Horror AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is ridiculous but hilariously (mostly) in-character

Someone screams a little, and Eren jumps, trying to get a hold of someone’s hand- they pull him close, and Eren can feel the scratchy fabric of Marco’s knitted sweater on his cheek.

“Oh, sorry,” Mike says, and then the lights come back on again, illuminating the space the group is currently in.

“Was that necessary?” Levi asks Hanji, who has a guilty grin on their face. “Look, you’ve scared poor little Eren. Good going, four-eyes.”

Eren frowns a little, and retreats from Marco’s chest to stand tall and proud in all of his 5’5” glory.

“I’m not little, asshole,” he says, glaring. “Come fight me about it, bitch.”

Levi raises his eyebrows, a little offended, a little amused. “Someone needs anger management classes, hm? You were so gentle before…” he smirks, walking over and messing up Eren’s already messy hair.

Eren moves away, still glaring, while Marco tries to keep him as calm as possible with gentle back rubs. “Asshole…” he mumbles, crossing his arms and pouting.

Jean walks over to them, bumping shoulders with Levi in the process and receiving a glare (to which he responds with a smug smile and squared shoulders).

“Come on, Eren, help me set up these things. I swear to god you know better than myself,” he says, putting an arm around Eren.

“Okay,” Eren answers, looking away from Levi and forgetting about it. It’s not a big deal.

Mikasa comes over to them and hugs Eren from behind, whispering in his ear.

“Stop staring at the poor kid’s ass,” Erwin whispers over to Levi as they work on the lights, microphones and their own cameras.

Levi looks over to him, glaring a bit. “Am not, there’s no need for your comment.”

Erwin nods mockingly, laughing a bit.

“Yeah, sure, Levi. Let me tell you something, though, I haven’t seen you so hung up about someone since you met that guy at the beginning of freshman year and dated him for three years.”

Levi rolls his eyes, lifting up the bag with the potable cameras and hanging it over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, and then he turned out to be a complete piece of overheated shit. Get over it.” He says, walking towards one of the halls.

“Hey, where are you going?” Erwin asks.

“To set up the cameras around this place, obviously. Might as well use this time wisely.”  Levi responds, gesturing with his thumb towards the dark hallway.

“You can’t go alone, Levi, you know that.”

“Then let Eren come with me. Problem solved. Now let’s go.”

Eren, confused, looks up at the sound of his name, and Marco hands him their own camera bag.

“Might as well,” Marco says, smiling a bit.

Eren glares, but still grabs his phone and inhaler and sighs, saying, “Fine, I’ll go. Just wait for me, asshole!”


	132. Day 132: Earring (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of eren, but levi's relationship with his mother is just so important. it was going to go another way, but i feel like she would've been supportive of everything levi does and stuff, so yeah. here you go.

****

When Eren makes Levi pierce his ears, it doesn’t hurt quite as much as Levi though it would, honestly. He actually kind of likes it; the plain, black, and ‘embarrassingly small’ things he now wears on his ears are complementing to his pale skin and whole “dark and mysterious” aesthetic.

His mum isn’t really all that happy with his decision, though. When he goes home after being over at Jean’s shop for over an hour and a half trying to find a pair of rings that he liked, he finds his mother in the living room, working. He goes and greets her, as normal, but when he's leaning down for a kiss, she grabs his ear carefully but firmly and examines the new holes.

“What the fuck is this?” She asks, and Levi’s forced to explain as much as he can- “I wanted to try out new stuff, you know, and it was kinda spontaneous, and yeah.”

She’s surprisingly not angry- just annoyed, she says, because he didn’t bother in asking her about it first.

“I hope you at least went to a professional and didn’t do it yourself, mister,” she tells him, looking at him seriously. “It’s not that that I don’t trust you, but those things get infected very easily…”

Levi immediately nods his head. “I did, the guy knew what he was doing. He’s a friend of mine, sort of, so I know he's trustworthy.”

“And what are you doing with friends old enough to be professionals at piercing ears, may I ask?” his mum says, and Levi knows he's fucked.

“Uh, well, it’s a long story…”

Kuchel, Levi’s mum, narrows her eyes. “You better not be doing anything nasty, or I swear to god-”

“No! No, it’s not anything like that, I promise. I just don’t know how to tell it yet…”

His mum sighs and nods, examining him for a long moment.

“Are you sure you’re not hurting yourself or others?” she asks him. Levi nods in response.

“Well, then I guess you can tell me when you’re ready to. Just make sure to do and not make any bad decisions, Levi.”

Levi feels all the tension leave his body, and he smiles a little. “Of course. Thank you, mum,” he says, even hugging her a little.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you too. Now go to bed ‘cause you have school tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am!” Levi says with a mock-salute. “Goodnight, mum.”

Kuchel smiles at him. “Goodnight, sweetie.”


	133. Day 133: Physical (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to competition. Won. Ate tacos. Wrote. Slept. That was me today lmao

Physical

It's actually a lot of physical work looking after a dragon egg, Eren realises once he clears out enough space to move it to his own house. It implies being clean and neat and organised and not keeping stiff too hot or too cold or dangerous and not leaving for as long as Eren normally does, since he can't leave something so precious alone- even with a protection spell cast over it.

Eren is kind of starting to regret his decision a little.

Once it hatches- an event that meant that he had to call Jean and Armin over in the middle of the night because the egg had started to hatch and Eren literally had no idea as to what the fuck he was doing- it gets even worse; the little dragon cries and cries while its teeth grow in during the first few days, and then it bites everything and anything on its path. It's tedious, and the dragon is really clumsy, so it means that Eren can't really leave anything lying around the floor unless he wants it to get either broken or worse, for Levi to hurt… Himself? Eren can’t really tell. Armin says that he probably won't be able to until a few weeks.

Little Levi's really cute, though- he's black and blue and green, and his eyes are big and grey and wonderful. He always appears to be mesmerised by everything Eren does- whether it's breakfast or a potion.

Armin said that the dragon would be able to take human form as soon as he is six months old; Eren doesn't know how to feel about that- human children have never been something Eren liked much, to be honest, but he's already taken a liking to this small creature.

Eren knows that he will love Levi regardless of anything, though. He may not be the best person, but he damn will be the best parent. Levi deserves it.


	134. Day 134: Absolute (One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: suicide mention/implied attempts. Sorry.

Levi's one of the only people Eren knows who would be down for three am tacos and deep, insightful conversations (maybe even with some vodka or tequila involved, but that's for special occasions).

They have their routine; Eren has Levi on a hotline and otherwise, and everything the other has to do to get each other out to come out of their dorms and into the car is a text- or call- with some kind of existential question and a request to _come and let's talk_ in their different mannerisms, and they're goners for the rest of the night.

Eren always takes Levi for tacos, and Levi always takes Eren for milkshakes and fries.

They talk about stuff- meanings, mostly, of finishing college or life or death or anything- and even sometimes kiss, and fuck, but everything’s just mostly platonic. They don't hold an actual relationship (not even a friendship, cause they only know each other because they found the other on the edge of a bridge one cold autumn night, thinking about unthinkable things and making a paradox out of life and even death), and they never talk to the other outside of their strict context, but everything's fine between them. They feel good like that- they're okay with being just… Someone, to the other, at least when it's dark and nobody can see them.

Walking and talking and eating and drinking together is just something they _do_ , and no other person aside from them know about their arrangements. Most don't even know that they are aware of each other’s existence, and that's the way they'd like to keep it, at least for now. Fuck knows what will happen, later on, when they're cured and good and _fine_ , not sad and angry as they are now. Nobody knows if they will ever get to that point, and frankly nobody cares about that right now, cause they're content with the way that things are at the moment, as broken and mended again and again as they are.

They're good. They're happy. That's all that really matters.


	135. Day 135: Talent (Space AU) (Smut Sunday #20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah it's been 20 weeks i dont believe this  
> also i do not like smut im so sorry

“You’re talentful, cadet.”

Eren turns towards his instructor, smiling a bit. “So I’ve been told,” he says confident.

Lieutenant Ackerman raises is eyebrows, smirking a little. “Oh, have you?”

Eren nods, biting his lip. “I have. By quite _important_ people, too.”

“Oh, I presume these people must know what they’re talking about then,” Ackerman responds. “You look like a man of many talents, though.”

Eren smirks, and tilts his head to the right. “I guess I may as well be,” he says, his voice low and husky. “People say that I can be the best when I wish to be.”

“I’d like to put that in practise. You look like a pretty… eloquent person.”

Eren smiles. “So be it.”

* * *

Their informal talk would later get Eren in trouble- not the bad kind, though, at least not for him or Ackerman. Sure, the setting isn’t really the best- a dark training room with paper-thin walls and cameras monitoring with little to no blind spots- but it’s obviously so, so worth it, because Eren truly is talented when it comes to using his mouth and hands in non-conventional ways.

Ackerman is truly having a hard time keeping quiet, it seems, because his necktie is between his teeth and his hands beg Eren for more.

Eren uses his tongue a lot- he likes tasting and knowing the textures of Levi’s milky and surprisingly soft skin, he likes to lick and feel goosebumps form when he blows cold air on wet skin, and he likes even more feeling the weight and taste of Levi invade his senses in every way that makes Eren go weak on the knees.

It’s not like if he needs them much for support, though, because he is kneeling in front of Levi with Levi’s dick in his mouth and Levi’s hands in his hair. He likes it; Levi pulls and demands and breathes, he is controlling but willing to give it up for a few seconds as Eren bites or pulls, and then he's back again.

Orgasms come easy for the both of them, and it is confirmed by both- yes, Eren has a great talent, but it leans more on the ‘no gag reflex’ side rather than the ‘killing things in the blink of an eye’ one.

They're good with it, at least.


	136. Day 136: New (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives Eren his credit card and PIN one day.

“What would I need this for?” Eren asks- they know what money is, or at least the basics, and Levi explained what credit cards are used for once. But they still do not understand.

“You’ll probably stay here for a while, I guess, since we can't find any papers on you and I don't want to take you to the police. No offence, but my clothes don't really look good on you, seeing as your complexion is different,” Levi answers, “so I thought you could go into town and get yourself some clothes in your size and to your liking.”

“But I like your clothes. They fit… fine and smell like you,” Eren whines, pouting a bit.

“Yeah… Well. Sorry.”

Eren sighs after a while of just staring at Levi (who wasn't even looking at them, but rather paying attention to his computer). “Will you at least come with me?”

Levi makes a face that tells Eren everything but good. “No, I won't be able to. I've to work.”

“Work? You never leave your flat!” Eren says, disbelieving. “If you don't want to come with then you just have to say so. Don't be so rude as to make up excuses.”

Levi frowns at them. “I'm serious. I work from home, and sometimes leave for months at a time. I work for the government, Eren, in the military branch.”

“You're leaving?” Eren asks then, voice shaky and scared. “You won't leave me here all alone, will you?”

Levi rubs his forehead in exasperation. “No, Eren, I will not, at least not for a while. And for when I do you'll probably be going back home.”

“I can't go back home,” Eren tells Levi, their voice cracking a little.

Levi raises his eyebrows. “Why not? Isn't your family missing you?”

Eren's throat feels like if it's closing in, slowly, and they can't breathe. They feel like crying, too, and there are tears already forming in the corners of their eyes. “I wouldn't think so,” he whispers. “I think I'll go now. I'll see you soon.”

Levi frowns, confused, and tries to stop Eren- but they won't budge, saying things like “sorry, no, I just want to get as much time as possible, I'm fine, really, you go focus on your work and stuff.”

Levi worries until they come back, dressed in beige pants and a flowery crop top, wearing brand new shoes and looking… Aesthetically attractive.

Levi likes Eren's new wardrobe, made up mostly of pretty dresses and skirts and crop tops, but because Eren does. He likes seeing them happy, and feels fucking ridiculous about it.

He doesn't like crushing on anyone, especially since they crush on him too- hell, they even proposed to him. But hell, let him deal with his manly feelings alone, I guess, because the idiot is an idiot until they are not.


	137. Day 137: Job (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual deal will be explained later I promise~

Even if they've been ‘together’ for around a month now, Eren still has no idea of what Levi works as.

Sure, he's seen piles of paperwork lying around Levi’s flat when Eren visits, and Levi has more than once cancelled parties or ‘dates’ because he couldn't get off work.

Eren holds the fault himself too, kind of, because he's never really asked; when Levi did Eren answered happily, explaining his job as a Marine Biologist as enthusiastically as he's done since he was a small child visiting an aquarium for the first time. He's pretty sure that he talked for hours on end, but Levi didn't really seem to mind. In fact, he looked happy to listen Eren ramble about fish and seas and whatnot.

So when Eren asks, he's much more surprised than he thought he'd be when he heard the word _oncologist_ fall from Levi's lips.

“That's the one for…” Eren trails off dumbly, raising an eyebrow.

“Cancer. I specialise in leukaemia,” Levi answers tiredly, looking up from a paper. “Why the sudden curiosity?”

Eren frowns. “I never knew,” he says. “Plus I was wondering why you looked so stressed all the time.”

Levi nods, saying _ah_ in a low, mocking voice. “I'm grateful for your concern,” he says.

Eren rolls his eyes and leans his chin on Levi's shoulder from behind. “Yeah, you're welcome. So I was wondering…”

Levi hums. “What?”

“There's this party later this week, and I wanted you to come with. It's a bachelor’s.”

“What, as your date?”

“Well, yeah, we're supposed to be dating. Plus Armin's gonna be there too, so we gotta keep this up.”

Levi sighs. “It depends on work, really, but if I'm free then sure, I'll come with you.”

Eren smiles at him sweetly, kissing his cheek and pushing away. “Thanks! I'm going to make some dinner. Want anything in particular?”

Levi shakes his head. “Surprise me,” he says.

Eren nods. “Alright then. Is it okay if I stay over?”

“Suit yourself,” Levi answers. “You know where everything is, right?”

“I do, thanks. I'll go make dinner now.”

“Yeah, have fun or whatever.”

“I'd rather or whatever,” Eren answers, closing the door to Levi's studio.

“Jerk face,” Levi mumbles, fondness towards his friend hidden in his voice.


	138. Day 138: Headache (YouTube AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au is trashy idk

Moaning is heard from the back of one of the Con conference rooms Eren and Levi were giving a talk in, way after the public left.

“Hn.”

“Levi?”

“Hnn.”

“Hey, Levi, what the fuck are you doing on the ground? It's dirty you know. People have stood there.”

“I don't care,” comes a muffled mumble.

“Are you okay?” Eren asks, his voice filled with concern.

“No,” Levi answers.

Eren frowns; “No? Levi, what's wrong? Are you like, dying? Please tell me you're not dying.”

Levi doesn't move or react to Eren's half hearted joke. “I dunno. Maybe I am. I feel like shit.”

“Why? Does anything hurt?”

Levi answers with a tired, “Yes, my head.”

Eren knows that Levi's headaches do not come often- but when they do, they come with full force, and he feels bad for his boyfriend.

“Oh, Levi, sweetheart- come here, hey, close your eyes, okay?”

Eren walks closer, and lowers himself to sit beside Levi's head, petting what he can reach. “Come on, is it too bad? Or can you make it to our room?”

Levi turns his head a little towards Eren's shadow. “I dunno. We have a conference though.”

“Doesn't matter. I'll give it, you can ditch, just this once; your health is more important,” Eren answers, leaning down and kissing Levi's head. “Now, come, let's go. You can keep your eyes closed if you want. I'll carry you.”

Levi nods, sitting up with a deep frown on his face. He holds out his arms once Eren is on his feet and Eren picks him up (with some struggle, cause Levi's not as light as he likes to think he is and neither is Eren as strong), letting Levi wrap his legs around Eren's waist. Eren kisses Levi's ear as the shorter male hides his face in Eren's neck, squeezing it with his hands.

Eren takes his phone from his pocket and (with some difficulty) puts the earbuds in Levi's ears, playing some soft instrumental music for the ride up to the rooms, since there's a lot of people out there and they scream and stuff.

As Eren exits the conference room as quiet and carefully as he can, a few people recognise him, but respectfully back away when they see Levi hanging off his shoulders, half-dead. He must thank them later.

When Eren is finally able to open the door to their hotel room and make his way inside (silently and without turning on any lights), he lies Levi on the bed gently and kisses his forehead, not bothering to take away the music. Instead he leaves aspirin and orange juice on the bedside table to Levi’s side, with a small note that reads _drink me, eat me, and everything will be fine! I love you ~ Eren._

With a final kiss and check that Levi has everything he needs for when he wakes up, Eren takes his room key and leaves, five minutes late to his next event.


	139. Day 139: Poetry (College AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDDD  
> I don't remember writing half of this lmao

Eren's never really been good with poetry, crushes, fashion or studying, not necessarily in that order; Levi appears to be a problem for him because of this, since he is perfect at three out of four of the only things Eren sucks ass at (the last one being fashion, cause his fashion sense is that of a blind person).

Levi's complicated; he probably knows about Eren's enormous crush, since he hasn't been exactly private about it, and he's been flirting like crazy with Levi since day one (which led him to amazing and drunk sex, and then some very awkward conversations and study sessions, and Eren couldn't be more oddly grateful for that).

But Eren tries, anyway, and he looks for pick up lines on the web to give to Levi and maybe even get a date (or at least a good laugh) out of it.

When Eren finally found what he wanted- a short, ridiculous poem that Eren tweaked so it would fit Levi better- he decided to present it as soon as possible without any possible regrets.

So when they meet at the library one day, Eren drops the bomb, and it's even more ridiculous than even he could've predicted.

“So, uh, Levi,” Eren starts, fiddling with the cuffs of his mint sweater. “I wrote a poem for you.”

Levi looks up curiously, raising his eyebrows. “Oh, did you now?” He asks, humour laced in his words. “Would you show me?”

Eren frowns. “I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't planning to, dumbass,” he says, making Levi chuckle.

“Alright, alright, go ahead then,” Levi answers, becoming more and more amused.

Eren takes a deep breath. “Roses are red, violets are blue; you're like, really handsome, and please go out with me,” he recites, feeling terrible for himself.

Levi stays silent for a while, just staring at Eren with narrowed eyes.

“That was… Bad,” he finally says, after making Eren wait for centuries.

“Yeah,” Eren says, looking down. “Probably not my best idea, I'm sorry,” he continues.

Levi hums in agreement, but still inches closer and taps Eren's hand. “But hey, I wouldn't mind to go on a few dates with you. You're cool.”

“Seriously?!” Eren answers, smiling bright.

“Yeah, sure. I can meet you for coffee tomorrow after classes.”

Eren's eyes light up and his smile gets even wider. “That'd be nice,” he says.

Levi nods. “So, at Starbucks? At around… Five?”

“Starbucks at five sounds great to me,” Eren says enthusiastically.

Levi grins, gathering his stuff and putting in his bag. “It's a date, then. Now I've a presentation to give, so I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes!” Eren says in farewell as Levi stands to leave, “Tomorrow. Good luck on your presentation!”

Levi raises his hand in thanks, not turning back.


	140. Day 140: First (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was my last day of school so I'll probably start updating at like 3AM instead of 11PM lmao

When Levi asked Eren to marry him- and Eren said yes, obviously- Eren was obliged to visit and meet Levi's family for the first time.

In Japan. On the other side of the world.

“Are you nervous?” Levi asks him, and Eren really tries to figure out how this guy is the owner of a multi-million international company with such poor observation skills, cause Eren’s nervous because of a lot of things. Fuck yes he is; but mostly because he's never actually been on a plane before- living in Central Europe meant that you don't really have the need to get on a plane when you can ride a train almost everywhere important, like France or the UK or Italy. His family never had the need to go to the States, either, or Asia for that matter. The furthest away he's been from Germany was Greece, and even then he left by boat from Italy.

But Eren still smiles a bit and tries not to look like he's going to kill someone (cause, okay, his first plane ride is going to be _ten and a half_ hours long, and Eren doesn't know if he's coming out of this alive or not), answering, “Yeah. I've just never been on a plane before.”

Levi looks disbelieving, and Eren kinda wants to kick him on the nuts. Too bad they're already sitting down.

“Really? Never? Wow. Sucks for you, then. Let's just hope you don't get motion sickness,” he says, like the total jackass he is, and Eren actually digs his nails onto his fiancé’s arm.

“If I do,” Eren says, faking a sweet smile, “then I'll be sure you're the first to know.”

Levi frowns. “Hey, love, it's okay. Just sleep through the ride, cause God knows you sleep like a boulder. I'll wake you up if anything happens, okay?”

Eren stares at Levi for a few seconds, and then he sighs and nods, leaning his head on Levi's shoulder (he's still kind of angry, but the fury is swallowed by immense terror as the speakers come to life and the captain of the plane starts speaking and the plane starts moving). “Okay,” he says, his voice coming out small and embarrassing.

“Good. Now sleep.”

Eren does, and he doesn't wake up until Levi gently tells him that they're on Japan already and they've missed dinner.


	141. Day 141: Pun(s) (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhg ????

“So, Levi,” Eren says one day, grinning like an idiot while leaning over Levi's shoulder.

/

“What?” Levi answers, not really paying attention to whatever Eren wants to do. 

/

“Did you hear the news?” Eren asks him; Levi hums in vague response, but that does not make Eren lose his nerve. 

/

“Oxygen and Magnesium are dating!” He announces at last; Levi just looks at him, unimpressed. “What?” 

/

“Yeah! When I first heard about it, I was like- OMg, you know,” Eren's grin gets bigger by the second, and his cheeks are red from all the extra effort that trying to hold in his laughter implies. 

/

“That's not how it goes, Eren,” Levi answers a few beats later. “The formula is wrong.” 

/

Eren pouts. “Don't be such a hardass, Levi… At least admit the joke was funny!” 

/

Levi rolls his eyes. “It wasn't. Now let me work.” 

/

Eren frowns. “All you do is work, though! You're not even doing anything right now, and I thought hard on that pun-” 

/

“-to which the formula is MgO, not OMg, you of all people should know-” 

/

“-And now you're just being rude and wanting me to leave, so if you really don't want to have me around then you should just say that I'm an annoying shit instead of trying to throw excuses.” Eren finishes, a little breathless. 

/

Levi feels surprised, but doesn't really know what to do or say, so he goes with the first thing that comes to mind- “But I _am_ working, this is important,” he mumbles, and Eren looks like he's going to burst. 

/

“Fine, I'm sorry, you're right, work is so much more important than spending quality time with your boyfriend who you won't see for a while cause he got that internship in Germany and will be too far away to actually talk to you at whatever time you find yourself bored with no other fucking alternatives,” Eren grunts, straightening his back and grabbing his coat. “But you know, sorry for bothering, I'll be leaving now. Call me when you're done with your so-called work, asshole, and see if I even fucking bother to answer.” 

/

And Eren leaves, all fuming and slamming the door to Levi's dorm and going god knows where. 

/

“Internship? He never mentioned an internship?” Levi tells himself. “Or did he?” He wonders, trying to think back to their other conversations. He can't actually remember much of them, actually. 

/

“Shit,” he says, leaning back on his chair with his hands on his face. “Shit, shit, shit.” 

/

Levi grabs his phone, then, and tries to call Eren- better get everything done with already so he can go and finish this part of his thesis that's consumed his whole being- but the number goes straight to voicemail the first three times, and by the fourth Levi truly begins to feel bad for himself. 

/

He fucked up, obviously. The only thing is now trying to get Eren to forgive him for whatever he's angry for (and for Levi to know what he did so he can, you know, not do it again).


	142. Day 142: Romance (Newlyweds AU) (Smut Sunday #21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha, haha.

“Eren,” Levi says. “Eren, Eren, Eren,” He repeats, stroking Eren’s hair.

“Yeah?” Eren answers from below, his eyes low and faded and loving. “Yeah, Levi?”

Levi leans down, giving Eren small, butterfly kisses on his lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead, making Eren giggle.

Levi smiles into Eren’s mouth, biting his husband’s lip. “I love you,” he says, rubbing his nose to Eren’s. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Eren siles back, and pushes up with his hips. “I love you, too,” he says, hugging Levi’s neck. “I love you very much.”

Eren leans his head back when Levi starts kissing down his neck, biting and sucking and kissing, whispering sweet nonsense into Eren’s skin occasionally, and roaming his hands up and down Eren’s naked skin.

Levi moves his hips forward and backwards, creating friction between his and Eren’s crotch and making both of them moan and groan and sigh in pleasure, kind of determined and kind of set to find release in simple touches and love declarations.

It’s a honeymoon, after all. They're allowed to do this (and so, so much more).

Levi runs his thumbs over Eren’s nipples, nips at his earlobe, pinches his sides, making him laugh and moan; Eren runs his nails up and down Levi’s back, leaving a few dents and probably the promise of more, in a later occasion.

There’s hair in Eren’s mouth but he couldn’t care less, letting himself be mesmerized by the smell and feeling of _Levi,_ and maybe even both of them- together, forever, or at least that’s the plan. The idea of ever separating, of one day deciding that he doesn’t wish to spend forever with Levi, his Levi, seems terrifying- it makes his cringe and cling closer to his new husband with the promise of never giving up forever on his swollen, marked lips.

Levi agrees to the small whispers, and gives Eren the most amazing orgasm so far, promising exactly what Eren is so afraid of losing.

 _Forever_.


	143. Day 143: Director (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just graduated? this bitchhhh

Modern societies differ a lot from what they were years ago, or at least that’s what Levi says. He's always telling Eren about his trips all around the world and his insights into many, many different cultures and timelines, directly or otherwise; Eren’s always happy to listen, of course, because most of the things that Levi says are interesting and it’s rare to hear him talk about anything that’s not related to his spells or potions (which Eren is slowly but surely getting better at, by the way. After almost a year of training, he's sure he's ready to say he has _some_ experience).

The older times, Levi explains, they were much simpler. Your parents gave you the basic education, and you went to Sunday school to learn about God and read the bible.  Then you were required to attend school three times a week, then four, then five, and Sunday school became optional. Schools for the rich and poor, black and white, magical or otherwise. It became mandatory after several years.

Erwin said that Eren was supposed to be taking classes like every child his age, and so he will ebroll Eren into the local public school.

Eren used to be attending the small school that lied in a small, cosy building in the middle of his hometown- it had twelve rooms, one for each school level, and one recess for all. There were fifteen teachers in total- one for every class plus the director, physical education teacher, and music teacher- and less than five hundredth children for the whole twelve grades. It was small.

Eren’s new school, though; _I don’t know this, it doesn’t feel right_ , he tells Levi when Erwin drops them off at the entrance. _It’s eerie and claustrophobic. I want to go._

“You can’t, though. This is by law, or something,” Levi answers, exasperated.

“Fuck the law, Levi. I want to go home.” Eren answers.

As Levi is about to answer Eren, a balding man with a warm, inviting smile calls out to them- “Oh, you must be Eren, it’s a pleasure!” he says, honeyed voice making Eren’s ears hurt a little. “I’m mister Greenham, the school principal. Come on, I’ll show you around and help you make some friends while we go to the office so you can tell me some stuff, okay?”

Eren’s hesitant; Levi urges him on.

“Okay,” Eren says, making the older man smile and put a large hand on Eren’s shoulder.

“I’ll lead the way,” Greenham says, “You look around, okay?”

 


	144. Day 144: Flower (Neighbours AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this shit

There's a flower on Levi's doorstep one morning.

Levi doesn't see it when he steps out for his morning run, but when he comes back around an hour later it's there, lying on the welcome mat.

It’s nothing too big- a blooming pink rose, with the stem perfectly trimmed of any harm, all petals perfectly coloured and healthy- but it still makes Levi wonder who left it, why, when. He looks around and sees nobody, and so he picks the flower up, checks it for bugs of any kind, and takes it inside his apartment. He grabs a jar and fills it with a cup of iced water, then he cuts the stem a little more and places it inside. He finds a good spot for it- right beneath the living room window, where the sun shines bright and beautiful 24/7. It looks at home.

The next day he finds another, and the day after, and the day after; all from the same person, it seems, because they're perfectly trimmed and aesthetically beautiful. The flowers even smell nice, not like some others that smell putrid or too sweet.

After a week the flowers change colour from pink to white, and the week after from white to yellow.

Levi's worried some- he hasn't told anyone, mostly kept quiet about the little gifts he's received during the past month, but Erwin asks every time he goes into Levi's flat and finds a single, perfect flower perfuming the house. Levi answers with nonchalant shrugs, and Erwin isn't very curious, seeing as Levi's style changes quite often.

During the second month, Levi starts getting two flowers instead of just one. He worries about the symmetry of things and the wallet of whoever is doing this, for roses aren't all that cheap and much less if they're as perfect as the ones he's been receiving.

The old women who live to the left of him smile more often towards him, it seems, but Levi can't really say he's done something consciously to deserve it. They giggle and gossip and even greet him in the mornings, and they glare at Erwin in the evenings.

Levi's confused by everything, and he does not like that. But oh well, this prank won't last forever uncovered, and he will make damn sure of that.


	145. Day 145: Friends (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sad and sorry

At school, not many people speak to Levi. He's too weird or something like that, with his piercing and dark looks; sure, there’s Hanji and Mike, but even them avoid him sometimes. Erwin smiles at him, also, once in a while, and even if it makes Levi’s knees go kinda weak and his heart beat faster, their contact doesn’t go much further than that.

It worries Eren a little, maybe too much, and Jean knows that- fuck, Jean knows that most of Eren’s thoughts and worries surround his kid; so he asks Marco if he could maybe try and make some chat with Levi, at least so that he doesn’t feel as lonely when Eren isn’t around.

It’s a kind thing to do, kind of weird maybe, but Marco still accepts and slowly tarts to smile and wave at Levi in the hallways, sits with him at lunch, makes friendly conversation in class. Levi asks him not to on the first few days- “Don’t let Jean think I need a fucking pity party, really. Thank you for trying, though,” he says, angry glare kind of making Marco want to shit his pants.

Marco persists, though, saying, “I do this because I want to, you know, and even if Jean did suggest this, you're a pretty cool dude I guess. I don’t have many friends, either way, so you're always welcome I guess,” which makes Levi feel pretty swell for the rest of the day, and not try to push Marco away the next.

They soon become closer than expected- Levi visits Jean’s parlour more often, and Marco does so to Eren’s shop, too, and their two mentors couldn’t be happier; Marco helps Levi with art and Levi Marco with STEM classes, and everyone’s happy. Marco’s two friends- Sasha and Connie- welcome Levi into their tiny circle with open arms, and even if he won’t admit it, Levi’s really, really happy.

 

 


	146. Day 146: Coronet (Coffeeshop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just looking for excuses to put eren in a maid outfit and pretty skirts, im so sorry

There’s this one, very weird few days at work that Eren doesn’t really like to bring up in normal conversation, but isn’t really afraid to talk about, either.

For the last two years that Eren’s been working at _Café con Leche Café,_ (every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday) on one specific week during the beginnings of spring- from the twenty-first to the twenty-eighth, to be exact- every single employee at the Café has to put on a pair of stockings, a petticoat and a frilly coronet to go along their full-on maid outfit.

The owner apparently got the idea from someplace he found on one of his trips to Tokyo, and Eren doesn’t really find it as degrading as he probably should; but well, I mean, we’re talking about a guy who isn’t afraid of his own sexuality and is pretty confident about his gender, so.

Eren likes this week in particular. People staring at his ass through his special, Victoria’s Secret stockings are a really good lift to his ego, and he really couldn’t give less of a shit about the homophobic and transphobic slurs thrown at him, like his other co-workers. Levi sure does seem to like what he sees, once he goes to visit Eren at work during the magical week. Oh, does he.

So much so, really, that Eren now has a collection of pretty shoes and skirts and bow coronets in almost every colour there can be, and Eren likes to use that to its best potential. He goes out in full stockings and crop tops, and damn does he look good.

Levi visits the Café every single day of that week, not afraid to let everyone else know that Eren is as good as taken (even if they haven’t talked about where they stand with the other- sure, they sleep together, and Levi uses his oversized pay check to buy fancy and pretty things for Eren, but they don’t really have a name for what they do. And even if neither of them could really care less about labels, well, they make stuff much less confusing).

Levi is obviously sad when he goes to the café and everyone’s wearing their normal uniforms again, so he takes action.

The next week, Eren has a new outfit all for his (and Levi’s) enjoyment.


	147. Day 147: Pride (One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was originally going to be something else but HEY GAY MARRIAGE IS LEGAL IN THE USA AND WHERE I LIVE SO FUCK IT  
> also this AU is coming out as a standalone fic, probably, so look out for that, if youre reading this. dont get your hopes up too high though

Eren has many different qualities, but patience is not one of them.

This proves especially true while standing in front of Congress along with hundredths of other people, waiting to hear outdated and long-awaited news; for hours on end he waits, holding Levi’s hand tightly in his own.

So when the people stated sheering and celebrating and the verdict was announced, Eren really couldn’t help but to turn around and kiss the _fuck_ out of his boyfriend- shit, fiancé, because fuck everything, you know?

And so Eren gets on one knee and takes Levis and- no ring, no anything, just a promise of forever and shopping for one that Levi likes later that week.

“You know I love you, and we have waited too fucking long for this, so let it all go to shit. Levi, please give me the pleasure of making you my dearest, precious husband; I promise to take care you and stuff.” Eren says, not really sure of what’s coming out of his mouth, but not really caring much- cause he can see it in Levi’s eyes, and he can hear it moments later.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll marry you,” he says, pulling Eren up and leaning down and kissing him, while everyone around them cheer and scream and kiss too. Eren’s crying a little, and so is Levi, probably, because he can taste salt in between the kisses and see wet marks on Levi’s pale cheeks, beneath his red and swollen eyes.

 

“You know,” Levi says a few days later, while they walk around the shopping centre looking for rings. “I always thought it would be me proposing.”

Eren nods, smiling. “Me too, but honestly, you took too goddamn long. I mean, how long have we been dating now? Eight years?”

“Nine in three months,” Levi reminds him.

“There you go, someone would’ve thought you’d drop the question like, six years ago,” Eren jokes, pushing Levi with his shoulder.

Levi laughs, then, nodding. “You’re right, I did. But hey, you're always to call me out on my bullshit, aren’t you?”

Eren nods, smiling fondly. “Yeah, I am.”


	148. Day 148: BBQ (Two-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is weird. second part comes tomorrow.

Erwin’s barbeques are known to be wild and full, always, because of his extensive list of friends and love for cooking in the outdoors; Eren always ends up in every single one, somehow, sitting beside the weird guy with a serious case of _bitchface_ (Eren hears that e’s actually really nice, though, from Mikasa, since apparently they’re cousins or something like so) and awkwardly talking about whatever may be the current interest, or even about other conversations.

Eren doesn’t really _know_ Erwin, hasn’t ever talked to him aside from a few pleasantries and greetings, so he has no idea of how exactly he ends up like this every fucking time. Mikasa does- she works with him, under him on that big company she talks Eren’s ear off about, and Armin does, too, through Mikasa. But Eren- he's never been formally presented.

And Eren is not a fan of just standing in the side lines, lurking in other people’s shadows (Because even if he is short- standing at 165CM since he was 17- the constant simplification of him into a cute, blushing virgin makes him feel deeply offended, since he is only one of those and people have told him so since he was a baby) and waiting for someone to finally take notice of him and pity his poor soul.

The guy with the bitchface, Levi, seems especially keen on trying to make conversation after Eren says one or two things about it, and the brunet probably couldn’t be more grateful. He should probably ask about him.

And so he does- because this guy’s German is weirdly accented, and he looks too shiny and clean to be eating in the backyard of some retired veteran, which makes Eren really, really interested and curious.

Turns out, Levi’s the CEO to some big Japanese company and one of Erwin’s best friends from his military days.

Eren likes those muscles a lot more, now, and he sure makes sure that Levi knows so in the back seat of his rented Mercedes and then once (or twice) more between the silk sheets of his hotel room.


	149. Day 149: Rough (Two-Shot) (Smut Sunday #22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanies yesterday's thing. Long. Just as weird.

The second floor of Erwin’s house contains three rooms- the main one, at the back of the hall, a guest room right beside it and an office on the front, each with their own bathroom. Eren doesn't go there at the end of the barbecue with Levi, as a sign of respect to somebody he barely knows.

Instead, of course, they opt for the back of his car, after it was parked haphazardly on the side of a dark road.

After hours of subtle flirting and about three minutes of foreplay, Levi's hand is all up to business down the back of Eren's pants, massaging and teasing; Eren's hand in in the front of Levi's own trousers, doing similar business without the added pinching (although restricted- Eren's pants are really tight, okay).

It's a known struggle to get out of their clothes in such a cramped space, and Eren's not very into backseat anal, but Levi's dick is as big as his hands and that's all business for Eren. Maybe he'll wake up cramped and sore, but it will be totally worth it, if the fact that he can't even close his fist over Levi say anything about it.

Levi's mouth works wonders on Eren's neck, too, and Eren would be down to marry this guy right this moment if it meant getting this every night for the rest of his life.

Eren moans, shameless, and the windows fog up- Levi's fingers are wet with strawberry scented hand cream (Eren wonders for a second if it's even safe- and then decides that he really doesn't give a fuck as long as he gets to, well, fuck) and lining Eren's ass and well, he's all about that.

Rough sex with a rich guy in the back of an expensive car is all Eren's business, as cutesy and innocent as he may seem, and he makes sure Levi knows that. Eren bites and screams and pants and moans with all he's got to give, and Levi receives it gladly and gives out equally, if not more. Something about Eren- maybe the way he marvels at Levi's strong chest, or how he runs his sweaty fingers over Levi's hair to get it out of the way as they kiss- makes him want to do such things, not even his mother would be proud of.

Eren takes four of Levi's slender but long fingers before he's scratching at the elder’s back and begging for his dick, louder and more insistent than he was before. Levi laughs at him, a little, but still leans back and makes sure that he's lined up correctly before going in slowly, trying to hurt Eren as little as possible.

Eren sighs long and breathy until Levi's hips touch his thighs, and then Levi leans down and consoles him- tears running down his cheeks out of reflex, and Levi's lips kiss them away while his sticky fingers caress Eren's wild hair, trying to ease the pain a little. One of Eren's legs- the one that was trapped in between the back and front seats wraps around Levi's waist and pushes forward a little, and the. The other joins and Eren's nodding furiously beneath Levi.

“Impatient,” Levi says, kissing Eren's lips and leaning back as far as he can.

“Patience isn't my best quality, I agree,” Eren says, his voice cracked and strained. “Now please fuck the hell out of me.”

Levi's eyebrows raise, and he pushes his hips back. “As you wish.”

Levi starts out slow. Tedious for both, but necessary, if Eren wants to enjoy this at least a little. He speeds up as he feels Eren become more and more relaxed, with small breaks consisting of one or two drawn-out thrusts. Eren throws an arm over his eyes and his breath comes out from between his clenched teeth, badly concealed moans leaving the cracks.

Levi leans forward and puts Eren's legs over his shoulders, and then he starts to truly go all out for it. He's rough and fast, but still gentle, in his own way. Eren uses his other hand to grip at his own dick, going to the speed that Levi is, almost; he clenches around Levi as he is about to come, and when he does, it is with a long cry and his nails dragging on Levi's skin, and his ass tightens around Levi's dick.

Levi doesn't last much longer, either, and he comes much quietly.

“So,” Eren says, after breathing for a while. “What about you get off me, and we take this to an actual bed?”

Levi laughs. “What, you're ready for round two?”

Eren grins at him, putting his arms behind his head. “Whenever you are, tiger.”


	150. Day 150: Dark (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do when you hit a number you never thought you'd do? celebrate, of course. with what? angst, obviously.

Everything is dark, as Eren wakes up. Dark and soft, like silk, but only around his eyes- his wrists, for instance, feel scratchy and tight. He can’t feel his feet due to the fabric of his trousers being on the way, buts they're also uncomfortably tight. There’s liquid in his ears and a pounding on his brain, and something in his blood makes everything thrum painfully and a thick fog to form around his senses.

That’s what he knows about himself. He tries to see around.

His surroundings- he's moving but not walking or being carried. He's lying down, and it’s cold- is feet are bare. There’s something made out of rubber beside him, and a metal box with clattering tools inside. He's probably in a car- a van, maybe, but he can’t really tell the distance from the ground. There is gravel beneath them, though, and cracked pavement- the smell of pine, distance and covered by old gasoline and rotting wood. Fresh cement and saltwater are present, too. Rushing waves, crickets, and he's sweating, even if he feels cold. His lungs struggle against the thick air.

There is copper on his tongue and sand, and duct tape. He can’t taste anything beyond.

He feels unknown trees and flowers, can barely hear sirens and seagulls singing in the distance as they near to a stop- old wood but new window frames, a rusting iron door guarding the path down plastic stairs his feet slip upon and ending beneath a  line of fluorescent light bulbs above a tall and thick glass wall.

Inside there is a neatly made single bed, an iron drawer full of dirt and cotton fabric, a sink, and some soap. Eren is roughly shoved onto the bed and his wrists are released, just to be caught again by sleek metal.

Eren doesn’t move. He cannot understand the words directed at him.

He falls into unconsciousness, again.


	151. Day 151: Faux (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

_Seventeen Years Old._

As summer ends and school starts again, Jean looks different, and it is not the tan or extra height or muscle but the empty eyes, sad glances into what appears to be nothing, the long, drawn-out sighs and lack of interest in anything. Nobody knew why he acted like that- _probably stress_ , someone said, and everyone agreed, because it was normal. But Eren knew better. Oh, did Eren know better.

 Because Jean was sulking, and Eren could relate.

There’s something about sharing your pain with your enemy that feels… romantic, almost. Being in a situation where mutual empathy is given always is, more so if it’s only you and that person who share the feeling. Eren was feeling romantic today, as always, and with Levi being a complete asshole, he couldn’t really say much, aside from _it was Jean’s idea._

They started out awkwardly. Maybe to give credibility to their act, with the awkward touches and lingering glances- the kissing was hard, still, because any lips that weren’t Levi’s just felt wrong- but everyone bought it. They went on dates on the weekends, and to homecoming together.

After a few weeks they got comfortable around each other. They held hands, cuddled, hugged, and even kissed, all in public and otherwise (the latter being solely platonic; Eren has a similar relationship with Armin and Mikasa, and everything is consensual and _strictly_ platonic).

The squad took it well- everyone said that they did not see it coming, and that it was a pleasant surprise for everyone, cause before they just looked like if they wanted to tear each other’s throats out (which, okay, _is_ true still- but Eren trusts Jean with his life and likewise, and they try and keep the bickering to a minimum in public)

Levi now looks at Eren weird, and he acts strange whenever they had the opportunity to talk. He looks uncomfortable when Jean even looked at Eren, and it serves him well, or so Eren thinks.  Eren doesn’t meet him in the bathroom anymore, or for any ‘study sessions’ and even if Eren _hates_ not having Levi for himself, even in the cramped spaces of a bathroom stall or the muffled moans of Levi’s bedroom, he thinks it will be worth it.

He _hopes_ it is, for the sake of his sanity.


	152. Day 152: Sonder (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Sonder;** The realisation that a stranger's life is as complex as your own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July is a special month; i will write about the same AU (Reincarnation) for the whole 31 days of it, and afterwards it will only be posted as a standalone fic once the project is over, next year.  
> the words are also all rare and their definitions come as a summary.

_**Prologue.** _

 

Walking down the street was always something he enjoys.

It is a way to get away for a while- concentrate on your footsteps, your breathing, your way. Look at the people walking alongside you; fading, rushing, not taking the time to just walk to walk. They all walk with a purpose, whether that is to go home or to get away; Eren, though, he has nothing to run from and nowhere to go, so he watches the retreating backs of the people who walk alongside him. He walks their footsteps, one at a time, as he goes through countless cigarettes and the soles of his boots wear away.

Eren likes to people-watch. It sings to him the echoes of a feeling that once was prominent in his heart but is no more, the idea that these people all have stories of their own; they all have pains and things to feel joyous about. Maybe even someone to hold close and kiss, every night, just as Eren once had. He likes to make up stories for them; he thinks of reasons why they frown or why they smile, based off the colours of their sweaters and the textures of their hair.  He writes them all in a notebook- gives these persons names and places of origin, sketches them roughly at the corner so he remembers their faces and most prominent features: tall, long hair, high cheekbones, wears oranges and greens and yellows; blonde hair, designer shoes, expensive jewellery, large sunglasses; short, dark, long nose, milky skin, long fingers, and so on, so on, so on.

These people, he thinks, these people all deserve so much. He hears people in the alleyways screaming, he feels his shoulders tense and his fingers ache- he knows his pain alright, and he knows his regret in the same intimate way he knows the bottom of a bottle of cherry absolut vodka.

He could have given it to them. His friends, he could have.

But he didn’t. He was too weak. He does not deserve the forgiveness he's begging for beneath stranger flesh.

He at least hopes that God or whoever is out there, if anyone at all, have mercy on his soul and punish his sins in the way they must be, once the time comes.


	153. Day 153: Opia (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Opia;** the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's fashion sense is horrible okay  
> (this is probably when i say that this does include one Pastel Levi and Punk Eren)

Everybody’s eyes tell a story, or so Eren thinks.

Marco said something about that, once; that his mother used to tell him tales of heroes and villains, about forgiveness and hate, about the severed heads and eyes that spoke truths of horror and horrendous pain. He re-told these stories for Eren over coffee and biscuits once some weeks back, before they’d found Jean and Eren was left alone once more.

It’s not like if he minds it, the whole being alone thing. It has been like that since he woke up in a hole and unable to put himself down again. His grave lied in the middle of a flowerbed, dead long ago; beyond the unknown trees was what he longed to see, but only with his best friends at his side. Blue as the sky and cold as his toes, the ocean was graceful and calm in the turbulence of his mind.

He watched civilisation grow, from his spot beside the sea; he changed his name and appearance, with skin as pale as the sands below him and hair long and tied back. As people forgot him and he became no more than a legend of hope to tell children at night, Eren became an active member of society, leaving the lands as is grave filed again and it became dangerous for him.

He made sure to always stay by the coast, if not for the reassurance of the waters that have kept him same over centuries.

That’s how Levi found him; alone, bare-footed and sitting on what used to be his grave.

“I always knew I’d see you again,” he says, fingers fiddling with the hem of his sweater. “I couldn’t bear not to, I guess. I would’ve gone mad.”

“What, to know that I’d finally passed?” Eren answered, not turning around to meet his eyes.

“To know that you lived,” Levi corrects, and then he walks forward until he's staring into Eren’s eyes and Eren is likewise.

“Well, you got jackpot,” Eren says, a sardonic smile playing at his lips. “I never died.”

Levi frowns, strokes Eren’s cheek. “I can see that,” he says. “You’ve been through so much, haven’t you?”

Eren laughs, and leans on Levi’s hand. “You’re taller.”

“My mother has an actual job,” Levi answers. “Food does wonders to growing bones.”

“I can see that,” Eren answers.

Levi laughs. “You’ll have to meet her sometime,” he says, making Eren smile.

“Sometime,” he says, as he leans down and kisses Levi for the first time in over three thousand years.


	154. Day 154: Monachopsis (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Monachopsis;** the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently monachopsis is the title of a johnlock fic lmao

People these days move so fast, change so much in such a small frame of time. Eren, who once felt at peace with his place in the world- he had a purpose, he knew what he was going to do, what he was _meant_ to do- but now, now that that is less than history, well. Eren is just sticking out like a sore thumb (while not actually being seen by anyone).  He was supposed to die, centuries ago; these times are just too much for him. And even if he does change along with the people around him- dressed in purple and got drunk at countless parties, wore a cheap armour and battled lions, bought a leather jacket and took off his shirt for music, went to war as a soldier under an evil leader against the world.

He's just tired, now, and he sounds as old as he is.

Levi makes everything feel better, at least a little- he comes in a flurry of pastel colours and flowers, of cold tea and homemade cupcakes, and he tries his best to show Eren the beauty of this new world. Eren joins him, not being one to disappoint- he cherishes the little things, like his smile and laugh and difficulty to express himself, even after all these years. Levi drags him to parades, to uprisings; he encourages Eren to continue fighting to make the world they’ve lived in for so long a better place for everyone.

Eren tires. He really does; but he's just too old, and he’s been around for too fucking long and he knows the horrors of war in the same way he knows the lines of Levi’s body. He hates it, all of it. Gunfire and blood are etched to the back of his eyelids forevermore- it’s etched to him like the plague, deadly and black and cold.

Levi is no fool to this.

He knows that Eren has unintentionally underestimated his abilities to observe people, and for that and many more things, he’s set out to help and make Eren realise just how good life can be, at least for as long as Levi may live (and even after, if possible, if Eren agrees to be happy one Levi is rotting away in a wooden box and Eren remains young and beautiful forevermore).

He will try, at least, and that is a promise he intends to keep.  


	155. Day 155: Kuebiko (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Kuebiko;** a state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violence, which force you to revise your image of what can happen in this world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth, America! hope this doesn't feel too repetitive or familiar...

Eren’s apartment is too much.

He has worked odd jobs over the years- made a fortune under the names of many different people, has bathed in money since around five hundred years ago, since he realised that living just for the sake of it was not, and will never be, enough.

He lives in a penthouse overlooking the Berlin skyline; the ocean sits on his walls in various oil paintings.

Levi likes it. He sleeps in Eren’s silk sheets, he watches the plasma television hung in Eren’s living room, he fucks Eren over the marble counters in his kitchen. They laugh together underneath the stars and pour over their lives as it was without the other, and cry about how happy they are that they finally found one another.

Eren feels confident in asking Levi about the world he never learnt to love, how it works, why it is the way it is; Levi is always there to answer every single one of Eren’s doubts without hesitation, correctly most of the time.

But the one question he hasn’t been able to answer in these few weeks together.

“Why is everyone so _angry,”_ Eren asks, again and again, day after day, his eyes unbelieving as he watches cops shooting innocent children because of their skin colour. “Their issues are so small, compared to what was before, their differences beneath what was faced in our times. Why do they do this? Why are people so violent and hateful, Levi? _Why?”_

Levi can only shake his head and say, day after day, with his voice sad and cracking- “I don’t know, Eren, I don’t know, and I'm sorry you have to see all of it, because you deserve so much, you deserve the world to be as good as you’ve fought so hard for.”

Eren isn’t consoled by this, but he still finds peace in Levi’s body- in his smile, his laugh, the way he walks, his horrendous fashion sense.

Years, even months ago, Eren was ready to give up.

But oh, isn’t the universe wonderful, giving him a reason to keep fighting, to keep trying to make this world as good as Levi deserves?


	156. Day 156: Rubatosis (Reincarnation AU) (Smut Sunday #23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Rubatosis;** the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my inability to write smut.

There’s something oddly comforting about waking up wrapped up in the arms of someone you love with their warmth surrounding you and their heart beating beneath your ear, alive and well and happy.

Eren has not felt like this in a very, very long time, and he finds out just how much he missed it on the night he takes Levi home for the first (and certainly not last) time.

Levi’s face looks calm, as it is nowadays, his chin pressed against Eren’s hair. His mouth is half-open, his eyelashes touching his cheekbones; Eren almost feels bad when he leans up and kisses him, light and airy, but still waking Levi up from sleep.

“Good morning,” Levi whispers, placing his and at the side of Eren’s face with a small, almost non-existent smile.

Eren smiles as wide as he hasn’t since forever, lifting himself for his body to hover over Levi, his legs on each side of Levi’s. “Morning,” He says against Levi’s lips, Eren’s own barely touching Levi’s.

Levi leans up slightly, kissing Eren slow. He calmly deepens the kiss- he moves his lips against Eren’s with ease, as he has longed to do for so long, biting Eren’s lower lip and grazing his tongue over the bite; he slides his hand into Eren’s hair, caressing it, running is fingers over the coloured locks as he moves his hips lazily, carelessly, almost not touching Eren, creating electricity in the air that moves alongside them.

Eren grabs Levi’s leg and hoists it over his waist his blood and heart alive and rushing in his ears, pushing his hips forward harshly- and Levi stops, he pulls away, smiling.

“Hey, stop,” he says, and laughs at Eren’s confusion. “What’s the rush?” He asks Eren, his hand still rubbing small circles onto the side of Eren’s face. “We’ve got all the time in the world,” He finishes in a whisper, leaning up again.

“Now kiss me again, love.”


	157. Day 157: Énoument (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Énoument;** the bittersweetness of having arrived here in the future and being unable to tell your past self how things turned out to be.  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these will be mostly character studies with a loose plot. next year, i will upload a full-plotted, well-written fic based off these 31 days.

Over breakfast, as Eren watches Levi move around the kitchen, Eren thinks about the many years he spent in solitude, dreaming about the day he would get to see Levi again, if ever at all; he wishes he could go into the past and tell himself to stop thinking about giving up on everything, that it will be worth it sometime in the future. He wants to tell his past self about the warm kisses they will receive at every moment, the food that taste like he’s coming home after a long trip.

Eren’s been alone all this time- didn’t even have his sister or any of his friends to spend eternity with, just himself. Fate is weird like that; it gives you a path with a lot of people to accompany you through it, all of them not permanent, but temporary. He just recently found Jean and then Marco, and he talks to them sometimes, but Jean lives in France and Marco’s from a small, Italian town, so they don’t see much of the others, even if Eren and Jean do business often. It’s sad, but it’s _something,_ at least. As much as Eren hates to admit it, Jean really did bring some kind of light into Eren’s miserable existence, so Eren tries to show his thanks in the most ways possible without coming off as if he cares much (which he does, but that’s whatever).

Levi talks to him about many things- stories about his childhood, about how he’s coursing his last semester of college at the moment and almost finishing a History Major in the honour roll, about his friends. Apparently he found Erwin and Mike a few months ago, the three of them attending the same university in London.

Eren listens on, his mind calm and happy and finally, finally home.


	158. Day 158: Vellichor (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Vellichor;** the strange wistfulness of used bookstores, which are somehow infused with the passage of time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh so much research went into this lmao  
> it's still probably wrong

Levi takes Eren out on dates, sometimes. Their first one was to bookshop- weird, but Levi likes books, and Eren appreciates the quiet. Being surrounded by books has always been comforting- he spent a good part of his infinity just _reading,_ going bookshop after bookshop after library and library, consuming every book he found he hadn’t read yet; he stopped after he had nothing else to read, or shit got too boring. He learnt new languages, read several theses, got knowledge he never would’ve dreamt of. He even read through all the YA bullshit going around- fifty shades of whatever and all that jazz. He knew things, a lot of them, but is just way too lazy to spread his wisdom to others.

“You know, I always think about how old some of these books are,”   Levi says, making Eren chuckle.

“Some almost as old as me,” he says, grabbing a copy of _The Odyssey_ from a stack _._ “I still got a few centuries on this one, for example.”         

Levi chuckles. “Homer?” he says, “I read that thing back in high school. Did you?”

Eren laughs. “The original draft, love,” he says. “We were good friends. I was staying at Greece for a while. I was running from the French, I think.”

“Running from the French? What did you do?” Levi asks, incredulous.

“Oh, you know, I had already spent a while in France. Around… a hundred years, I think? Eh, what gives. The point is, they were starting to think I was some kind of vampire of something; came onto me in my house and everything, so I up and left as far away as possible, and so I made it to what is now… Turkey, and then Greece,” Eren explains. “It was fun, kinda. I was there for the birth of democracy and everything.”

Levi gives him a breathy laugh, almost disbelieving. “Holy shit,” He says. “What other stuff were you around for?”

“Well, I left for Austria after Homer died, then went to Spain. I stayed there for like, fifty years, and then I went to Portugal cause it’s nearby. Before that, though, I was in Italy- before France, even, cause I was around when Rome fell,” Eren says, smiling. “I stayed in Asia for a while after- visited Korea and Vietnam and Japan, even China, did a few years in the Tibet; I don’t even _know_ whereI went. But I returned to Europe, eventually, and I stayed in the United Kingdom during the fourteenth century, but wasn’t there for long because the plague was just starting and it was gross. Then I went to America and stayed there for a while, until the Revolution, and after came back to France but then there was another revolution, so I went to Mexico and there was _another fucking revolution,_ so I came to Germany, until the World Wars- I fought on the first one, but then the second was total bullshit so I stayed in Peru,” Eren finishes, making a weird face.

“You’ve been busy,” Levi says, surprised. “Tell me more! Fuck, you can help me with my thesis, right?”

Eren smiles. “I guess so,” he says, and leans over to kiss Levi. “That’s stuff for later, though. Let’s just read, now, yeah?”

 


	159. Day 159: Kenopsia (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Kenopsia;** the eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that's usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall be renamed the King of Typos.

There’s a museum somewhere between Germany and Poland that’s built around the ruins of what once was the edges of Wall Rose. It’s called the _Museum of History and Anthropology: A Look Into Humanity’s Wonders._ Eren has been there fifty-seven times since its grand opening back in the 1910s; he basked in the familiarity of a place he once called home, and even if it was mostly in ruins, he recognised it all the same. There’s this one particular attraction, though, which never fails to leave Eren short of breath and with bile clinging to his throat- one of the only buildings to be almost intact, save for deterioration in the wood and cracks on the stone walls and oddly-shaped stains on the floor.

The common dining room was always bursting with energy and voices, no matter the time- it’s from when they were trainees, and things were much easier then. Now it’s just an empty room with missing chairs and the voices of Sasha and Connie arguing, Jean bragging, Marco’s full-blown belly laugh. It’s weird for Eren- this is a new part of the attraction, just recently restored completely and opened to the public. The group guide explains things that Eren already knows, and some things that are complete bullshit, but aside from that and the sounds of nature bustling outside it’s eerily quiet compared to what Eren is used to. He doesn’t like it.

Levi’s not with him at the moment- he had to go back to England since Spring Break is over, and Eren can’t really handle being in his apartment alone when he has known company for the first time in years, so he comes here to escape. Of course, Eren will see Levi again in a week or so, since they still have to work out the thing about Levi’s thesis that he wants erne to help with, so he’s good- Levi graduates this semester, and ten things will probably be easier, since he apparently got a job with a university in Berlin.

They’ll probably live together, and they will be happy once and for all, and everything will be good- the silence will at least be a bit more bearable than it used to be, at least.

Or so Eren hopes.


	160. Day 160: Mauerbauertraurigkeit (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Mauerbauertraurigkeit;** The inexplicable urge to push people away, even close friends who you really like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer to write the word for today than the actual prompt lmaoo  
> this is kinda off but you know ehh i'm not used to writing Levi but also felt weird writing it all as Eren sooooo

Eren doesn’t text or Levi for a while after the raven leaves for London. He doesn’t answer Levi’s own, either, nor his messages on Skype or Facebook.

This makes Levi worry, obviously- what about, fuck knows, but he is and it’s horrible.

Levi knows that Eren went through hard times while alone; even if he didn’t say it explicitly, or even mention anything, his eyes looked dead and his speech was slurred and Levi really, really didn’t like that. He made a vow some time ago to make Eren happy to whatever cost, and Levi isn’t really one to give up promises that easily.

Levi tells his mum about it when she visits. He’d told her about Eren (and everything from Before, and even if she didn’t really believe I'm at first, they came around when Erwin became a constant reminder to them both about the realness of what had happened), but she wasn’t of much help aside from telling him, “You can figure it out, dear. He's been lacking company for a very long time, and that’s sometimes scary because you’re scared to be left alone again after knowing companionship. When you figure it out, though, I’d love you two to come around for tea sometime!”

So Levi was left with almost nothing, so he decided to do something.

When Eren came around his and Erwin’s shared flat to help with Levi’s thesis, Levi made sure that Erwin wasn’t around, and cornered Eren first thing.

“So, you’ve been ignoring me.”

Eren looks away. “Yeah,” he answers, seeing no meaning in beating around the bush.   

“Why?” Levi asks, crossing his arms and shifting on his feet.

“It’s better that way,” Eren whispers, not making eye contact.

“The fuck do you mean with that?”

“I don’t grow old. It’s not fair for you or me, for that matter.”

“Not fair? Eren, look at me. Why is it not fair?” Levi asks, coming close and grabbing Eren’s face gently and turning it towards Levi.

Eren sighs and his eyes glisten. “I don’t want to have to see you die,” he chokes out, and Levi’s heart breaks into a million tiny pieces.

But he collects them all quickly and hits Eren upside the head, just because he’s a complete moron- and he tells Eren so, with tears and snot clinging to his throat.

Levi is quick to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck when the tars start to fall, and they both cry in silence- Levi sits on Eren’s lap, never mind the awkward position.

Eren falls asleep as Levi whispers quiet promises to figure something out- he has no answers, nothing to say to Eren, but he damn sure isn’t going to let that asshole push his away just because he’s afraid of Levi’s mortality.

 _To hell with that,_ Levi thinks. _I’ll kill you before dying myself, it that’s what it takes. Just please don’t leave me alone again._


	161. Day 161: Jouska (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Jouska;** A hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIKASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few years before meeting Levi, Eren spent some time doing business in Japan.

He wasn’t living there, per se- he was renting a flat, yes, but it’s because it’s just cheaper than a hotel for a stay of over six months.

As many people Eren had available to drive him around, he preferred to use the underground, though; the high life was never Eren’s favourite thing, since money didn’t come steadily until after the second world war, where he inherited a big Pharmaceutical company from a friend o said person’s deathbed. Eren likes the anonymity tat riding the subway gives him, or at least the sense of belonging with all these medium class people.

It was on one of his random trips that he found one particular schoolgirl, with shoulder-length, inky black hair, porcelain skin, and steel eyes.

“Mikasa,” he whispered to himself- the girl had turned towards him as her stop came, and she blinked at him a few times before stepping off the train.

_I’ll say hi and ask if she remembers anything- no, better see if she recognises me, or maybe I’ll ask if she’s had weird dreams like Jean said he had. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Eren followed, rushing by as the doors closed and he got lost in the crowd- Mikasa was wearing a school uniform, and Eren didn’t want to look weird- but he still followed the top of her head all the way to the street before she turned around and shot him a faux tough glare.

“What do you want?” She asked, her voice soft and wavering and so unlike what Eren was used to.

“I…” Eren feels awestruck, and his mouth is probably hanging open. “Hello,” he said.

Mikasa didn’t say anything, and people started to look at them. “I’m Eren Jaeger, sorry,” Eren continued, after a beat of awkward, silent staring. Eren offered his hand, looking at Mikasa with soft, innocent eyes. “I must have seemed so creepy following you out of the train, I'm sorry- I mean you no harm,” he continued.

Mikasa shook Eren’s hand hesitantly. “I’m Mikasa Akimoto. It’s nice to meet you,” She said, bowing.

“yeah,” Eren answered, but didn’t say much after, opting to look at her more.

“Do you need something? Because I really need to get to school…” Mikasa said when Eren didn’t say anything else.

Eren shook his head. “No, I'm sorry, you just… remind me of someone who used to be very dear to me,” he said quietly.

Mikasa nods. “I’ll be going, then. It was a pleasure,” She bowed. She turned to leave when Eren grabbed her wrist.

“Wait! Here, uh, have my business card- please call me if you need anything!” Eren said, bowing. “It was nice meeting you!”

Mikasa nodded, taking the card hesitantly. “Bye,” she said after, walking away and leaving Eren in the middle of a busy street.

“Mikasa,” Eren said, blinking the tears off his eyes. “You’re _alive.”_


	162. Day 162: Chrysalism (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Chrysalism;** The amniotic tranquillity of being indoors during a thunderstorm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just spent 11 continuous hours in a moving car. please kill me.

Eren wakes up to the sound of thunder and raindrops hitting his windows; he can’t see but a white light and then it’s gone in a second, and the next his phone is ringing with the sound of a new text message.

He groggily sits up on the bed, rubbing at his eyes and reaching for his phone after. He sees the time- _6:30AM, Saturday, April 11-_ and the notification for the message:

 **_Levi (2m ago)  
_ ** _r u awake???_

Eren smiles to himself, a little, blinking the last strands of exhaustion from his eyes.

 **_Me:_ ** _I am now. Do you need anything?_

 **_Levi:_ ** _is it raining????_

 **_Me:_ ** _yes, it’s raining_

 **_Me:_ ** _why?_

 **_Levi:_ ** _its raining here too_

 **_Levi:_ ** _it’s a thunderstorm with lightening and shit_

 **_Levi:_ ** _it looks cool_

 **_Levi:_ ** _kinda reminded me of u so I decided to see if it was raining there too_

 **_Levi:_ ** _and if we shared the feel of peace c:_

Eren smiles a little to himself, looking at his bedroom window and wondering if Levi was doing the same.

 **_Me:_ ** _I think it’s a thunderstorm here, too. There’s lightening_

 **_Me:_ ** _and your feelings are definitely repriocated_

 **_Me:_ ** _replicated*_

 **_Levi:_ ** _thats good_

_Levi: you should feel at peace, always_

Eren chuckles, shaking his head. _Easier said than done,_ he types and then sends it, closing his eyes and focusing on the sounds the rain makes.

 _I will make sure it is easier done,_ came Levi’s answer just a few seconds later. Eren’s eyes widen and he feels completely speechless, unable to explain the effect that small, eight-word message had on him.

So he changes the topic.

 **_Me:_ ** _it’s not raining anymore._

It’s kind of true- the water still falls, but not with enough force to be called more than a shower.

 **_Levi:_ ** _really??? hmph, here it looks ike if its not going to stop anytime soon_

 **_Levi:_ ** _like*_

Eren smiles. _I wish you luck, then,_ he sends, and then leaves to take a shower.

* * *

 

 **_Levi (10m ago)  
_ ** _thanks, love. <3_


	163. Day 163: Blandishment (Reincarnation AU) (Smut Sunday #24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Blandishment;** Something, as an action or speech that tends to flatter, coax or entice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the prompt because I strayed too much from it lmaoooo   
> This sucks too I'm sorry

Eren's hands are surprisingly smaller than Levi’s, now, when before they were much bigger.

Levi likes his hands being bigger- not because he was smaller, before, but because he likes being able to take care of Eren, to hug him and to hold him and care for him properly.

Eren likes Levi having big hands, too, because with big hands come long fingers and Eren just _loves_ having those up his ass.

Levi is more than happy to give Eren what he wants- he twists his finger, and slowly pushes a second one in, curving it and stroking slowly, tearing Eren apart little by little, taking his sweet, sweet time.

Levi kisses Eren's lower back, trailing butterfly kisses up and down his spine, up to his shoulder blades and his neck. Levi bites at Eren's neck harshly, while he curves his fingers and slides them out- he pulls away to squirt some more lube onto his fingers, making Eren whine in complaint.

“Impatient,” Levi whispers against Eren's skin. Eren whines again in response, pushing his ass into Levi’s hand, making him chuckle. “Ah, as you wish, my love.”

Eren moans when Levi puts only the tips of his fingers in. “Levi, please!”

Levi laughs breathily against Eren's cheek. “Please _what_ , my love? This is what you wanted, right?”

Eren turns his head towards Levi, his nose bopping levi’s shoulder. _“Levi!_ stop teasing!”

Levi laughs again. “Oh, Eren, you must be more specific, then,” he says. “What do you want me to do?”

Eren moans. “Fuck me with- fuck me with your fingers,” he whispers wantonly.

Levi hums. “Ah, you see?” He says, stroking Eren's ass, putting his fingers in really, really slowly. “When you speak properly-” he starts, pushing his fingers until they are knuckle-deep in Eren, “-you get whatever you wish for.”

Eren moans and moans again, going as far as screaming as Levi adds one more finger in and his hand starts moving faster. As he moves his fingers Inside Eren's ass, Levi’s other hand joins in, stroking Eren's dick, playing with his balls.

“I'm gonna- I'm gonna come, Levi, oh my god-”

“Then do, love,” Levi says, kissing eren.

Eren complies, and Levi kisses him through it all.


	164. Day 164: Vemodalen (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Vemodalen;** the frustration of taking pictures of something when a lot of exact copies exist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rushed im so sorry  
> also the word is misspelled i'll correct it later

During the time at which Eren stays in London, Levi takes him many places.

They walk around the city without a set route- they visit thousands of hole in the wall cafés, restaurants, bookshops. They take the back roads- Levi knows the city like the back his hand, hiving lived there his whole present life, and Eren has a vague idea of it. But if there is something that Eren enjoys doing the most, it is taking pictures.

He photographs Levi in different places (talking to a stranger in line, drinking tea at some coffee shop, smiling brightly on the docks at Brighton, eating gelato somewhere in west London), situations (with his back pressed against the opening doors of the underground, his face when he stepped on dog shit, a selfie of the two with Eren kissing Levi’s cheek) and positions (lying down, sitting, falling). He takes pictures of birds and squirrels and other animals, of houses and things he vaguely remembers from his short time here.

He also takes pictures of the still under construction London Bridge, the London Eye, Big Ben, and all other cheesy tourist things there can be in and around London, making Levi laugh at him.

“Why do you take your own pictures? There’s a thousand better ones in the internet, you know,” Levi tells him, and Eren _knows,_ but he still has the urge to do it, to be able to look at the images and say _these are mine and mine alone, because I took them with my own camera._

Eren tells Levi so, and Levi laughs more, agreeing. “I guess that it must be part of the human behaviour, eh?”

But Eren gets all serious- Levi really doesn’t know what he did wrong, and he hates himself for being insensible when Eren replies sadly, “I am not human, Levi.”

 

When Eren gets home, he prints the pictures and frames them, hanging them alongside drawings and paintings of the exact same landscape, writing _May 2015_ on the plaques.


	165. Day 165: Adronitis (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Adronitis;** The frustration with how long it takes to know someone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH so yeah

Levi stares at Eren a lot; Eren notices, yes, but he still isn't brave enough to say or do anything about it-  
Mostly because Levi is still terrifying, even so much time later.

Eren tires to ignore it to the best of his abilities; he averts his eyes, shifts his position, even states back when he feels brave enough. It still doesn't help much, though, since Levi stares back and his eyes still look glassy and sad and _old._

“You changed a lot,” Levi finally, finally says one day.

“A lot how?” Eren asks, distracted.

“You’re different, now. You're not the kid I remember from… Before. I mean, you still look the same, and your voice is the one from my dreams, but… I don't know. You changed.”

“Is that bad?”

Levi frowns. “Not necessarily. You're more mature, now, or at least compared to back then. But you also lost something, and gained so much more, and I just, I don't know,” he says, tripping over his own words.

“Did I? I don't think I noticed,” Eren answers, his brows furrowing. “If I lost myself somewhere between then and now, I guess I just forgot how it was before… Or maybe you're holding me a bit too high up in the stars, eh?”

Levi's frown deepens. “No, no, no, that's not it, Eren. I'm serious. You don't act the same way- you're not as set on things as you were before. You lost intensity.”

Eren freezes, and then his expression goes neutral. “If you think so, Levi. I feel the same, though.”

Levis eyes do that thing where they get shiny and his lips go downwards and he looks so much older. “Of course you do, Eren,” he chokes out, smiling sadly.

“Of course you do, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”


	166. Day 166: Ellipsism (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Ellipsism;** The sadness of knowing that you'll never be able to know how history will turn out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry pls don't cry

“I'm kinda jealous of you, you know,” Levi says, with his back turned to Eren.

“What?” Eren answers, absent-minded. He doesn't look up from the onions he’s chopping, concentrating not on the conversation but on the calculated cuts of his knife.

“Yeah, you know, with the whole immortality thing. I mean, it must be cool, you know, to know how things turned out in the end and not die with such crushing doubt that you're reincarnated to find answers,” Levi says, all in one rushed breath.

Eren chuckles. “Is that why you’re back? For answers?”

Levi frowns. “Well, yeah. Why else would we be?”

Eren shrugs, putting the chopped onions in a bowl and starting on the mushrooms. “A second chance, maybe.”

“A second chance? Since when do we get ‘second chances’, huh?” Levi says, his tone turning sardonic.

“You never know, Levi. I mean, from what I've gathered, you died shortly after myself; or, well, you know what I mean. The point is- you don't know what happened after, and you probably will never know,” Eren explains, his voice soft and cautious.

“And that's exactly what I mean. We will never know how history came out to be, unless _you_ decide to fucking tell us,” Levi says, his tone going darker by the second.

“You know I can't do that, Levi,” Eren replies, trying to keep the conversation as light-hearted as possible. “I would love to, I really would, but it's just not possible.”

 _”why, though?_ Why, Eren? Why is it so bad that you can't tell _me?”_ Levi says, slamming the spoon he was using down onto the kitchen table suddenly, making Eren jump.

“Levi, we’ve talked about this-”

“Like _hell_ we have, Eren, you always avoid the fucking theme whenever I bring it up!”

“That's because you always get so worked up about it! I can't help that I don’t have the answers you expected!” Eren says, trying his best at not getting angry.

“It's just because you don't want to tell me, you motherfucker.”

“Levi, I would never-”

“Save it, brat,” Levi says, his voice strained. “We need cheese. I’m going to go buy cheese.”

Eren watches Levi go silently, his heart hammering.

“Be safe,” he whispers as the door closes, and he feels heavy all over.

Well, shit.


	167. Day 167: Osculation (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Osculation;** A kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Eren doesn't like to fight because he finds them senseless most of the time, so he tries to make up ASAP.

Levi _does_ come back, despite what Eren thought; of course he would, since he really has nowhere else to go in this big, stranger city or country, for the matter. Still, Levi is the kind of person to leave if he's angry and not come back until his ire simmers down.

But no, Levi is back barely half an hour later with a few Tesco bags and water in his hair. “It’s raining,” is all he says to Eren, who hadn't moved from his spot on one of his kitchen chairs.

“Did you bring the cheese you need?” Eren asks, his voice small and hesitant.

“I did,” Levi answers. “Plus some stuff for desert and breakfast tomorrow.”

Eren nods, and smiles faintly when Levi turns to look at him.

“I'm sorry,” Levi says then, looking down. “I shouldn't have yelled. I overreacted.”

Eren shakes his head, sighing. “No, no, _I'm_ sorry. I know how frustrating this must be for you, and I'm really not doing much to help. I just, I don't know, I want to follow the rules this time, I guess.”

“I would understand better if I knew what these rules are,” Levi says, walking over to stand in front of Eren. “That way I would also know not to break them, if you're so afraid.”

Eren laughs. “It's more complicated than that, sadly,” he starts, “but I guess I could tell you some.”

“Go ahead, then,” Levi says, sitting on the chair beside Eren. “I just want to understand.”

“Well… Basically, I can't tell you anything from after I came out of my grave like a zombie because you don’t remember everything yet,” Eren explains. “Like, most of it you do, or at least the important things, like your death and mine. But there are other things- like, say, your past- that you don't yet, and if I told you why happened because it would throw you off. You _will_ know eventually, so don't worry, but that day won't come until in a long, long time, so until then all we can do is sit around and wait for it.”

“So you can't say anything until I know everything?” Levi asks, his brows knitting together.

“Yeah,” Eren answers. “I'm really sorry, Levi.”

Levi sighs. “It's okay,” he says, leaning over Eren and kissing him silently on the cheek, smiling a little sadly. “Sorry, too.”

Eren laughs. “It's okay,” he says, and well, it really is.


	168. Day 168: Exulansis (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Exulansis;** The tendency to give up trying to talk about something because nobody can relate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed im sorry

There’s a thing about being immortal that makes Eren feel the most annoyed, and maybe even kind of sad: he is always too… Behind on everything. No matter how hard he tries to talk about stuff and act like people now do- he can't, he always comes off as if he was trying too hard or not enough.

He finds himself trailing off in conversations when things come up- like, say, a war, or something Eren actually knows about. So he'll start to talk, and get all exited, but then end up not finishing his train of thought because Levi's eyes look bored or his mouth tilts with disinterest. It's frustrating, and Eren fucking hates it most out of everything (even the _lonely_ issue, because if there's something worse than having to distance yourself from everyone on fear of heartbreak it’s being unable to communicate normally because you're too old or too young or simply not good enough for a [not] business related conversation).

This is one of the few things that Levi doesn't notice about Eren, even with his knowing eyes and ‘timeless wisdom’. The other things that Levi hasn't noticed about Eren include: Eren being lactose intolerant; his intense hatred towards History books; his insomnia; his extra-long middle finger, and the special place in his heart for Broadway musicals (between others, of course).

The worst part is that, probably- Levi not knowing about Eren's frustrations, and Eren being completely unable to tell Levi about them. It makes Eren's skin crawl, just knowing that he isn't being completely honest with Levi, regardless of the reason or situation, makes Eren feel uncomfortable and just plain _wrong_. He wants to say something, make every bad feeling just go away, but he can't, he can't he can't he _can't_ because he feels unable to speak his feelings without hurting Levi's own.

Eren knows that Levi thinks he's helping- and he is- but Levi just doesn't know how to provide the help Eren truly needs.

Not while not knowing everything, yet, at least.


	169. Day 169: Ubiquitous (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Ubiquitous;** Existing or being everywhere, especially at the same time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheh is that plot I see?? Nah bro

Days came when Eren felt trapped, with gas in his lungs and overwhelming tiredness on his shoulders, all caused by Levi's presence.

Don't get him wrong; he enjoys being with the other man- loves his presence, even. But after being alone for so long, even the best company can be overwhelming. Eren needs time to settle and breathe on his own once in a while, but he really can't when Levi is all over his walls and bedsheets, on his skin and hair. It's terribly infuriating, becoming unable to run away from it (even for just a little while) because of the level of attachment they have acquired over these past few weeks. Eren feels ridiculous when he still feels Levi's presence all over his flat even when his lover has been back home for around three weeks, now. The lingering feeling of his lips all over Eren's skin makes him burn slowly, and his scent in Eren's lungs feel like heavy, burning smoke, making his blood feel like lead and for his mind to haze.

So Eren does what he perfected over the past couple of years; he runs.

Reiner and Bertolt greet Eren like the old friend he is; both of them know the pain of lingering death, they can taste the blood and ash in the same way that Eren can. They found each other early on- maybe two or three years after Eren's supposed death- and Eren had _loathed_ them, then. He was spiteful and rightfully so, even went as far as to try and kill both of them just to realise that they were immune to death, just like himself. That's when he left, and didn’t come back until centuries after, his anger having long since died out and replaced with a deep, cutting sorrow.

Forgiveness didn't come easy at first, but as Eren grew, he came to realise how necessary their actions were.

They talk for the first time in what could only have been around five years, insignificant in all of their dragging existence; Reiner tells Eren about weddings and Annie, and Eren in return tells them both about his company and Levi.

He stays over for a few days, and they all bask in the comfortable atmosphere that only centuries of friendship could bring.

Only monsters understand monsters, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....OR IS IT!?


	170. Day 170: Liberosis (Reincarnation AU) (Smut Sunday #25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Liberosis;** The desire to care less about things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to believe that I'm slowly getting better at the art of 'bullshitting my way through sundays'

Eren really missed the feeling of Levi's hands on his skin, even after being apart for just under a month. It's ridiculous, yeah, and Eren really wants to go back to his void sex life, but he can't really force himself to do it when Levi's touch is always so heavenly against Eren's constantly-burning skin.

Levi, on the other hand, is glad to know that Eren missed this as much as he himself did. He roams his hands over Eren's oh so familiar skin, tracing out freckles and dimples and muscle, Eren's skin still perfect even after so long. He holds Eren like he would hold porcelain, carefully, as if he would break at the slightest disturbance; Eren lets himself be dominated by Levi, always Levi.

Their bodies move in sync, Levi's mouth against Eren's neck and Eren's hand down Levi's pants. Their breaths mingle as Eren starts to stroke Levi, his fingers slick with saliva and precum. He twists his wrist in all the ways he knows that make Levi go crazy, squirming and moaning from on top of Eren.

Levi, in return, takes his sweet time to take Eren apart piece by piece. He strokes Eren's hair when his mouth is around Levi's dick, squeezes his nipples as they kiss, bites down on the side of his neck when they part for breath. Eren’s tongue does real wonders to Levi, even after going without practise for so long.

Levi squeezes at Eren, and Eren squeezes back, lazy and sloppy in the haze of slow, burning sex. Even if it's not ‘proper’ sex or whatever Hanji may want to tell them- it's always proper if it involves their dicks and each other, or so Eren believes (and Levi agrees).

When they come, they come together, both their bellies staining with white in hot pulses, their moans so loud neither man knows which belongs to who. It's classy, and cheesy, and everything Eren would normally despise, but Levi enjoys these things and honestly, Eren can't complain when Levi’s smile burns brighter than the fucking sun.


	171. Day 171: Nodus Tollens (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Nodus Tollens;** The realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah I always feel too awkward posting a chapter without a note lmao

Eren's lived for a long, long time. This has been known for a while, too, to all the people who may care to know.

Immortality may seem amazing, with all the knowledge and things you can obtain over the course of your endless existence; the idea of having all the time of the universe to explore and be and to see things nobody from the time you were born would ever dream of seeing is appealing at best. It is common knowledge that immortality is a sad and lonely path, though, and even then there's so many that wish for it.

Eren would like to kindly come and punch those in the face, really hard, because he has seen hell and it comes in the shape of seeing everyone and everything around you whither and die while you yourself remain young and beautiful. Immortality gets boring after a while, too, after countless attempts at suicide and saving thousands of life in the name of that which you were unable to live in fear of the intense emotional strain living normally brings.

His life became meaningless after five hundred years or so, when he realised that speaking French and Korean and Ancient Latin and Swahili means nothing when you can't communicate with anyone who speaks those same languages and shares your knowledge.

He tried teaching for a while, and he loved it; but after being on the loosing side for too long, Eren became tired of hearing the story from the winning side. He taught Maths, and Science, and History, all from the theories and wars he watched develop, but in the end they were all too modified for Eren to be able to understand them anymore.

So he quit, and led on a meaningless existence just because he couldn't really do much else. He doesn't need money, so he donates most of it and pays his employees well, since he has so much to spare and everything to give- well, before Levi, obviously, because material gifts are a thing and Eren likes to spoil his boyfriend as much as he is able to, at least to compensate what he knows Levi lacked before.

That may be his reason to live, Eren thinks. To see Levi smile in a way that he never did, back then. It's pathetic, maybe, but Eren clings to it for dear life, because really, his own has no meaning anymore.


	172. Day 172: Onism (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Onism;** The frustration of being stuck in just one body, that inhabits only one place at a time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote "onii-san" instead of Onisim someone please set me on fire

When Eren starts ignoring Levi’s calls a few weeks before finals, Levi really wishes he could double himself and go knock some sense into the other.

He can't, obviously, because this isn't a book or a movie where he is gifted with incredible, supernatural powers, but that doesn't stop him from wishing. Eren can be an asshole, sometimes, after all.

Levi is really, too busy with studying and final projects to actively try and get in contact with Eren, even as much as he may have wanted to. Eren doesn't make an effort, either, and that truly damages their communication bridge; with nobody to walk through it, it quickly disintegrates into grey, stoney, and sad.

Eren is weird in many ways, and as much as Levi may love that weirdness, there's some he really can't shake off- he knows that Eren hides something, even if he became an almost perfect liar over the course of time. It did well- shaped Eren like a steam would shape a river rock, but instead sharpened his edges and made him almost completely unapproachable. The only times he seems at ease is when he's around Levi, and even then his leg still jitters and his fingers shake in anxiety and curiosity towards a future he will, sadly, be able to see.

Levi hates ignoring all of this- he knows the signs, he knows that Eren needs some serious help- but he doesn't exactly have the cash to go to _Berlin_ to talk to his needy (but lonely) boyfriend, but he doesn't have much of a choice, either. It's either Eren or his career, and as selfish as it may sound- well, his career comes first, always.

Levi used to think that that bothered Eren, and when he finally built up the courage to ask, Eren answered with the following (words that made levi’s chest ache and his blood to boil, because somebody treated Eren so wrong that they made him think like this, made his feel like less when in reality he is everything and more):

“Don't waste your time on me,” Eren had told Levi. “I am not worth your future, as much as you may think so now.”

Levi pretends that he didn't see Eren's cringes when he said,

“But baby, you _are_ my future.”


	173. Day 173: Altschmerz (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Altschmerz;** The weariness with the same old issues that you’ve always had; The same boring flaws and anxieties you’ve been gnawing on for years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... The tears will come soon...

In between finals and projects and the stress of knowing Eren is alive (and unable to not be) but not being able to contact him (because Eren is too busy and international calls are something Levi simply can't afford) Levi just… Breaks. The tears start out of nowhere and suddenly he's having a complete mental meltdown, unable to think or breathe or speak. This is when he, along with Erwin and Mike- his roommates- realise something.

Levi is not okay. In fact, he hasn't been for a while. There may be many reasons for this- his father, for example, or the thesis he is writing about the very things he is trying to escape, or _Eren_ (not necessarily because of him as a person, but their relationship, so full of secrets and lies and regret, so much regret).

His nightmares get worse every night, his curiosity becomes stronger against his will, and Eren still doesn't talk, still does not realise how much Levi is hurting, albeit silently.

Levi is just really tired about all of this. He tries to bury himself in school, and do it yourself projects, and training. But nothing helps, nothing is good, and even if Erwin tells him that it's okay not to be okay (with his whole psychology major bullshit) Levi feels so much less than reassured. He feels wrong- he's missing something, that he knows, because the hole in his heart is too persistent to ignore- and he is uncomfortable in his own skin. It burns and itches from beneath, like if his blood is blistering and trying to just spill out of every orifice possible, red, red, red and _hot;_ it’s fucking horrible, really, and even if it has been like this for most of his life, Levi can't really help but wish for calm and blue, if not for a few seconds at most.

 _It will all be over soon,_ he tells himself. _You graduate in a few weeks, and then you can talk to Eren more calmly, and everything will be alright. Hopefully._

Yeah, hopefully.


	174. Day 174: Occhiolism (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Occhiolism;** The awareness of the smallness of your perspective, by which you couldn't possibly draw any meaningful conclusions at all, about the world or the universe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's only one week left for this AU god bless

Eren does not find comfort in many things (in fact, he only does in three); books, art, and the almost crushing knowledge that e is merely a being made out of earth and blood, almost insignificant to the universe and life around him. His mind and intentions and crooked thoughts do not affect anyone in large, even if he decides to act out on them, and Eren feels like he can breathe a little easier knowing that his eternal stay in this dammed planet has really no effect to bring with it (and if it did, it was delivered a long, long time ago).

He tells Levi this, and explains the concept to the best of his abilities without revealing the protruding, horrible truth behind it. _It’s good that you can find yourself comfortable with something,_ Levi says, _no matter on what it is- a word, a thing, a person, even. The important part is that you’re happy, at least a little._

Eren notices the sad tilt to Levi’s otherwise bright grin, and the glassy blue his irises turn, but he doesn’t say anything. _His_ Levi wouldn’t have wanted him to say anything.

Bertholdt tells Eren that he feels the same way, sometimes, knowing that the universe would not give less of a shit about what he has done in the past, present, and will do in the future, Reiner nodding along with a proud grin on his face.

“It’s just nice to know that even if we will not be granted forgiveness, we will not be punished either,” Reiner adds, picking at Bert’s hair. “It’s almost too good to be true, honestly; but then again, we may be living our punishment right now, too.”

And it’s true, Eren realises, as he walks home later that night. There is no better torture to a person than having them live and crush al their hopes for everything they have ever believed in, and Eren comes to the conclusion that- yeah, God is merciless against monster souls such as Eren’s and Reiner’s and Bertholdt’s.


	175. Day 175: Brouhaha (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Brouhaha;** A noisy and overexcited reaction or response to something. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, today's prompt is actually tomorrow's, but i felt like if fluff was necessary before the trainwreck that will be the ending to this month.

“Oh my god.”

Eren turns at the sudden and unusual outburst, looking at Levi with a curious stare. “Levi?”

Levi doesn’t give any coherent answer to Eren, instead repeating his previous expression, this time with more vigour. _“Oh my god!”_

“Levi, what?” Eren says, again, and Levi just turns to him with a huge, silly grin on his face. _“Eren, oh my god, oh my god oh my god oh my god!”_ Levi exclaims, jumping up and down on his seat in what appears to be excitement.

“Levi, tell me what’s going on,” Eren says, his voice rising in confusion. “Please?” he adds after, not wanting to sound like he's giving an _order_ to _Levi,_ of all people.

His childish hero worship and respect towards the man has not faded away, even after all these years.

“I passed,” he says, his voice quiet, as if he’s trying to not speak too loudly and disturb the moment. “Eren, I passed, I graduated college, _I did it!”_ his voice cracks when it suddenly rises, his eyes exited and glazed with happy tears.

“Oh, congratulations,” Eren says, smiling.

“Yes, congratulations to me! I made it, bitches!” Levi says, standing on the couch and putting his fists up in celebration. _“I made it,”_ he whispers again, letting himself fall (carefully) onto the couch and partly on top of Eren. “I’m so _happy,”_ he says.

Eren smiles down at Levi, stroking his hair. “You should be, it’s such a great feat.”

“Yeah,” Levi says, smiling into the crook on Eren’s neck. “When did _you_ graduate?”  he asks Eren, turning his head to stare at the other’s profile.

“It was actually not long ago,” Eren says. “I graduated from Harvard in 1992.”

Levi’s eyes widen. “Seriously?! What did you do before?!”

Eren laughs breathily. “Well, believe it or not, I just barely got my life together around four decades ago. All my money from before that was made from… unconventional sources.”

Levi frowns. “Such as?”

Eren shakes his head. “That’s a story for some other time. Why don’t you go get ready instead? I say we go out for dinner to celebrate.”

“Really?” Levi asks, disbelieving (Eren never asks to go out, since he's such a public figure and has a reputation to uphold).

“Yeah, really. How does Belgium sound? We can even stay the night.”

Levi grins, kissing Eren on the corner of his lips. “Belgium sounds perfect,” he says.


	176. Day 176: Donnybrook (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Donnybrook;** An inordinately wild fight or contentious dispute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this headcanon that these two call each other by their name when they're angry and idk im sorry

Eren wakes up… content, for the first time in a while.

Levi was up before him, and he made breakfast, and everything was good, kinda. They watched dumb movies on Netflix and laughed about the glitches, kissed, did couple stuff.

They’re quiet for most of the day- until, of course, Levi breaks the silence along with Eren’s bubble of peacefulness.

“So… are you gonna tell me..?”

Eren turns to Levi, feigning ignorance. “Tell you what, Love?”

Levi gives him a _look,_ like he can see straight through Eren’s complete bullshit.

So he sighs.

“Levi, I’ve already told you before,” Eren says, his voice levelled and careful.

“Told me what, Eren? You never tell me fucking jack shit.”

Eren sighs. Definitely broken. “No, Levi.”

 _“Why,_ Eren? Why?” Levi asks, his voice straining in frustration.

“I can’t, I’ve told you this countless of times-”

“Eren, tell the fucking truth for once. You _can’t,_ or you simply don’t want to?”

Erne sighs again, looking up. “I _can’t,”_ he says, and his voice is tired, heavy with the weight of a million other identical conversations. He knows how this ends.

 _“Why?”_ Levi asks him, again.

“I just don’t, please understand.”

Levi sighs, annoyed, and it really does sound like if he’s trying not to spit fire all over Eren right then and there. “Oh, come on, don’t be a fucking ass, Jaeger.”

“But I really can’t! Listen to me for once, _Ackerman!”_

That was the wrong thing to say and Eren knows- it’s just confirmed when Levi _seethes_. “Why don’t you want to tell me _anything_ , you piece of flaming _shit,_ I mean- what the fuck, aren’t we supposed to trust each other or something?”

Eren looks up at Levi, pleading with his eyes. “Please, let’s not do this again, love.”

“Oh _fuck yes_ we’re going to do this again! And we will continue to until you _tell me the fucking truth.”_

 _“I can’t,_ Levi, why won’t you understand that? Why can’t you accept that?”

 _“Why not?!_ What the fuck happened that was so terrible you can’t speak the fucking _truth?!”_ Levi moves onto flat-out screaming at Eren, and really, Eren is starting to lose it.

But he can’t, for everyone’s safety, so he settles to yelling alongside Levi.

“Because you’re not supposed to know!”

_“What the fuck?!”_

Eren finally decides to just- fuck it, drop a fucking missile and make Levi think he’s gone nuclear. “I'm not supposed to tell you, you’re supposed to find out _on your own!”_

Silence. It feels deafening over the echoes of suddenly halted yelling.

“What? Why?” Levi asks quietly, settling down onto the balls of his feet.

“You just _aren’t,_ if I tell you, the consequences will be horrible at best. I;m doing this for your own good.”

_“What?”_

“Levi, please trust me. Please.”

Levi’s quiet, and then he breaks Eren’s heart; “Why should I? _You_ don’t trust me.”

Eren laughs at how incoherent that is, his stomach twisting and churning. “Levi please, don’t be dumb-”

“No, Eren, I'm not. I am tired of being kept in the dark about all this shit and being lied to by you, all the time, like if we were fucking _strangers_ and held no fucking respect for the other.”

“Levi-”

“You know what, I need some time. I’m going to go- I don’t know, get some Starbucks. I just need to get _out_ of here.”

“Levi please, we can talk this through, don’t be childish.”

Levi smiles at him, and it looks wrong and sad. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

Eren watches him leave quietly; he doesn’t try to stop what he knows will be impossible.

Internally, he looks kind of like this, though: _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,_ but with more o’s and accompanied by pained sobs and regretful wails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next on _my relationship with my immortal boyfriend is abusive at best and not through the expected side_


	177. Day 177: Bellwether (Reincarnation AU) (Smut Sunday #26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Bellwether;** A leader._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg Levi u ass

Levi runs his hands up and down Eren’s arms, grinding their dicks together, breathing loudly in his ear; “You’re impatient,” he tells Eren, “Impatient boys get nothing from me, you know.”

Eren grunts, closing his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. “I know,” he says, voice raspy from his dry throat and sandpaper tongue. “I’m sorry.”

“You better be,” Levi growls, reaching down and gripping Eren’s dick through his trousers. “You naughty, naughty boy, when will you learn?”

Eren moans quietly, making Levi chuckle darkly and remove his hand. Levi sits back on the bed- he’s sitting on Eren’s hips while the other is lying down, hands tied behind his head with both their neckties and his shirt undone, and hanging off his shoulders.

Eren’s eyes are shut so tightly it’s a miracle how they aren’t glued together yet.

Levi leans down, kisses Eren’s neck, sucking and biting and doing things to Eren that make the subject go crazy in most possible ways; Levi goes low, and lower, and even lower, taking his time to remove Eren's pants and trousers but not touching him beyond a few fingertips on the top of his thigh, his knee, his calf, his big finger.

Eren tries to keep quiet.

Levi blows on Eren's dick, and then some, humming at Eren's hopeless excitement. “I'm doing this because I'm angry,” Levi says, running his tongue over the underside of Eren's member. “I wish you to know the pain of being pleasured,” he whispers, taking it into his mouth, toying with the tip, playing with Eren's balls and hollowing his cheeks. “And then being denied so.”

Levi doesn't pull away, as Eren expects him to- instead he goes in _deep,_ taking what he can of Eren all at once, bobbing his head up and down, up and down, humming and breathing and using just enough teeth to make Eren dance along the edge in an embarrassingly short time.

He probably should have enjoyed this more.

Levi pulls away just as Eren starts to breathe heavier, and his dick swells with the shadows of release- he smirks at Eren all-knowingly, standing off the bed and rubbing his own dick. “I'm going to take care of this,” he says, “and then cook some dinner. I expect you to still be here when I come back.”

And so he leaves. Eren fucking hates this guy, sometimes.

 _“Fucking asshole,”_ he whispers, groaning in pain.

“Not in the way you want,” Levi answers from somewhere behind the door- and shit, Eren _hates_ him.


	178. Day 178: Cognoscenti (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Cognoscenti;** Someone who has superior knowledge and understanding of a particular field, especially in the fine arts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm sorry everything is grey and sad lmao  
> also i love my country ok sorry

Levi doesn’t call.

Or, well, okay, he _does,_ but it’s curt and to the point, barely thirty seconds. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice drowned by background noise. “You’re not the man I knew, and I know you never will be again. I was okay with you changing because I have, too, but I simply can’t be with someone who denies me the truth and lies to me about it. I'm sorry. I wish you best,” he sighed, and went silence for a few seconds, before he whispered, “I love you, Eren. Take care. Please. Uh, Goodbye,” and hung up.

That really was the last Eren heard from Levi, and as much as he may hate it, he knows that maybe Levi needs the time away from him- from someone who remembers and thus brings more questions than answers to previous ones.

Eren feels sad, hollow inside. He wanders the Berlin streets aimlessly, spends nights sleeping on benches in Paris; he leaves his business to someone and leaves for Mexico City, stays with Annie and takes his time to visit every single one of the _many_ museums there. He lets himself become familiar with the art once again, recites names and dates and authors off the top of his head to his non-existent audience. He walks along the streets of Coyoacán, Xochimilco, Cuauhtémoc, memorising once again the streets he himself helped build. He feels the passing of time more strongly here than anywhere else- _it’s changed so much,_ he thinks, overlooking the skyline of a city he feels oddly attached to, _yet stayed the same._

Eren doesn’t want to go back home. He wants to stay here, where the people are kind and familiar, where he lives as humbly as anyone else and doesn’t see ghosts on his walls every single night. He considers calling Levi- telling him everything, apologising, breaking the rules- but one look from Annie gets him into place.

“He will come along when he is meant to,” She tells him, sipping from her mug. “Meanwhile, you cannot do anything but wait. And it will hurt, but it will be worth it in the end- if he doesn’t end up hating you, that is.”

Eren stares at her pink walls for hours after, remembering Levi in forlorn ways, wishing to go and just say one more thing, at least to make his pain official;

 _I told you,_ he wants to say. _It was better that way._


	179. Day 179: Abderian (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Abderian;** Given to incessant or idiotic laughter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 being down was so stressing and unnecessarily anxiety-inducing omg

Eren stays with Annie for a long time.

It’s relaxing to be in such a familiar presence someone he’s familiar with, someone he’s learnt to love and accept after years and years of remorseful loathing and senseless arguing; now he finds himself waking up early every morning, in her bed, getting ready to go out and walk her four dogs- a Golden Retriever, a Siberian Husky, a German Shepherd and a Pitbull. He gets back to her place to the smell of coffee and _pan dulce_ from the bakery a block down, and he enjoys the silence in her company, along with the company in her silence.

Annie doesn’t talk much still, but she asks about the call he got from Marco a week ago, and about her boys, if they’re doing well in her absence. “I was scared that leaving them to fend off for themselves was a mistake,” She says, her Spanish perfect after so long. Eren as to remind her (in his much more blemished Spanish) that they are as old as herself, and just as guilty, that she sounds like the old lady wo runs the bakery and won’t stop talking about her _Precioso, hermosisimo Manolo, ay mi querido hijo…_

Annie laughs for a while at his comment, unusual but welcome and beautiful all the same. “Remember about them, Eren,” she says, little snorts still making their way out of her open mouth. “They never really got to be children, even toddlers. Those two compensate on it even now, millennia after, and you never know what may happen. Oh, not even I do.”

She laughs for a while after, and then keeps chuckling when they decide to go out for groceries to the small market in the centre of the delegation. Their silence drags on as usual aside from the small disturbances, comfortable and familiar.

Eren tries not to think about Levi when he looks at Annie, or anyone that may resemble him in any way, but it doesn’t work very well for him. Annie looks at him with soft, knowing eyes, and he ignores it to the best of his ability.


	180. Day 180: Folderol (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Folderol;** Nonsense._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk & heartbroken (spanish-speaking) Eren was inspired by Lito Rodriguez from Sense8 bc tbh

Eren gets drunk on Ronpope and Tequila.

It is hard to get drunk- fast metabolism and Titan anatomy and all, so getting full-on _smashed_ is quite the feat. It was when Annie was away for a few days- something to do with unfinished business and a shady phone call. With nobody stopping him- Annie being 90% of his impulse control these days- he went to the corner _Sanborns,_ and bought… a lot. Of bottles.

He drank them all, little by little- he likes the taste of ronpope, and tequila is good, too; combined with Netflix and unhealthy food, Eren is set for the weekend.

He probably should have put his phone on airplane mode, though.

“ _Levi, por favor regresa_ ,” he mumbles into the speaker, his voice slurred and mind hazy.  _“Te quiero demasiado, lo lamento, no puedo estar sin ti, tu eres mi todo, no me he sentido tan feliz desde que te vi por última vez en la playa, y luego cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en el mismo lugar yo supe que el destino finalmente decidió ser Bueno conmigo,”_ Eren sobs, and he can hear Levi breathing on the other side.

“Eren, I can’t understand what you’re saying,” Levi answers, annoyed. “I asked you not to call, too.”

 _“Lo hiciste, de veras,”_ Eren says, laughing at his idiocy. _“Cierto, cierto. Pero no puedo evitarlo.”_

Levi huffs at him, and Eren can feel his anger and disappointment through the phone. “Eren, go to sleep. Shut up. Don’t call me again.”

Levi hangs up, and leaves Eren crying into his Pan De Muerto.

 _“Ay dios,”_ he says. _“A la chingada con éste hijo de su putísima madre, que me necesita más que yo a él…”_ he continues babbling to himself, cursing his existance and Levi’s and everyone else he can think of.

Annie finds him still half-drunk but kind of hungover, crying, with his phone dead and in the fountain in the backyard.

“Eren, you fool,” is all she says, and then gives her some tequila with chile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _“Levi, por favor regresa,”:_ Levi, Please come back.
> 
>  _“Te quiero demasiado, lo lamento, no puedo estar sin ti, tu eres mi todo, no me he sentido tan feliz desde que te vi por última vez en la playa, y luego cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en el mismo lugar yo supe que el destino finalmente decidió ser Bueno conmigo,” :_ I love you too much, I’m sorry, I can’t be without you, you’re my everything, i haven’t felt as happy since i saw you for the last time at the beach, and then when we found each other again in the same place i knew that destiny had finally decided to be good with me.
> 
>  _“Lo hiciste, de veras,” :_ You really did.
> 
>  _“Cierto, cierto. Pero no puedo evitarlo.”:_ Right, right. But i can’t help it.
> 
>  _“Ay dios,”_ Oh, god.
> 
>  _“A la chingada con éste hijo de su putísima madre, que me necesita más que yo a él…”:_ to hell with this son of a bitch, who needs me more tan i do him…
> 
> if i missed anything, please tell me and i'll translate it ASAP!


	181. Day 181: Sunder (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Sunder;** To separate; to split apart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is messy and awkward and just like it should be. sad. the last actual 'chapter.' tomorrow's an epilogue, then we are finally, _finally_ done with this AU.  
>  I'll post this AU in its entirety as a separate work (rewritten and with a linear, working plot, including a bunch of things that didnt make it into the project) On February next year. meanwhile, enjoy.

Levi’s phone feels heavy in his hands. His heart races, his palms sweat, his eyes cloud over with the threat of tears.

It’s been a long time since he’s had to build up courage to make a phone call. He sits alone in his apartment- two months after graduation (when Eren sent him a package with many postal stickers from many different parts of the world, reading _Congratulations!_ in a variety of languages, which lies unopened in the back of his wardrobe) and six since he last talked to Eren (‘talked’, meaning a weird phone call in foreign languages which left him crying for hours on end afterwards).

Levi stares down at his phone, Eren’s contact staring right back at him, blinding him with the brightness of the screen.

He dials.

Eren answers him on the last ring, when the call is about to go to voicemail and Levi is about to hang up.

 _“Hola?”_ he says, voice rough and heavy with sleep.

“Eren,” Levi greets, making his voice sound neutral (which isn’t too hard, and also break’s Eren’s heart a little bit).

“Levi- oh, hello, I- how are you?” Eren sounds much more awake now, and there’s a lot of background noise as he (apparently) leaves the room he was in.

His English sounds accented, and broken, as if he hadn't spoken it since a long time ago.

“I’m fine. I didn’t call for that.”

“…oh. Okay. What did you call for, then? Is everything okay?”

Levi doesn’t know what he called for.

“To end this, I guess,” He says, in lack of anything else. He just tells the blatant truth.

“End this? Levi, what are you talking about?” Eren sounds genuinely confused, and scared, and Levi hates everything.

“End this… whatever is between us. Was. We’ve been fighting for _months,_ Eren, we haven’t talked since like, half a year. I don’t know. I don’t to be with you anymore.”

Eren takes in a sharp breath. He sounds oddly calm and cold when he replies.

“Oh. Okay, then.”

Levi sighs. “I guess. This is officially goodbye, yeah?”

Eren nods, then replies, “Yeah.”

“Good. See you, then.” Levi says, in farewell. “Goodbye. Take care, I guess.”

“Yes, you too, Levi. I lo-”

Levi hangs up before Eren can finish his sentence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so ready to let go of this AU for the year lmaoo


	182. Day 182: Reminiscence (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Reminiscence;** The process of remembering something, especially the process of recovering information by mental effort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... we're done. finally.  
> so who's exited to go back to other AUs? I know i am. and who's exited for this to become a story all on its own? _I know i am_  
>  (also, HALFWAY THEREEE ~technically~)

 

_**Epilogue.** _

 

 

A year passes and Eren, miserable and ashamed, leaves Mexico City and Annie.

“I need to get back to my life, I can’t fuck it up like before,” he tells Annie at the airport, as farewell.

Annie agrees. “You better come visit more often, dickhead. I’ll await your call.”

Eren smiles at her.

“Of course, stoneface.”

* * *

 

Three years go by, Eren is as neutral as he was.

“I don’t know how you’re getting on, Eren,” Jean says on their weekly Starbucks date. “I wouldn’t be able to function of Marco ever left like that, I really wouldn’t. I admire you, almost.”

And Eren smiles at him over the rim of his cup, his eyes clouding over with immense loss and sadness he knows too well.

“I knew this would happen,” he says. “I simply prepared myself for the inevitable consequences.” 

 

* * *

 

After six years, Eren is as good as new.

He finds Connie, and Shasha, and he honestly couldn’t feel happier- Erwin pays him a visit, and the only thing he hears about Levi is, “We haven’t talked since graduation. I think he went off to Austria, or something.”

 

* * *

 

Seven years, and Mikasa calls Eren- scared, fumbling. “Eren Jaeger, Eren, you’re alive,” she says in tears.

“I am,” he tells her. “And so is everyone else. When is the earliest we can meet?” Eren learns that she is homeless, now. He pays for her plane ticket and three days later, she is living in his flat overlooking the Berlin skyline, and things start to feel a little bit more like home again.

 

* * *

 

Nine years later, Levi makes a name out of himself.

“Doctor Levi Ackerman,  31, may be the first person to uncover the complete history of the Walls Of Humanity that surround parts Germany, France, Belgium, Austria and Poland with the discovery of a collapsed library in the southern edges of it, in northern Austria. The texts found are currently in the process of restauration. More on this, as it develops,” the lady on the newscast says, images of Levi and his team of historians as her background.

“That motherfucker,” Jean says, and that’s all the commentary that comes from all of them.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the tenth year, the first restaurated and translated text is released to the public.

It is titled, _“On Titans And Shifters, part six.”_

Levi goes down in history for the history of something he doesn’t yet know.

 

* * *

 

Eleven years pass, and Eren receives a call.

“Eren?” The caller says, desperate, breathless, scared. “Eren, I know. I remember. I’m sorry.”

And Eren replies in the only way he ever could, ever will be able to, to such a familiar voice as theirs.

“I will be there as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear things up, all the years are from when levi told eren off, not each other lmao. like, a year after, then three, etc lmao


	183. Day 183: Café (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A NORMAL CHAPTER YAY  
> its so weird to write something else so this may seem kinda choppy im sorry

Eren and Levi have this tradition, as one may want to call it.

Since Eren found out what Levi did, he realised how exhausting his job may be- so he decided that they’ll meet at least once a week in a cute, family-owned café conveniently halfway to each of their apartments.

The day varies every week- sometimes they have to meet on a Sunday, or a Thursday- and Levi shows up on varying levels of exhaustion. The hours also vary; at eight AM, before work, or eight PM, after a long and exhausting day.

They get into a familiar routine, every day, like an actual couple would. Except, their kisses and cuddles and all their ‘couple’ stuff is strictly, and comfortably, platonic.

The day that Levi meets Eren in front of the café at eleven thirty in the evening, eyes rimmed red and hands shaking, Eren knew he had to do something.

Assuming what had happened wasn’t very difficult- Levi’s line of work isn’t the happiest- and filling in with info want very necessary, other than lev was in pain,  and Eren really, really didn’t like that.

They walk all the way from the café and to Levi’s apartment, Levi leaning on Eren the entire time. When they get to the apartment, Eren makes sure that Levi’s safe and sound and comfortable on the bed, while Eren prepares tea (and grabs some cookies Eren brought once some weeks ago, without Levi knowing, from the pantry) and gets a few extra blankets.

For the rest of the night, they watch _Steven Universe_ on Eren’s iPad, Eren rubbing Levi’s back and stroking his hair, Levi just… happy, to have- to be _lucky_ enough to have- this kind of comfort and relationship where he doesn’t even have to say anything for the other person, Eren, to know exactly what he needs, when he needs it.

 


	184. Day 184: Porn (YouTube AU) (Smut Sunday #26)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont fuckin look at me ok

Foreplay, Eren thinks, is highly overrated.

Or, well, at least for a couple who have been having sex for a long time, or at least enough for it not to be awkward.

So, as Levi _finally_ gets home (exhausted, and just ready to _sleep)_ , Eren skips all that absolute bullshit, gets on his knees and unzips Levi’s trousers- he lets Levi close the door, obviously- and starts to suck on Levi’s dick like his life depends on it.

He starts out slow- doesn’t even bother to take off Levi’s pants at first, rather breathing on and licking at Levi’s dick through them- with wet, sloppy breaths and hickeys on Levi’s navel. Eren pulls down Levi’s trousers down slowly, so the pool at his ankles, and then proceeds with his pants, even though he does take his sweet time doing it.

Levi, meanwhile, is overwhelmed, exhaustion forgotten, and moaning like a dog in heat.

Eren bites along Levi’s legs, and inner thighs, and really has no time to tease Levi further; instead he just _goes for it._ He doesn’t waste any time. He licks upwards from the base of Levi’s dick and all the way to the head, then back down again, keeping his eyes on Levi the whole time. He sucks at the head, plays with Levi’s balls, and suddenly (without any warning to poor, poor Levi) going all the way down, or at least where he can take- Levi’s dick touches the back of his throat, almost, and Eren gags in pure, uncensored pleasure.

If there is anything Eren loves more than cuddling, or Levi, is probably sucking dick- and, well. He gets to do it as much as he wants, whenever he wants.

Eren reaches down one hand to jack himself off, too, while the other touches Levi, too, both of them matching his head’s rhythm as it bobs on Levi’s dick.

Levi comes down Eren’s throat. Eren swallows it all.

They say there for some seconds- panting, Eren closing his eyes and still kinda riding out his orgasm- until Levi leans down and kisses Eren, lifting him up with outstanding strength.

“Ready for round two?” he whispers into Eren’s ear. “’Cause imma fuck you so hard you’ll be feelin’ it into next week.”

 Eren moans, and wraps his legs around Levi’s waist- “Fuck _yes,”_ he answers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someday i'll write something serious for this AU


	185. Day 185: humuhumunukunukuapua'a (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was talking to my s.o. And the long ass word is their fault ok  
> (Alt for the word: reef triggerfish, dope af)

“wanna go snorkelling with over spring break?” Eren asks, casually walking alongside Levi during lunch one day. “Me and some friends are going to Hawaii for break cause two of them are studying marine biology so they need to do the trip or whatever for a thesis cause they're studying a fish called… I don't know, like a high school musical song or something, and we’re all just tagging along,” he explains after Levi doesn't answer. “So, you in?”

Levi stares. “Hawaii?”

“Yeah,” Eren says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Wanna come? It's not all that expensive all in all, cause Historia’s family has a house there, and the tickets we got were surprisingly cheap…”

“You already _bought_ the tickets?” Levi asks, his eyebrows rising and his voice earning an annoyed undertone.

Eren freezes and chuckles awkwardly, his hands fisting up (one at his side, the other over his hair). “Yeah… the ticket offer was a three-hour thing. We had to act fast.”

“Then you're not asking me if I _want_ to go, you're just telling me that we’re going,” Levi says, unsurprised. “You prick.”

Eren chuckles again and clears his throat, his nails digging into his sweaty palms. “Yeah,” he says in a small, guilty voice. “I am. I'm sorry. But you don't have to come f you don't want to, we can always return the ticket or ask someone else to come with, really, it's no big deal, I'm sorry for forcing you into something I wasn’t even sure you wanted!” Eren adds, trying to fix his stupidness and not do anything else to worsen it.

He's kind of fucking that up with his ranting, but well. It serves him well, kind of.

Levi sighs when Eren finishes, and then looks at his phone for long enough for Eren to become incredibly uncomfortable with himself.

“It's fine,” Levi says, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Don’t worry, Eren. I'll come with you and your friends.”

“You sure? Levi, really, you don't have to feel pressured into this…”

“Shut up and tell your friends I'm going before I change my mind, asshole,” Levi says, smiling a little at Eren.

Eh, he could use a break, anyways.

“Alright,” Eren says, relieved. “Thank you, Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah, go to class or whatever, I'll see you tonight,” Levi answers, rolling his eyes and gesturing away with his hand.

“See ya,” Eren says against his cheek, and Levi's kinda not that angry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get the song out of my head now so yes


	186. Day 186: Bike (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all over the place lmao

Eren makes a lot of friends during his stay with Levi. The whole town just seems to completely _adore_ them, for some reason, even his annoying antics and silly laugh.

There is one in particular, though, that makes Levi’s blood boil and his eyes to cloud over in silent, ridiculous rage.

A family of four (a teen, two parents, and a baby) lives a few blocks down from Levi’s apartment. Eren made good friends with them after saving the baby from almost drowning once, and since then, the teen- an eighteen year old guy with weird hair and tattoos, named Gerard- seemed to have taken a liking towards Eren.

He taught Eren how to ride his bike, and after Eren decided that they didn’t like it, offered to give them a ride around town to see everything they couldn’t see when walking (because Levi put down a curfew and Eren would really not like to disappoint him). The both of them look _very_ intimate with the other, holding hands and hugging and doing shit. The kid even had the fucking _nerve_ to wrap an arm around Eren’s waist, and the worst part is that they didn’t even make an _effort_ to stop him.

Levi feels outraged. He tries to tell himself that it’s because Eren deserves much better than a teen with acne and self-esteem problems.

Eren appears oblivious towards Levi’s feelings, as he is with so many things. He still kisses Levi in public (anywhere but the mouth, something about that being for “after the ritual is done” which is weird cause they’ve kissed like that before), and hugs him, and holds his hand, which Levi sees off the corner of his eyes makes that Gerard guy frown like nobody’s business. And Levi really stops giving a shit about that cause hey, this person’s just really affectionate, all the time. He lives with it.

Also, he likes the kid jealous. He knows Eren deserves better.


	187. Day 187: Cute (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YES eren is a badass

“You’re cute,” Eren is told, a lot.

He doesn’t mind it, mostly. It’s a compliment from most people, since it’s normally his friends (or, before, Levi) - or at least some like to _think_ it’s a compliment, like the fucker in front of him.

“Come on, sweetheart, wanna come back home with me?” the _pig_ says, reaching out. Eren reels back, disgusted by the smell of sweat and alcohol seeping off his being.

“No, thanks,” He says, trying to keep as far away and polite as possible. “I actually have to go home, now. But thank you.”

The man laughs, and his breath is even worse than his odour.

“Aw, leaving so soon? Please, come with me!”

Eren shakes his head, backing away slowly. “I’m underage, it’s illegal, you could get into so much trouble…”

The man’s laugh becomes more booming, and his friends join in. “Please! I promise you’ll have a good time!”

Eren smiles politely, not quite reaching his eyes. “No. Thank. You. Goodbye.”

When the man puts his and on Eren’s arm, saying, _“You cute piece of ass, come on, I’ll give you the best night of your life!”_ Eren fucking loses it.

He has to draw the line when this asshole’s dirty-ass hands grasp his _brand-new, pastel_ sweater.

“Listen, asshole,” Eren says, all courtesy gone from his voice. “You’re going to let me go, or else you will regret it.”

“Oh, you’re so cute when you get angry…” the man continues, leaning closer, and closer, and closer, until his face is only a few inches away from Eren’s face.

And then Eren just loses his fucking shit.

He frowns, and headbutts the asshole right in the nose.

He moves quick- places a well-deserved punch to his throat, and kick to the balls, an elbow to the neck, and then he swipes his feet under the bitch.

He falls, and groans, and Eren kicks him again, just for shits and giggles.

“I said,” Eren says, turning around and looking over his shoulders. “To leave me the _fuck_ alone.”

 

             


	188. Day 188: Japanese (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow comes x2....

Eren is in big, big trouble.

He thought he’d be able to be by himself, you know, since he’s lived in Tokyo with Levi for over six months, and he was pretty confident about his knowledge of the city. And he was- he knew the places he should go, and the trains to take, but he got off at the wrong stop and then everything crumbled down around him.

He can’t fucking speak Japanese, for the love of god.

The signs are al unfamiliar, he can’t ask for help because he has no idea of how to do that or understand their directions, for that matter (one would’ve thought that a year of classes would’ve left him _something,_ but no, he can’t remember shit and google translate is not helping. At all).

He gets out of the station (a mistake, by the way, because in the station he can at least ask one of those information boots _where the fuck_ he is) and… wanders, trying to find something familiar, somewhere, someone- _anything_ to help him locate himself.

But he doesn’t find any.

And so he gives up, after hours of walking, and sits on a bench in a park that looks exactly like all the others.

He waits- wanders off, buys some food, drinks, sits back down, people watches- while trying to come up with a plan to get out of here.

Calling Levi is off limits. He doesn’t know anyone else in japan.

Google maps is deemed useless when Eren realises he can’t remember his home address, and so he kind of, awaits for his impending doom.

And then it starts raining.

 _This is pitiful,_ Eren thinks, moving over to the cover of the bus stop. _My life is like a badly written comedy right now._

The rain doesn’t stop, and as the sky darkens, Levi finally calls Eren.

 _“Eren,”_ he says, _“Where are you? I came home but you weren’t there_ ,” he sounds worried, and stressed.

“I’m kinda lost,” Eren replies, sighing. “Okay, I’m really lost. Please help.”

Levi sighs _. “Do you know where you are?”_

“No.”

_“I’ll track you, then. For fuck’s sakes, Eren…”_

“Sorry,” Eren says, offering an apologetic smile Levi can’t see. “Really.”

_“You’re fine, don’t worry. I’ll be there in ten. Hang on, okay? Don’t move.”_

“Yessir.”


	189. Day 189: Big (Coffeeshop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a big opportunity by putting this on Friday instead of Sunday tbh

Levi takes Eren to Central Park to a date (which, he has decided, are nice and comfortable, even if he didn't really enjoy or was very happy with at first), a place Eren had never been to in his life, surprisingly.

Levi drove them down from his house and to the park, Eren wiggling in his seat the whole way, babbling away- “I've only been once, when I was very young, but otherwise I didn't have the opportunity and then I went to college, so I didn't have much of an opportunity with what I'm studying because I need to focus on school and whatnot…”

The drive is around four and a half hours straight, and thankfully just as Levi is starting to get to tire of Eren's voice (which is extremely loud, and powerful, and can last a while before tiring- something that can be good at times, but not on a drive from ass-crack in the morning to later on), Levi finally pulls over a block away and announces, in tired relief, “we’re here.”

Eren shuts up, suddenly, and then he whispers (in a silent and unusual tone), “Oh my god.”

Levi smiles at him, soft and nice and easy. “Come on, let’s get this over with, yeah?”

Eren nods, smiling back wide. “Yeah!” He says, and then opens the door to the car, gets out quickly and runs over to the pavement. He stands there, waiting impatiently for Levi to gather all his stuff and turn off the ignition, as well as get out of the car and close the door and-

“Hurry _up_ Levi! I wanna get there as soon as possible!”

Levi rolls his eyes at him. “You're so impatient,” he says, walking over to Eren's side and taking his hand. “Now come on, stop moving so fucking much. Let’s go.”

Eren nods, takes a deep breath, and starts walking, making Levi have to follow behind, almost immediately falling into step beside Eren.

They walk in silence, which Levi appreciates, and as they near the gates Eren holds his breath- they walk in, Eren exhales, and then they walk for a while after until Levi finds a good spot to sit.

“So? What do you think?” Levi asks, casually leaning back onto his arm.

Eren turns to him, a deep, insightful look in his features.

“It's so _big,”_ he says, and Levi laughs.


	190. Day 190: Pack (One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one time my parents went backpacking through Europe and left me alone for a year and a half

A week before graduation, Levi went over to Eren’s to help him pack.

“I can do this on my own, you know,” Eren told Levi when he opened the door to his apartment. “You don't have to help me. I'm fine on my own.”

“I know,” Levi says, smiling, kissing Eren and letting himself in. “But I know you'll probably end up forgetting something- do not even give me that face, Eren, you know it true.”

Eren grumbles under his breath. “I can't take care of myself,” he says, and then sighs.

“I'm exited for this,” Eren says to Levi's back. Levi turns to him, smiling, and then Eren does the same (albeit more nervous).

“Me too. Backpacking through Europe for almost a year… What an experience, eh?”

“I think it's better when you're with someone you love,” Eren replies, walking past Levi and into his bedroom. “The important part, though, is the experience and friends you gain along the way. That's great.”

Levi snorts but agrees, entering Eren's bedroom right behind him. “Yeah, yeah, you cheesy cheese.”

 _“Cheesy cheese,”_ Eren whispers. _“Oh my god.”_

Levi sticks his tongue out at Eren, looking at the clothes laid out on the bed neatly and the empty yellow backpack sitting on the floor. “Have you got your toiletries?” He asks, grabbing a a shirt and putting it back, roaming through Eren's drawers and pulling stuff out. “Those are essential.”

Eren nods and walks towards the bathroom, emerging seconds later with a pink and white toiletries. “Here, done. What else?”

“Lots of socks,” Levi says. “And underwear. It's worth it taking a sweater with you, too, but I can't seem to find them…”

“Top left,” Eren says, distracted.

“Thank you,” Levi says back, and they finish Eren's bags in silence- a blanket, a small pillow, raincoat, etc.

* * *

 

“I can't believe it,” Eren says when they land in Belgium, their first stop. _”We’re here.”_


	191. Day 191: Stop (Soulmates AU) (Smut Sunday #28)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start prep school tomorrow 

Eren kisses Levi, moves his hands to his hips and slowly- but surely- slides one of them beneath Levi's shirt, touching the skin his binder doesn't cover.

Levi moans into Eren's mouth, panting, letting his bigger hands cup around Eren's side and neck. It's weird- Eren's the youngest, but also the most experienced. When he commented it in a whisper against Levi's neck, Levi said that it was because Levi had never been comfortable enough with anyone to actually do anything like this.

Eren understands. Not everyone is willing to give their virginity (or darkest secrets) to just anyone, after all, especially if they are not soulmates.

Eren grinds against Levi, and Levi does the same, tentatively- Eren's hand leaves Levi's hip to touch his crotch, and it's too hot, too stuffy, and Levi can't _breathe._

“Wait, Eren- Eren, stop!”

Eren recoils back, putting his hands up and beside his head. “Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?”

Levi closes his eyes and counts to ten, then back. “I'm fine. I'm sorry.”

Eren frowns. “Are you sure? You don't look fine.”

Levi nods and looks away. “Yeah. I am,” he then leans forward, kissing Eren again, way too forcefully.

“Levi,” Eren says, putting a hand on Levi's shoulder. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Levi hesitates, and then nods, his face hard and tight.

“Don't lie to me.”

Levi shakes his head. “I'm sorry,” he says, pulling his knees up to his chin. “I'm just- I thought I was ready, and I was fine, but then I wasn't and I felt like if I was going to choke and I'm so sorry Eren cause I know you have wanted this for a while and-”

Eren shushes him, smiling, and lies a hand on his knee. “It's okay not to be ready,” he says. “The important part is that you feel good and are able to enjoy it. There's no sense in having sex if you're scared all the time- the point of it is to bring pleasure, not anxiety.”

Levi nods. He hides his head.

“Hey,” Eren says, crawling over and sitting beside Levi, leaning his head on Levi's shoulder. “You're fine. You'll be ready one day, and I will wait until then. It's okay.”

Levi's silent for some time, and then he nods and rests his head on top of Eren's. “Thank you, Eren.”

“No problem love. Now, let me go to the bathroom and then we can watch that series we’ve been planning to on Netflix, yeah?”

“Sounds good to me.”


	192. Day 192: Set (Horror Movie AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much stuff happened today, and yet I'm writing before nine pm. Omg.

Eren and Levi walk in awkward and tense silence, only broken by their heavy footsteps against the linoleum floors and Eren's breathing.

“Need help with that?” Levi asks, gesturing towards the bag with Eren's camera equipment in.

“No.”

“Okay,” Levi answers, feigning hurt. “Are you sure though? It looks heavy…”

“I can do it on my own just fine, thanks,” Eren mumbles, not looking at Levi- rather at the big, old windows that let moonlight and shadows into the corridor and make a shiver run down Eren's spine.

“Are you cold?” Levi asks, raising his eyebrows. “You know, cold spots are well known signs for ghosts and the like.”

“I am aware,” Eren grumbles, stopping at the corner where the corridor continues to the left. “And I am not cold.”

He starts to take out his first cameras and equipment, fiddling with a few  
cables before testing it and deeming it useable. “Could you help me attach it to the top of the wall?” Eren asks Levi, not even turning to look at him.

“Why, you're too short?”

“I was wondering when you'd notice, honestly. Now, will you help?” Eren says, his serious face (surprisingly) not dropping an inch.

“Yeah,” Levi says, confused, wordlessly taking the camera from Eren's hands and attaching it to the wall.

“We should set one of yours on that other corner, and then one of mine, and so on so that we can have as much area covered as possible,” Eren suggests, leaning down and grabbing his bag again. “That way we will know if anything happens much more surely.”

Levi nods along, yet again finding himself surprised by this boy. “That's a good idea. Shall we go into the rooms? Did Jean tell you anything about that?”

“We'd originally planned to only  
Monitor half the building, but since you guys are here, we’ll have the opportunity to monitor most of it, including some rooms, so yes. Which one do you want to start with?” Eren answers, smiling faintly at Levi.

“Whichever you'd like, princess. Lead the way.”


	193. Day 193: Me (Genderbent AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))) idfk ((((((:

Eren always finds joy in reading articles about her and Levi’s relationship.

Eren likes to think that their relationship status is pretty obvious- they go out on dates, hold hands, kiss, do couple stuff in public just like any other couple would- and even if neither of them is fully out of the closet, they're not really hiding it, either.

But magazines find a way to make everything strictly platonic. “They're just like sisters!” The latest article Eren finds reads. “Such beautiful relationship, and such amazing pair of women, empowering others and showing us how you can be best friends, even though the circumstances do not call for it.”

There's various shots of them going around town on their day off last week, holding hands and smiling and sharing a milkshake, standing so close together one would think they breathe each other’s oxygen. Even Erwin has to admit- they're both really, really gay, and the media is just really, really blind.

“Give it some time,” Erwin says when Levi tells her. “The people will start talking soon enough, and the media will be forced to admit that its favourite celebs are gay as fuck for each other.”

“It's better,” Eren adds. “People already ‘ship’ us together or whatever. If we ever come out properly, they will all go nuts. I do not even want to imagine the media coverage that we would receive if we ever were to come out as an official couple.”

“People are not stupid though,” Levi answers. “They already know, they just want the satisfaction of hearing it from us.”

“We can totally make it like that, though. The coverage will be the same, if not greater. Confirming rumours is even better than telling a secret,” Erwin says, smiling at them. “And you know, it may end with you finally being able to be free to be as couple-y as you want as long as it's legal.”


	194. Day 194: Other (One-shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad. Idk.

“Is there someone else?” Eren asks Levi, looking away. “Has there ever been?”

“Yeah,” Levi answers, his voice croaky and sad. “Yeah, there was.”

“Why?” Eren asks, tilting his head, digging his fingernails into the wooden table in front of him, staring at the cold dinner served for him. “Why, Levi?”

“It was when we first started going out,” Levi explains. “I was drunk, and it just happened, I guess. I'm sorry.”

“You should've told me earlier,” Eren says, frowning. “You should have said something so I could have dumped your add earlier. Or at least talked about it with you.”

“I didn't want you to dump me. I love you too much, now… It was so long ago,” levi says, his tone not quite pleading but still whiny. “Fuck, Eren, we’re talking over five years ago. I'm different now. I love you.”

“You should have thought of that before you fucked someone else,” Eren answers, his words spiteful. “Or what, did you not think we would last long? Was that it?”

Levi shakes his head. “Yeah,” he says. “I didn't really think we would. We were too different. But I've fallen for you, Eren. I wouldn't do that now. Not again.”

“Not again is not enough, Levi,” Eren says, laughing breathily. “Just apologising will not erase your mistakes. Much less if you refused to admit to them until _six years after.”_

“Eren, you're being irrational…” Levi says, sighing, quietly pushing his almost empty plate away from him.

Eren hasn't touched his.

“I am not, Levi. You are.”

“Eren, please stop and think about what you've saying. We’re married, a simple fight won't tear us down, will it?” Levi says, kind of nervous, but confident.

He shouldn't have been, though.

“No, you're right. But this isn't just a simple fight.”

“What do you mean?”

“Levi, you're not for me, and I'm not for you. I'm jut doing what I should have done a while ago, when I realised this.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Levi,” Eren says, crossing his arms. “I want a divorce.”


	195. Day 195: Text (Drag  AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoherent much???? Yh

“…and then you just go one, two, three, one, two, three. It's not all that complicated, really, it's just about knowing what you want and what you're doing,” Eren turns from his own creation, wanting to see what Levi has done, but instead finds him typing rapidly on his phone.

 

“Hey, asshole, leave the phone alone. I'm trying to teach you something.”

 

Levi looks up, confused, his fingers still typing even if he isn't looking at the screen. “What?” He asks, looking down and then back up. “I'm sorry!” He says, locking the phone and setting it on the table. “But I was paying attention, I swear.”

 

“Give it to me,” Eren says, extending his arm. “I will not tolerate you ignoring me in favour of a piece of technology.”

 

“But I'm awaiting a message!” Levi says, freaked. “I have to respond immediately!”

 

“I'll tell you when it sounds. Now give it to me.”

 

Levi's about to hand it over when it vibrates, And he looks at Eren apologetically, while Eren looks at Levi incredulously.

 

“Let me just answer.”

 

Eren frowns, and then after a handful of seconds, he at his watch. “I need to start dinner. I'll be back in half an hour,” he says, winking. “Just please remember to always be protected.”

 

“Eren! That's not- _ugh._ Whatever. Go make food or something,” Levi grumbles, his frown deepening.

 

Eren snickers from the hallway. Levi lets him go _ _.__

 

* * *

 

 

___Erwin: 4:54PM: so are you going to help me with the art and English projects_ _ _

 

___Levi: 4:56PM: i will u dont worry ok i got u_ _ _

 

___Erwin: 4:56PM: thank you you're an angel. Idk how to repay you._ _ _

 

___Levi: 4:58PM: don’t worry you really dont have to im just glad to help_ _ _

 

___Erwin: 5:00PM: yeah see you at school tomorrow then I can leave with you so you can show me the way to your house or whatever_ _ _

 

__Levi: 5:00PM: yeah bro dont worry see you tomorrow (:_ _


	196. Day 196: Atom (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I missed this AU. have some fluff.

“Levi,” Eren says, walking over to him with a huge shit eating grin on his face. “Levi. Levi, Levi, Levi….”

“Yes?” Levi says. Looking up at Eren and frowning over the rim of his glasses.

“I have something important to tell you,” Eren says, trying to suppress his smile, but failing miserably. “It's very important, and very awesome.”

“Oh, really? How so?” Levi asks, straightening up and raising an eyebrow. “Is it something I see?”

“It's something you hear,” Eren says, his hands shaking in excitement. “You are going to love this. I promise you.”

“I'm not quite sure about that,” Levi says, mostly to himself. “Bring it on. Better be quick, though, I got shit to do.”

“Yes! Alright, alright, uh. You know. You should _never_ touch an atom. They always make up _everything.”_

Levi stares. “What the fuck,” he says, groaning. _”what the fuck.”_

Eren, meanwhile, stands a few feet behind Levi, giggling away, completely blown out by the fucking joke. “It's such a good joke,” he snorts out, and then bursts out laughing again, like the child he is.

“It's terrible,” Levi says, staring. “It's the worst joke I've heard in the history of bad jokes. Everyone in the world just groaned out in pain because you told that old, overused, shitty pun.”

Eren wheezes, still laughing at the top of his lungs, leaning over in an effort to regain his senses. “The joke is a fucking _masterpiece,_ what the fuck are you on about?” He asks, his voice echoed by loud hiccups.

“I'm breaking up with you,” Levi says, his face losing all traces of a joke- except for a weird, mischievous glint on his eyes. “Bye, bye, Eren, stay here with your shitty jokes, let's see if they can keep you fucking company!”

Eren, still laughing, drops on top of Levi, who was trying to get up. “Please! I love you too much. And you love me too much too!” He says, smiling up at Levi and stroking his cheek. “You even love my bad jokes, too.”

“I don't, I hate you and your bad jokes,” Levi says, only fondness behind his words. He looks down at Eren tenderly and softly, smiling lightly. “Very much. I promise.”

Eren smiles, leaning up to kiss him. “Yeah, I've got my ion you, in case you break it.”

Levi States yet again. “You know what, fuck you.”

Eren laughs for hours on the floor, where Levi threw him after he got up and left.


	197. Day 197: Chemistry (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw u dead inside

_**fifteen years old.** _

 

Biochemistry, Eren decides, is one of his favourite things to do.

 

He hasn't much friends he can count on, or even say stuff to- sure, there's Armin, but he's busy with his own problems. His sister, too, but she just entered college and Eren is lucky if they see each other during Thanksgiving or Christmas. Levi isn't talking to him since a few weeks ago, when he got moved into a higher football league. Cheerleading is fun, sure, but it just doesn't quite cut it- and so Eren turns to chemistry (especially the aforementioned biochemistry).

 

It takes him years (or no, well, a few weeks, but to Eren they feel like much, much longer) to finally learn how everything goes, and some basic stuff about chemistry such as compositions and names and such, but when he has finally almost mastered it, Eren _loves_ it.

 

He does the dumbest experiments- combines basic stuff like sodium bicarbonate and vinegar, makes calculations, etc.- and as he finally gathers enough money from his part time job at the local library, he buys a chemistry set for beginners.

 

He keeps most if not all of these things hidden from curious and prying eyes, since reputation is a thing, but he still aces his AP chemistry class and manages to get an honourable mention on the subject. He likes chemistry (in fact, he loves it), and even if people look at him weird when he knows all the answers and aces all the tests, Eren decides to ignore it in favour of doing something he loves, because in the end, he will be the one with the weird tastes in things and other people really shouldn't have any kind of significant impact on his life, even if they're like family.

 

Emphasis on the shouldn’t. He's still working on that one point.


	198. Day 198: Shy (One-shot) (Smut Sunday #29)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone even reading this  
> cause i dont think its worth keeping this up is nobody is

“Come on, don’t be shy…” Levi whispers, caressing the side of Eren’s blushing face. “I know you want this… right?”

Eren nods, closing his eyes and biting his lip, making Levi groan.

“Say it,” He says, his face so close to Eren’s their lips brush with every word. “I wanna hear you say you want this.”

“I want it,” Eren says in a breathy sigh. “I want it, I want it, I want it!”

Levi smiles, leaning down a few millimetres and touching his lips with Eren’s softly. “Good,” He says, kissing Eren again, moving his lips against Eren’s and swallowing his moans, and groans, and every single little sound Eren makes.

Levi’s hands trail down Eren’s body slowly, while Eren’s are wrapped around Levi’s neck tightly- they’re lying on the bed, Levi on top of Eren, and Eren’s legs open and bare with Levi between them.

Eren tentatively unlocks his fingers from behind Levi’s neck, running his hands through Levi’s hair and shoulders slowly, taking his time in a nervous, shaky manner.

“You’re doing great, Eren,” Levi mumbles, pulling away a little bit. “So, so great.”

Eren whines in response, trying to pull Levi down by his shoulders- he's not about words right now, and his voice feels shaky and gone, anyways. Levi smiles at Eren and leans back down, showering Eren with small, cute kisses all over his face.

Levi rests his hands against Eren’s inner thighs, making Eren take in a sharp breath. “Relax,” Levi says. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Levi pulls down Eren’s shorts, taking them completely off Eren’s body, and then kisses Eren as he starts touching him. Eren moans, and makes noises which make Levi want to take him right then and there, but- no. this is about Eren.

Eren writhes under Levi’s touch, unable to get enough of it, even if all Levi’s doing is stroke his dick slowly, twisting his hand like he knows what Eren likes, and he knows what he’s doing.

Eren doesn’t last very long.

Levi wipes his dirty hand off on tissues, then gets up- “I’m going to the bathroom,” he says, smiling, and when he comes back ten minutes after he has a wet, warm towel with him and no longer an erection.

He starts wiping the dry cum off Eren’s body, a look of cute and intense concentration on his face which makes Eren fall in love more and more.

“I love you,” Eren says, when Levi comes back from the bathroom once again and lies down beside Eren, wrapping his arms around Eren’s body and resting his forehead against the side of Eren’s own.

“I love you too,” Levi answers him, kissing his cheek. “Very much. So, so very much.”


	199. Day 199: Meeting (Fairytale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed this AU. it's weird tho, mostly dialogue.

“I am Hanji. It is a pleasure!” the person in front of Eren says, shaking his hand vigorously (almost furiously, if the shit-eating grin on their face wasn't there). “Oh, I've heard so much about you, it's so great to finally meet you, Eren!”

“You know my name?” Eren asks, looking at Levi from the corner of his eye. “How?”

“Oh dear, don't be a fool, everyone around here knows who you are, at least by name! Everyone wants to hear about the cursed prince and his super protective dragon! Every single courageous person in the kingdom wants to try their hand against the dragon and get the prince back home, curse and dragon-less. Oh but what a surprise when they found out, the prince isn't in the tower he was left in anymore…” Hanji says, his hands getting closer to Eren's face as they speak. “It was by chance that I found you pair, really. Everyone around is looking for you, though! Thinking there was a kidnapping and such!”

“So much drama,” Levi says, his face neutral. “We have had enough. Go away, you shitty magical thing. We have places to go.”

“Wait!” Hanji says, running after their retreating backs. “Levi, danger is coming your way. I can smell it.”

“What kind of danger?” Eren asks, his brow furrowing. “Can we stop it?”

Levi frowns. “This nutcase is always giving weird predictions, Eren. Don't listen to them. Let's go.”

Eren shakes his head. “It's not only them, though. Others have told me so on these past few days.”

“Why didn't you say anything?!” Levi asks, his face contorting into one of worry. “Fuck, Eren.”

Eren sighs. “I didn't think much of it at first, but now I'm worried.”

Hanji intervenes then, awkwardly coughing and smiling. “Yeah, danger. Coming all the way from the far off East, you know. The seas tell me things, and they tell me to warn you, Eren. Beware. This may be bigger than what even you yourself can handle.”

“Thank you, Hanji.”


	200. Day 200: Clock (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Happy 200.....

Erwin starts acting weird after he gets a six-hour long conference holocall with the people back home. He probably thinks it's not obvious- the way he holds himself and talks is the exact same way, after all- but everyone in his presence can sense a change from a mile away.

“We are running out of time,” Levi says, his voice a hushed whisper. “We can't stay here longer. There's already been too many casualties and underground isn't an option anymore.”

“Levi, don't be ridiculous. We will all be fine,” Erwin replies, and Eren eyes him suspiciously out of the corner of his eyes. “We won't have any longstanding effects if we stay a few more months.”

 _“Months?!”_ Levi exclaims, his voice a little too loud and causing people to look at him. “We barely have _weeks_ left! Erwin, we can't afford to be this careless!”

Erwin laughs, and his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. “Levi, don't be stupid. We are staying. End of discussion.”

Levi frowns, and stops him when he tries to stand. “No, you can't end this like that. Explain.”

“Was that an order, captain? Shall I remind you of your place?” Erwin growls, his eyes darkening. “ I already said that we are staying here. My decision is final.”

“But, Erwin, the _sun-”_

“Is a ball of hot and combusting gases. We will be okay. Now go feed our _special guest,_ please,” Erwin says, his eyebrows risen and the corners of his moth tilted cockily.

“Yes, commander,” Levi says, standing and glaring at Erwin all the way out of what could be considered the cafeteria area.

On the other side of the room, Eren frowns, not quite liking what he hears. He stands, and slowly sneaks out and follows levi’s back, determined to get answers from both, him and their mysterious prisoner.


	201. Day 201: Miss (Two-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Levi wakes up with an armful of Eren, which wouldn't have been a big deal if 1. Levi hadn't locked his doors, and 2. Eren didn't live _over fifty kilometres_ away.

“The fuck?” Levi says, surprised- he checks to see if it is actually Eren and not just Levi being an idiot, but no, it actually _is_ him. “What. The fuck?”

Eren is snoring quietly on Levi's chest, wearing a pair of Levi's shorts and one of his shirts. He looks… Exhausted.

“Eren?” Levi asks, petting his disheveled hair. “Eren, what the hell are you doing here?”

Eren is still asleep, so he doesn't answer. Levi is confused.

“Eren,” Levi says, more to himself rather than to try and wake the other. He sighs, and moves- Eren's neck was positioned weird, bent sideways and on an awkward angle and making it most likely uncomfortable. Hen would surely wake up with a few kinks in his neck.

Levi tries to be as quiet and disturb Eren as little as possible, even going as far as to hold the back of his head when he turns over so Eren's head doesn't end up even worse.

He's such a good boyfriend. Eren will have to tell him so when he ‘wakes up’.

When Levi's resting comfortably on his side and Eren has changed position to one where he doesn't look like the girl from the exorcist, Levi warps his arms around Eren's body, basking in the warmth that it brings. Eren's soft and nice and smells good, and his hair has purple and pink streaks in it, which makes him look more endearing than anything else, but he at least likes to think that he looks badass as fuck (Which, by the way, he _is_ , if all the combat and martial arts diplomas and first place trophies are anything to go by).

So Levi smiles and buries his face in Eren's hair, smiling. “Sleep well, baby,” he says, stroking Eren's back. “I'm glad you're here.”


	202. Day 202: Fireflies (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cries bc college

_**18 years old.** _

Every summer since he can remember, Eren and his mum have had a habit of going outside between dusk and midnight, when the air is still warm but the grown is cold and they are able to see the pretty, multi-coloured fireflies tittering about, doing firefly stuff happily and without a care in the world.

This time the air is heavy even though the starts of winter chip at the edges of their fingertips, not quite cold enough for a jacket but too much for short sleeves. The heaviness feels final, and Eren dreads it.

“You know,” his mum starts, staring at the brown liquid in her mug. “I always thought I'd have time to get used to the idea of you being gone for so long. I don't know, I guess I just didn't have it present that you would ever leave.”

Eren hums. “It doesn't feel quite real,” he admits, cradling his own mug to his chest. “I don't really know what to expect. I'm almost relieved.”

“At what?” Carla asks, not moving her eyes. “Leaving? Or not having to stay?”

“By not knowing what to feel,” Eren clears up. “I don't know if I ever will. It's not like it matters anymore.”

Carla hums in understanding, finally lifting her gaze to stare at the clear, starless sky. “You are right, I guess. Damn.”

“Are you crying?” Eren asks when he hears sniffling, turning his head towards Carla. “Please don't cry, really. It's just college. At least I'm not dying, or something. Save em tears for when I am.”

Carla shifts her eyes from the sky to Eren, smacking him with the hand closest to him. “For then I will be long gone, young man. I better be.”

Eren laughs, hearty and breezy, and the wind takes it away. “I hope so,” is all he says.

“Me too,” Carla says, smiling wistfully at him. “My boy, all grown up, going to university already. It feels like just yesterday when you were playing around with Levi and those god forsaken wooden swords.”

Eren can only smile in response and let his mother slide into the world of childhood memories and good, old times.  


His smile disappears when Carla closes her eyes.


	203. Day 203: Adieu (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from yesterday ;)))

Carla insists on driving Eren out to the airport, to at least have some time with him, even though he can drive and everyone’s going to meet him there,  
Anyways. “I need some more time with you,” Carla says. “I'm gonna miss my baby, I better make the best out of the minutes I have left.”

Eren decided not to do anything but agree. He loves his mother, after all, and appreciates the fact that she insisted on driving and even went as far as to make Grisha- Eren's dad- drive to the airport on his own, in a separate car.

All his friends and close family are waiting for him when he gets to the gates, all teary and some even crying already. He receives chocolates and gifts from everyone, as well as hugs and kisses and love- even from Jean. “I'm gonna miss you!” They all say to his ear, each on their own time. “You better send pictures. We all wanna know what Australia looks like!”

Eren answers similarly to similar questions, with small smiles and moist eyes. His mum clings to him for the hour and a half he has to wait to go into check in, all the people around him picking chairs and tables from other cafes and carrying them to where Eren sat- Starbucks, obviously, with a cup of warm, double-shot coffee and an impending sense of dread and excitement set deep in his tummy.

“Are you nervous?” Grisha asks when the time comes and Eren leaves his bags at the desk.

“Yeah,” Eren answers, because there really isn't any reason to lie to his dad about this stuff when he wont be around to judge Eren. “I am. Mostly exited, though.”

Grisha smiles, wide and sad. “Good luck, then,” he wishes, everyone else following in unison while Eren waves at them, the sliding doors separating the waiting room and departure platform closing with a soft (but final) bang.

Eren doesn't see Levi. He cries a little about that on the plane, but really, it was the movie.

The Lion King always made him cry.


	204. Day 204: Cheap (Coffeeshop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired??? omg

Eren bakes a cake for Levi on his birthday.

It’s really fucking cute- Levi cries a little, even if he won’t ever admit it, because the thing looks sore-bought and it’s so fucking well-made it competes with those Cake Boss things he sees on TV, sometimes. Levi doesn’t really care about how much people send on him- after all, he has enough money to buy shit for himself and others as much as he pleases. But nobody ever remembers his birthday.

 Busy with the holiday thrill people celebrate fucking Jesus’ birthday more than his own, even if the fucker has been dead for a long time- it isn’t that the does not like Jesus, okay, because he is actually a pretty cool dude, but Levi feels deeply but secretly resentful towards him for making people forget to sing happy birthday for him and giving him shitty Christmas presents instead of fun birthday ones.

Levi of course, grew up despising Christmas with a deeply rooted passion. He got pissy when Eren said he was going to spend Christmas Eve _and_ Christmas with his family, leaving Levi alone once again. But when Eren left early Christmas morning and knocked on Levi’s door at ass o clock the same day, wet with melted snow and shaking because of the cold but with a huge smile on his face and a cake plus a present in his hands.

Levi fell in love. It hit him hard like a brick and he was left in shock, just staring at Eren- precious, beautiful Eren, who baked him a _cake_ and probably drove _all the way from the other fucking side of the country just to be with_ Levi _. Only for Levi._

“The fuck are you doing here?” Levi asks instead of anything else.

“Uh,” Eren looks awkward and really self-conscious, suddenly. “Happy birthday!” he says, gesturing towards him with the cake in hand.

Levi stares, awestruck. “You came all the way here, just for that?”

“Yeah,” Eren says, looking away. “Yeah, of course I did. You’re important. And stuff.”

Levi shakes his head, laughing a little disbelievingly. “Come in, you dumbass. You’ll get sick.”


	205. Day 205: Camera (Newlyweds AU) (Smut Sunday #30)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no fuckin order lmao

“Hey,” Eren says, looking down at Levi through the camera lens. “How are you?”

Levi laughs at him, and Eren snaps a picture of his smile. “Put that thing away while you're sitting on my dick, asshole,” he says, rolling his hips. Eren moans, but he’s smiling, anyways.

“No,” Eren says, leaning down and kissing Levi sweetly. “Why should I? I wanna capture this moment.”

“You pretentious fuck,” Levi groans, snapping his hips upwards. Eren takes a picture. “Our first fuck as a married couple was a few weeks ago, you know. You're kinda late.”

Eren laughs, leaning up and pulling his hips down so he can start a nice rhythm on Levi’s dick. He takes a photo of Levi's pleasures face, then a selfie of himself, smiling and with flushed cheeks.

Their camera adventure doesn't last very long- the camera gets knocked off Eren's hands once things start to get heated and Levi's fingers dig bruises into Eren's hips. Eren doesn't notice as the camera falls to the other side of the bed, but he takes the freedom of empty hands to grasp at levi’s legs, bouncing up and down like a porn actor.

“ You're beautiful,” Levi says, breathless. “I'm so glad I got to marry you, honestly. Fuck.”

Eren smiles down at him, stroking his own dick and loving the look of complete adorning Levi is giving him. “I love you,” Eren says, moving forward so his forehead is touching Levi's own. “I love you a lot.”

Levi smiles at him, kissing Eren's sweaty lips. “I love you too, you dork,” he says, and his voice sounds much happier and genuine than Eren's ever heard it.

Levi cums first, his face contorting and making Eren want to take a picture- he wants to keep it, wants to remember that moment forever even if he will live so many similar.

Eren is shoved onto his back the moment Levi pulls out, and Levi's hands are immediately on him- so blissful, Eren thinks. He loves Levi's touch like no other, and he is unable to control his face as he comes undone underneath Levi- messy, and hot, and really fucking in love.


	206. Day 206: Dork (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo:

Eren likes to tell Levi how much he loves him often. It's always strictly platonic- Levi is fine with that, okay, his crush was long lived- and normally in ver dorky, very subtle ways.

Like now.

Eren is currently texting him (in the middle of history class, no less, where the professor is a Professional Dick™. And the fucker knows, too, because Levi has told him his timetables before) various kinds of cute, romantic puns, making Levi try really hard to keep his neutral face in place.

Erwin is looking oddly at him from the other side of the room, like he's not buying the fact that Levi is completely serious right now and nothing fishy is going on, even though Levi is really good at hiding these things (and Erwin is good at reading people, so they are counter productive, in a way).

Levi shakes his head at Erwin, smiling slightly, and then going back to his phone beneath the table, typing out **u r a DORK,** to Eren and almost sending it when suddenly the class goes quiet and the only thing he can hair is the quiet tap of his nails on the surface of his phone.

“Uh,” Levi says, at a loss of words with the teacher staring down at him with an angry glare.

“Mister Ackerman,” the teacher says, putting his hand out. “Do you mind?”  
Levi learnt not to fight against it, so he rolls his eyes and (after making sure his phone was off) slowly places the phone on top of the teacher’s palm.

“Thank you. See you in detention today, Mister Ackerman,” the teacher says as farewell, walking to the front and continuing his lecture with phone in hand.

“I hate you,” Levi tells Eren once he can finally leave the detention room and Eren came to the school to pick him up.

“Nah,” Eren says, winking. “That's impossible. Everyone loves me.”

“Keep dreaming, bro,” Levi adds, which earns him a slap from the other.

“At least I'm pretty,” Eren mumbles, and Levi hears himself and Jean agree on that.


	207. Day 207: Post (Canon Divergence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm. So tired

Eren is _melting._ literally. He feels like if he's just going to drop in a puddle of molten flesh and demi evaporated blood, boiling in the sun until he becomes nothing but steam, not too different from what comes off him when he heals. Except this is so much worse, because the sun is scaling and his face is already so hot he might as well explode already.

He's the only one on post right now because he's the only one who can stand the heat without severe consequences. Eren feels abused, suddenly, like if being able to regenerate easily meant that he would have to perform tasks normal beings wouldn't be able to- he knows it's literally his job, that's what he's trained all this time and he is payed for, but still. He can't help but to wish for a normal, boring job, or at least one that kept him in the shade and not one minute away from heatstroke.

Levi finds Eren standing in the little bit of shadow the walls cast to Eren’s back; Levi carries a bag of ice and what looks like a thermos, and food, and Eren suddenly feels a surge of love and affection for his… Whatever.

“You look like an apple,” Levi says as he approaches, smirking. “The kind that horses eat, so ripe they bleed to the touch. Are you okay?”

Eren smiles at him, taking the water and food and ice gratefully (he knows that ice is really, really rare and really, really expensive, because it's only found up north and it's very difficult to transport- especially to the scalding South. Something turns in his tummy, and he feels funny and happy even though is brain is reduced to liquid). “Kinda. My head hurts, and I'm starting to see Titans the size of a grass blade, but that may or may not be the heat.”

Levi frowns at him. “I'm sorry,” he says, sympathetic. “You can sleep in my quarters tonight if you'd like. There's a fan all for yourself.”

“Is that the only reason?” Eren asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“It's too fucking hot for anything else, okay. So yes.”

“Such mood,” Eren laughs, and Levi smiles- small, faint, but still there.

“Shut up. I'm leaving. See you tonight, okay?”

Eren smiles back brightly. “Of course. See you tonight, Levi.”


	208. Day 208: Dot (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So weird. So little left.

Weird little circles appear on Eren’s neck, legs, and arms one day.

They think nothing of it- they remember being told something similar to this would happen by Armin, when they first presented their ideas and intentions wholly- so they were actually kind of expecting the little pink and brown dots on his skin like constellations.

What he didn't expect was for Levi to look so worried.

They sleep together- not because they have a choice to, obviously, with Levi's whole no homo deal, but because the couch is uncomfortable and Levi's flat is one bedroom. Eren always ends up cuddled up against Levi's side, or chest, and Levi allows it for some reason, which makes Eren become more than happy about that.

That day, as they wake, Levi notices the spots on the back of Eren's neck and thinks they're dying, or something. Eren thinks his concern is quite cute (almost loveable, and they decide to add it to the ongoing list for ‘reasons to love Levi even more’). They still try to explain things to Levi without telling him the whole truth, which sounds easier to do than it actually is.

Eren wears an open back shirt and shorts that day, and people ask him about the new spots on their back and legs and arms- they answer with, “oO, I'm just not very used to the sun yet!” To every single person, because it seems like the easiest choice, even if it is complete bullshit.

They feel the pull of home much more stronger as the days pass by and more little dots appear, looking almost like freckles. Eren worries that they may cave in and go back, but they decide that no- they are staying here, to accomplish their oh so beloved dream.

Even if their dream ends up being the last thing they do. At least it will be worth it.


	209. Day 209: Sneeze (Two-shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally ended this two shot lmao

Eren wakes up long after Levi does; his eyes open, and he squints at Levi’s face like if he were a stranger- then he smiles, and buries himself more into his chest. Levi stares at him as he always does, and Eren stares back, and everything feels intimate.

Eren sometimes does this. Levi’s learnt to not be nearly as surprised when he wakes up and Eren is here, in his apartment, because it is just something Eren _does-_ it’s weird, sure, but he stopped breaking into his house through the windows when Levi decided to simply give Eren a spare key instead of having to explain to the police that no, he isn’t being robbed or killed or whatever, but his boyfriend is just a weird little shit.

Levi loves him, either way, and he especially loves waking up beside Eren every day- he's ask Eren to just move in already, because he spends all his time here, anyway, but the truth is that Eren lives one and a half states away and it’s just not possible. Maybe when Eren graduates college he can look for a job here, with Levi, but meanwhile… well. They gotta conform to their weekly dinner dates and Eren’s spontaneous visits.

Speaking of Eren, his face looks weird. His nose is scrunched up, a little, and his mouth open in what looks like a halfway yawn- but no, he takes in a quick, deep breath and out of fucking nowhere, a loud _ACHOO_ resonates on Levi’s eardrums, and te sneeze hits Levi unexpectedly and all over his fucking face.

They stay like that for a few shocked seconds, Levi with closed eyes and Eren savouring his last seconds of life. 

“You piece of shit,” Levi whispers, his mouth barely moving.

“I’m so sorry,” Eren replies just as quietly, but Levi's already halfway across the room and headed towards the bathroom.

 _Shit._ So much for romance.


	210. Day 210: Yes (Newlyweds AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is like my biggest headcanon ok

“Yes.”

Levi turns around, trying to look over his shoulder at Eren. Eren, sleepy, with his eyes halfway closed, hands balled into tight fists on the edge of his shirt. “Eren? What’s the matter?”

“the car wash and then yes the candy shop… we have got to go for the birthday,” Eren mumbles, smiling a little. “the birthday, we got to go to the birthday, love.”

Levi looks at him like if he was nuts. “Are you okay?” he asks, putting his book down and wondering if he should stand up and make sure Eren isn’t hurt or something.

“The car wash, mikamika. Car wash, then to groceries to because we have chicken pot but we haven’t the pie, mika. No pie.”

“Pie? Eren, what the fuck? I'm not Mikasa…” Levi frowns, going to stand up in a confused attempt at helping Eren. “Are you sure you’re fine, Eren? M            aybe you should go back to bed…”

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes, mikamika, yes!” Eren smiles, sleepily, and then he frowns down at the floor for a moment before looking up again.

“What, the computer lab. Over there, coming, okay…” he mumbles, and then turns around, and proceeds to crash straight onto the wall; before Levi can do anything, though, Eren’s leaning away from it and rubbing a spot of it, mumbling embarrassed apologies and “I didn’t mean to do that, Mr. wash, I'm sorry, I’ll go now.”

Eren walks away, swaying a little, still murmuring to himself about groceries and car washes and birthdays.

Levi realises, as he walks to their bedroom an hour later (just to find Eren as asleep as he’d been when Levi came in three hours ago), what exactly had happened.

He kicks himself a little, but rejoices and takes comfort in the fact that Eren will not remember any of this in the morning, and goes to bed.

 


	211. Day 211: Overnight (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u don't understand ive been wanting to write this for so long and i fucked it up??

The day before Levi leaves for Japan, Eren drops a bad with clothes and shoes at the entrance of Levi’s soon to not be apartment.

It hurts Levi to see Eren, beautiful in the late sunlight, his eyes glassy with tears that refuse to fall just yet.

“Hey,” Levi says, smiling at Eren. “Come on in, I was just making dinner.”

The apartment looks the same as it always has- dusted, clean, everything in place. The only thing that Eren notices is the plastic covers over the chairs and sofa and loveseat, and every other piece of furniture.

“Excuse the mess,” Levi says, grinning at him. “I had been getting everything ready for tomorrow, you know. So I don’t have to rush it and be late or waste time, you know, that I could be spending with you.”

Eren nods, and smiles back, leaning up to kiss Levi’s cheek. “I am happy we share the same thought,” Eren says, and Levi’s eyes look wet.

They eat dinner in silence, a sense of finality hanging overwhelmingly heavy on their backs. Levi kisses Eren a lot, and everywhere- Eren retaliates, making Levi giggle and gasp at times. They have nothing to say to each other, so they don’t really speak throughout the night. It’s comfortable; they know each other better than anyone else, and their wordless communication can come in handy while watching movies on Netflix and one needs to go to the bathroom but is too into the movie to care.   
As they lie in bed with their pyjamas on and the next day looming over the horizon, Eren cant sleep. Levi feels otherwise- he fell into deep slumber soon after finishing the second Harry Potter film- and so Eren decides to just get up and grab some milk, or tea.

Eren leans against the kitchen counter heavily, looking into his cup and lost in his thoughts, his phone playing some solemn, old songs; he feels peaceful but sad, and he really doesn’t want to let go of Levi so soon- should go back to bed, too, because it’s cold and he’s just wasting quality time with Levi.

Footsteps approach him, though, and he notices that Levi has beat him to it.

“Can't sleep?” Levi asks him, smiling sleepily. Eren nods in reply.

“Oh, I know that feeling,” Levi says softly, leaning against Eren’s side.

Eren turns to him. He buries his face in Levi's chest and, after some time of just breathing Levi in, Eren finally, finally starts to cry.

Levi just holds him, wraps his long arms around Eren's shoulders and rocks them from side to side, singing along to whatever Eren's phone is playing against Eren's ear.

They stay like that long after Eren stops sobbing into Levi’s shoulder, dancing and whispering things nobody is to hear but them. For the first time in the whole week, they both feel peaceful, and happy.


	212. Day 212: Lab (Science AU) (Smut Sunday #31)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not try this, it's probably the most dangerous thing to do irl SERIOUSLY  
> as always, please excuse any mistakes and the lack of actual, well-written porn. yall know im ace as fuck

Levi doesn’t really know how they got into this situation. He knows three things- it’s probably not legal, it is definitely not hygienic, and it is _especially_ not safe, most likely (well, okay, it is obviously not like, at all) and fuck, Eren’s hands are probably all dirty with chemicals from his working on his first project for the semester.

The thing is- they leave tomorrow, right, and Eren was all handsy and happy that they got to spend their first vacation together, and everything was weird in generally. Shit happens.

Fuck, this is all straight out of a porno.

Eren’s mouth on Levi’s dick isn’t unwelcome, per se, but it probably should because anyone could just walk in at any given moment, and there is fucking sodium monoxide sitting on the table right in front of Levi, threatening to fall, but Levi really doesn’t give a fuck because Eren’s tongue is magic after sucking levis dick for so long e learnt all the good tricks an things Levi likes.

They have to keep quiet- the lab beside them is in use at the moment, even if it’s really fucking late into the night and spring break started two days before- and Levi just stops giving a shit and bites the side of his wrist (because, okay, he’s not suicidal, and Eren’s work station is really fucking messy and he got some liquid staining his safety gloves).

Levi groans when Eren chokes and he can feel his dick hitting the back of Eren’s throat, and he can feel his orgasm looming, Eren looking up at him, but Levi can’t even open his eyes, because it’s been so long since they’d had sex and Eren’s probably still angry at him and he doesn’t even know, but he still goes with it and comes really fucking hard all over Eren’s face- and Eren looks so fucking happy, his lips taste like spit and semen and it’s gross and dangerous but well, Levi really can’t bring himself to care.

 


	213. Day 213: Voice (Canon Divergence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm lmao

As the sense of familiarity and something else grows between them, one day Eren finally admits something he's had on his mind for a while to Levi.

“I like your voice,” Eren says, as they lie on Levi's bed after Eren's bandaged him and cured him.

“Thanks…” Levi says, cautiously, looking at Eren weird. “Why do you tell me?” He asks, twisting his body so he can look at Eren fully.

“I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to know.”

Levi nods, and makes a face. He then comes closer, rests his head beside Eren's so they are sharing a pillow- “your voice is nice, too,” Levi says, at a lack of anything else to keep the conversation going.

Eren nods, and he smiles kind of incredulously. “Yeah, thank you,” he says, and his voice sounds disbelieving and kind of forced.

“What, do you not think so? It's true, you know. It's not too deep or too high, but it is pleasant to listen to. I especially like listening to you telling stories and stuff,” Levi says, his voice barely a whisper in the darkness.

Eren can't really say anything, so he only answers with a small, uncertain “Oh.”

Levi chuckles, and Eren can feel it more than anything else; “you better believe that shit, kid. It's good to be able to take a compliment.”

Eren smiles and nods at him, even though he probably can't see jack shit in this pitch black room. “Yeah. I will try, I promise…”

Levi nods. “Good,” he says, smiling against Eren's shoulder. “Now go the fuck to sleep, asshole. Tomorrow we wake up with the sun.”

Eren groans, and feels dread creeping up from all the way inside his heart, but well. Levi has never been one for super long romantic dialogues, I guess.


	214. Day 214: Computer (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the person who lives in front of me was being serenaded (with mariachis and everything) bc of their bday and it was really cute. this isnt abut that. (but tomorrow, maybe).

 “May I use your computer?” Armin asks Eren, going to sit beside him at the makeshift dining hall.

Eren doesn’t answer but continues to stare intently at the wooden table, oblivious to the world around him. He's mumbling to himself and scared Armin a little, honestly.

“Eren…?” Armin asks, reaching out tentatively and touching Eren’s shoulder slightly, shaking him. It seems to wake Eren up from whatever trance he was in, and he offers Armin a tiny, flustered smile.

“Hey, Armin! Sorry, I was kinda lost there for a second, ha. what did you say?” Eren says, putting his arms down and turning towards Armin fully.

The clothing marks on his cheek tells Armin that he’s been there for longer than just a sec, nut he decided not to comment on it; Eren feels grateful about that. He knows Armin isn’t falling for any of his bullshit. Maybe that’s why they are friends, really.

“Yeah, eh. I asked if I could borrow your computer for a moment- mine’s updating to the new software and stuff.”

“Oh, that takes a really long time. You should’ve let it update while you slept, Armin…” Eren says, and his voice sounds muffled from beneath the table, where he’s retrieving his bag with his computer and other belongings inside.

“Here,” Eren says, handing the light object towards Armin with a tiny smile. “Knock yourself out, man.”

Armin smiles, thanking Eren, and tries to make conversation while it boots up- “It’s been so long since we last talked, it’s as if we were strangers,” he tells Eren, and Eren really does agree; he makes sure to tell Armin so, in a heartfelt, honest way.

“We should go on some expedition or something, just the two of us, you know like we did before-”

“Yeah, we should, really. Hey, I gotta leave you for a sec, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Armin sighs as he watches Eren follow Captain Levi away and into a tent, looking down at the computer.

Eren doesn’t come back until much later, when everyone’s asleep and he smells like antiseptic and soap. He doesn’t ask or his computer.


	215. Day 215: Phone (Outlaws AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta stop fucking around lmao  
> remember this  
> yeah (it continues from chapteR 64 OF THIS THING LMAO)  
> go read the other thing if ur not ok with darkish/bloody stuff!!! go [here!!!!!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3677934/chapters/10776323)

    Their plans are always so quick, so gentle, written out with such care and sketched out to a perfection that they may as well be actors in a twisted horror movie.

One of them moves right, the other goes left, and, in the pouring rain, it seems natural. Enter tge coffee shop, one a few minutes after the other. “May I borrow your phone for a second?” one of them asks, his voice heavily accented and his eyes soft, kind, his mouth smiling nervously at the girl in front. “I don’t have any reception on mine.”

The girl smiles, kind and easy, mistakenly. Her lips are pretty, the other notes, if they weren’t painted in such an ugly shade of pink; The other stares at the pair from the corner of the tiny coffee shop as he thinks. They will make good memorabilia.

“Of course,” she says, and her voice is smooth and low. “Here. These rains, right? They can be the absolute _worst!”_ she jokes, handing the phone to the boy. He laughs along, as he always does, and checks the signal- he dials a number, and the other man answers in a foreign language.

The boy speaks nonsense. The man answers in the same fashion.

“Thank you so much,” the boy says, making sure to drag out the _h_ and _u._ He bows slightly, and then grabs an umbrella and leaves- doesn’t buy anything, only giggles at the doorway.

The other stands in line and waits, orders, pays, and follows the boy.

They meet at a park kiosk, where the curtains of rain hide them from the rest of the world- “Did you get it?” the boy asks, clinging to the other or warmth.

“Of course,” The other says, kissing them breathless.

“You know I always do, Eren.”


	216. Day 216: Put-together (Two-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divided into 2, next comes tomorrow!!!!

Eren likes to think that he's a pretty put-together, well achieved adult. Or, halfway there.

He does all the adult things he has to do- works, for example, and does his own laundry, and sometimes cooks. Eren considers himself a pretty cool adult, too, cause he works his dream job and loves it- preschool teaching, cause he's always loved children. Parents look at him like if he were the epitome of an efficient, functioning adult, and he could probably be. He has a routine and everything.

But if there's anything else that he likes more than his job, food, or being looked up to by his students’ parents, it’s his dogs.

Sirius and Remus- because he's a fucking nerd, okay, and he grew up with those books and, later, movies- are the two children he ever hopes to have. They're both purebred, not that Eren cares, with Remus being an old but energetic Saint Bernard and Sirius a (equally energetic, if not more) barely five month old pitbull pup Eren found on the street, inside a box.

He loves both of them more than anything in the world, and it probably shows. Eren takes them to their favourite part every Saturday evening, as he is doing now, and lets both of them (who are tamed and obedient at most times) run free for a few hours before they exhaust themselves and are ready to go home after an exiting day of playing around with other pups.

During the short walk to the part a few blocks away from his apartment complex, Sirius and Remus tug and tear at the leashes around their necks excitedly, their breaths ragged and happy. Eren worries for their health, even if he knows they're okay.

As Eren lets them loose, he notices a new face around- he knows mostly everyone, like the women by the lake doing yoga and the kids at the sandbox, but this one person in particular he doesn't seem to recognise.

He's about to walk over and see what's with this new person, but before he can many things happen at once; the man’s tiny dog manages to wrench free of its leash and runs away, Sirius slams headfirst onto the brown fur of the shitzu, Remus barks at the man, and the man steps on a pile of dog shit.

Eren can't help it. He laughs as he walks over, trying to suppress it but mostly looking and making an ass out of himself in front of this pale, beautiful man. “Need help?” He asks, and his dogs turn towards him for a second, then resume doing their dog stuff.

The man frowns. “Yeah,” he says, sighing deeply. “I seriously don't know what I'm doing,” he says with a small smile as Eren untangles their dogs and lets the other man’s smell him.

“It really is no problem,” he says, smiling as he stands, Sirius lying down beside his feet.

He offers out a hand. “I'm Eren,” he says, smiling.

The other man stares at him. “I'm Levi. I'd shake your hand, but…”

Eren laughs, then, genuine and warm. “I see, yes. It's a pleasure.”


	217. Day 217: Matters (Two-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super rushed lmao

Eren ends up helping Levi with more than the one thing. In fact, he ends up helping him and explaining the very basics of dog grooming and caring, because apparently poor Levi had received Orion (his very cute, very exited shitzu) as a mock gift a few days ago and had absolutely no idea of what he was doing.

Eren likes the way Levi looks at Orion, like he means everything, and the attention, effort, and care he puts into making sure he's doing everything correctly encourage Eren to teach Levi much more enthusiastically, because he knows that, even if he's had Orion for barely a week, he's already attached to the small dog and loves it to pieces.

Eren explains everything to Levi in the only way he knows how to- slow and simple, like with his classes. Levi doesn't appear to be the biggest fan of Eren's tactics, but he doesn't say anything, and Eren knows that it's partially because it's easy and quick to understand. They cover topics from correct grooming to poop picking, and playing, and how to feed the dogs- after, as Levi becomes more informed and Eren runs out of things to teach, the conversation jumps from professional, boring basics to more personal aspects to each of their lives.

Soon enough, they start scheduling their meetings instead of randomly seeing each other at the park and sitting together so the other isn't alone. Their play dates becomes actual dates after Levi gets his shit together, and well, the both of them still live with their derpy dogs and their dorky personalities- Levi falls in love with Orion more and more every day, and Eren falls for Levi in a likewise manner.

Eren really does hope they last. Levi seems to think something similar, too, because a simple gold band in a velvet box weighs down his pocket when they go out for dinner one night.


	218. Day 218: Shiver (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward third wheel jean say whaaaaat

 

 Shivers

“It’s cold,” Eren says, frowning over at Jean. “This was the worst idea you’ve ever had. Seriously.”

Jean frowns at him. “it was not all my fault, you know. You could’ve said no, let’s go somewhere else, but fuck you, you went and said ‘alright, Jean. Anniversaries are important, yeah’.”

Eren frowns at him, but doesn’t say anything because he knows he's right and Eren fucking hates that. “Well I mean, you could have contradicted yourself. I dunno. I didn’t know it was going to be this cold,” Eren says, and it’s weak, without much heat behind his words. “I just wanna go home,” he continues, whispering.

Jean sighs, and slides closer, putting an arm around Eren’s shoulders. Eren leans his head against him.

“I-”

“Eren, what the fuck?” Levi interrupts him. He's walking towards them, in the fucking snow, looking all concerned and angry. “It’s belong freezing out here, what the fuck?”

Eren stares at him numbly. Jean does, too, but he nudges Eren on the cheek with his hand, still in a trance. “We, uh. We missed the bus.”

“Why didn’t you call a fucking taxi, then? Or get into the subway?”

“…I don’t know,” Eren says, and suddenly he feels so fucking stupid.

Jean drops his arm, glowering at Levi. “The fuck are you doing here, then, if it’s too fucking cold?”

“That is irrelevant.”

Jean huffs. “Asshole,” he whispers, and Eren elbows him on the side so hard Jean’s breath hitches.

“look,” Levi says, rubbing the bride of his node with two fingers. “I can give you guys a ride home. Come on.”

“What, for real?” Eren says, exited (but low-key so, because, you know, he’s cool).

“Yes, for real, you dork.  Now get up, you’ll get sick,” Levi says, a fod smile playing on his face. He offers a hand towards Eren and he grabs it- Levi pulls him up and stumbles, and they end up face-to-face and it’s kinda awkward.

As they stare into each other’s eyes as the lovestruck dorks they are (but won’t admit it, from Levi’s side) jean gets up, dusts himself off, and clears his throat.

“Lead the way, asshole.”


	219. Day 219: Paint (One-Shot) (Smut Sunday #32)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eww the ending is gross and abrupt

This art project is weird, Eren thinks, staring at the paint cans strewn around him as Levi takes pictures of Eren’s naked body. Who would’ve thought that using a person as a real life canvas would be a thing? Well, Eren wouldn't have, until Levi proposed it to him.

Eren would’ve been okay with it had the paintbrush not felt as good as it did, and the paint cooling all over his skin had not had such a weirdly erotic effect on Eren… Because, well, Eren has been rock hard for _hours_ , and Levi, too, but both were determined to get this done once and for all.

“Are you done yet?” Eren asks, looking at Levi pleadingly as the former continues to take pictures of Eren's colourful flesh. “Levi!”

Levi looks at the camera, standing over Eren with both feet beside his hips- and sighs, setting aside on a table nearby.

“I think so,” he says, and Eren had never been happier to hear those words.

“Thank fuck,” Eren says, and his shoulders relax, his skin flushes, and he moans.

Levi had lost his trousers hours ago, and his shirt, too, so as he lowers himself into Eren's lap, the only pieces of fabric separating them were levi’s boxer briefs.

Levi reaches at the band of them, but Eren grabs his arms, shaking his head- “No time for that,” he says, almost painfully. His hips jolt, suddenly, and his bare and pulsing dick rubs against Levi's in delicious, slow strokes.

Levi moans, and he lifts his hips only to bring them down again, humping Eren slowly- he settles into a rhythm, and Eren follows, with his hands gripping at Levi’s waist tightly and his eyes closed in concentration.

Neither of them lasts long- at one point Eren sat up and smeared paint all over Levi's chest in the process- and they come pretty close together, exhausted and spent after hours of waiting.


	220. Day 220: Oils (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long..... Lmao

As Eren wakes up, he smells burning oils, gasoline, and bark.

It wafts under his nose and it smells so strongly Eren can't do much but try and not wretch at the stench; he still does, anyways, but he can't throw up because his stomach has been empty for what seems like days.

“Our princess has woken up,” a hoarse, deep voice says from beside him, “Good morning, little princess. Did you sleep well?”

Eren wants to answer but he can't find the energy to do so or his voice, for that matter. So he just refuses to acknowledge the fact that he is being talked to and tries to go back into unconsciousness, still high from whatever drug he must be on.

“Oh, petty and ill mannered, I see. We will need to fix that…” the person talking says, running a hand along Eren's body. “Maybe we could start with a spanking…”

Eren's eyes widen from behind his blindfold, but other than that he doesn't show any other signs of life- except for a loud, guttural noise that escapes his tummy.

“Oh? You're hungry? Do not worry, my princess, I'll bring you some food as soon as possible!” The man says, and the excitement in his voice is real and very, very creepy.

Eren tries to assess his surroundings, but his mind is too numb to even think- the drugs, he thinks, they fuck with his brain. He can't feel any green on his hands since he woke up, and the ocean isn't on his ears, and so Eren is scared.

A door slams, and Eren jumps- a big and warm hand grips at his shoulder and he shivers internally, kind of grossed out. “I'll feed you, princess,” the man says, and the smile in his voice sounds genuine. “Come on, come near the food. You can have all of it.”

As unwilling as Eren may be of eating from other people- especially strangers who kidnapped him fuck knows how long ago- Eren is still pretty fucking hungry, and has no energy to even try and raise his heavy, handcuffed hands- so he opens his mouth indignantly and accepts the plain, sad oatmeal he will probably eat for lunch for as long as he will be here.


	221. Day 221: Dude (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro

Eren is forced to stand at the front of the class, say his name, age and favourite colour. He doesn't really enjoy it .

“I'm Eren,” he says, looking at the teacher with reddened cheeks. He turns to look at Levi, who's inside his bag and away from prying eyes, and continues- “I’m ten years old- almost eleven, though!- and my favourite colour is, ah, silver. Like coins.”

“Coins are gold, dummy,” someone says, and everyone laughs, and Eren kind of wants to cry, just a little.

The teacher shushes the speaker and turns to Eren, smiling warmly. “Thank you, Eren! We are all so glad we get to have you in our class this year, aren't we?” She asks, and the class gives a bored, “Yes, Mr. Piccolo.”

Eren hides his face as he makes his wY back to his seat, and almost trips with someone’s foot. He doesn't pay attention to Mr Piccolo and rushes out as soon as the bell rings- he'd been playing with Levi, because Levi always makes him feel better.

“Hey, dude,” some kid with with weird hair says, as Eren gets up to go. “Dude, what the heck with your cat, man. You can't bring it to school.”

Eren turns towards him, narrowing his eyes. Levi sinks lower into Eren's backpack- makes himself even smaller, and only peers his eyes out at them in waning.

Eren opens his mouth to answer, not really in the mood after the disaster his first period was- but then a cute, tallish boy steps in, embarrassed. “I'm so sorry! Jean can be a little rude sometimes-” he says, looking him in disdain. “I promise we won't tell. It's pretty cute, too! I’m Marco, by the way. This idiot over here is Jean.”

A pair of girls passing by gasp at Marco saying ‘idiot,’ but they ignore it. Eren hesitantly lets Marco stretch his hand, too stunned by this boy’s beautiful smile to even say, “I’m Eren,” without Levi's help.

“It's a pleasure, Eren! Would you like to sit with us and our friends? we have one free spot,” he says, ignoring Jean’s protests- and Eren smiles, ignoring Jean, saying “yes,” just to spite him.

Their friends are nice, anyways. Not nearly as assholeish as Jean himself.


	222. Day 222: Sleep (YouTube AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh

Eren and Levi get home at three thirty in the morning after VidCon week.

They get to their flat and turn on all the lights, feeling weird and disoriented- there's no dog waiting for them, they'll go pick him up from Eren's parents’ place tomorrow, the furniture is too far apart, there's so much empty space- and sleepy. After an almost thirteen hour flight, they both just want to rest.

And they do- Eren showers while Levi makes them something to eat, and then Eren finishes dinner as Levi showers too. They eat in silence, probably too tired to talk, and then after they watch a few episodes of that new Netflix series they started watching.

They're tired, but not sleep-tired- at least not yet- and they watch a total of three and a half episodes before Eren still falls into a deep slumber, warm and happy in levi’s arms, and Levi isn't very far from unconsciousness, either.

Eren wakes up two hours later to the phone ringing, but doesn't answer. He instead takes Levi into his arms- he's much heavier than he looks, Eren's found out over the last years they've been together- and makes the trek towards their bedroom, awkwardly trying to pull back the bedsheets and get Levi inside without waking him.

Levi does end up awake- Eren almost dropped him- and smiles at Eren dopely, kissing him slowly and getting into bed, Eren quickly following.

They snuggle up together and don't say a word, just enjoy each other's presence, eventually falling asleep one again, this time for real; neither of them wakes up until after midday the day after, and it feels heavenly to be able to sleep when they hadn't been for the past weekend.

They don't get out of bed until dinner, because they're going over to the Jeagers’, and their routines continue as normal until a whole year after.


	223. Day 223: Exasperated (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a big storm comin... and i dont care,,,,,

“Levi, do you want to out with me today?” Eren asks one day, standing in front of Levi’s spot on the couch.

“No,” Levi responds, not even looking up at Eren. “I’ve work to do. Have fun.”

Eren frowns, leaning down so their face is inches way from Levi’s- “But you _always_ have work to do! Why can’t you go out with me today? It’s so pretty out! And we won’t be able to go out again, there’s a big storm coming in this weekend!” they say, making silly faces and fiddling with the cuffs of their sweater. 

“That’s nice, Eren,” Levi says distractedly. “There’s some money on the counter.”

Eren scrunches up their nose and straightens up, offended. “You aren’t even listening to me!” They say, crossing their arms over their chest. “And I have my own money, thank you.”

Levi looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Your own money? Where even did that come from? You're not stealing, are you?”

Eren looks genuinely hurt. “I got it from my job at the surf shop, you asshole,” They say, an offended pout on their lips.

“Since when?” Levi asks. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did, you fish. I can’t believe you haven’t been listening to what I’ve said over the past week. Jimmy got me a job ‘cause someone resigned and I have nothing to do all day, I told you the other day!” Eren says, exasperated.

Levi stares at him. “Oh,” He says, but not much more.

“So, are you coming with?” Eren asks once again, uncrossing his arms and letting them hang at his sides.

 “I already said no. Why don’t you go with one of your other friends? You have those, right? Everyone loves you. Find someone else.”

“But I want to go with _you!”_ Eren whines, stomping his foot quite childishly.

“I can’t. You will have to go alone, or not at all.”

Eren stares at Levi for a few seconds, his eyes angry and scared and brimming with tears; he doesn’t say much before he turns, yanking the door open and storming out of the apartment and into the humid atmosphere of a pre-storm world. He doesn’t bother to slam the door- fuck Levi, let him stand up from his lazy spot at the couch. That’s what he gets from ignoring Eren.


	224. Day 224: Pavement (One-shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety attack TW. Not explained, but yeah. Possibly badly-written.

Armin and Eren are out one day when Eren inexplicably starts to breathe hard, and then cry a little, and then his eyes fog and his hands shake and he falls onto his knees in the middle of the pavement. People stare and Armin freaks out, trying to get Eren into another position, and asking, but Eren is completely unresponsive. So Armin decides to call Levi.

“Hey, hey, hey, what's up?” Levi comes around twenty minutes later, running from all the way on the other side of campus.

Eren frowns. “I'm fine,” he says, turning his head away. “I'm fine. You didn't have to come.”

Levi raises his eyebrows, worried, and he lowers himself until he’s eye to eye with Eren. “You sure? You didn't sound fine when Armin called,” he says, taking Eren's hands into his own.

“Armin? What the fuck?” Eren turns towards his friend, who's looking at the both of them with anxiety written all over his face.

“I. I'm sorry? Eren, I didn't know what to do, you were suddenly just on the floor and crying, and I was so scared… Please forgive me.”

Levi shakes his head at Armin, smiling softly. “You don't have to apologise. Calling me was the best you could've done; Eren is just rude, Armin. You did good.”

Armin blushes at the compliment, rubbing the back of his head, and Levi turns his attention towards Eren.

“So,” he says, standing. “Let's go somewhere more private so we can talk about it, okay?”

Eren blushes and looks away, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on top of them.

Levi sighs. “Come on, Eren. I'll carry you.”

Eren doesn't look at Levi as he leans down and takes Eren into his arms bridal-style . He closes his eyes and rests his head on the crook of Levi's neck, sighing softly, his hands balled up on the fabric of Levi's shirt.


	225. Day 225: Spanish (Genderbent AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the spanish part doesnt even make sense, but you can google translate it if you want

“Yo no estoy deacurdo-”

“Levi, no,” Eren says. “Don’t drag out the words. They're curt and quick, remember.”

Levi sighs, shaking her head. “Deacuerdo-”

“The o goes alone,” Eren says. “There’s no u beside it, so you say it like that, as oh. Not ou.”

Levi nods. “Deacuerdo de-”

“It’s a d, not a th. Be careful.”

“-que lo lastimes-”

“Levi, there is not an i on that sentence, you don’t have to say it like that-”

“-de esa forma tan- tan- tan… _what.”_

“ _agresiva,_ levi. Levi…”

“Fuck this. I can’t- I can’t do this, okay, I can’t fucking speak Spanish,” Levi says, frowning at the script in front of her. “This was a fucking terrible idea.”

Eren frowns at her. “Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself, you were doing just fine. You just need a little bit more practise and I am here because, you know, I can speak it,” she answers, sitting down beside her and handing over a cup of tea. “I can help. Maybe. I am trying to.”

“This is ridiculous though,” Levi says, not listening to Eren. “I'm not even Mexican. Whitewashing is awful, you know.”

Eren nods, lying back into the couch. “I know,” she says, looking at Levi. “I'm Turkish. I know.”

“You're half Turkish,” Levi says, turning her head briefly towards Eren. “Plus, you were born in Germany.”

Eren huffs. “Whatever,” she says, frowning. “I was trying to help.”

Levi sighs, and rubs at the bridge of her nose. “I know. I'm sorry,” And then, “I think I'm borrowing your studio for a while. Is that okay?”

Eren nods wordlessly, watching her go with the scrip in her hand and reciting words in poorly spoken Spanish.

Eren shakes her head, and grabs the TV remote; she turns it on and waits for sleep, feeling kind of miserable.


	226. Day 226: Beach (Coffeeshop AU) (Smut Sunday #33)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in the far future. fyi!!!

Having a lot of money, Eren has decided, is probably the best way to live. It is not the lack of worry for not having enough, even though that is pretty great, but the fact that one can throw it away so carelessly and not worry about the consequences afterwards really does go with the lifestyle Eren dreamt of for his whole life.

An example could be this- him, Levi, a bottle of the most expensive champagne, and a private beach. They could do anything they wanted to- there was nobody around for a two-mile radius, at least on the sand or nearby sea. Eren really does take on this liberty- he doesn't bother for clothes, for instance, nor modesty (even if there is no need for it). He makes sure to go down on Levi at the beach, with the sand digging into his palms and knees and the sun beating down onto his already dark skin, or at the garden where it smells like roses and flowers, or in the jacuzzi, as they get uncomfortably hot with the water and their added warmth; he rides Levi on the couch, and bites hickeys into his neck (and likewise) that will last for several days, others hidden where they’ll be for weeks.

Levi doesn’t really complain, because he likes being alone with Eren for the first time in what feels like years. In fact, Levi goes along with what Eren does- he fucks him good and slow in the same place Eren blew him, and in the pool, and the balcony, the kitchen counter; jacks Eren off in the sea, while they swim, and in bed as they wake; he pampers Eren in all ways he can, whether it's sexually or otherwise.

Obviously, they're both very sad when their first vacation together has to come to an end- but Levi makes it clear that it is not their last.


	227. Day 227: Skirt (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls asleep*

_Sixteen years old._

A kid got detention this morning because he wore a skirt to school, Eren found out. He also found out that that kid was Armin. 

Eren was so furious that he organised a Cheer Squad emergency meeting at the end of the day, when Armin conveniently missed practice because he’d gone home after the school decided skirts on boys just weren’t a thing. He explained the situation to everybody and got the reactions he was expecting, and, with his status of almost but not really Queen, he lied down a plan. 

it was a Friday, so they had enough time over the weekend to assemble the materials needed and get everything else; everyone vibrates with excitement and anxiety, and on Sunday, they all feel like if they can not wait anymore. 

all of this with Armin continuing to be completely oblivious to eren’s plans. 

On Monday, shit went down; Eren and the others got to school as normal, carpooling everyone and stopping at their favourite coffeeshop for the much needed caffeine. People stare but they don't care- or, at least, don’t show so. They all go through with their routines, and walked up the steps of the school building proud and ready to slam whoever dares say they look bad, either individual or in a group. 

they even brought a skirt for Armin, cause they're good friends. 

said man cries of joy when he sees them, and when eren hands over the skirt, Armin becomes positively ecstatic. 

He compliments everything, and loves everyone, and really, Eren is happy to see him happy- he dares anyone touch even a single hair on Armin ‘s body, and if anyone even dares to, Eren (along with everyone else, from the cheerleaders squad and the other sports clubs too) will come and kill them slow and painfully with his own two hands. 


	228. Day 228: Yearn (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren cries a lot and tbh i did too

Eren grips at the bottom of Levi’s jacket, unwilling and unable to let go; He’s not going say anything, in fear of breaking the silence, but there is nothing he wants to do more than to go get his stuff and say, “I'm coming with you.”

But he can't. And that breaks him.

“It will only be a few weeks,” Levi reassures him, holding Eren’s cheeks and wiping away his tears. “I’ll be back for your graduation, and I will stay over for a few days while you pack. We’ll get married here, and then you can come home with me,” Levi states, looking into Eren’s eyes. they're so close together their noses touch, and Eren can smell coffee and caramel on Levi’s breath; but he nods, and pulls away slightly to sniffle- and then he launches himself at Levi, circling his arms around his waist tightly.

This feels like the last time he’ll be able to do this.

Levi’s crying too, now, and they’re not even at the airport yet- the clock reads 4:09 a. m., twenty minutes before Levi’s due. His plane leaves at 7.

“The time will fly,” Levi says, kissing the side of Eren’s face and stroking his hair. “You’ll see that, before you can think of it, we will be back together. Eren, it’s okay…”

“No it's not,” Eren says, and pulls away. He wipes his tears with the sleeves of his sweater- or, well, Levi’s sweater- and lets Levi grab his luggage, and then Eren's hand. “I just don’t want you to go,” Eren whispers, as they stand beside the car- the passenger door open, Levi just waiting for Eren to get in.

Eren does; Levi sighs when he closes the door, and then gets into his own seat. He turn the car on but doesn't move, he just stares at his hands and then at Eren’s.

“I got you something,” Levi says, making Eren frown. “Or, well, us.”

“What’s it?” Eren asks softly, rubbing his eyes off tears and sleep.

Levi rummages around his pockets, and then takes a blue velvet box from the left one; “I think it’s appropriate to give you this now. Not that it wasn’t before, obviously, but uh. So you’ll remember me,” Levi says, opening it and showing it to Eren, “-And that I remember you.”

inside lie two gold rings, lined with three rocks- one white, one blue, and one green.

“Levi…” Eren says, smiling. “Oh, fuck you,” he laughs, then, and levi really has never been happier to seen that man smile.

“I’m glad you liked them,” he says, taking the left one and Eren’s hand. “I really am.”

Eren’s smile widens, and he takes the other, following Levi’s steps and sliding it onto his finger.


	229. Day 229: Swing (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there any AU you'd like to see more of? I think I'll just narrow it down to a few fics now that we're nearing the 265-day mark lml

"Levi, you're learning to dance today."

Levi frowns. "Haven't I already though?" He says, confused. He really has no energy to do anything today, with the shadow of exams and college applications looming right over the horizon scaring him and rendering him sleepless.

"Oh, sweetheart, swing is on a whole new level," Eren smiles, offering his hand for Levi to take, but Levi only stares at it. "Well?" Eren asks. Levi doesn't react.

"Levi?" Eren asks, and his hands drops out of Levi's reach. "You okay bud?"

Levi sighs. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Maybe? How's Maybe?"

"Around.... 4.3% maybe. I don't know. I have always been bad at maths."

Eren laughs slightly, and sits down beside Levi on the couch. "What's got you troubled, buttchumps?"

Levi stares at Eren. "Please don't call me that. Or anyone. Ever."

Eren smirks. "No promises," he says, making Levi smile slightly. "Now, for real. What's up?"

Levi sighs. “Everything,” He says. “Absolutely fucking everything. I swear to god if I hear somebody talking about college applications one more time, I will kick their skull in and make them regret being born.”

Eren shrugs. “I guess you don't like it much? I don't blame you. It can be pretty overwhelming.”

“Pretty? No, it’s really fucking overwhelming. Suddenly I have been thrown into a wild spiral of grades and college applications and letters and I literally haven't slept in four days because of all the fucking assignments I have to turn in, and I’m so tired, Eren. Just. Fucking tired.”

Eren hums. “wanna take a nap, then?”

Levi stares.

“What, really?” he asks after a long, uncomfortable silence.

“Yeah, of course,” Eren says, gesturing towards the room Llevi crashes in when he feels too alone in his own house. “Swing is quite intense and necessary, but it can wait. Nothing is more impressive than your mental and physical well-being.”

Levi almost cries; he sleeps like a baby for almost ten hours straight, and when he wakes up, Eren is waiting with Jean and food and tea and some cool movies, and Levi sits between them as they eat and drink and watch _Legally Blonde_.

And for the first time in a while, Levi feels really, truly loved.


	230. Day 230: Candle (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnn only 135 days left...

A candlelit dinner makes Eren fall in love a little.

Well, not literally- that’s kind of the point of aromanticism, after all- but he really does appreciate the whole of Levi’s existence, and he silently thanks the stars and gods for making history so that they could both be here, together, happy and ready to take on the world with the other on the side.

Levi’s smile is gold when Eren tells him that the food is amazing (Which, Eren didn’t know, but he spent all day preparing- today was rare and he didn’t really need to show up at the hospital for anything after an entire week of surgery after surgery, after surgery), once he tastes it, and it makes Eren feel proud because Levi rarely ever smiles so freely, with such relaxation.

When they sit on the couch of Levi’s apartment (where Eren spent most of his time), re-watching _Sense8_ and eating the brownies and ice cream Levi made (he’s a mad good cook, and Eren would marry him solely for that reason) _,_ Eren thinks that he could actually get used to this.

But, before that, well. They’ve got to end it before it goes further.

“Should we break up?” Eren asks, nonchalantly swooping a spoonful of pastry into his mouth. “We’ve been together for like, seven months or so. It seems like a good time.”

Levi frowns, and stares at the television, unseeing.

“Move in with me first,” he says, finally. “Wait a month or so more.”

Eren hums. “Alright. But, Levi, if you’re saying this because-”

“It’s not because of that,” Levi interrupts, not looking at Eren. “Look, we’ve planned his thoroughly, alright? I just want the outcome to be as effective and good as possible.”

Eren sighs after a long silence, and settles back into the couch. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Levi.”

Levi shakes his head. “So, tomorrow’s Sunday. Wanna move in then?”

Eren groans, and the heavy mood lifts. “Fine,” he says, and they continue as normal.

 

 


	231. Day 231: Disastrous (Ghost AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misspelled disastrous lml

“So uh,” Eren asks one day. “How. How did it happen?”

Levi turns curiously towards Eren, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”

Eren makes a cage gesture towards Levi, regretting his decision already. “You know, it. The reason you're here.”

Levi stares at Eren. “You want to know how I died?” Levi asks,  
Amused, making Eren gulp and nod hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Eren says. He frowns a few seconds after, shaking his head. “That's an awfully personal question,  
I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to,” Eren ends up saying, apologies behind his words.

“It's alright,” Levi says, leaning back onto his grave. “I actually don't remember very well, really. Not the reason, anyway- I remember the feeling of it, you know, but not what caused it.”

“What was it like?” Eren asks, exited. “Oh, sorry again. You don't have to answer if the question is too personal.”

Levi laughs at him but nods, and then says, “it was cold, and it hurt a little, right here-” he gestures towards his tummy and throat, “-and on my throat. I was so scared, because I didn't know what was happening, but suddenly I was standing over my own corpse and having a meltdown. It was funny, in a way,” Levi says, smiling wistfully. “there's nothing compared to seeing yourself, dead, and standing at the feet of where you used to live. It definitely is something else. I really can't describe it,”

Eren shakes his head. “Thank you though. That's helpful. Kinda, at least.”

Eren smiles at Levi and Levi recoils, frowning at him. “Alright,  
You’re fine. They all were pretty good people- Came outta nowhere, though. A real catch, sometimes, since the youngest were the most disasterous ones. Tried to give my mum some controlled STD,” Levi says.

Eren doesn't really know how to respond, so he doesn't.


	232. Day 232: Radiation (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PLEASE, BEFORE YOU READ:**  
>  so there's 133 days left and i want to do something special for the last 100 or so!!!  
> During these next ~30 days i plan on taking some AUs to an end, and to focus on others during the last 100 days! So, i (we) must decide which AUs to finish now and which AUs to give a more elaborate ending! so if you please, please, please could comment and tell me your 10 favourite AUs, it'd be very much appreciated!! ^.^  
> other than this, thank you all for reading!!! enjoy ^^

A meeting in the middle of the work day startles everyone- an emergency meeting, Erwin called it, and the simple name of it freaked everyone out a little. Hanji reassured the masses not to worry too much- they were mostly good news, apparently- and that there was nothing absolutely awful that was happening. At least, not yet.

Sitting on the creaky, old chairs of the dining room (which were taken from a nearby abandoned base) Eren already knows what’s happening. Levi stares at him from the front of the room, and Eren offers a small smile- Armin’s confused, sitting beside him, not really sure of what anything means anymore. He knew Eren and Levi were having an affair, and that it ran much deeper than solely sex, but now… Armin’s set to think that they may be in love with each other.

Which is not good. At all.

“We have gotten news from Home today,” Commander Smith started, after pleasantries and a few of his infamous, humourless jokes. “Apparently, they missed hearing from us. Our reports hadn’t been sending, corrupted by an unknown force.”

Chatter spreads across the room, a tense, fearful atmosphere accompanying it.

“Now, there’s nothing to be scared about- the radiation from the Sun was the reason our messages were not received. Radio waves are increasing in a faster pace than we thought it would, and that is… not good,” Commander Smith continues. He gestures towards Squad Leader Zoe who proceeds to take over.

“Basically, the radio waves are getting narrower and narrower, making the messages almost impossible to send and receive-it was a miracle that we could even receive this one, which took us almost three months to decode and clean to the best of our abilities. The times between solar storms are getting narrower and narrower, going from a few months to days- this is causing the planet’s atmosphere to thin much faster than expected- which means, the ice caps will finish melting and the planet will gradually become incredibly hot, unfit for human life,” They say, in an uncharacteristically calm an ordered way. “So, in short, we have to evacuate over the next few months, for radiation levels are dangerously high.”

The room explodes into chatter and confusion, fear, anger.

And Eren isn’t beside Armin when he looks over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU stuff: This is supposed to be the main AU (lml), so it'll be the last one we finish!! from now on, it'll be told solely from Armins POV aside fro a few ~important~ scenes!! (and will most likely be super confusing for a little while oop)  
> thank you!! ^,^


	233. Day 233: Armchair (Life AU) (Smut Sunday #34)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i promise i dont want to pit characters against each other. but. i needed a bad guy? idk. cheerleaders are all assholes, man.  
> i love petra though. Eren's just an ass.

“We need to stop doing this,” Levi says, looking up at Eren, a week before graduation. “We have to. I can’t stand cheating on Petra like this anymore.”

Eren frowns down at him, adjusting his legs so that he can sink lower onto Levi’s hips; the chair’s leather makes a weird, wet sound where Eren’s hand slips.

“I mean,” Eren says, kissing Levi’s chin. “If you want me to go, I can just finish by myself in the bathroom,” Eren smiles cheekily, moving his hips forward and back. “I have no problem..”

Levi squeezes Eren’s waist so hard he feels bruising- “asshole,” he says into Eren’s hair, followed by a low moan. “You know what I mean.”

Eren shakes his head and pulls away, frowning, but he doesn’t exactly answer Levi; instead he pulls himself upwards slowly, letting Levi’s dick slide almost completely out of him before coming down again, repeating the process over and over.

“I know you wouldn’t like to hurt Petra, either,” Levi whispers in Eren’s ear, leaning forward as Eren wraps his legs around Levi’s waist. “She’s your friend.”

 _I don’t care about Petra,_ Eren wants to say. _In fact, I fucking hate her. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her; she knew about my crush and just to spite me she went and got it on with you. So fuck her._

But he doesn’t- he does, instead, hum nonchalantly and kiss Levi’s lips.

Levi groans and stands, moving quickly towards the bed. He lets Eren fall onto it with a slight thud, and then he arranges himself to have better access to his behind- “This is the last time,” he says, as he does every time they get together. As if it would help alleviate the pain this would cause Petra were she to find out.

Levi fucks Eren senseless, and Eren goes soon after they’re both finished- angry, as he always is, and resentful.

 

* * *

Days later, Levi will realise that- well, yeah, it was the last time, because then Eren got together with Jean and looked truly happy.

Petra leaves him for that Bossard asshole a few days after graduating- apparently he had a magic dick, or something. Levi thought of it as a relief, kind of, for he was alone for the first time in what seemed like forever.

The only thing was, Eren isn’t there to console him on his break up, and Erwin really doesn’t do him justice- and Levi really did blow his chance to reconcile with Eren once he and Jean break up and Marco gets together with Jean (it appeared that that was the plan all along, and fuck did it have some side effects, especially on Levi) by not going to the airport when Eren left.

No he won’t be able to fix this, it seems. Fuck.


	234. Day 234: Peace (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to whats supposed to be a weird plot... and then comes the real TWs. heh.  
> Please don't forget to tell me which 10 AUs you like best/want to see finished!!! otherwise i'll just choose the ones i like best... and that'd be eh.

 When the day for Eren to move in with Levi, he feels strangely calm. His mother thinks he’s at camp for the summer, and so do his friends and sister (he feels incredibly surprised at how easily it was to fool them into thinking that- he’ll deal with the whiplash of it later, when his obvious lie comes to light as his mother or sister or anyone realises that _Camp Chewonki_ isn’t even in California), and Levi seemed giddy and happy in a way he never normally is when they meet at a Denny's near a bus stop.

Eren is never not impressed as to how easy this was to pull off (and that they live around an hour away from each other).

Levi’s car is flashy and luxurious, and Eren feels uncomfortably underdressed. Levi greets him with a kiss and a pair of sunglasses, wearing the unflattering combination of black yoga pants, beanie, and grey hoodie he always wears in public (Eren’s seen so many pictures of it that it’s almost embarrassing)- Eren smiles slightly, shaken, and when he slides into the leather seat of Levi’s car (fuck knows what kind of car is it, because Eren sucks at the whole car identifying thing, but it’s pretty and shiny and probably new) Levi immediately takes his hand.

“How was your flight?” Levi asks him a few minutes into what apparently was going to be a long trip.

“It was okay. The food was trash though,” Eren answers, scrunching up his nose. “Five hours and only peanuts. It’s miserable.”

Levi laughs, and Eren follows along- he finds himself enjoying Levi’s company, cause he's dorky an cute and nice, sometimes. Eren genuinely likes him- just, not this whole deal he’s got. Eren doesn’t even know what to call it, really, but it’s overprotective and clingy and everything that could go wrong in a relationship- but it seems to work with them, or at least assimilate so.

Levi’s house, once they get there, is in a really fancy neighbourhood where the houses look like something out of a movie. It’s big, with wide spaces and marble floors and an indoor pool.

Eren’s eyes are the size of platters as Levi shows him around, a weird kind of smile in his face.

The bedroom is Eren’s favourite part, probably, or maybe the walk-in closet- “You can leave your stuff here, and if you buy anything you could leave it here, too. Everything that’s mine is now yours,” Levi says, and Eren smiles at him.

It’ll be fun, he guesses. He can definitely get used to this...

 

 


	235. Day 235: Mist (Canon Divergence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD SOMETHING ELSE PLANNED BUT TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF AUTUMN AND I AM SO HAPPY

It is the first cold day of the year when the leaves start to fall off the trees, and a light fog covers everything in sight and the ground lies with a light coating of morning mist, undisturbed, that Eren finds himself sleepless.

Now, this isn't the first time this has happened- it's not even close, in fact- but today happens to be a calm, work-less day. After everything they've been through these past few months, Eren feels like if they deserve this.

And so, he sets out early, when Levi's still miraculously asleep along with everyone else in the squad. He doesn't have to walk much- there's a pumpkin patch near the place they are currently residing, and the pumpkins look ripe and sweet- and less than an hour later he's running back, two big pumpkins balanced underneath his arms.

They just got an extra shipping of raw materials the night before, and since they have more than enough food, Eren feels (and hopes) that they can sacrifice a few eggs, spices, some milk and flour. It will be worth it, at least.

And so Eren starts to work, kneading dough into a recipient and mixing to the best of his abilities the ingredients for a recipe his mother taught him a long time ago (most of them are still present and fresh in his brain, but he doesn't get to cook or bake very often- and even if he did, this one really is his favourite. It always left the house smelling amazing for days on end, and the taste of Pumpkin Pie makes Eren remember days when everything was simpler and better; it makes him remember, with a heavy melancholy, times when they were truly and carelessly happy).

Levi comes down to the kitchen as Eren is finishing the second pie, and they first has been cooling on a windowsill for some time now; he doesn't speak, just stares at Eren as he offers Levi a slice.

Eren doesn't get called out for wasting resources or whatever. Just a smile, and a sigh, and a kiss from Levi when he gets a bite.

Autumn is good, Eren decides, making cinnamon apple tea for everyone as they wake one by one. Because, for him at least- Autumn is happiness. It is simple, cool days and lazy cold nights with people you love.

So yeah. Autumn is good. It is easy, at least- they can all pretend that all is good, at least for a few hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell me about your 10 favourite AUs!! ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


	236. Day 236: Rosy (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long....

The first time Eren wakes up to human, baby cries, he feels startled, lost, and ready to attack; as he realises that the sound is coming from Levi’s alcove that instinct becomes much worse, and soon enough Eren's at the door of it with his wand at hand and dark, illegal spells on his lips aimed at whoever dares to hurt his baby.

But there's nobody there. Nobody aside from Levi, rather.

Well- the Levi part could be debatable, for the child in the crib is not a dragon cub but a human baby, but his eyes take away all doubt Eren had about Levi not being, well, Levi.

Eren's kinda disgusted at first. Disappointed, too, since he would've liked to enjoy Levi's other form better, but there really isn't much he can do about that now. So he focuses on what's at hand now- Levi, small, human, and naked, Eren finally able to tell his sex (masculine). Levi gurgles and sobs as Eren leans down to pick him up, but immediately quiets down as Eren carefully grabs him by the sides and brings him to his chest in the same way Armin taught him (because Eren had absolutely no idea of how to hold a living, human baby). Levi's eyes look deep, and unchanged, maybe the only part of him that is.

Eren, idea-less, rocks little Levi back and forth while whispering a nursery rhyme in dead tongues, his whole body moving with him. He finds himself enjoying the time he's had so far, since Levi's not crying after almost half an hour of incessant screaming and the warmth Levi emits.

“You're not as bad as I thought you would be,” Eren whispers, stroking Levi's rosy cheeks. “I thought you’d become a nightmare, but so far you’ve been great. Well, actually, you’re really quite cute. Oh yeah, so cute…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to vote for your favourite 10 AUs!!!


	237. Day 237: Corrupted (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres no WiFi in my house lmaooo

 “What is going on?” Eren asks, probably not very wisely, as he is finally able to feel coherence and consciousness returning to a level.

One of the people in the room- the one that has the least foul smell and facial hair- laughs. “A little late, are we?”

Eren groans in response, trying to move, but the cuffs around his limbs are too heavy for his weak, malnourished (and probably dehydrated) body. “That isn’t what- I asked,” Eren says, with much difficulty. The man chuckles again, and says, “The thing is, these guys want your powers, mate, and not only the political ones. They found out about your magic and shit, they plannin’ on usin’ it to their advantage.”

Eren sighs. “You shouldn’t be saying this,” he mumbles. “But thank you.”

The man makes a noise of nonchalant apathy, grinning. “It’s no problem, really. these assholes owe me shit since a while ago, so.”

Eren lies tere, quiet and unmoving, for so long that the man starts to wonder if he fell asleep- an as e is turning back into his post at the corner of Eren’s “cell”, Eren speaks up again.

“What do they plan on using me as?”

The man shrugs again. “Dunno. Don’ really care. Sorry mate, you’re doomed.”

Eren nods. “King Levi is probably looking for me,” he says offhandedly. “Has the whole kingdom guard in a scavenger hunt, even; I'm not very worried about being doomed. I know that Levi will find me.”

The man clicks his tongue. “Things haven’t been the best since you’ve been gone, kiddo. King Levi’s about to resign his post as a monarch due to instability, or somethin’. You ain’t got nobody comin’ for you anytime soon, sadly,” he says, scratching his beard. “Sorry.”

Eren is quiet, and then he whispers, “Shit,” before other men enter the room and Eren pretends to still be braindead.


	238. Day 238: Giddy (Science AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There literally is never any science going on here lmao

When the day that their plane is set to leave for Hawaii, Eren wakes up way earlier than usual, or necessary.

It's funny to see him so out of character, Levi thinks. Cruel, probably, because Eren looks genuinely in pain over two different coffee kinds at Starbucks, but still funny. As they leave m the dorms and head towards the airport, Eren's leg keeps juggling in the back of the cab, and the driver looks quite ready to punch the lights out of his nervous self.

“Relax,” Levi tells Eren, taking his hand. “Why even are you so nervous? You're fine. We’re fine, on time, and not going to die. Chill.”

Eren turns towards him, frowning. “I can't just ‘chill’! What the fuck, Levi? What if we lose the flight? Or can't find the others?! Or get lost at the airport!?” He closes his eyes and doesn't push Levi away when he puts an arm around him, looking at their Uber driver over the rear ire mirror and making a face of apology.

“Look, nothing of that will happen. You can call them, right? Call Armin and ask where they are, so we can go straight to them as soon as we get out boarding passes. And, we are like, four hours early, so it's all cool.”

Eren looks at Levi. “Yeah,” he says, and his cheeks redden. “I'm so sorry for being a nervous wreck. I just really don't want to be late.”

Levi smiles, opening the door for Eren. “I know, don't worry. You're fine.”

Eren takes his hand and also apologises to the driver, tipping generously, and then grabs the handle of his baggage, ready to take on the world.

“Did you call mikasa? We should get to them as soon as possible,” Levi says after they get their tickets. “Staying in a group is easier, anyway.”

Eren nods, his smile shaky. “Lets go, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell me about your 10 favourite AUs ☆〜（ゝ。∂）!!!!


	239. Day 239: Take-Out (Outlaws AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chaps go on truly heavy scenes. Sorry bout that

“I'm hungry,” Eren says, leaning back on the crappy motel bed.

Levi looks over at him from the floor where he's arranging their suitcases. “There's some food on the bedside table I think,” he says, distracted.

“You know these things make me very hungry, Levi. Peanuts and Crisps won't be enough,” Eren groans, covering his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“Then call room service or something. Actually, I'm pretty sure there's a Mcdonalds around the corner from here,” Levi says.

“I am too lazy though…,” Eren replies.

“Then don't, and starve to death. Your choice, really,” Levi says, this time actually turning to look at Eren. “Stop being such a lazy shit and do something productive for once; go get us some food.”

Eren frowns at him, groaning, and refusing to get off the bed. “Why me? can't we just order room service?”

“That's expensive. Plus, we barely have any money left… So Mcdonalds it is, unless you wanna eat ramen again? There's still a full packet left. And we could probably make it in like, the coffeemaker,” Levi replies, rolling his eyes.

Eren stares at his receding back, not stopping until Levi disappears into the bathroom, shirtless. “Fuck no, ramen’s got me full for the next millennia. I'd rather have your shitty cooking over that!” Eren exclaims, trying to get Levi to hear him (and listen, but that's kinda beside the point now.

“Wow,” Levi answers, and a few seconds later, he says- “hey, asshole, my cooking isn't so bad. I just barely have time to do anything.”

Eren sighs, rolling his eyes. “Excuses, excuses. Stop lying to yourself, Levi, and accept that you're fucking terrible at cooking,” he says.

Levi shakes his head, sighing exasperatedly. “Fuck you, asshole. Go to the store and get our shit already.”

Eren giggles as he leaves the room, saying, “you love me!” Over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell me about your 10 favourite AUs either here, or on [tumblr!](strideraesthetic.tumblr.com/ask) （＾ω＾）


	240. Day 240: Desk (Newlyweds AU) (Smut Sunday #35)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm

Sometimes, Eren goes to visit Levi at work; these times are normally when he has absolutely nothing to do, and he uses them as last resort (that, or he's just really horny and Levi just happened to have forgotten his lunch).

Their routine for these days is Levi cancelling his meetings and interviews, locking his office, and spending some time in the dark with Eren- using up the secret supply of lube and condoms he keeps in the bottom of his file drawer under a key.

Normally they'll do it on the desk- put papers and office paraphernalia away and take a advantage of the clear space in the best ways possible, in all different positions- facing each other, doggy style, and even sideways. There's always something new to try that can't wait for the bedroom, or the thrill of risking getting caught just makes it so much more worth it.

Of course, these meetings are almost never planned- Eren calls half an hour before, and he's there dressed in jeans and without underwear (because why wear something you're not even going to need or use for longer than ten minutes). Levi tries to manage around this, but sometimes his days are just so packed he has to say no- and even then Eren comes in, toys with Levi while sitting under his desk while he does paperwork.

All in all, Eren likes office sex, and the fact that it contributes to him going out more in this godforsaken city just makes it much more appealing, especially since he gets to see Levi for longer than he would over a normal work day. It's a win-win situation for almost everyone involved- maybe not the people who eventually walk in on them, or manage to hear their moans on a particularly noisy and steamy lunch break.

But, whatever. It's worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell me about your 10 favourite AUs!!!


	241. Day 241: Dates (Genderbent AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnn

“Ugh, I fucking hate dates. So gross. Especially dried.”

Eren turns toward Levi, who's currently picking out the tiny bits of dried dates from her dried fruit salad. “I thought you liked all foods though? You know, “eat it all”…” she asks, confused. She chops the veggies at the table before her mindlessly, not really paying attention to the knife and almost slicing off her finger once or twice or thrice.

“Watch out,” Levi says, “and I love all foods but dates. Dates are from the deepest pit of whatever firey hell there is out there.”

Eren raises her eyebrows, whistling out a long exhale. “They never did anything to you, wow. So rude. Plus, I'm sure you said that same thing about cucumbers and surimi.”

Levi frowns so deeply at Eren that she worries Levi will tear some ligament in her face and have to give up her career. “Those are all foods made with satan’s fresh shit.”

Eren, eyebrows still risen, smiles. “So dates aren't the only food you hate, but an entire squad of them…. What even did they do to you for you to hate them so much?”

Levi Huffs. “I just do. Now, shut the fuck up, okay, and try to finish chopping your fucking veggies without getting any blood on them, cause I hate the smell and taste of  
So,” she says, flicking Eren’s finger. “Be fucking careful, yeah? I really have no patience for hospitals right now.”

Eren rolls her eyes, suddenly gaining a deep, raw urge to kiss Levi. She doest- they're still technically in public, and a rumour as big as this would like this could completely ruin Levi's career- so she abstain at from leaning in and placing a firm, warm kiss onto her girlfriend’s mouth in hello.

“Whatever,” Eren says after some minutes of awkward, unwavering silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget about your top 10 favourite AUs!!!


	242. Day 242: DS (Coffeeshop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who found his old DS Lite? This broooo

“Oh my god Levi, I never knew you had a nintendo DS,” Eren says, entering the bedroom with said object in hand. “It's quite old, too. Which games do you have?”

“It's not that old,” Levi grumbles, rolling his eyes. “And I've like, the basics. Say, Animal Crossing, Super Mario Bros., and so and so,” he says, lifting his arm so Eren can cuddle up to his side comfortably. “I'm pretty sure I've some Pokemon games, too.”

Eren hums, nodding. “If you'd told me before I would have brought mine along more often, Though its second hand and kinda shitty,” he says, off handedly rubbing small circles onto the back of Levi’s console. “We could like, play Pokemon and stuff.”

Levi nods. “I'd like that, though I don't really use that anymore since I bought the 3D one.

“Dude…” Eren says, and sighs. “Well, your loss I guess,” he sounds kinda dejected, and he feels kinda evil about manipulating Levi into buying him stuff- especially things as expensive as a gaming console- but Eren also knows that Levi would gladly buy the moon for him if it meant him being happy.

And he appreciates that and tries not to abuse his power. Though, he really, really wants a 3DS. Of his own. Maybe a few games, too, now that they're at it, but well, that comes after.

Levi smiles at him, 100% aware of Eren's plans and finding the whole ordeal mostly hilarious.

“We could go to the store tomorrow so you can pick out a colour,” Levi says. “That way we can play together and you'll have a new console. How does that sound?”

Eren smiles, exited, and kisses Levi all over the face and neck. “Thank you so much, Levi,” Eren says, heartfelt and warm.

Levi smiles. “It's no problem,” he says.

Eren hums. “So, can I stay over? I'm just so lazy… And campus is so far away…”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You know you don't even have to ask, you spoiled brat.”


	243. Day 243: Mexico (College AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm Mexican and proud hello

During one of their study dates, Eren is as chatty as he's always been- asking Levi things about how his life has been, what he's been doing, how well he's holding up academically. Levi answers in monotone, short words, but Eren really doesn't take it as something bad; he knows that Levi's like this most of the time, especially in places where one has to be, but well. Rules were made to break them, right?

“Im going to Mexico next weekend,” Eren says, shrugging. “That's about how exiting my life gets, really. Though it's really cool over there.”

“You've been before?” Levi asks, putting his book down. “Why didn't you tell me before that you were leaving?”

Eren smiles. “Yeah, I have, and it was amazing. And, I wasn't really sure when or if I even was going to go, so…”

Levi nods. “Cool,” he says, and he picks up his book again, only to close it back and set it down after bookmarking it. “So, where in Mexico are you going? I'm pretty sure I've family over there.”

Eren's eyebrows rise, and he starts rambling off about the many different places they were going to go to- Mexico City, Oaxaca, Puebla. It seemed to be a pretty cool trip all in all, and Levi is obviously kind of jealous of Eren (he's always liked Mexican culture better out of any other, in a way). But he makes sure that Eren can know- and see- how happy for him Levi is.

Maybe they can go to a trip like that someday, as a couple. Maybe a road trip across Mexico, or a special visit to one of the hundreds of museums in Mexico City (141, to be exact). The possibilities are endless, and Levi finds himself pleasantly entertained by those thoughts while Eren talks, and talks, and talks.


	244. Day 224: Traffic (Merepeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 121 days left....

Traffic is an interesting thing to watch. 

Whene Eren has nothing to do, or nobody to be with, they will sit on a bench in front of one of the most crowded roads (the one that leads into the town) and watches the cars go by, mesmerised. They can't really think of anything similar back home, other than migration patterns and, occasionally, people from other clans or race. those are fun to watch too- Eren is a big fan of people watching- but nothing quite beats the feeling of seeing cars speed by and think about the frail lives of the people within. 

This is what they're doing now, wind blowing through their hair and the smell of rain and another storm nearby plagueing their senses, but they really don't mind- it reminds them of home, kind of. This is what it looked and felt like when he left. rainclouds bring a kind of melancholy to Eren's heart, as they are still too hurt (and weak) to admit. 

The sea looks and sounds disturbed, the waves screaming and birds close behind. 

Its cold, Eren thinks. The moisture in the air tells them that it's probably wise to leave now, when things are still dry, and abstain of risking their cover to be blown. Plus, well, feet are convenient on land, as opposed to fins. If he needs to run it would become convenient. 

So Eren stands, but before he can leave he hears his name be called onxe and again, from the distance. The voice sounds far away and echoed, which probably means they're using a megaphone to speak, or even their hands. Whatever it is, Eren is set on looking for the source. 

They search for so long that the night becomes creepy and Levi should for sure be wondering where the hell are they, but Eren can't let this go, he can't. 

So it comes as a surprise when two very much familiar faces pop up from the water as Eren's looking for them. 

"Armin?" He asks. "Mikasa? What the fuck?" 


	245. Day 245: Band (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a phone conversation, by the way. Italics are Eren's mum.

“Hey, Mum.”

_"Hello, Eren. what a miracle that you call, eh. Having too much fun at camp?"_

"heh, yeah... It's awesome. there's uh, really great people here. I'm having the time of my life."

_"Aw, sweetie, that's great! We all miss you here back home... We already want the summer to be over!"_

"Aw, I miss you guys too. how are you, anyway?"

_"We're all great, thank you Eren. How're things around there? Have you made any friends yet?"_

"Yeah... I have. They're all like, super cool and stuff. They even have a band!"

_"A band? Wow, Eren. What's it called?"_

"Uh, I can't really remember..." 

_"Hm, that's right. Well, you should let me talk to your friends sometime... In fact, are they there with you at the moment? It would be lovely to meet them!"_

"No, they're not here. They're all showering and in the bathroom- actually, that's why I called. i didn't want them to be around cause they're all really loud."

_"oh, that's a bummer! Well, maybe next time, eh?"_

"Yeah, maybe."

_"so, tell me, have you been taking care of yourself? What kinds of activities have you been doing? Nothing too heavy, I hope. You know what your lungs are like, Eren. You have to be careful. Do you have your inhaler, anyway? If you don't then you should tell me so I can mail one over... Oh, how about the food? Have you been eating healthy? You're taking all your pills, right? You better not miss a day, mister. You know what happens if you do."_

"mum... Everything's okay, don't worry! You're starting to sound like my grandma, seriously. I'm fine. We aren't making much excerise and when we are, I have that permit you signed. My inhaler is almost full and going perfectly, so you probably won't need to mail another one since I brought three of them;I'm eating alright, mum. My blood sugar hasn't gone down yet so it's all good, don't worry; my pills, ah, those are trickier, but I'm getting by almost perfectly. So it's okay, mum. Really."

_".... Now I see why you didn't want your friends around when you talk to me..."_

"Mum, stop. You're fine, really, don't worry about it-"

_"no, no, I get it. Don't worry, sweetie. I understand the whole machanics of camp, you know. ill be fine. I just, I really miss you, Eren. Everyone else too. You've never been away for so long..."_

"mum, it's been three days-"

_"...and I dunno, I just really miss your stinky ass around. Sorry."_

"Mum, it's all okay, really. Don't worry. I'll call you as often as I can, okay? I promise. You dont have too worry so much."

_"yeah, Eren. Alright. I won't, I think- I can't promise anything, ha. I love you, son."_

"I love you too, mum. Take care of yourself yeah? I have to go now cause my friends are just coming back, so yeah. Talk to you later, yes?"

_"yeah. You too take care, Eren. Remember what we talked about."_

"I will. I do. Thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell me about your 10 favourite AUs! B)


	246. Day 246: Share (Canon Divergence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me abut your 10 fave AUs for a cookie! 

Levi’s teeth chatter so much it’s unreal, honestly. He wonders if it’s even possible for a human to look so miserably cold, and he has the living proof before him- Levi, in the middle of winter, inside a tent. Because they and the whole squad are stranded outside the walls, surrounded by over a metre of snow and hungry titans.

Oh, what an eventful day.

Eren scoots closer towards Levi, feeling quite cold himself (but not as much as to be uncomfortable, because fuck him and his inhumanly high body heat). He brings another blanket with him and wraps it around both their shoulders, and looking at Levi for permission before sliding in behind him.

They are technically cuddling. It’s nice, Eren thinks- the only people he's ever cuddled with were Armin, and Mikasa, and his mum. And Jean, once, after Marco died, and Marco himself during one of the first days of training.

But never Levi.

It seems weird, probably, because their relationship is not strictly sexual. They hug, and kiss, and hold hands, and, of course, have sex, but cuddling had never really been something either of them had thought about- spooning, yeah, and lying on top of each other after sex, but neither really counts.

This is significant, he thinks. Levis not very big on physical contact, normally,  and this time probably doesn’t really count because they're both running the risk of Death By Hypothermia, but Eren really needs to keep himself occupied by thinking about these things and others so he has no time to think or even acknowledge the terror settling in his gut.

Oh, fuck.

Levi turns his head a little, and his ear lands on Eren’s chest- “Your heartbeat is fast,” he says, and he sounds drunk.

“I know,” Eren replies, and that’s about how far their conversation goes before they’re both asleep under the comforting heat of both their bodies caged in the blankets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......theyre probs not dead?


	247. Day 247: Dream (Life AU) (Smut Sunday #36)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I haven't answered your comments, for Ive had a weird week. But please know that I do read them and appreciate every single one of them (Especially those with your 10 favourite AUs!!!)  
> Please excuse any faults on the spelling/grammar >.

_Eren gets up, straddling Levi. "You like that, huh?" He asks, biting his lip, looking at levi like if he were a mere prize. You dirty slut, of course you do. You'd do anything to get your dick wet, wouldn't you? So pathetic," he says, kissing levi's throat, making him moan._

_"What was that?" Eren asks, tapping his fingers against Levi's pelvis. "Say please, pet. You know rude boys don't get what they wish for."_

_levi pulls against the binds on his wrists, and then the ones over his feet. He mumbles around the gag on his mouth and Eren leans close to hear, tapping Levi on the shoulder as if asking for something._

_Levi nods, and Eren continues._

_"You've been so good," Eren says, smiling. "I am so proud of you, so so proud. You deserve what you asked for, don't you?"_

_levi nods, almost desperate. Beads of sweat fall down his face and chin as Eren moves (painfully slowly) his hips to align them with Levi's own- Eren lets out a quiet, conrolled moan as he lets himself sink into Levi's dick, down to where he is able to fit (for now). "Is it good, pet? You like my ass? Like the feeling of it swallowing your dick whole? Of course you do, you fucking slut," Eren says breathily, more to himself than Levi._

_levi almost cries at the contact, so perfect and warm, and he really does feel like if he could just cum right then and there-_

 

Levi wakes with a start, with an embarrassingly loud moan that makes him oh so glad he is alone. 

There is a wet patch on the front of his shorts and a deep hole in his heart- shit, Eren, and Levi just can't with himself. 

so he just drops back onto the bed and, for once, really doesn't give a shit about his cleanliness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> power bottoms are my weakness. I just really like writing them.  
> Fuck y e s.  
> Also, note: all of the dirty talk is fully consensual and part of the 'scene'. I would never write about any kind of sexual abuse between characters, much less describe it, for that's not my story to tell and the situation does not call for it.  
> Thank you~


	248. Day 148: Moon (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am .... Very tired. So please excuse mistakes

"Alright, so the plan for exiting is," Erwin starts the day after he announces their departure, "we all get into our different shuttles, one after the other, and launch towards the moon using nuclear fuel found nearby. Then, we use the moon's gravita pull and orbit to give us a little push- cryogenic sleep will start as we near Mars, the red planet nearby, and automatic control takes over. We will take around three to four years to get back Home, safely. Now, if we shall discuss details..."

eren leans away from Erwin's presentation to whisper into Armin's ear. 

"You know, they say the real reason we are going back is because the officials heard about the whole thing with that Titan person we are custodying," he says, his voice only loud enough for Armin to hear. "Apparently t officials want to talk to him and ask stuff about earth now. as in, we are taking him with us," Eren says, turning in expectation at Armin. 

"So...?" Armin asks, face scrunched up into a mask of confusion and fear. "Eren, what are you planning?"

"We can't let them do that," Eren says. "They can't take him back to our planet. That's just plainly inhumane."

armin stares, awaiting a punchline. 

When one doesn't come, he shows completely incredulous. "How?" He asks, voice sarcastic and sure. "We can't pull off a stunt big enough for the officials to stop, Eren. youre fucking nuts."

eren frowns. "But we have to," he says, turning away and lowering his gaze. "I just can't leave him to die, Armin. He's too good. He- and anyone else coming from this planet- doesn't deserve this. We just can't take them without their consent or even knowledge, that's just plain wrong!"

armin sighs, but doesnt answer, and for he rest of the meeting he feigns intense attention towards Erwin's words (but also looks miles away from the actual words being spoken in it).


	249. Day 249: Baby Food (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two weeks left for the countdown of 100 days! this means you only have 15 days now to tell me about you favourite AUs and maybe have them developed into a decent ending...!

****

“What do you want for dinner?” Eren asks, looking over a takeout menu mindlessly. He looks at Levi- small and soft, so unlike what Eren had gotten used to. “Probably not take-out,” he mumbles to himself, putting the pamphlet down and staring at Levi intently. “What the hell do human babies eat?” he asks Levi, but the baby only blubbers and giggles.

“Fuck,” Eren says.

“Huhgh,” Levi answers.

 

* * *

 

The supermarket is a place Eren barely ever visits.

He normally goes to the local farmer’s market to get his food, which opens on Sundays and sometimes Saturdays. His ingredients he grows himself because the store-bought stuff is not to be trusted, especially with delicate potions or spells; so, in all the time he has lived in this town (around fifty or so years) he's been to the supermarket exactly five times.

Levi slobbers all over his shoulder as he walks down the aisles, looking for something decent- maybe he can get some fruits and veggies and make some kind of puree. Or ask someone? Eren is truly lost, and Armin has no phone signal all the way in his cabin. And Jean isn’t around which means that Marco is probably busy or away, too, so Eren is left to take extreme measures.

He tries to look as confused as possible to obtain the pity of the people and creatures looking at baby food in the baby stuff aisle, and as he starts feeling (and looking) more and more miserable, an old lady walks towards him and says, “New parent?”

Eren looks over to her, relieve written all over his features. “Yeah… literally. I don’t know what I'm doing,” he admits too fast, and the lady laughs.

“Nobody ever does, sweetheart. Now, what have we got here… what products do you have? Is your baby allergic to anything?”

Eren’s eyes widen. “I don’t… think so?” he says, unsure.

“Oh boy,” the lady says. Eren kind of agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anticlimactic, i know. im sorry.


	250. Day 250: Bulletin (Two-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dying. sorry

Levi is in love with his secretary. 

Now, this does sound like a cliché of incredible magnitudes, with Levi being a powerful CEO who has everything, along with the infamy of being a womaniser and Eren, the secretary, a witty boy with beautiful eyes and an outstanding personality who managed to make his boss fall for him quicker than leaves in Autumn. 

Levi feels miserable about his life when he thinks of it like this- he's been with solely tanned and green or blue eyed men since the realisation of his schoolgirl crush came to him, and he really couldn't be anymore ridiculous. He does all he can to gain Eren's affection- brings him coffee in the mornings, and flowers and chocolates in Valentine's Day, but his efforts appear futile, even if Eren does blush and covers his mouth with his long and delicate hands. Levi feels like an object of humour to Eren and his friends, who giggle and roll their eyes whenever Levi passes by. 

Eren only smiles at him in a way Levi really does wish werent as platonic as Eren's made painfully clear, but honestly, Levi will take what he can get. It is embarrassing enough that Eren knows about how starstruck he is, anyway.

Levi just really hopes his crush will go away someday (though he still writes their names together and pins the papers to his bulletin board behind important notes). 

Except, again, it probably wont, and as the days go by and Eren continues to melt Levi into a puddle of 'used to be cold and stoic but my heart has been breached by a stupid brat in a suit, oh fuck', Levi starts to wonder if his feelings will ever be returned. He carefully plans the way he will tell Eren- under candlelight, maybe, wearing his heart on his sleeve. Or perhaps it'll be subtle- on one of their many trips together, as Levi has fantasised- he would wind up kissing Eren and declaring his delicate (and painfully rare) love towards him, raw and natural. The answer would be up to Eren, and Levi would like to think he'd be okay if it was a negative, except that not having Eren around would break him even worse than rejection ever would. 

So he doesn't do anything, and his heart breaks a little when he sees Eren kissing other people, but Levi would honestly take this over Eren being gone any day. 


	251. Day 251: Blurry (Canon Divergence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only 13 days left for you to tell me about all your favourite AUs!!

 

eren groans. "I can't actually remember anything. Everything just looks and feels... Blurry. Muffled."

"what, as in, seen through fog?" Levi asks from the other side of the room, where he's currently writing things down. "Or is it more like... A crying kind of thing?"

"I think... Crying sums it up pretty well? But uh, my nose didnt feel as stuffy," Eren decides, nodding. "Yeah, I guess it was like crying cause it felt like if I had like, water in my eyes or something I just couldn't shake off- like uh, steam? And there's also this really heavy fog like thing blocking my thoughts. I can't remember like, thinking and stuff? I cany even think properly right now, honestly. Can I go to bed?" He asks, scrunching up his nose. "Bed sounds like heaven right now, honestly."

"just a few more questions, Eren."

eren groans. "Alright."

"Can you move properly?" Hanji asks. "do any of your joints or muscles hurt at all?"

eren thinks for a while, stretches each musle he can think of- "yeah, actually," he says. "All my body does. I'm tired."

hanji hums. "Okay... Any headaches? General discomfort?" they go over a list they have written, and Eren kind of peaks over the wood towards it and notices that it's not a short list at all. 

"My head hurts cause I'm tired. I'm just like, really sleepy right now, Hanji. It's insane," eren mumbles, actually starting to fall asleep. 

"Wait, Eren," Hanji says. "Wake up, Eren. We're not done yet, but almost there okay? Let me just go through your vital signs and then we're done."

eren yawns, "Alright," and falls asleep, right on the spot. 

Levi cackles from across the room. 


	252. Day 252: Break (Two-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part #2 to day 250~  
> please dont forget to comment with your favourite AUs so they can become much more than others!

Break is supposed to be something – or, well, sometime- that one uses to relax, let go of the stress of the first half of the day, maybe take a nap.

Not thinking about your boss’ (sadly not 100%) unrequited (and completely ridiculous) crush.

The thing is, Eren does find Levi attractive- don’t get him wrong, alright, there is a reason why Levi has the opportunity to go sleeping around with whoever and whenever he wants to, and even Eren can see that, but that is exactly the reason why Eren hasn’t let Levi make any advances at him.

He doesn’t want to become a toy for Levi to play with only to discard once he gets bored.

Eren tries so hard to drive Levi away- making their relationship no more intimate that absolutely necessary, (subtly) stating over and over again that Eren isn’t into casual sex, not anymore, and he even goes as far as to try and remind Levi of their work status and how one of them may lose their job and it would probably not be Levi.

But nothing works. Levi is stubborn, persistent, and even if that’s what Eren finds attractive in most people, with Levi It’s only infuriating. Eren doesn’t know if it’s because Levi hates him and really wants him gone from the company but wants some fun while doing it, or maybe he's trying to win a sick bet he made with the other higher-ups (even if they’re both kind and chill, and definitely do not look like the kind of people who would want to make someone’s life miserable just for the shits and giggles); but Eren will not let himself fall into Levi’s games of trying to get in his pants.

Once upon a time, Eren would have gladly let Levi fuck him in all ways he wanted from the first flirting glance, but now he really can’t let himself be toyed with. His heart is more important than his dick, after all, or at least that’s what Eren would like to think.


	253. Day 253: Disdain (Merpeople AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B)  
> Please tell me about your fave AUs, if you'd like. it would come as very much appreciated!!!

 Eren walks around town, angry and sad. He answers with curt nods and smiles when they are talked to- there’s not many people out today, sadly- and as they wander, they find themselves at the bay, alone.

They sit down on the same spot Levi found them almost two months ago, toes almost touching the water. They look over the horizon at the clear morning sky and the beautiful, glistening ocean; they miss their home, sometimes- when they see it like this, in all of its natural beauty, they wish to go back and be able to feel the water caressing their hair and skin, comforting. They miss the ocean as much as they miss their mother and best friends, and as they think about going back, they start to lean closer and closer to the edge, as if they were being lured in by it.

They get so lost in their mind that, when they hear footsteps behind them, they are genuinely scared- they jump, and their shoe splashes the water slightly before receding onto the old wood of the deck.

But it’s only Eris, the butcher’s daughter, who’s laughing at Eren now.  “Penny for your thoughts?” She asks in between chuckles, her golden hair glistening under the morning sun. She sits beside Eren, dangling her legs over the edge as Eren was beforehand.

“It’s nothing important,” Eren says, glad that they’d learnt about mannerisms the other day. “Just, you know, relationship things. Complicated.”

Eris hums, nodding. “You’re dating that Levi guy, right? The one who doesn’t talk to nobody?”

Eren chuckles at that, nodding again. “Yeah, kinda. He can be an asshole.”

“He can,” She says. “I hear he works for like, the government, doing top secret stuff. Nobody here actually knows him, even though he's been around for as long as anyone can remember. It’s creepy.”

“Well,” Eren says, leaning towards Eris and putting their head on her shoulder. “I guess you’re right. But he can be truly rude when he wants to, you know?” they continue, “Like, he's always working, never wants to go out with me or anything, and never listens to me. I just don’t know what to do…”

“Man,” Eris says, whistling. “He does sound like quite the pain in the ass.”

“Yeah,” Eren says. “I just try so hard, but nothing works… and I'm running out of time…”

Eris smiles. “I think I can help,” she says, smiling, and Eren leans away so they can look at her properly. Her bright blue eyes glisten with unashamed mischief, and Eren feels hopeful.

“Bring it on,” They say, and Eris tell them her plan.


	254. Day 254: Kaleidoscope (Life AU) (Smut Sunday #37)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall must be so happy this AU doesnt follow a linear timeline....

_Many years in the future._

The hotel room has stained windows, and in the morning, the colours cast exquisite kaleidoscope lights over white sheets and tangled, naked bodies.

It feels weird, waking up next to Levi like this- after years and years of agonizing over the other, of not seeing each other and longing, Eren gets to see coloured lights dance around his back in lazy, complicated patterns after a night of just enjoying each other in all ways.

Levi’s smile is brighter than the sun outside the windows, and his kisses warmer than the light. His hands, wandering, relinquishing on the comfort the reassurance Eren’s words bring; Levi kisses all he can of Eren’s body, and he bites him in places where everyone can see- “I want them to know you’re finally, finally mine,” he says.

Eren nods and lets him, moaning deliciously, like music to his ears. Levi’s lips move through Eren’s tummy, and hips, and legs, and feet, never staying in one place too long- his fingers stay, though, inside Eren. They move slowly, in circles, and in and out, but never leave.

Eren loves the attention- he lets Levi know so, with kisses and sultry looks. With Levi on top of him Eren truly feels _happy,_ in a way that he's never really been before- this feels right, and worth the decades of waiting and pinning and mindless sex.

Because now they get to do it just for the hell of it- there’s no necessity or rush, and ther’s an actual bed instead of a shitty bathroom stall or closet. The fear of being found out is gone- they live in their little bubble of ignorance to the outside world for as long as they may lie here, together, as they have always meant to be.


	255. Day 255: Fish (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 110 days left!!! this means that there's barely two weeks left for you to tell me about your favourite AUs... it'd be a shame if your fave doesnt make it!!

“You know what is something I’ll miss once we leave?” Armin asks Eren as they pack up their belongings and the tents.

“What?” Eren asks, lifting a bag of… things. “Animals? The smell of spilled gasoline and burnt cement?”

Armin chuckles humourlessly, saying, “So funny, Eren, but no. Imma miss the fish.”

“The fish?” Eren asks, incredulous. “We have those back home, Armin. It’s not like if you’ll be missing out on too much.”

Armin rolls his eyes. “It’s not the same, though! I mean, here, everything’s so colourful and nice. Back home… everything is just so, well, _blue._ And grey. I don’t like it,” he says, sighing. “Sure, I mean, there’s some colour, but now that I know what this place looks like- now that I know what this planet once was, I guess- I really can’t help but to love it so much more than I will ever be able to love _Kahaÿse_ _as much as I have found myself loving the Earth, you know? It just doesn’t seem right to call_ _Kahaÿse_ _home anymore, now that I have known my-_ _our_ _\- origins.”_

Eren lets out a whistle. “That’s kinda pretentious, Armin. You do realise that, right?” he says. “Besides, there really isn’t as much to see as there was before. The Earth really is not worth it, after all these years of dying agonizingly lowly- you know, rotting, boiling in its own oceans because of who our species were before. I don’t think this is the time to romanticise a planet that no longer is worth romanticising,” he says, sighing. “You should just let all of this go, and quick. The Earth is nothing but a shell of wat it used to be, anyway.”

Armin frowns, but doesn’t say anything of what he wants to- he feels like if Eren knows something that he refuses to tell, and honestly, Armin really doesn’t want to get in the way of Eren’s anger (which is sure to surface if Armin keeps pushing).

So he just follows Eren to where they’re putting the packed goods, and keeps his mouth shut.

At least for now, anyway.


	256. Day 256: IKEA (College AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes lmao  
> Just a heads up, today is the second-to-last day to tell me which AUs your favour and which you don't! so hurry!  
> Thank you to everyone who's already commented, though. ily <3

“Levi? Could you please come over?” Eren asks over the phone. “It’s kind of really important. Uh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything.”

Levi is, of course, alarmed. “Eren, what’s wrong?” he asks. “You’re- you’re not interrupting, I was actually about to go back to the flat, anyway.”

Eren’s breath is ragged, and he sounds thoroughly exhausted. “Uh, remember how I said that I was going to - or, rather, that I could- build the, uh, furniture thing? For the flat?”

“Yes…” Levi says slowly, as he arranges his stuff and puts his books in his bag. “Why? Is there anything wrong? Missing pieces?”

“Uh, no. Turns out, and please don’t laugh at me, okay, but I'm just really not fit for these things, Levi…” Eren mumbles, and Levi can literally hear the pout in his voice.

Levi really, really tries not to. He truly, honestly does, but he still laughs, and Eren’s voice turns all angry and whiny. “Levi!” He says, and Levi knows he's probably stomping his foot. “Stop laughing at me. It is not funny to any degree.”

Levi chuckles, and then he says (in the most serious tone he is able to), “Sorry, sorry. But oh, Eren, I told you, you should have let me help from the beginning…”

Levi bids farewell to his study buddies, smiling at waving at them and pointedly ignoring the low whistles and phallic gestures.

“Levi! I know! Please stop rubbing it all over my face, alright… rather just, please come home soon?”

Levi stops right in his tracks- a few seconds, only, and then he smiles really soft and fragile and precious.

“Yeah, Eren,” Levi says, shouldering his bag and buttoning his coat. “I’m on my way... Home.”

 _Home,_ Levi thinks after hanging up. _I surely can get used to that._


	257. Day 257: Helium (Ghost AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly like this AU idk lmao

“Can you like, float?” Eren asks Levi after a lot of minutes of just awkward silence. “Like, a real ghost.”

“What the fuck?” Levi asks him back- he's reclined against someone else’s grave, light shining through his empty irises. It’s off-putting.

“Yeah,” Eren says, shyly. His voice much more hesitant now. “Like, you know helium?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “I’m not stupid, stupid. I know what floating means. What I don’t understand is what you mean with ‘like a real ghost’. What, is the weirdly pale skin and transparency not good enough for you?”

Eren rolls his eyes right back, and he looks annoyed. Levi seems to be talking much more than he did before, eh. “I’m sorry,” he says bitterly, looking away with burning cheeks. “I was just curious, okay? Sorry for hurting your weird ghost feelings.”

Levi sighs. “Sorry,” He says. “But yeah, I can. Float, I mean. Like helium.”

Eren looks at him, turning his head slowly. “Seriously?” he asks, wonder written all over his face.

“Yeah,” Levi says. “Want me to show you?”

Eren’s face brightens significantly, and he nods, turning now his full body towards Levi.

And Levi humours him. He takes a deep breath, out of pure habit, and concentrates.

“Woah,” Eren whispers. “You’re floating. Holy shit.”

Levi’s floating. Amazing.

“I know, right?” Levi says. “Pretty cool. I learnt this trick when I first got here.”

“Someone teach you?” Eren asks, looking at Levi’s face (And, pointedly, not his eyes).

“Yeah, the kid three rows down. He's cute and small- younger than maybe my sister. He's a real sweetheart.”

Eren frowns. “That’s, sad. He’s so small…”

“He died of smallpox. His parents visit every Saturday and leave his pretty flowers and stuff, sometimes even food- they’re Mexican, I think,” Levi says, voice small and reassuring. “He also taught me how to ‘see’, with like, your senses. He's a cool kid.”

Eren nods. “You’re all blind?” He asks, and Levi nods. “Dunno why, though.”

“Nice,” Eren says, in lack of anything better.

 


	258. Day 258: Darling (Genderswap AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK IF YOUVE NOTICED, but im pretty awful at remembering the names of things. lmao  
> this makes no sense

“Do you like pet names? Should we use any?” Eren asks Levi during date night once. “We don’t really have anything to call you, anyway. Or, aside from your name.”

Levi says, “Stop, no,” very harsh and strongly- but Eren does not listen, as she really has no reason to. “Please don’t start calling me things. We were going so well as a couple… I’d rather you tag me on shit.”

“Tags,” someone asks, incredulous.  They sound drunk. “I can download that shit, bro. I don’t even know why you make all the fuss about this.”

“I don’t know about that stuff, dude. I don’t know about anything. I'm just here for the cake,” Says someone after Eren asks if anyone had an idea of where to buy wonderland-themed party decorations. It was a bit too over the top- literally, with some things- but it looks decent, and it looks good, so they are all set on forgiving him for being an ass.

 

As Eren gets home after Levi some nights after, she decides to just call her Darling until she complains for Eren to do otherwise, or maybe she’ll just beat up Eren- it is easier to just call her stuff rather than ask for permission, anyway. At least from Eren; She has come realise that she’s more prone to forgiveness not because of the person, but because of the colours they wore.

Eren greets Levi as usual, later- “Hello, Levi,”- and Levi thankfully doesn’t recognise the pet name hidden in front of her own name, the play on words imminent and the “Hello, Darling,” almost completely undetectable under half-mumbled words and blubbering football players.

Her friends are good, she really can’t stop thinking. Exaggerated, but good. Maybe can go a lot over what was agreed, but it was mostly on good intentions… or so Eren would like to think.


	259. Day 259: Goes (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 days till 100!!! OOO:  
> voting for your fave AUs close tomorrow!!! Thanks to anyone that's already voted, btw <3 <3

“Eren, I really don’t understand why I have to go with you.”

Eren turns towards Levi, outraged. “Well, first of all, you have no fashion sense whatsoever and we must correct that,” he starts. “We haven’t spent much time together, either, what with you almost finishing school and my… business affairs. There’s many other reasons, too.”

“But, Eren, New York Fashion Week is a little bit too much, don’t you think? I don’t even know if my mother would let me come with-”

“That’s already been arranged,” Eren cuts in. “Your mother is a lovely woman. She thinks you're going to a school camp.”

“To New York?” Levi asks, incredulous. How does Eren do these things, fuck knows, honestly.

“No, Jersey, but they're both practically the same thing; I really do wish you would introduce us formally, really; your mum seems fun to be around.”

Levi rolls his eyes and sighs, exasperated. “Someday,” he says, not exactly lying but not wanting that day to come anytime soon.

Levi frowns while they do their bags, and then when he goes home to find his mother long gone, on a plane to London because of work.

“Relax, Levi,” Eren tells him the next morning when he comes pick him up. “You’ll love it, you’ll see. It really isn’t as annoying or bad s you may wish to think.”

Levis not really convinced, because everything is noisy and packed with too many people (most of them wearing what Levi is completely sure are litres of perfume and cologne, ew) and the reception looks messy and the music is possibly too loud, the lights too bright.

He doesn’t like this one bit.

But then things get to the shows, and everyone quiets down in respect to the models. The clothes are ridiculous but cool, in a way, and Levi could possibly see himself in some- Eren buys him clothes and shoes, and Levi really can’t find it in himself to complain as much as he had planned to (so, all throughout the trip).

All in all, he has more fun than he cares to admit- and in the end, he isn’t even angry at the smug grin Eren wears.


	260. Day 260: Meant (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five days till countdown...!

A slow song plays behind Eren’s eyelids.

The words to it are ancient- he doesn’t recognise most of them, but the tune does appear to be familiar.

As he wakes up, sad and alone, he can hear them more clearly- as if it was being sung to is ear, even.

But then, in a flash, it’s gone.

Eren sighs as he wakes completely- he doesn’t quite enjoy the prospect of being conscious since he was moved.

A lot of things have happened in the six months he's been in this cell. Many more in the total eight he’s been captive.

His routine has been the same since he was moved from underground to somewhere in the northwest, completely foreign woods he currently resides- they're far away from anything Eren knows, or anything that knows Eren, which means they they’re very, very far away from home; he gets up, eats, is tortured and tested and prodded, he eats again, and sleeps. He's malnourished and pale, bony at best and can barely keep his own weight up for a few seconds.

It’s been unbearable.

His magic has become visible through his skin, glowing in a sickly, pale green much unlike the earthy colour it was before- his eyes dim every day, too, palpitating along with his veins.

He stopped caring about that a while ago; at around the same time he stopped believing they would be back for him.

Eren knew that Levi wasn’t coming back- he doesn’t really blame him, for he still has a country to run after two months of trial, and he probably has more important things to do other than look for his missing husband- hell, he’s probably remarried already and forgot all about him.

Just like everyone else.

Not even Mikasa has showed her face around, and that truly scares Eren- is he really all that forgettable?

Or were people just that willing to get rid of him?


	261. Day 261: Nowhere (Science AU) (Smut Sunday #38)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started reading will grayson, will grayson and wowowow.  
> sorry bout that,

Eren relinquishes on Levi’s touches, and his kisses, and his warmth, and everything about, well, Levi.

He knows he's supposed to be angry- Levi is a real asshole, after all, and there really is no denying that- but with his hands shaking and his breath catching, Eren can’t feel the lingering anger from before in his gut.

He has never been good at staying angry for long periods of time with Levi, anyway.

They kiss slowly, and lovingly, and there’s still all their clothes between them as they have been for the past, say, half an hour- whatever may be enough time for their lips to feel swollen and bruised. But it doesn’t stop them; Eren smiles into the tiny and the deeper kisses, and Levi smiles back from on top of him. It could be perfect- the ocean at their backs, the house as quiet as it may be with all the couple residing it and only one being asexual. It has the potential to be, but it is uncomfortably hot- the sun hasn’t quite set yet, and long sleeves don’t really go with sunlight in most cases.

So Levi sits up and starts to take off his clothes hurriedly, trying to get back at Eren as soon as possible- almost as if he’d disappear if their lips weren’t touching.

Eren looks up at him from under his long, long lashes. “Why are you taking off your clothes?” he asks, a dopey smile on his face. “Not that I don’t want you to, cause i very much do, but why the hurry? We aren’t got anywhere to be.”

Levi smiles back down at him. “Right,” he says, but still finishes removing his shirt completely and starts working on his pants. “But, you know. It’s hot.”

Eren laughs at him, and he covers his eyes against the sun- “Yeah, I guess it is,” he says, and pulls Levi down by the neck.

They kiss, again, and now Eren is on top of Levi and he is the one taking off his clothes- “Can’t have you being the only naked one here,” he explains, “That would be thoroughly unfair to both of us.”

Levi just laughs at him, and they kiss again, and don’t really stop until everything is done and the moon is high up in the starry sky.


	262. Day 262: Ink (Punk AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id forgotten about this AU omg....

“Nice ink,” Eren says, trying to make conversation with this man. Fuck knows he's feeling the awkward.

“Thanks,” Levi says, looking down at his tattoos like if he didn’t see them every day. He doesn’t really say anything else, though.

“So, uh,” Eren continues, “When did you get them? Do they have any meaning?”

Levi looks at him incredulously from his seat at the examination table, but Eren renders to be completely oblivious to this- and he continues talking, desperately trying to make a conversation it’s obvious he isn’t going to get.

Getting his phone number was not, apparently, the way this man showed interest in someone.

“Not all of them,” is all Levi says, rolling his eyes and trying really hard not to return that punch right about now.

“Oh,” Eren says, quietly. “Did they hurt? Cause I really wanna get some, but I'm scared it will be too painful for me.”

Levi laughs lowly, turning his head away and looking for the doctor absentmindedly. “That’s on you, kid,” he says. “it really just depends on the person, I guess.”

His voice is strained and gravelly, and he really just wants to go home; all of his energy has been spent trying to recover from this fucking broken nose and the bigger headache that the person who gave it to him turned out to be.

Eren hums, and he goes to ask something else before Levi beats him to it- “Look, Eren, I get that you're sorry and that’s cool. Apology accepted. But I'm really, really tired, and my nose hurts a fucklot, and I really just want to go home and sleep for like, forever, okay, and  I really would appreciate it if you stopped trying to make conversation cause you. Are. Not. Going. To. Get. It.”

Eren is astonished.

“I'm sorry,” he rushes, and then startles as the doctor walks in and tells them both they can go (Eren’s hand was sprained because Levi’s face is like, really hard for someone as small as him), and Eren is sure that he hates him because of what he just said- but instead, as he's exiting the tent, Levi touches his elbow and winks.

“I’ll call you.”

Eren’s awestruck, but not complaining. At all.


	263. Day 263: Motorcycle (One-shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this???????? idk

One day Eren got onto his bike, kissed his mum on the forehead, and left.

He didn’t come back in the next three-hundred and ninety-seven days, six hours, seventeen minutes and counting.

He feels free.

Good things have happened in those three-hundred and ninety-seven days, six hours, seventeen minutes, too- he’s seen more things than he has ever seen in his past twenty-two years of life; he's met wonderful people, made amazing friends, saw so many wonders and tin dinosaurs he's lost count.

The best part of it all, though? Levi.

Levi’s hard to describe- him and his bike are both unique in their own, little way (and that does not refer solely to their sizes). Levi came into Eren’s life speeding past and then stopping dead in his tracks, only for Eren to crash right into him.

Quite literally, too.

Levi’s smile is a wonder all in its own- and Eren’s seen dark skies littered with stars and stained with the colours of the universe, he's seen red deserts and white ones, too. Pouring rains and beautiful, sparkling waterfalls, animals one only finds in pictures and scenes that look like a whole new universe yet to be discovered; all of this, and Levi can’t nearly compare to its beauty.

He dresses in leather jackets and combat boots, old band shirts and skinny jeans- much like Eren himself. They both ride with a carelessness known only to those who have seen the end of the world, and they go alone most of the time- sometimes joined by Erwin and his boys, or Mikasa and her girls.

And Eren is happy- for the first time in what may as well be forever.

He sees beaches with white and black and yellow sands, people with a rainbow of hairs and personalities, all of this with Levi by his side, and he truly, honestly feels at home.

As he should.


	264. Day 264: Gun (One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking about doing something for back to the future day, but i don't think i can do it justice... sorry.  
> also, as of tomorrow, we will start with the 100-day countdown thing! I will announce the AUs tomorrow! Today is the last one-shot in ever... wow.

Eren’s been running his whole life.

Whether it’s from bullies or the police, he’s gone through plenty of shoes and roads, his feet have travelled miles.

He feels like if he's never going to stop running; he can’t, probably, because that would mean that the things he’s running from will catch up- and he doesn’t want that. He really, really doesn’t like that.

So, he runs and runs, and never stops; doesn’t stay somewhere for too long, doesn’t make friends, talks to nobody, takes subtle jobs. His life is simple- don’t talk to anyone more than you absolutely have to, don’t get attached, leave after a few months. Rinse, repeat, rinse, repeat.

Until it isn’t anymore.

One person can ruin your life, his father told him- that had happened to Doctor Jaeger, after all, and one person is the reason why Eren can’t stop running. He really should’ve learnt from the past and his mistakes- he should listen, but he never does, never has. Probably never will.

All of this is going to come back and bite him in the ass at one point or another, whether he wants to or not- that’s inevitable, and Eren had already made friends with the idea that he wouldn’t live to see his forty years.

He just hadn’t thought that it would come so soon.

Death surely does have a pretty face, though- short, dark, and with striking grey eyes, inky black hair. Beautiful, Eren would think, if those same eyes were looking at him with pure rage behind them.

Death doesn’t say anything, only leaves Eren at the end of his gun. They stare at each other- at what could have happened, what could have become of each other if their clothes had been different, maybe, or Eren wore dress shoes instead of running shoes, or Death wore _converse_ instead of those shiny pointy boots.

Not this life, it appears, when Death says his last words for Eren- “Gotcha,” is all he says, and puts a bullet in Eren’s head.

 _Life_ , Eren thinks, _is too overrated. Fragile._ And then he's gone.


	265. Day 265: Lonely (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND we begin with the last 10, them being (in the order they will be written):
> 
> 1\. Soulmates AU  
> 2\. Band/Model AU   
> 3\. Firy Tale AU  
> 4\. Modern Magic AU  
> 5\. Arranged Marriage AU  
> 6\. Blind Date AU  
> 7\. Ghost AU  
> 8\. Drag AU  
> 9\. Horror AU  
> 10\. Space AU
> 
> thank you all for voting AND sticking around! enjoy!

As Eren gives his goodbyes to Levi at the hall doors, he cries a little- Levi cries, too, and that’s okay, cause they kiss and hug and people look at them with pity; horrible, they think, how couples are separated like that and for so long. Tragic, they feel, because who doesn’t like a good ol’ love story?

 Eren still sticks around all the way until Levi’s plane is long, long gone, and then he hesitates at the airport parking lot- he sits in the car for another ten minutes, and then as he begins to feel as ridiculous as he probably looks, he decides to just go.

Loneliness, Eren has learnt, can be quite the bitch.

It’s ridiculous, really, because he isn’t even at home yet and he already feels empty- like he's missing a big part of himself. He knows that’s like, kind of true, because your soulmate is supposed to be one with yourself. Still, no matter what his sister or anyone else tells him, he doesn’t want to listen to the technological side of it cause he just fucking misses Levi.

Who is on a plane. Headed to Japan. And Eren is here, in England. Alone.

 _Make good choices,_ Levi had told him as farewell- Eren laughed, then and now, said, _no promises._

This is him keeping his word.

Pulling into Starbucks, Eren knows this is probably not a good choice. Caffeine has never been kind on him. He still orders a latte, and he still drinks all three of them over a course of two hours; his hands shake as he finally decides to leave the building, and he can’t stop fiddling with the ring Levi gave him.

Okay, he admits, this was probably not his best idea so far- but hey, loneliness can do weird things to a person, okay?


	266. Day 266: Lead (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this refers to lead as in, the element (Pb).

Eren’s arms feel like lead. His legs feel like lead. His heart especially, with his possibly-poisoned blood and iron deficiency, also feels like lead.

He's just, heavy. Probably not about to die from lead poisoning (he's probably closer to death by multivitamins, really) or any other kind, but his heart still burns in the way he figures poisoning would feel like.

He knows it’s just the second hand effects from being so far away from Levi, and that he may be feeling the same thing right now (or not; his sister explained it to him, as a scientist studying the whole ‘soulmate’ phenomena. She said that every person is affected by a ‘gap’ between individuals differently, and so Levi may be having it worse than him or not at all), but Eren really doesn’t want to listen to the technical side of this, even as a scientist himself.

He just misses Levi. Longs to be by his side right now, sleeping or doing whatever Levi may be doing. Calling, both vocal and video just aren’t enough- he needs to be able to feel and smell Levi, to sense his presence right beside him and their bond as strong as it was before. He doesn’t want to be alone, now that he knows what it’s like to have the company of someone who he loves- and loves him back.

Armin says he needs to go out, eat with them, go back to school (his professors have been kind and let him have a few weeks to himself), do something but just sit around and mope.

“I don’t only mope,” Eren ad told Armin. _I cry, too, sometimes,_ he wants to finish. But he doesn’t.

Armin knows, either way- Eren knows that Armin sees it in his eyes. The tears never really do go aay, and Eren feels worse and worse as the days go by.

He just wants all of this to end, once for all. He wants to be with Levi.


	267. Day 267: Kisses (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hn

When Levi calls, Eren can spend hours on the phone with him- talking about nothing, how their days are going, how much they miss the other.

People have learnt not to bother them while they’re talking, because they will either get ignored or glared at.

Most understand, at least.

“I’m thinking about getting a dog,” Eren says into the phone, as he prepares dinner for himself.

 _“A dog? And what are you planning on doing with a_ dog _, Eren? You can barely take care of yourself!”_

“Very funny,” Eren answers, “I’ll take care of it, of course. I can be responsible when I want to.”

 _“Oh, really?”_ Eren can hear the smile on Levi’s voice and it wasn’t necessarily a happy one. _“When was the last time you went to class, again? Hmm?”_

Eren sighs and rolls his eyes. “You can’t use that against me, asshole, it’s kinda your fault.”

_“Oh, of course, my fault. Sorry, Eren, completely forgot about that little detail.”_

Eren shakes his head, even though he knows Levi can’t see him. “Of course,” he says.

Levi sighs on the other end. _“So, what’re you going to call it, anyway?”_

“Call what?” Eren asks, completely lost.

_“The dog, dummy. What’ll be its name?”_

“Oh,” Eren says. “Well, I was thinking that it would depend on what it looked like, but I considered _kisses_.”

 _“Kisses?”_ Levi asks, _“As in, the chocolate?”_

“Well, yeah, but also the action.”

_“You like kissing, eh?”_

“Yeah,” Eren answers. “Especially this one person, you know. He's tall and cute and _all the way across the fucking world.”_

Levi sighs. _“I’m sorry about that, Eren. You know I am. But there is important business I have to take care of before we can get married.”_

“What, is it more important than us?”

_“No, Eren. There is no comparing this to us. But you have to finish school and I have to turn in this project, okay? After that, I'm all yours.”_

“Right,” Eren says, not quite convinced.

 _“Right,”_ Levi echoes.


	268. Day 268: Changing (Soulmates AU) (Smut Sunday #39)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm??? idk. it's awkward to post a chapter without a note, heh.

Eren doesn’t like to push Levi into things he doesn’t want to. In fact, Eren would never make Levi do anything that made him even a tiny bit uncomfortable; Eren respects Levi, and this is one of his ways of showing so.

But there are thing Eren wants to do with (and to) Levi that he knows Levi isn’t ready for, and, well, he’s got to deal with them.

It _is_ easier now that Levi’s away- he doesn’t have to hide in the bathroom and stifle his sounds, so that’s a plus. He doesn’t have to rush, either, and the fear of being caught like if he were still a teenager living in his parents’ house is completely gone- Levi isn’t going to feel guilty because he won’t know Eren is doing it, and that is probably the biggest plus.

All in all, this may be the sole reason why he is actually glad Levi’s not around.

 He can finally jack off in peace.

Eren likes to relish in the moment of relief he feels when he is able to groan and moan all he wants, almost as loud as he wants (because, hey, neighbours! They are people too!) without feeling guilty. He touches himself with the gentleness he knows is overdue and the roughness he knows he likes. It is magnificent, really, the slaps of his fist against his skin and his panting. He’ll have to clean the sheets when he's done but he literally couldn’t give less of a shit- for the first time since Levi left (this morning), he can finally see an upside to this.

Or, well, more like, feel. Orgasms do that to people.

And oh does Eren have a life-changing orgasm; his fantasies about Levi and himself help tip him over the edge (red looks irrefutably good on Levi) and into the best orgasm he's ever had, so much so that he actually _screams._

He feels good, at least. Exhausted, too, but whatever, right?

 


	269. Day 269: Going (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppies!!

Walking home in the rain is one of Eren’s least favourite things to do; his clothes get wet, his bag gets wet, his hair gets wet, and everything is awful. He hates it. Even more when the water’s fucking cold and he can see his breath right in front of him. He really wouldn’t wish this on another human being.

But of fucking course today wasn’t his lucky day at all (After falling so behind on classes that it’s three AM and he’s only halfway through), and he hears quiet yapping from beside him.

He stops and turns slowly, as if scared of whatever may be there- but then there’s the same yapping again, and Eren looks down and sees it.

A small, muddy ball glares at Eren from the ground. Eren stares right back until the pup cowers back, and then Eren forgets about the rain and everything that it implies. He lowers himself onto the balls of his feet, extending his hand after taking off his gloves and letting the pup sniff it. After a few seconds it yaps again, put licks at Eren’s fingers.

“Hello, friend!” Eren whispers, reaching out with his other hand and petting the top of its head cautiously. “How’re ya?”

The puppy yips again, and sticks its tongue out adorably at Eren. Eren smiles. “Come on, friend. It’s cold. How about I take you home and give you a nice, warm bath for a change?”

The pup doesn’t complain then or when Eren lifts it up with a satisfied smile. He cradles it to his chest, using his entire body plus the beanie he was wearing as a shield from the rain and continued onward to his flat.

He didn’t even have to go to the pound. He’ll count that as a plus.


	270. Day 270: Tears (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eren has a breakdown??? stuff happens tomorrow.  
> TW for self-hate and what may or may not be an anxiety attack.

Eren sniffles a little. Why isn't Levi answering? Is he mad? Why would he be angry at Eren?

 Does he hate him? Oh god, he probably wants Eren dead. What if Levi really doesn't want to hear or know from eren ever again? What will Eren do then? Levi has become his whole life in such a short time; this whole soulmate thing, it makes Eren feels sick with anxiety and terror at not being good enough. What if Levi decides to go blind rather than let Eren stay with him? Levi is probably completely disgusted with the excuse for a man Eren is. Fuck. 

 He's sweating, his eyes sting with flowing tears, his nose runs, all of it gets into his sobbing mouth. Gross.

Eren probably looks like a mess right now. He feels like one, too- he can see towels strewn around the bathroom floor, and the overflowing water from the sink, his own clothes dumped carelessly into a corner. He can't see himes but he knows he looks worse than the room itself- dishevelled hair, red eyes, sickly pale and clammy skin. Condensation gathers around the corners of his glasses, which lie a few metres in front of him, and Eren concentrates on that for a while. He keeps sobbing, and his throat gets raw, but at least his skin isn't tingling anymore. 

God, he really does need Levi around right now. Eren really doesn't think he'll be able to endure all of this for much longer, and graduation is still two long, long months away. He's almost done with everything- he's turned in his thesis, and now he's on 'exams'. That's good- very good, in fact.  

The problem, though? this is the fourth time this past week that this happens. Eren needs Levi, and he's sure Levi needs him too, probably- like Mikasa said, the effects of separation are different on everyone at different points. 

Eren really doesnt know how he's going to survive these last two months. Here's to hoping that he at least gets out of this alive...


	271. Day 271: Glasses (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has this prompt been used before? I feel like if this prompt has been used before.

Skype (or any kind of video) calls are precious, Eren has begun to realise in his time away from Levi. Precious, rare, and possibly the highlight of Eren's week. 

On Sundays, Levi has the evening off and they can chat freely- at Their respective homes in opposite sides of the world, but still. Freely. Without the fear of interruption and the added reassurance that the other is still there, and there is live proof of it. 

Separation... hasn't been exactly easy, for either of them. Eren struggles with, well, everything, and Levi isn't too far back behind- the effects are catching up to him slowly and they end in quiet breakdowns and worsening insomnia, which renders him almost useless at times. 

Eren's not going to lie, he's kind of glad to know that Levi is as bad as himself- the bags under Eren's eyes match Levi's own, and as composed as Levi may seem most of the time, he looks like he's going to break down crying at any time (Which with him is a deeper frown than usual and a weird, almost unnoticeable glass-y look to his eyes). 

Eren then feels awful about that thought, which makes him scowl a little, and Levi laughs at him when he explains himself. "Never change, Eren," he says, after some good minutes of laughing at Eren's expense.

Eren smiles a little sardonically, clearly offended. "I will try not to," he answers, and Levi just laughs some more in response. 

"I miss you," Eren says, and Levi stops laughing gradually until he stops and only a soft smile rests on his face.

"I miss you too, love," he answers. "But we will see each other soon enough, won't we?"

Eren smiles a big, toothy grin. "Right!" He says. "I can't wait for that!"

Levi's smile widens just a little. "Me neither, love. Me neither."


	272. Day 272: Silicone (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more days!  
> Sorry if this sounds rushed! Remember that this particular AU does not follow a perfectly linear timeline...

Eren really can't wait. 

Hes sweating, and his head is swimming in exitement- he's done it, truly done it. He's managed to actually finish university. He didn't drop out! 

He listens to the speeches and then walks up when he hears his name, smiling the whole time; Levi would be so proud, he thinks, and he can see it on Levi's grin- wait, what?

Eren gasps quietly, and his smile widens when he meets eyes with Levi. He rushes through the rest of the screening, not paying attention to anything else other than _dont make a scene, you'll get to him soon enough._

Though soon enough couldn't come any slower. 

When everythings finally, finally done, Eren doesn't wait to throw his cap- rather, he runs and throws himself at Levi, crying. 

"Levi!" He says, and really doesnt feel real. 

"Hey, love," Levi says, smiling into Eren' hair and tightening his arms around Eren. "Missed me?"

Eren buries his face on Levi's neck, wanting to be closer but unable. "of course you idiot," he says, "why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" 

Levi laughs. "I just got here."

Eren pulls away unwillingly, only aware of Levi's presence and the weight that has been lifted off his chest. "Seriously?"

"Well, I didn't want to miss your graduation," Levi says, smiling. 

Eren laughs, and his tears keep flowing. "Three months is too long," he states, laughing. 

Levi nods and laughs along, ignoring everyone else's staring. "Three months is too long," he parrots.

Eren shakes his head looking into Levi's eyes. "God, I've missed you so much.."

Levi smiles gently, grabbing Eren's face gently. "Me too," he says. "I counted down the days until I'd be able to hold you again."

Eren shakes. "Yeah," he says, in lack of anything else.

Levi laughs, and tears fall from his face, too. 

Eren smiles at him and finally, after so, so long, leans up and kisses Levi. 


	273. Day 273: Nail Polish (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yhhh????

Weddings weren't much of a big deal for Eren. He didn't see the importance of such a big party, or the meaning of it- memories, sure, and he he under why people do it. He just doesn't understand how are hey willing to spend so much time and effort and money in one single day. 

Levi seems to share his thoughts, thank fuck, and so the only ceremony there is when they sign their papers and licenses and kiss in front of a jury is a pretty shade of nail polish on Eren's nails that matches Levi's bowtie. 

marriage, it seems, has become much less of a big deal than it was made out to be; but that doesn't stop Eren from being ridiculously happy about finally sharing his whole life with Levi, and will be forevermore. 

Well, except for one thing, but that comes later. 

Eren's parents and his friends insist on taking them out for dinner at some fancy restaurant to celebrate and bid farewell to Eren, because from this moment on, him and Levi will be together at the hip for good, which means that Eren is going to go and live with Levi all the way in the other side of the world. 

The chatter is friendly around them, and Eren can't stop fiddling with his new ring- a simple gold band with his and Levi's initials carved into it on the inside and a pristine, small white diamond on the front; he twists and tugs at it, not quite used to the feeling of it on his finger until Levi lies a warm, reassuring palm over Eren's and he realises he's shaking. 

"Sorry," Eren says, looking away bashfully and earning a laugh from Levi. 

"Don't apologise, love," Levi says, and his smile quite literally melts Eren's heart. His vision is blurry, and he mildly thinks about the solutions for it before he gets lost on the world wonder that is his soulmate. 

 _Shit_ , he thinks. _I got lucky. So very lucky...._


	274. Day 274: Match (Soulmates AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for the Soulmates AU! Aaaaaaah, I'll miss it.   
> Tomorrow we start with the Modern Magic AU ;)

Packing and moving was as uneventful as it was boring; Eren realises how little things he owns, and Levi laughs at his dispair (because it's a big deal that Eren was so busy he didn't really have time to make his flat into a home).

Three days before they are set to leave, Mikasa throws them a farewell party.

A Halloween themed farewell party.

Eren is estactic; Levi is not. He's never been much of a fan of dressing up and eating so much candy his teeth hurt. 

Eren still directs their coordiated costumes, and the nights turns out to be quite a blast (with compliments to their Costumes and good wishes). But by the end of the night, even Eren was exhausted. 

When they got to Levi's hotel room (since Eren's flat was already barren and not his anymore) Eren collapses on the bed and sighs.

Levi laughs at him, soft and fond. 

"Had fun?" He asks, taking off his and Eren's _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ costumes. 

Eren hums in affirmation, turning his head to look at Levi. "I'm going to miss my friends," he says, a soft smile playing on his lips. "But I cant wait to start a new life with you."

Levi smiles at him, shaking his head. He sits down beside Eren, stroking his hair. "Me too," he says. "I hope you like it there. we can redecorate as soon as we get home, and get you some new clothes and things, and maybe continue your classes-"

Eren interrupts Levi before he can finish. "I'll be fine-" he says, sitting up and leaning forward, "-As long as you are with me."

Levi smiles, nervous. "Really?" he asks, his eyes set on Eren's lips. 

"Really," Eren replies, His voice soft. His eyes look at Levi's, so similar from his own, and then at levi's lips, plump and soft. 

He leans forward a little more and joins their lips, decidedly not letting go until it's sure they're not going blind. 

Not anymore.

"I love you," Eren whispers when it's over, his head on Levi's chest. 

"I love you, too," Levi replies, and all is good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Levi's trans. He had surgery right after he came back to Japan (Four months before they got married). He's been on T for three years 


	275. Day 275: Saints (Modern Magic AU) (Smut Sunday #40)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much potential for this prompt, but smut got in the way.   
> Oh well.

An introduction to human sexuality is something Eren never thought he would be grateful for. 

Okay, let him explain- Erwin had talked to him around a month ago about the changes he would start seeing in himself and others; it was an awkward conversation, followed by Levi clearing up any questions and Eren blushing furiously all throughout. 

He hadnt been able to stop thinking about the things Erwin said- girls are pretty, and boobs are great, he's come to realise. Men are handsome, and there is something Eren finds disturbingly arousing about big hands and a perfectly straight jaw; all in all, Eren feels confused, scared, and a little bit sweaty. 

thank fuck Erwin and Armin are out, and Levi had business to attend. this feels like something horrendously incriminating. 

He's sloppy- this isn't his first time, but it's also certainly not the hundredth. Too scared to do this with anyone within a mile radius leaves Eren almost barren of timw for self-pleasure, sadly. 

But tonight, the thought of grey eyes and pretty hands keep him awake until he gives in and drowns out his moans with running water; His thoughts wander over a fantasy he's built over time, where he's beneath another man and pleasured in ways Eren is still too scared to try. 

give me a few years, he thinks, biting his lip and gripping wet walls for phantom leverage. Then I'll get to see how much I can actually take. 

Water makes it easier for his hands to move, at least. He doesn't dare to put an entire finger in without proper lubrication, but he thinks about how it would feel. Someday he will be able to fit an entire hand, he likes to think, and the fantasy of  how stretching would feel, along with what the prostate stimuli would bring, eventually tips him over the edge. 

Just tin time, too- or at least, Erwin is kind enough to pretend he didn't hear or know anything about what jus happened. Eren is accordingly grateful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's 15


	276. Day 276: Altar (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Dia de Muertos!!!

Eren has a friend, Marco. This friend is an immigrant from Mexico, and he comes from a deeply cultural family, even though one of his parents is fully American. 

Part of this culture, Eren and Levi find out, is building altars for the dead to honour their memory during the first two days of November- the first oneor children and pets and the second for adults and the elderly. This celebration is known as the All Saints' Day, and the Day of the Dead. 

Eren found the concept of it quite disturbing when Marco first explained it when asked about his favourite holiday, but he warmed up to the idea after a trip to Marco's house and seeing the altar he and his family had set up for a late family member. 

"It just, it seems like an amazing alternative to crying all the time, you know?" Eren says. "I definitely like the idea of the dead coming back for a few hours and enjoying all things they used to once again, even if it is only during one day of the year."

Marco laughs at him over pan de muerto and hot chocolate, along with his entire family. Eren doesn't have time to feel neither offended or ashamed, though, because then Marco's mother speaks- "Is there anyone you would consider building an altar for?" She asks. 

Eren looks down at his lap. "My mother, I guess," he says. "She... Passed away. Six years ago." 

Marco's mother smiles. "We can help you, if you'd like. We can make a small altar for her somewhere."

"seriously?!" Eren asks, extied and flattered and really not sure what to feel. "I don't think i can ask so much from you-"

"Nonesense!" Macro chimes in, smiling. "I think it would be a wonderful idea, Eren."

"really?" Eren asks. "Wouldn't it be like, cultural appropiation or whatever Jean was saying the other day, though?"

Marco's sister laughs, and his whole family does, too. "I don't think it would because you're not making fun of the holiday," she says, "Or wearing it as a costume without knowledge of what it means." 

"Oh," Eren says, sheepish. 

Marco reaches over and, in secret, takes his hand. "You'll love it," he says. "And you mum will, too. Trust me."

Eren does. Levi is obviously not jealous at all. 


	277. Day 277: Expression (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ?

Eren has a problem, and it is very, very bad. 

He can't talk to Erwin or Armin about this. this is all Marco's fault. He can not tell Levi. _Especially_ not Levi. 

This whole damn mess is because of him. 

Eren bites his lip and tries not to stare at the man in question- who's standing right in front of Eren. Naked, hot, and panting.

"Never liked this particular incarnation," Levi says, stretching his (oh so dreamy) arms. "Kinda impractical. Small, yes, and incredibly strong- but impractical."

" _I_ don't have a problem with it," Eren whispers,  totally not drooling. He's not like, gay or anything. 

"What?" Levi says, turning towards him with a sardonic smile. 

"I said that uh, why would you have a problem with it?" Eren corrects himself, quietly slapping himself back to reality. "I mean, you look... Human. Best way to blend in, right?" He says, awkwardly trying to fix himself. 

Levi thankfully takes the bait. "Oh, of course that's good. But animals are much more agile and compassionate, and it's easier to trust a dog than a man."

Eren nods. "oh, of course," he says, expressionless. 

"Got a problem kid?" Levi asks him, raising an eyebrow (While putting some pants on, thankfully, and helping alleviate the tightness of Eren's own).

Eren smiles. "Not at all," he says. "I'm getting food. Want some?" He asks, changing topics quickly.

"ah, thought you'd never ask," Levi smirks, and Eren nods, smiling back. 

"Pizza good for you?"  Eren asks, taking his phone from his poxket with a small laughs. "Or do you prefer Chinese?"

"pizza's perfect," Levi says softly, smiling at Eren in secret. "You know how I like it. I must go speak with Erwin now; call me when the pizza's here, alright?"

eren nods, pursing his lips. "Of course," he tells Levi's retreating back. 

He doesn't look back at Eren. 


	278. Day 278: Hard (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bby Eren

"God fucking damnit!" Eren screams, sending sparks and his wand flying. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, okay? Fuck this, fuck that, and fuck all of you."

Levi grits his teeth while Erwin rubs the bridge of his nose with two fingers and Armin looks torn between empathy and annoyance. 

"Eren..." Erwin starts, but Eren shakes his head and storms away, mumbling, "No, fuck you, I give up, okay, I'm fucking done with this, it's been weeks and I haven't even been close to making it and I'm starting to wear thin on my patience, fuck, I may as well give up magic-"

his voice fades as Eren walks farther and farther away. Erwin turns to Levi, who looks at the wizard, incredulous. 

"You got to be kidding me."

"Levi, you're the only one he'lol actually consider listening to. Plus, you're his familiar. You know him better than anyone else," Erwin explains, and Armin nods from beside him. "He's right," is all the other familiar says. 

Levi grunts. "Fine," he says, "But you owe me one."

and so Levi goes, and sits beside Eren at the steps of some abandoned building way into the night. 

"It's just too hard," is all explanation Eren gives. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't even know if I still want to keep up with the magic..."

"don't say that," Levi says, frowning. "You're just frustrated."

"oh, and how would you know that?" Eren asks sarcastically. 

Levi sighs. "Look, kid, I know it's hard, alright? but you just have to keep trying until you get better at it. That's all you can do. practise makes perfect, and no frustrated tantrum will change that, as much as you may wish it did."

eren stares at him. "I just need a break," he says softly, looking down. "I need to stop and think about everything. Seriously. Alone."

levi raises his hands and eyebrows, smiling a little. "I'll wait for you at the house, then."

"yeah," Eren says. "Yeah, see you there."

"It gets better, kid," are Levi's last words, and then he leaves. 


	279. Day 279: Had (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren crushes harder than a 12yr old girl, fuck

fear is an emotion Eren hasn't experienced in a while. 

hes experienced anger, and apathy, and sadness too many times to count, but fear has not been in his mind since... Well, that night. There has not been one thing that made his knees weak and his lips wobbly. 

except for this. He never thought something as apparently insignificant as a kiss could have his palms sweating and his heart beating a thousand kilometres per hour. 

The boy he's kissing- Eren can't even remember his name, fuck, but it's dark and he's kinda drunk kinda not- seems to be pretty decent at it, at least. He's cute, too, with a small button nose and dark hair hanging over clear blue eyes, much like Levi's. 

Eren kind of wants to throw up, but it would be rude to just do it all over this kid. He seems nice enough, at least; Eren has seen him around the school a couple of times, and hes pretty sure they have at least one class together. Levi would surely know what his name is- fuck, you know. Levi. Eren really can't believe what his life is anymore, what it has become, and what it will be one day.

Eren had a revelation right then- he realised that he liked kissing boys more than girls, though girls are pretty, too. Eren isn't very sure of anything but the exited jitters sinking into the bottom of his stomach, directly accompanied by a bone-deep fear of whatever. 

Probably Erwin, he rationalises. He doesn't like it when Eren drinks and kisses random people without Levi to protect him and maybe sometimes even drink with him. Armin, too, because he worries even more than Erwin does and that really says something.

(Eren knows he isn't fooling anyone with his weird little game of love; it is apparent to anyone who has seen him with levi in any form that those two belong together, no matter what- and maybe that's what Eren is truly afraid of. A temperamental soul who inhabits carcasses and has a thing for squeaky clean floors).

fuck.


	280. Day 280: Acoustic (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's way older here. Maybe like, 20-25yrs old.

After Eren successfully finishes high school, everything becomes complicated but at the same time simpler than ever before. 

Things with Levi sort of... Happen, in the way that they'd been destined to since the beginning- so much energy and magic flowing through both of them is only strengthened by a bold bond between sorcerer and familiar, after all. It starts out as simple touches, and hand-holding, and then Levi's body pressed completely against Eren's back as the former performs some complicated spell. Then it gets more intense- Levi's lips on the back of Eren's neck, and the shell of his left ear, for instance, and the wandering hands that never really go beyond the tips of Eren's fingers. 

Straight up kissing, as in, mouth to mouth, is what really gets Eren thrown into reality in a much harsher way than it was possibly intended to be. 

Not. Arrives out in the same manner as everything that goes on between them two- naturally and eventually, unexpectedly albeit completely bound to happen.

Unsurprisingly, it happens suring one of Eren's frustrates sprees- Levi's had to deal with them for the majority of a nine year period, and his patience finally ran out; and so, Levi leant forward and locked lips with Eren that one night, leaving Eren completely stunned and lovestruck- half because it's really one of the most effective ways of transmitting energy (the more intimate, the more energy shared) and the other half just to shut him the fuck up. 

It seemed to have worked quite well for both the reasons, which was rare on itself. Levi's glad for that, though, and are is Erwin and Armin. 

after that, things go almost flawlessly for them. They speak, some time after, and settle into this weirdly financial relationship. Not that Eren's complaining, and neithe rid Levi, probably, but they boy thane always had a knack for drama of any kind.

Tough luck on getting to them, indeed.


	281. Day 281: See (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end of this....

Eren has no idea of how exactly he (and every single person before himself) was able to be completely blind to almost evertthing that hasn't anything to do with them. He knew things were crumbling down again, eiggt in front of him,'bit this time he's had time to talk and set things straight, at least.

...On his feelings for Levi, more specifically. He could have avoided some earlier troubles had the man just let him explain (And explained himself, it seems).

Eren is just not really sure what and who he's fighting for anymore, and he really looks ag the edge of crying when Levi appears, unharmed. 

"that was dangerous," Eren says. Levi smirks at him, and days, "yeah, well, runs in the family." 

eren really can't seems to muster much aside from a grin and a kiss, both of which startle everyone in the room. "Come on, you knew," Eren tells erwin to his indignant face, making Armin laugh in agreement with Eren. 

Levis really not sure what his imminent talk with Eren will bring- whether it's a lecture or a make-out, he likes to think he's readied himself for the most part. 

He just really wishes Eren is Solely meeting with him due to anything aside from the obvious.  


	282. Day 282: Undeniable (Modern Magic AU)(Smut Sunday #41)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighs. Imma miss this au.

The first time Eren and Levi have sex comes much later than either of them had anticipated, but is still natural, and it has bled into their lives and routine just as easily as anything else. 

it was during the first few weeks of college- for Eren, anyway-, that Eren found himself ridiculously frustrated over what was supposed to be simple chemistry for him. Levi had chuckled at him, kissed his neck softly and run his hands down Eren's arms, though it soon became known that it wasn't really helping. 

So levi just, continued- kissed the shell of Eren's ear, leaned over eren's books and notes to join their lips properly; after that, things just kind escalate- they lose clothes, and coherent thought, it seems. All of Eren's pent up frustration dissipates with a single touch from Levi. Their hands roam the other's body, and their lips arent restricted to only their face- Eren takes the liberty of biting at Levi's neck, and his chest, and the underside of his jaw. 

Meanwhile, Levi's kneading Eren's shoulder muscles, gripping them tightly, his nails digging into them unintentionally (but still drawing out a groan from Eren). 

They kiss and grind against each other, fully clothed from the waist down- Eren feels kind of ridiculous about that, now, because he totally soiled his pants then. Levi did, too, but he didn't seem quite as bothered as Eren; the bastard was already changed and ready to contunue Eren's studies when the latter came into the dorm after changing into clean clothes. 

After that, sex became routine- an easier, more effective way of transmitting energy, it seems, and also a way to distract themselves from whatever and unwind. This goes on for eren's while college career, even when he gets himself a pretty boy who likes him enough to stick around until graduation (When the unnamed boy just gives goodbyes followed by empty apologies, telling Eren he was never really serious about anything, and Eren really is more relieved than hurt at this point- whatever he has going on with Levi would probably have been considered cheating, though eren knows his ex wasn't nearly as monogamous either). 

Eren's just glad he can control himself much better now, even more so when he opens a positions and spells shop and Levi is right there at his elbow, smiling warmly at Eren and whatever it is that he sees in the future. 


	283. Day 283: Deep (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trash. im such trash im so sorry   
> kudos if you see the ~references. they're not hard to find.

When Eren opens his shop, (of course with a lot of help from Erwin because going into business fresh out of college and in a completely new town on his own is truly ridiculous) he is twenty-two years old and almost 100% sure he has his life together.

Until feelings get in the way.

It is ridiculous, really- Eren didn’t grow up in a remotely human family, surrounded by Erwin, Armin, and eventually Mikasa (a beautiful shapeshifter from the east), and most of his friends excluding Iris and maybe Oliver (emphasis on the _maybe,_ cause damn) are some kind of magical or superhuman creature. He should not be feeling wat he does- the aching in his chest and the trembling of his hands as watches Levi flirt shamelessly with some costumer is completely uncalled for.

Eren is weird for the rest of the week- his kisses are more forceful than usual, and his moans more pleading, demanding. He builds a wall around certain parts of his mind that makes Levi squirm uncomfortably, but Eren really can’t bring himself to care much when that same Levi s laughing lowly to the words some other person is spluttering, a look in his eye that Eren hadn’t seen directed at anyone but himself.

He doesn’t know what to do. He's almost sure he’s suck, but these symptoms aren’t anything he recognises; maybe the flu, or one of those lethal viruses that he’s read are going around lately- he even takes some herbs and dares to drink actual pills (just Advil, though, because he isn’t sure what the hell he’s doing).

His confusion and tightening chest continue until his only human friends walks in through the door one day, a smug grin playing on her face.

“Hey, Iris!” Eren greets her, smiling softly. She is one of the only humans he truly likes.

“Hey, Eren,” She answers. “How are you? I see your business is doing quite well…” She says, gesturing towards the people inside, looking at the different shelves and lists and crystals.

“Yeah! We’re really lucky, honestly,” Eren says, nodding. “How’s your dad? Still got those back pains?”

Iris nods, wincing a little, and Eren’s smile turns understanding. “Poor man. Would you like tea? Or are the creams working fine?”

Iris rolls her eyes. “The tea is fine,” She says. “He’s super forgetful about it, though. Maybe that’s why its not being very effective.”

“Oh!” Eren says, a quick laugh escaping him. “That’s probably not the reason at all! You see, some people are more responsive towards creams or chewables rather than teas or herbs. Your dad’s probably just a cream guy.”

Iris smiles at him and takes the creams Eren offers- discounts and all, because Eren likes her. Plus, he needs  favour.

“Hey, uh Iris? Can I ask you something?” Eren asks as he’s bagging up everything she’s buying.

“Of course,” She answers, and Eren breathes a sigh of relief.

“I think I'm sick,” he says, worried. “I’m just- my stomach’s all twisted up, and I can’t stop daydreaming, you know, and I'm super distracted and moody, like, sighing all the time? I cant seem to stop staring at certain, uh, people. It’s awful. I fear it may start affecting my performance down the road.”

Iris looks at him fondly. “I’ll see into it,” she says, a laugh twinkling in her eyes. “See you tomorrow, Eren.”

“Yeah! Thank you, iris!”

Levi looks at him weirdly at that, and Eren blushes.


	284. Day 284: Safe (Modern Magic AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didn't think this would end _happy_ , did you?

They find Eren. It was bound to happen, he knows, but it still doesn't prepare him to lose everything again. there's a fight- everyone tries their best, obviously. But Eren still loses. He still is forced to light a total of _thirteen_ candles, two of them blue and carved.

 

 

“Be safe,” Eren tells Levi as departing words. Levi smiles at him sadly, a low glow in his eyes.

“I will be,” he says, nodding. He leans in, and suddenly he’s kissing Eren with a fervour and sweetness Eren’s desired since he became old enough. Eren smiles tearfully at Levi, who strokes his cheek and wipes away the tears. “There’s no need for that, Eren. You’ll see me again.”

“Yeah, every November,” he says, smiling sardonically. “Gosh, I miss you already.”

Levi laughs, and it sounds kind of like a sob.

“I'm sorry,” Eren says, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault, I- I couldn’t stop it. I wasn’t strong enough.”

Levi shakes his head. “No, Eren. It’s okay, I'm fine, Eren- please don’t blame yourself for what’s happening. None of this is even remotely your fault.”

Eren laughs bitterly, holding onto Levi’s waist tightly- his arms had snaked around it at some point. “Then whose is it, Levi? I’m the only one around to blame, now. I'm a fucking- I'm a fuck up. This whole mess is because of _me,_ because I was just too fucking shitty to die back then so everyone is now just, dead because of me, simply gone in the blink of an eye. All because of _me.”_

Levi sighs, and Eren can feel his breaths on his skin. Cold and distant, barely a whisper against Eren’s neck.

“That’s not true. You can save many others, now, for a change. I know you can do it. You’ve learnt from what happened, no?” Levi says, cradling Eren’s face with his hands. “You can beat whoever did this, now. I believe in you.”

“I don’t know if I can do it without you, Levi,” Eren sobs, leaning into Levi like if he were the only support Eren as from madness. “I can’t accept it. I don’t want you dead!”

Levi sighs. “I’m sorry, Eren,” He says. “I love you.”

And then he’s leaving- Eren follows, of course, but Levi’s dissipated as soon as he crosses the threshold of what once was Eren’s shop.

This is all his fault, Eren thinks, still. He collapses on the same spot he was at the beginning, cradling Levi’s empty shell, hands bloody and eyes wet.

He let this happen. His friends- his _new_ friends- are dead because of _him_. And he will never forgive himself or the bastard who’d dare do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explanations come tomorrow, in the form of something separate, maybe not at all. then we move on.  
> Up next: Cursed!Eren, Dragon!Levi, and a story that has no possibility for a happy ending. Death is something we all simply have to deal with, after all.


	285. Day 285: Sound (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dont want eren to die, because fuck, i love this asshole too much.

Travelling with Levi is peaceful; Eren hasn’t felt this safe and serene since he was a small child, devoid of any responsibilities or curses and whatnot. It makes him forget- at least for some time- about the imposing darkness hanging over his head, the colours of the eye under the decorated eyepatch he wears.

The only sounds that surround them are Mother Nature’s very own, plus the wind stroking Eren’s hair, lulling him into a comatose state where he feels almost like he’s floating (and it has nothing to do with Levi and their current air-travelling).  He closes his eyes, and Levi hums underneath him.

“What?” Eren asks, smiling a small smile solely reserved for his best friend.

Levi only hums again, and it’s warm and brown. Eren giggles but stays quiet, not really understanding Levi but unwilling to break the trance he’s caught himself in (because it’s actually positive and calming for a change).

Eren strokes the scales on Levi’s neck as he lies low in the clouds, some catching in his hair and clothes and lashes. “Thank you,” he murmurs suddenly, so quietly that Levi almost doesn’t catch it (and Eren honestly wishes he didn’t).

But Levi did, and he hums again, happy and warm. Eren feels a rush of affection he hasn’t really felt for anyone but his mother, when she used to visit him. Mikasa, too, to an extent, until he didn’t see her again.

Eren smiles into the inside of his elbow, tears running free down his cheeks, wiped away by the gushing winds; his silent crying turns into full-on sobs, suddenly, as if all the tension and emotion Eren’s been bottling up bursts from its containment and makes itself known in the form of salt and water, huffs and puffs of breath.

Gods, he’s going to miss life. It has turned out to be quite good, as much as Eren really didn’t think it would turn out on his favour; but oh, how wrong he had been, and how glad he was about that.


	286. Day 286: Build (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite Erens....

Budding relationships are the last thing Eren expects from this little roadtrip, but he winds up pleasantly surprised when he makes more friends than he bargained for (a.k.a, none at all). Before, he could count his friends and acquaintances with less than the fingers of his hand, but now- if you consider everyone whose name Eren knows, and has been kind to- he needs at least two more pairs, and then some. 

He's pleased, to say at least, and maybe even a little bit in love with the idea of living free for the first time in what may as well be forever; Levi smiles at him with this one particular smile Eren knows is just reserved for him, and that just enunciates his point. He finally feels content after over sixteen years of being miserable, and he honestly doesn't want to think about the reason for it. Sure, the thought crosses his mind ( _way_ too many times for his liking), and it does kind of dampen his mood, at times, but he mostly tries to deal with it; he knows it's his destiny, and he knows he can't actually help it, so he just... _tries_. He thinks about all the good things he's been able to do so far, the things he still has yet to discover in the little time he has left. He just really wants to enjoy the moment, he guesses, and not be held down by sorrow and fear of what is to come. He may have been that person at one point in his life, but he isn't anymore; he's tired, in general, of being afraid of something he knows is inevitable. He just has to deal with it. 

His new friends- the ones who decide to tag along, to his and Levi's (mostly pleasant) surprise- are quite the good company. In total they make five people, picking up anyone else who is willing and courageous enough to tag along. There's Mikasa, Armin who's a well-meaning and incredibly young intellectual and his mentor Hanji, a freckled boy with natural charm and dazzling smile, and Jean- the bitchy, kind of really annoying asshole who, for some reason, was dragged into all of this by Marco. They make quite the interesting bundle, in between their very much contrasting personalities, looks, and abilities. One downside is that they can't travel by air because Levi can't carry all of them at once on his narrow back, so they walk (Though Levi carries Eren in his normal, human back when he gets too tired). 

So, yeah. He's happy. And as long as he dies _happy_ , he'll be okay.

 


	287. Day 287: Potassium (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im falling asleep lmao

In one of the many little villages of the curious not so little country they live in,there is what seems to be endless celebrations and tireless parties, each of them with their fair share of extra entertainment- whether it's recreational fighting, singing, playing, or anything else. Like now, for example, that there is a loud boom and a slight flash behind them, the fireworks cracking and exploding to draw different shapes on the night sky. 

Hanji and Armin had appeared intrigued, along  everyone else in their company, every single person for a different matter, whether it's the loud and intimidating booms, the bright flashes, or the pretty residual colours of sodium, potassium, etc.  

Eren looks happier than he ever has, clinging to Levi's hand like the overexcited child he is; he's blanbering and running his mouth, letting his words run free of anything and anyone. He confides all his doubts and observations to one very much willing Levi, as everyone else in their littoe group watches on fondly. 

Levi's smile is kilowatts wide, and it feels like if it could light up the entire village with just his friend on the side- Eren returns the sentiment, and although he knows and fears the extent of Levi's feelings, he doesnt really say anything. He wants to dwell in the sweet hum of the best friendship hes ever had and thought himself not worthy of having; he at least wants to enjoy it as much as possible before inevitably fucking it up. 

Because that's what he does- he hurts people he cares about, sometimes way beyond repair; he leaves his messes for someone else to clean up and deal with them; he tries to ignore everything and make his pain duller by drinking, even if alcohol has never (and will never, for the matter) affected him before. 


	288. Day 288: Nudity (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed some bonding time between these two because priorities okay

Armin, Hanji's apprentice, is quite the piece of work, and Eren doesn't mean that in the annoying kind of way-  seeing as he can carry ten times his own weight and he's some kind of evil genius. He's also five feet, two inches tall and wears an overgrown bowl cut. 

He also  embarrassed by almost anything. He's so awkward, Eren really does have to wonder sometimes about how come this kid hasnt accidentally killed himself or anyone around him- he sure does look like his head is about to explode with how red it is, really.  

Who knew a little bit of skin can get this kid redder than Levi's scales? Seriously, this kid needs to loosen up a little. 

Eren giggles at his own thought, not at all phased by the fact that Armin just caught him skinny dipping in a lake not too far away from where they'd (all seven of them) stopped for the night.

"You okay?" Eren asks, his brows furrowing. "Armin? Are you alright? You are looking quite feverish... Are you sure you're not coming down with a cold?"

Armin coughs awkwardly, advering his eyes from Eren and his... everything. "I'm, uh, okay. H-How about you-u? Had fun lately?" he asks, his eyes fitting from a suddlenly incredibly interesting rock to a posisbly equal if not intriguing patch of grass. 

"I have! Just finished swimming some. Maybe you should try it sometime, it's fun," Eren says, a bright smile playing on his features. 

"Uh, yeah... Thanks," Armin answers, still looking away pointedly. "Would you mind, uh, covering? up? a bit, maybe, I mean, I just don't think I'm ready for, uh-"

Eren looks at him confusedly before his mouth snaps and forms a small 'O' in recognition. "Right," he says, giggling again. "Sorry, I didn't know you had a, uh, problem. With this. Which is cool. Not that like, you have a problem with this and I do this on purpose, because I totally didn't know, but as in... yeah."

"Yeah?" Armin smirks, looking over and seeing a (thankfully) clothed Eren. 

"Yeah," Eren says. 


	289. Day 289: Kind (Fairy Tale AU) (Sunday #42)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lack of smut today is because i really want to conserve the nature of this specific AU- friendship, and mostly Eren being ace/aro and literally giving no fucks. So for today im breaking one rule and discussing Asexuality/Aromanticism(?) instead!

"So, uh, Eren," Armin approaches the man in question later in the day, cheeks flaming and eyes shifting. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Eren looks at him for a moment and then breaks into a bright smile.  "Sure thing! What's up?" he says, trying to keep his nerves under wraps. 

"How come you're so okay with, uh, nudity? and such?" Armin asks with a weird, squeaky voice. "Sorry if it's too intruding! you don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

Eren giggles at him, patting his hand playfully. "Oh, that! Don't worry, Armin, you're fine," he says, smile still set firmly on his face. "I'm not like Levi? I'm not used to it, at least, I just don't really experience, uh, normal human reactions? I guess? I don't really have the need or desire to, y'know," he says, making a gesture that has Armin's face turning a whole new different shade of red, "I guess it just doesn't come natural to me. I mean, I know when someone's attractive, and I really can't deny that some people are true Adonises, but I simply see it as that- aesthetically pleasing. Nothing else."

Armin stares at him for a second. "Oh," he finally says, worrying his bottom lip. "Does that mean that you do not want to pursue any kind of, uh, intimate relationship with anyone? Not even once?" 

Eren nods. "Yup. Exactly that. I mean, I'm curious as to exactly what is making so many people mad these days, but I seriously feel nothing other than scientific wonder about that." 

Armin's eyes go wide. "Interesting. How about romantic relationships?" he asks, losing the shy boy façade and going full-on scientist. Eren likes this Armin much better. 

"I feel the same way, though I've come to learn that some do wish to get romantically involved with others," Eren says. "I guess it's just different for everyone."

Armin's eyebrows go up to his hairline. "Oh!" he says, but nothing else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitions of asexuality & aromanticism coming from an ace/aro person (me), so please dont try and call me out on my own sexuality :)) (lord knows its happened lml)  
> also a passing mention of levi totally counts, stfu


	290. Day 290: Beauty (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi's crush hurts

The reflection of the coloured dusk light on the blown glass behind Eren makes him seem ethereal, as if a single gust of wind could come and shatter the illusion and break the delicate lines his shoulders and arms form against the light. His smile is soft and caring, eye twinkling with wonder and some kind of childish innocence he never seems to lose despite the carnage ha has been- and is being- put through. Levi looks at the way his skin matches perfectly with the colours that dance around and on it with keen eyes, lost in thought as they attend some service inside an old church. Eren's laughing at someting, almost completely disregarding the person speaking at the front of the room. He looks beautiful. 

Levi knows that Eren isn't interested in the slightlest, but that doesn't stop him from marvelling at the sheer natural beauty the boy seems to posess. 

Eren, of course, knows about Levi's not so little crush- he doesn't say anything mostly out of respect and awkwardness and really not wanting to mess up their friendship (or whatever they have going on- it's good, and it works, and it's so so good, so much so that Eren fears it shattering in the same way so many things do in his life).  

Levi pretends that he doesn't know Eren knows. it makes things easier, for the both of them- Eren doesn't want to mess up so close to the end and Levi doesn't want to mess up, period. It works and even if it's not the cleanest or best of ways, there really isn't any alternative that doesn't require use of time they do not, in fact, have. 

So it is how it is, and as it is is okay. Mostly. 

Levi still refuses to think about why they aren't trying anything else. 


	291. Day 291: Traffic (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate how this AU is sad by nature lmao

As the days leading up to what Eren knows is death, Levi really can't help but freak out a little. 

Eren is just so young, it's tragically unfair for everyone that has ever been blessed with crossing the prince's path; such a bright light, a promising future at the end of a dark tunnel cut short at the wrath of some petty sorcerer. Good people always did have the worst luck. 

Eren knows that Levi worries; he is no fool to his best friend's behaviour, not after knowing him and observing him for as long as Eren has. 

So he decides to settle everything once and for all. 

"Levi," he says at night, way past the time that any sane creature would be asleep. "We have to talk. Set some things straight."

Levi nods, abd his stomach goes up in knots. He doesn't say anything. 

"I love you," Eren starts, sitting beside Levi around the dying embers of what once was a bonefire. "But not in the way that you love me."

Levi nods, sad but understanding. "I know," he says. "I don't care. Your friendship is something I hold precious."

Eren smiles and, for the first time since Levi's known him, there's uncertainty in his eyes and voice. "Right. But that's the reason I needed to talk to you," Eren says, sighing. He eyes Levi for a while, and then he sigh. "I know that- I know this will be hard. I know it is. But you- you have to pull through it, okay? I don't want you running around and ruining your life over the loss of my own."

Levi looks at him in wonder. "How can you be so okay with all of this?" he asks, completely disregarding Eren's statement. 

Eren smiles sadly at him, not quite taking the bait but humouring Levi either way. "I came to terms with it a long time ago. I have always known that I would- that I was going to die, someday, and not as late in life as my father hoped."

Levi nods slowly. "Okay," he says. 

"I don't want you go cry. Grief is okay, but please don't go doing anything too stupid without my being around, alright?  Don't want you getting into so much trouble, Mr. Scales," Eren smirks, giggling at Levi's old nickname. 

"I don't- I dont know, Eren. But okay," Levi says, avoiding Eren's eyes. 

Said eyes- mismatched, one of them a painful reminder to thw origin of this travel- crinkle at the edges with a jolly, thunderous laugh. 

"Good," he says, and Levi's heart breaks a little when he sees the shattered coloured glass behind Eren's masked happiness. 


	292. Day 292: Bitch (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know what id been calling this au what the fuck

The weirdest thing about death, Eren realises, is that the whole thing is just utterly anticlimactic. Sure, there’s the leading up to it, and the grieving that may come next, but death itself- as in, the act of dying- is really not what one may expect.

It’s just closing your eyes and not waking up again. Or at least that’s what Eren concludes after giving it what could have been way too much thought in a different situation.

They are about three days away from the coast, and Eren can already smell the salt and feel the breeze on his hair, even if there are layers and layers of trees and stuff blocking the way. Eren can’t really bring himself to care about much these days, aside from his friends and the things he wants to see and do and feel before he goes; he’s really more worried about the trip rather than the destination, honestly; he just wants to spend these few times he has left with his friends, the people he’s ever truly loved, even if they are all quite the wild bunch.

Eren is no fool; he sees the worried, sad faces of the people around him. He pretends not to notice and the others pretend he doesn’t, but Eren knows how much this is hurting them all (especially Levi, but they’ve talked about this already, fuck). Eren really just wishes they would quit their whining and bitching for a second and try to listen to what Eren has to say because, honestly, _he’s_ the one dying here, hello?

Okay, to say that Eren is a bit annoyed is quite the understatement. He's pissed. But there’s really nothing he can do about it because he’s guilty, too, probably even more so than the last two; he’s a wreck on the inside, but still chill at times.

He just wants this to never be over but at the same time, he can’t wait. Living is weird like that.


	293. Day 293: Chloroform (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is choppy and holeyer(?) than swiss cheese. im just. so many feelings.

Eren can hear footsteps behind him. 

He really is in no shape to talk to anyone- he doesn't want to have any kind of human interaction right now. His eye hurts and so does his heart and it's becoming more and more difficult to breathe through the thick, humid air. He feels as if his head would explode. 

"You okay, kid?" Levi asks, sitting homself down beside Eren. "You bailed out pretty suddennly. Looking kinda pale, too, are tou sure you're not sick?" He brings a small, pale hand to Eren's forehead and feels his temperature, a worried frown set firmly on his face. 

Eren smiles and gently swats the hand away, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

Levi sighs and nods. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Eren smiles. "Yeah, I do. Thank you."

Levi doesn't answer but still stares at Eren for a while, unmoving. Eren breathes and ahivers under Levi's intense gaze before he sighs defeatedly, rubbing at the back of his neck tiredly.

"My limbs feel heavy, like if I were just waking up from a long sleep- or rather, as if I was so tired from doing nothing. My heart is on the ground and my eye hurts a little, so does my head, and, shit," Eren says, pulling at the short hairs on his nape. "I just want to sleep for a thousand years." 

Levi sighs and scoots over, nodding. "I know," he says. "I'm sorry I can't do much."

Eren giggles, humourless and empty. "It's okay. I wasn't expecting you to."

Levi sighs again. "It's okay to be scared, Eren. It's okay to cry."

Eren's eyes sting with unshes tears. "Is it, though?"

Levi smiles oddly, vacant of his usual playful seriousness. "Of course. Fear is proof of your humanity, Eren, and we both know that that is exactly what you want to prove, isn't it? At least to yourself."

Eren wonders about how did Levi know all that, and concludes that he's just smart like that. He knows Eren better than he knows himself, after all. "Yeah," Eren mumbles, and for the first time since his mother left him for good, he cries, and Levi only wraps his arm around Eren and kisses his hair. 


	294. Day 294: Incinerate (Fairy Tale AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.   
> written to the sound of my heaving sobs, breaking heart, and _chasing cars_ by sleeping at last.

"Death is hard," Levi starts after a long time, Eren’s tears drying on his cheek as well as on Levi’s shoulder. The sun sets over the ocean ahead of them, and even if they both know these are Eren’s last breaths, neither of them can help but feel at peace.

Eren undoes his eyepatch and places it firmly on Levi’s palm, shaking his head; he interrupts Levi with a silly, failed raspberry ruined by his clogged nostrils. “Death is bullshit,” he answers, laughing around the dull ache on the back of his throat that comes after crying for so long; and Levi just stares at him, a weird smile playing on his features, unsure. Eren looks at it questioningly- looks at Levi questioningly- for just as long as it is in front of his eyes.

And then Levi does what Eren saw coming from over six thousand miles away: he leans in slowly, closes his eyes and brings up the hand that’s not resting on Eren’s hip, and kisses him.

Eren smiles into the kiss even though he doesn’t give it back. Levi pulls away some seconds after, the same sad smile plastered across his features and a laugh lingering on his eyes. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he says, his breath ghosting over Eren’s lips and chin, and it feels more like a goodbye rather than a long due and heartfelt confession.

Eren’s grin widens a tiny bit. “I know,” he answers, and doesn’t say much more.

They stay as they are, arms wrapped around each other with warm and fading light pouring over them. Eren closes his eyes at some point, shakes himself, and opens them again- fighting for a life that was long lost, maybe; his breath hitches and halts suddenly along with his heart, as expected, watching over the ocean he longed so much to see; he gives his last breath to the calm ocean breeze, with salt on his hair and eyes.

Levi weeps silently over Eren’s body outside, and then at night again after he tells everyone and Eren isn't buried; he’s incinerated- or as much as he can be with only Levi’s fire to burn- and his ashes are thrown into the sea, granting the freedom he so much desired.

Levi keeps his eyepatch, a key, and the memories of his best friend. Then he goes back to being alone.

 


	295. Day 295: Candidate (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on from last promptnonto something a little less morbid if you think about it for too long.  
> Only a little bit though. happy reading!

"Still waiting for your prince to show up, sweetheart?" The man with the weird moustache asks Eren. 

Eren growls at him from his spot on the ground. His body is weary and weak, barely running on fumes and the little food he is given every day- but this has become reality for him over the past month. 

Has it really been that long? Fuck. Eren can't even think straight; his hands hurt and the smell of artificial earth makes it hard to form any kind of coherent thought. 

The man laughs at him. "Not very talkative today, eh? You poor soul, it has been so little time and you already look so exhausted... I bet you'll break soon, will you not?" 

Eren wants to sigh but can't really find it in him to do so, so instead he opts forma half-assed glare. 

He has remained carefully stoic throughout his stay here... wherever the fuck they may be. But comments like these are the ones that make Eren slip, just a little, and he knows that his kidnappers know that- they can probably see all about Eren's insecurities on how much Levi actually cares about him and if he really is heartless enough to leave him to his own devises.

He knows that they are waiting patiently for his breaking point, or even a tiny crack on the fragile glass of his mask, to attack. They want to destroy him and abuse him, use him in all ways Eren's always feared being used. 

This is probably all his mother's fault. He can bet this is all behind her being a conceited bitch who couldn handle having a magical son and sought 'help' in those where help was the least likely to come from. 

and now Eren's fucked. He is so, so fucked. 


	296. Day 296: Best (Arranged Marriage AU) (Smut Sunday #43)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so hard to write tho

This is so unfortunate, Eren concludes. Incredibly and awkwardly unfortunate. But hey- in his defence, he's still 19. He has an excuse.

Though awkward and completely uncalled for boners are really the last thing Eren needs, for real. He doesn't have the energy to actually deal with it- he can't move his hands, anyway- but he still entertains the idea of simpler times, when he had someone to help him with these particular kinds of problems.

He can picture it- Levi's fingers, long and smooth, tracing the freckles on his back carefully; his lips on Eren's neck, their bodies pressed as close as they could, Eren happy and noisy against the wall (or whatever surface they'd managed to lean on).

He thinks about the noises, moans and groans and yelps, as Levi groped him through his clothes and Eren dared to do the same, wrapping his legs around Levi's waist and running his dull nails down Levi's back and making his shiver. Eren feels hot and sad at the thought, but it helps him keep his mid off other things, so he carries on. He imagines the feeling of Levi's lips and the inside of his mouth, building his incredibly accurate mental image from personal experience and longing. He can almost taste Levi himself, the sweat and mint combined into something that should probably have grossed Eren out.

The swell of muscle and flushing, soft skin make themselves known under Eren's fingers, the ghost image of Levi moving under him. His smile is so warm and bright that it makes Eren want to cry a little, maybe, bur he doesn't because there's people and he doesn't have near the strength to do so.

Eren misses Levi probably way too much, if these fantasies are anything to go by- Eren doesn't even get off to them, not anymore, but instead he dwells on the thought of seeing Levi again and refusing to think about the alternatives.


	297. Day 297: Door (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am only going to be writing this from Eren's POV. I like the exploring i guess. idk.

Eren can't really register much these days; sounds filter theough his ears, and feelings dont come completely unnoticed, but otherwise he's at sensory loss- mot because he's being kept from stimuli or whatever, but his body is just so weak from the abuse and strain that it's starting to wear down. 

He doesn't even know the reason why he is being held captive- his magic, maybe, but that is hardly any reason for kidnapping; plant magic isnt exactly what one would consider particularly dangerous, aside from poisonous plants and maybe some pests; but the men still wear him down to the bone and then some everyday, and Eren is sure he is bleeding out slowly through the bursts of energy magic takes from him- He's literally running on fumes. 

He cant even get to the door on his own. It's ridiculous. 

His plants are withering and looking ugly, mistreated, sick, just like he imagines he himself to look like. The men are less than pleased- they hit him more, for one, and they talk more. Eren can't understand them in any way so he lets them be, dwelling in his easy ignorance towards the world around him; He barely speaks anymore, and he has half a mind to eat (drink?) whatever assortment of shitty liquefied food comes his way. 

He entretains himself by finding imaginary patterns on whatever he can- the times he eats, the tastes, the climbing rate of mortality his plants experience. He sleeps more, laughs less, feels less. 

He is kind of miserable. He wants to die some days, but some others he remembers what may or may not be waiting back at the castle with his husband and the life they had just started to build around the other.

fuck, eren thinks. if he ever sees Levi again, he will seriously tell him how much he means to Eren;  _I love you,_ he imagines himself saying.

The thought isn't as terrifying as it should have been. 


	298. Day 298: Fucking (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to cry

His senses become sluggish and raged, skin cracking with age and the voice Eren was used to hearing after so long rang out, callin for the DA and do something because, shit, Eren was losinmg his temper.

And... oh  seasons. of course.  

If Eren could speak, or communicate in any way, he would like to say only one thing- if he got to say that one thing only and then silence for the rest of his life, he will probably die happier than otherwise (not considerably, but at least not as miserably either). 

That thing? A word. Four letters. Life changing, if you were to ask Eren about it- a religious experience, maybe  Prophesies do get quite old with time.

Anyway. The word. The thing he's been hiding for so long, waiting for this to show up year after year.

_Fuck._

He's delirious- he knows as much, at least, and the idea of madness is what may or may not be keeping him more or less grounded and as far away from metaphorical bright lights as possible. He knows what dehydration and starvation can do to someome, knew since way before he was kidnapped and brought here. He knows that these men are deliberately keeping him like this so he has barely enough energy and nutrients to carry on with the experiments and nothing else- walking is as tireing as running a whole marathon may feel. He's not completely dumb, at least. 

Eren rambles away at his head, wishing to whatever about nearby freedom; For him and his friend too. But he cant ask that, and his friend isnt even real, so there really is no point in trying to impress- or maybe shock, or maybe pass under the radar- someone who obviously does not exist.

These kinds of things are the reason he started drinking way back. Seriously, fuck everyrhing. 


	299. Day 299: Story (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the angst. things get better.   
> ....maybe not today, but they do get better. (lmao)

There was another man. A new one. He smells like salt and lemon, spicy and yellow. His eyes are deep and warm, like honey, and his smile is kind but hard. 

Eren likes him best of all the men. At least he isn't as cold as his partners. 

The boy- barely of age, it seems, not a few years off of Eren himself- brings him water and food and comfort, as small as it may sometimes be. His hands are warm, when they brush against his shoulder briefly as a silent farewell every night; his fingers are long, slender, and as far as Eren can be preoccupied to see, he is pretty cute- with freckles and neatly parted hair, reminding Eren of a friend whose name he can't quite recall.

He can't quite recall much of anything, really. His brain stopped working properly weeks ago. He lies in a vegetative position for the majority of the time, unless there is something he needs to do urgently (going to the bathroom and eating, mostly). 

The skin of his hands is cracked and dry, bleeding from all the abuse that's been brought down onto them since the beginning. Magic is ruthless and it shows on his creations, the lines jagged and twisted and just not right. 

This other man patches Eren's wounds up, heals them silently and with a small smile. No matter how bad and how complicated they may be, always count on him to have Eren's back, at least to a point  

But it still surprised him; This man surely has to be plotting something. Nobody just reads stories aloud and invents his own when he runs out, nor does just someone worry about his actual wellbeing. That just doesn't happen, at least not  this place, where all hopes and dreams are crushed under his own feet. 

Eren cant help but be annoying. 


	300. Day 300: State (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit we are actually on the 300 day mark. holy shit holy shit holy shit

From his dimmed senses to even dimmer powers, Eren has possibly been rendered useless by all the men- not even the kind man’s stories from over three weeks ago can keep him around anymore, and he mostly just drifts from a weird, awake-but-not-really state to completely vegetative. He doesn’t move around- his limbs and entire being lack the energy to move anything but his eyes and vitals, if not barely- and the sounds and flashing lights around him are the only indication that he's still in the same place as always, lying on the cot with three wards at the door.

Until they aren’t- their boots disappear for a second and then there’s a collective thud, and a gush of air, and Eren is seriously hoping that they’re feeding him cause he's really hungry, drug be dammed; he really cannot be higher than he already is, unless he wants to end up in space and floating with all those charming stars and pretty nebulae.

He registers not feeling the mattress beneath him anymore and he wonders of he's finally floating far, far away (and, more rationally, if the drugs finally managed to fuck him a whole new kind of raw). He bums into things, and people, and he feels warm for the first time in a while but he can’t really see anything from whatever drugs he's being fed with.

Also, talking about food, where is his? It is probably way past the due time, he notes, because his tummy is starting to growl in protest and his hands shake a bit. He shakes so hard in fact, that he can feel the floor underneath his body shuddering too, cracking but thankfully not breaking.

His hair is moved around by his breath, apparently so strong that is creates tiny hurricanes of hair over his forehead- _whatever_ , he thinks, _food can wait._ _I'm sleepy now._

And sleep he does, snuggling into his unusually warm pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh we all know eren isnt in his best psychological condition at the moment, do we not...?


	301. Day 301: Consensual (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I mean  
> shit happens

Eren's vision is hazy and weird and his head hurts, once he opens his eyes after what may as well have been forever. Everything leadinf up to now has been a rollercoaster, emotionally and physically. Everyrhing hurts, he realises now; his limbs are heavy and aching, as if hed spent the past three months on a gym instead of somehwere undergrounf. He feels battered and bruised and just about as fucked as one little giman being can be, or at least look. 

The world shifts around him and then there's a soft light enveloping the room and quiet voices at his ear. 

oh, the voices, eren thinks bitterly- they havent gone away. what a shame. 

excpet theyre not the same voices- too high, too expressive, too hopeful- and so Eren freaks out a little. but it turns into a lot, because then heavy feeling in his chest resettles there again as if it were an old friend, and he really doesnt need that. 

did they change the guards? why does it feel so mich like home but at the same time so oddly different, the cot warm and soft beneath his form for the first time in a while. 

Eren doesnt bother to opens his eyes right away, afraid to lose this wonderful hallucination of better times and some to come. He cant help but long, sharp and ready for whatever but at the same time rleaxed and comfortable in invisible arms that smell like Levi and feel strong and secure around him.

He starts to cry. 

He doesnt feel it until someone's wiping them away with the same ghostly fingers, soft and caring in a way that wrenches ugly sobs out of Eren's mouth without his consent. He doesnt exactly hate the situation, but life itself- destiny, as some may call it so. Eren just thinks its something of a cruel joke that the cosmos plays on him for being a complete ass, maybe.

So Eren doesnt open his eyes, and he starts to fall asleep again, happy and giddy in a false sense of security sure to pop as soon as he wakes up again; Eren cherishes these rare moments of hesitant clarity nd hallucinations, as unhealthy as they may be. 

But hes woken up by a sound to his right, and he whips around to see-

Levi. 

_What the fuck._


	302. Day 302: Clear (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain everything the day after tomorrow????

Eren isnt really sure what happened, but one day he wakes up and suddenly he can see and hear and everything is… normal. Which is weird.

He wakes up in a familiar room, which it in itself should ring a shitton of alarm bells in his head. He hasn’t seen these sheets in _weeks_ , let alone the wide spaces and soft sunshine drifting in through the bay windows.

He’s home. After fuck knows how long, he's home, in his room, with his husband, and he really can’t believe it.

In fact, he really doesn’t. What the fuck?

So he lifts off the bed slowly, carefully, afraid to shatter this weird hallucination, his heart in his throat. He looks around, but nothing really seems off- he’s pretty drowsy, still, and he must show because seconds after he’s stood up there’s warm and strong hands on his shoulders pushing him back down onto the bed gently, a voice in his ear whispering, “No, no, you’re hurt and need to rest…”

Eren looks at whoever’s pushing him down and wonders how he didn’t notice them before, an odd frown on his face.

Levi returns his gaze, soft and concerned. There’s a large gash over his right eyebrow.

“Levi?” Eren asks, brows furrowing. “Where am I? What’s happening?”

Levi smiles at him, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, Eren. You’re home, alright? Nobody’s gonna hurt you ever again. You’re safe, now.”

Eren nods, frowning, laying back down carefully with Levi’s help. “How did I get here?” he asks, looking directly at Levi. He wants to kiss him; fuck, he missed Levi so much.

“That’s… a story for when you’re more conscious,” Levi answers, his soft smile stiffening. “Now, why don’t we just rest?”

“Do you not have work?” Eren asks, because he's pretty sure Levi is still king.

Levi laughs softly. “It’s taken care of. Now come on, I missed you!” he says, a weird look on his face.

Eren ignores it in favour of snuggling up to Levi for the first time in too long.

“I missed you,” he mumbles, yawning and now quite sure of what is happening yet.

Levi smiles, but Eren doesn’t see it. “Me too.”


	303. Day 303: Words (Arranged Marriage AU) (Smut Sunday #44)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. okay. im having so many conflicted feelings about this?

"Eren," Levi whispers against his skin, fingers closing over his cock. "I missed you so much, Eren."

Eren whines, thrusting up into Levi's hand. "'missed you too," He says, "So much, Levi, so much, 'couldnt sto thinking about you, never ever..."

Levi smiles against the skin on Eren's hip, biting a bruise onto it just because he can. "Really?" he asks, breath ghosting over his hand and Eren's cock. 

"Yeah," Eren breathes, moaning when Levi grips him a little tighter. "So much," he continues, and it makes Levi's heart and others soar. 

So Levi smiles up at him and moves forward, not hesitating and not teasing as he normally would; this time, the warmth of his mouth on Eren's cock is desperate and demanding and much too needed.

Eren groans, bucks his hips up, and Levi chuckles deep within his throat.

He starts out slow, because Levi is on the reciecing end of a blowjob more often than not, but his hesitation doesn't hinder him from bobbing his head up and down until he finds a rhyrhim; He pulls off completely with a pop, then licks down Eren's shaft, using his hands to toy with Eren's balls and sqeeze his ass. Levi uses his tongue with the experiece he really doesn't have, lapping and smearing and moving in ways he only hopes to be pleasuring- and are, apparently, if all the obscene sounds coming from Eren's mouth are to be held true. 

Levi leaves bitemarks along Eren's thighs and navel, and his fingers bruise at Eren's sides and hips where his grip is strongest. Eren retaliates by pulling at Levi's hair with all the strength he can muster, gasping and writhing and moaning under Levi, slowly coming undone after weeks of pent up tension. He makes Levi moan with only running his fingers through Levi's scalp, his nails catching on the knots and knicks. 

Eren really doesn't last very long- hes sensitive after so long, his eyes hazy with lust and a comfortable eat settling on his back. 

He comes into Levi's mouth- and Levi swallows, smirking at Eren the whole time. 

 _Well_ , Eren thinks, a weird, animalistic glint on his eyes. _If that's how you want to play it..._

 


	304. Day 304: Accident (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised hoe little sense some chapters make. im so sorry

Three days after Eren wakes up, Levi sits him down, takes both his hands, and explains everything.

Levi fumbles with his words, something so unlike what Eren is used to that it first brings alarm to his mind, then mild amusement; after some false starts and repeated information, though, Levi seems to find a starting point (unsurprisingly, the beginning) and talks.

Turns out, there were two reasons for Eren's kidnapping: To spite the then newly crowned king, and to sell Eren to the highest bidder amongst the magical black market.

Apparently Naturals- in more sense than one- are pretty rare amongst captured creatures. Amongst an almost exclusively female population, Eren is one of three male Naturals currently breathing and free, marking his value very, very high. His powers and skin are currently much more expensive than most of the objects in the castle, Eren learns, and his stomach lurches a little at the thought of being used like that (again). 

 Levi said that the people who hurt him had gotten what they deserved, and Eren really does hopes so; when he asks, Levi smiles cooly and winks humourlessly at Eren. "I think it would be easier if you didn't know," he explained, and Eren had never neen more grateful for the man's existance (aside from maybe when he was saved). 

Eren spent two months and three days with all those men who wished to do nasty things to Eren, and it had felt like so much longer, hoestly. 

In the end, Eren winds up getting better, slowly, with the ever-present support of Levi (wonderful, wonderful husband he turned out to be, who brought him snacks to bed when he was too empty to even move and sang to him until everything felt warm and fuzzy and not nearly as cold as it was).

He starts using his magic again after roughly three months and many encouraging words, though he almost never goes beyond flowers and greener grass; He starts kissing Levi again after half that time, no longer a stranger to his own body. 

He sometimes dreams of the pain, and droning stories in his ears, but Levi holds him through all of it until one day, Eren is sure he will be okay again; perhaps has been for a while. 

Six months later, with the arrival of a tiny baby with eyes with different colours much like Eren's own at their doorstep one windy fall morning, Eren finds happiness again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i could have added more things to this ending, but its late and ive to wAke up early for class (cries). thank you!!!!


	305. Day 305: Swapped (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOS UP FOR SOME BABY LEVI

Taking care of Levi in human form turns out to be... surprisingly easy compared to when he hadn't yet changed. In some aspects, at least- Levi was still as far away from neat as one can be, and Eren's still left running and cleaning up after him with almost no room to breathe or take care of other things, personal or otherwise. 

But it's been good. The life he lead before held almost no meaning or order, and Levi has helped him bring these things into this new, much better life. Levi gives Eren a reason to wake up, and to smile, and to do good- he doesn't want his kid to grow up on bad influences, after all. He has to be the best version of himself so he can teach Levi how to be somebody eons bigger and better than Eren will ever be. 

Because as he now realises- A parent's dream is for their child to grow up and be better than the parents ever were; One cant hope for their child to become whoever the parents want it to be because it's just not going to end well with anyone involved. 

Eren's friends come to visit- Armin brings homemade cake and candy, Mikasa exoctic gifts, Jean pretty rocks and protective spells. Levi has grown fond of every single one of them and their respective Familiars, laughing and smiling in a joyous way he never quite does when he's with strangers (and sometimes even only Eren). 

Costumers come and go, all commenting on Levi's charm and smiling down at him in ways that make Levi uncomfortable more often than not; That's why he clings to Eren's pant leg, Eren realises bemusedly one day. 

Levi's shy and anxious and too good for all the awful things out there. 

He's too good. 


	306. Day 306: Mum (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> directly followed by tomorrow's prompt ^_^

As Levi grows and grows, he starts acting more and more human. He grows into his role as a baby when he hits the one-year mark, fitting into it so snugly Eren could be fooled. 

Which, of course, brings so many things onto the table- Levi learning to walk, people asking him about Levi's mother, Levi asking about his mother, etc. After all he's been through over the past year, Eren likes to pride himself in his abilities as a parent. 

Even then, he should have expected this. He should have been prepared, and his chest has literally no right to be swelling and constricting and hurting in a wat it hasn't since his own parents passed.  

Levi looks at him expectantly.

"Sorry, honey," Eren smiles, faking  sheepishness. "What was it that you said?" He asks, too afraid to actually believe his ears.

"Mum!" Levi repeats, just as enthusiastically as the first time. "Mum! Mum! Up!" 

This isn't Levi's first word by all means- that title belongs to the ever-present _no_. Even so, what little breath Eren has left compeltely evacuates his lungs then. 

He picks up Levi automatically, an easy but dazed smile on his face. "What's up, buddy?" he asks, faint. 

"Mum! Mum-mmy!" Levi says again, giggling into his hands. "You, Mum! I, E'ren!"  

Erne laughs through his daze, shaking his head. "No, no, honey. You're Levi. _I_ am Eren."

Levi looks confused. "Lev-y?" 

Eren smiles, and kisses Levi's forehead, making his squirm and laugh again. "Itchy!" Levi says, scrunching up his nose. "Mum-y itchy!"

Eren laughs again, happiness slowly bleeding into his stomach and settling happily at the backs of his eyes, and refuses to think about the dawning realisation of what exactly he'd gotten himself into more than a year and a half ago. 

 _Fuck_ , he thinks. _I'm a parent_. 


	307. Day 307: Morning (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this AU is just an excuse for Levi being a cutie tbh

There are many things Eren appreciates in life- Apple pie, for example, or honeydew potions. But there is one thing he loves above all else, and that is sleeping. 

Nobody dared to bother him; as sweet as Eren seems, he's deadly if woken up abrupt and rudely. 

Of course, fourteen month old Levi is a completely stranger to this rule and finds himself jumpimg up and down Eren's bed and back, chanting "Mum! Food! Mum!" 

Eren wonders why he even volunteered for this job; he doesn't even like kids, or can take care of them, and he likes sleeping so much...

But then Levi catches his gaze and all thought goes out the window at the sight of Levi's pretty, big eyes. Fuck.

After being a parent for less than a year and a half, Eren is already head over heels for his child; he loves the little shrimp so much it should be embarrassing, if it wasn't as cute as Levi himself. 

So Eren grins sleepily, Letting levi have his fun for a few more minutes and then and takes ahold of him, rolling and turning around so he cant go back to sitting doen and talk anything."

"Mum! Sto'!" Levi screams in between breathless pants and childish laughs. He's laughing hard, so much so it looks painful. 

Erne giggles. "I gotcha hostage! Now let's sleep five more minutes, no?" He asks, smiling down at Small Levi. "You can't complain!"

snuggling and Levi's stopped shouting and dancing about. Levi keeps giggling and struggling against Eren's chest and arms until he realises his dad isn't about to let go, and so he sighs heavily and reaignates himself into Eren's arms. "Five m'o!" He whisper-shouts. "Then p'cakes!"

Eren giggles. "Yeah, Levi. Five minutes and then pancakes."

They do, in fact, sleep for two hours more. 


	308. Day 308: Call (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au is nothing but fluff & no sense whatsoever tbh

Telephones aren't things broadly needed in thw magical worlds. 

They can be practical, sometimes, since they facilitate communication between the mere mortals and other creatures from the magical folk, but otherwise it is pretty rare to meet someone with a direct connection to the magical world who actually owned a phone- mobile or otherwise. 

Of course, Eren and his weird band of friends completely disregard the utter uselessness that telephones bring into their lives and buys one; not even a cheap one, either, but rather a very expensive and very interesting one.

They are bigger than Eren would admit, he thinks. They surely aren't any bigger than some tablets he's seen, but actually really too big to  practical. 

Still, Levi and all his friends seem to like it, even going as far as to get their own, metallic pink phone (which melisa totally agreed to. Everything happening is 100% consensual).

Eren gets calls from clients, too, asking his for love potions, curses, and long lasting- dead. 

That's Levi, all ready for his day at Armin's with 3 layers too much. 

"Dad," The kid starts, looking at Eren expectantly. 

Eren stares right back, confused indeed.

"Your pastas gonna burn," The old lady from down the hall smiles.

"And I always thought ome could enjoy," Eren says, giggling at the edge of his seat where one particualr scene it's such a disaster. 

Eren is stuck running around and fixing everything, but hey- at least somebody finally managed to 'speak to yojr oh so casual hookup in the first place."

And Eren runs, Levi follows, amd maybe the can figure all of thos before chris at what protective than yours!

Eren giggles into the crook of his elbow, and the  he's out and into a society. It may even be ironical..."

"Tell me something i dont know," he says, the same smile on his face, at least. 


	309. Day 309: Wax (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm ????? im keeping this platonic yo. making it any kind of sexual/romantic relationship would be really really disturbing k!!! so beware of jeaneren (super brief and mentioned in passing but well !!)

Candles are something that should annoy Eren to make- they take uo a lot of time and effort, if one is planning on making them correctly, even more so when they are made of enchanted wax. Especially aphrodisiac enchanted wax, for the smell xan be unbearable at best and utterly uncomfortable at worst, which is why Levi is staying over at Armin's for the weekend and Jean is in Eren's kitchen.

Fucking. Valentine's. Day. 

Eren isnt really fond of the holiday or what it entails, but making candles is nice and relaxing for him, weirdly enough- and Jean is in the process of making Valentine's chocolate for later and to sell. Eren really can't complain about it much.

If, of course, it wasn't for the wax and its ability to end up everywhere and anywhere in the most unfortunate of times and leave all the plans for Valentine's ruined when two clients start going at it _right there, in the middle of Eren's tiny ass shop._

That he's angry- no, _pissed_ \- is an understatement. Why can't people kewp their hands to themselves as they are meant to? Why is this what human righteousness has come to be? Even Levi, with his sticky hands and coloured hair can follow orders better than this.

Jean is laughing at him and his misfortune- "Why, Eren, already all wet and ready without me?" the fucking _dick_ has the _audacity_ to say- seriously, why is he even dating this piece of shit?- and the two handsy costumers are still making out in the alleyway between Eren's shop and the bakery to the left, and honestly he's just done with all of this. Forever.

As he cleans he expresses his displeasure with the situation eloquently and as much fervour as expected- "Fuck this, I'm going to fucking sleep for fucking ever"- and leaves the shop for Jean to manage for the rest of the day after he's done with the mess. _  
_

He just needs a break, dammit. Levi gets one, why can't he? seriously...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if i misgendered jean i suck at writing them as nb cause i see them as cis cries   
> also i curse a lot i think eren's just really frustrated cause he cant curse around a kid so !!!! let it go amirite


	310. Day 310: Hilarious (Witch AU) (Smut Sunday #45)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do i feel like if all the numbers are messed up  
> Levi's 13 here. Because reasons.

Taking advantage that Levi's at school had never seemed like a better idea- of course, until it ceases to be- especially since Jean had been gone for so long this time around. 

One would've thought that after over fifteen years of being together Eren would've gotten used to their long travels, used to the pain of missing the person he loves, but it always hurts as much as the first time. 

...Which Eren is obviously trying to convey through bitemarks and bruising kisses, his hands leaving dark marks on Jean's skin that won't go away for weeks, his legs wrapped firmly around Jean without the intention of letting go for a while; His mind is foggy and heavy with long overdue desire,  and honestly, the time is the last thing he is thinking of, which proves to be a complete flux on his plan to spend some _quality time_ with Jean after almost four months. 

Of course life has a funny way of cockblocking the shit out of him with the biggest buzzkill of all. 

"Dad? Dad, where- _oh my god_ -" Levi says, entering the room and then immediately slapping a hand over his eyes (though he can still _hear_  everything, fuck) and turning away. 

"Levi!" Eren says, surprised, and scrambles off of Jean's lap so fast he tumbles in a heap to the floor beside the couch. "Levi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?" He asks, annoyed, but feeling kind of guilty for talking to his child like this.

"School let out half an hour ago..." Levi says, voice muffled by his other hand. "...but I guess you were too busy to notice."

Eren's blushing profusley, now, and Jean is snickering behind the back of their hand. Levi's shoulders are sagged forward in mortification, embarrassment, pain, and maybe even anger (because wow, couldn't they at least lock the fucking door?). 

Eren coughs after a long pause, regretting his life choices.  

"So, Levi," He starts, as if his partner wasn't sitting in front of him with The Biggest Erection. "How was school today?"

Jean facepalms and Levi snorts, amused, before exiting the room with a mortified "I'll be back in an hour."

Jean gives Eren a sultry look. Eren glares back.  


	311. Day 311: Kiss (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah

Levi is  surprisingly tactile person. He's always touching someone at all times, and he sits close enough yo be uncomfortable but isn't, pulls down people for hugs whenever he feels like it- regardless of whether he knows the person or not. 

Eren realises all of this as Levi turns six and he is greeted with a sloopy, wet kiss smack down onto his lips one friday evening after work. 

Eren stares at Levi for a few seconds, dumbofoed, and then he laughs heartily and wipes his lips with the sleeve of his sweater. "Oh, Levi, why did you do that?" He asks the child, a small but weird smile playing on his lips. 

"Because I love you! Jean said that that is how people show it. I love you, Daddy!" Levi says, a bright smile on his face. "You're the best daddy!"

Eren giggles a little, not used to the name even after all these years, and puts his hand on Levi's shoulder. "You don't love me like that, honey," he explains, tilting his head and crouching down to eye level. 

"I do love you!" Levi answers, eyes wet. "You're my daddy. I love you!"

Eren laughs and wipes the tears away with his thumb. "Of course you do, honey. Just not in the way that people who kiss others do."

"What?" Levi asks, tilting his head (a habit he got from Jean).

"Yeah. There's different kinds of love, honey, like how you love me, which is different from how I love Jean or Armin," Eren explains, patting Levi on the head. "Kissing on the lips is solely reserved for that one special someone or... someones, alright?"

Levi pulls a face. "What?"

"Yeah! for when you find someone you love like... Like I love Jean or auntie Sasha loves uncle Connie."

Levi nods slowly, understanding a little. "Alright."

"Just not for a while from now, you hear that mister?" Eren jokes, glaring playfully and making Levi blush profusely.


	312. Day 312: Pretty (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised what id missed on this au....

The hardest part about having Levi is possibly that where everything shiny or 'pretty' disappears if Levi's eye manages to catch something he likes. Whether it's keys, or coins, or buttons, or pens, Levi will always find a way to get his tiny claws on it before one can realise it's gone. 

And it annoys Eren to no end. 

Now, he knows the logic- Knows that this is in no way Levi's fault because in the end, instinct is instinct- and this is just how Levi _is,_ a half dragon half something else with a keen eye for shiny things and bright colours. 

But still. Eren isn't a big fan of being late to this week's 'family meeting' at Armin's because he _cant find his keys_.   

What a shitty faerie he's turned out to be, not even with half the mind to charm his keys  consideration to situations just like this one- _especially_ in consideration for that.

Levi's looking all nonchalant, sitting on the porch swing and waiting, swinging his short legs forward and back.

Eren looks at him, and then at his hands, and then at him again. And then he goes. 

"Levi, where are the house keys?" He asks, and Levi looks like a deer in the headlights. "Levi?" 

Levi looks away. "I... hid them."

Eren sighs. "Could you tell me where they are?" He asks, weary and annoyed and tired in general. "Please? We were due at Armin's five minutes ago..."

Levi sniffles, but nods, then says, "Wait here." 

He disappears into the house and leaves Eren to sigh dejectedly, taking Levi's previous spot. 

A few seconds after he reemerges- keys in hand and a guilty, regretful look on his face. "I'm sorry," Is all he says when he takes Eren's hand. 

Eren dighs, shaking his head and smiling down at the boy. Jesus. This _kid_. "Don't be, honey."

 


	313. Day 313: BROTP (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow is the last day for this AU im

As Levi ages- fast, and then physically stops altogether- Eren withers with him at a slower rate. Nearly fifty years after Levi's birth they are both still growing; Levi, now a brave and strong teenager, and Eren, a wiser and much more talented faerie. They complement each other so well, and sometimes flow like water in a stream, father and child both in perfect union. 

Or, well, almost perfect...

"Dad, what the hell?!" Levi says, frowning at Eren with crossed arms.

"Language!" Eren says, voice as calm as possible and busying himselg with his work. "Levi, I'm sorry, but that's a no. You're still _way_ too young for any of this." 

"But Erwin-"

"I don't _care_ about Erwin, Levi! I care about you! And as your father, I am telling you no!" Eren says, his voice rising a bit and a scowl settling on his face. "And that's the end of it, Levi."

Levi frowns at him all cold and impassive, but Eren was immune to these looks since the day he saw his child's eyes for the first time. 

Levi stomps his foot, making the table Eren's working on shake a little with the force and he seethes, glares for some more time, and then stomps away in a rage without saying anything else. Probably to his bedroom or the woods to fly for some time, maybe- oh. oh _shit_.

"And don't you _dare_ burn something up, young man, or you _will_ get what's coming to you!" Eren has half the mind to yell after Levi, but the dragon makes no sign of having heard. Instead, he slams the door to his room and then the one to the bathroom, making Eren snort amusedly at his behaviour. 

"Jeez," Eren says, shaking his head in exasperated edearment. "That kid, I swear to the gods..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for 'trying to be strict but the best punishment is takig away video games' daddy!Eren and 'my boyfriend is a bad boy and you wouldnt approve im so sorry dad' Teen!Levi ok


	314. Day 314: Party (Witch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say bye bye to baby!levi! tomorrow comes the dreaded Band AU (where i will be posting double chapters :v( )

The day Levi comes to be of age, Eren is so proud that he thtows a huge party in the back of his tiny shop. The trees are tall and familiar, scarred with Levi's smaller claws over the years, the foliage green and lush thanks to Levi's devotion to the garden years after he left his childhood home. 

Many of Eren's regulars are there, and so is Jean, and Armin, and even Mikasa herself. Levi's happy to be surrounded by the family he grew up with and the one he's built along the way- Erwin and Hanji and Mike and the others, all smile at him proudly and exitedly from the sidelines. 

Levi smiles at his father, and Eren honestly can't believe it has been almost two hundred years since he decided, over pecan pie and foggy windows, to take thisnone particular dragon egg home and nourish him, raise him as his own; three hindred years before, maybe even a few hours before the decision was made, Eren would have laughed in the face of whorver came at him with the idea of Eren as a parent- but now, looking over the child he's raised, his head bent and resting comfortably on Jean's- his partner, confidant, _soulmate_ \- shoulder, he really can't help but feel like if this was possible the best decision he has made in his five hundred years of life. 

Levi grows to be a striking young fellow- lean and strong, eyes like molten iron and fragile glass, skin like porcelain and hair like ink. Everyone thinks he's beautiful, and his dragon is just as pleasing to the eye- purples and blacks and reds melting together to form his scales, eyes unchanged and fire strong. 

Eren considers him for a while, and when Jean starts looking at him weird, he realises that, okay, he didn't do as much of a bad job as he thought he would have. 

Levi smiles at him when they cross gazes, proud and happy, and Eren can't help but return the smile with the same sentiment behind it. 

Yeah. Everything _was_ , in the end, good; it was a wonderful life, and all it took was for one simple dragon eggnin one simple autumn evening to change it all. 


	315. Day 315: Romantic (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting my wisdom teeth removed today so yall get an early update!  
> Note: i wont start writing into the accompanying AU for this until tomorrow, when things get... well. you'll see (or not).

Two days after Eren arrives at Levi's place for the summer, Levi gives him a credit card and sends him and Hanji out for shopping- "For actual, nice clothes,"- while he goes and does some other things. Important things, or at least that's what he told Eren. 

So when Eren and Hanji get back, laughing and tired and holding a lot of bags from many different stores, Levi lets them put everything away and tells Eren to choose his favourite outfit. 

Hanji leaves Eren with a wink after he showers and dresses, and Eren becomes nervous. That wink can only mean so many things, he thinks. Fuck. 

He goes downstairs after talking himself down from a mini breakdown in the middle of Levi's bathroom (which, okay, is bigger than his room back home and what the hell) to see Levi- just standing. outside the dining room door, a loopy smile on his face and a hand held out. 

"Hey," Levi breathes, looking at him like if he hung up the stars and whatnot. "You look... ah, you look beautiful, Eren," he continues in the same breathy, almost smitten tone of voice, and Eren feels like he's part of some clichéd made-for-tv movie.  

Eren smiles, shaky, and even his insides quiver in anxiety. 

"Relax," Levi tells him, voice surprisingly soothing and finally losing its weird tone. "It's just dinner. Nothing else."

...oh. Alright. Eren can do Just Dinner. He can, definitely, and if it's Nothing Else, he can probably go through this and even enjoy the evening.

Just Dinner.

"Alright," Eren says with a (still uncertain) smile. "Dinner."

Levi leads him towards the grand table, where plates and food are set out, and is a gentleman about it all- pulls out his chair and everything. 

"I made it all myself. I needed you out of the house for it, you know," Levi says, all nervous smiles and red timged cheeks, his eyes shining in the candlelight. 

"It's gonna be good, then," Eren answers politely, becaus ehe really has no idea of what to say. Nobody's ever made him dinner like this, or at least with this purpose. It's cute and romantic and definitely gives Levi some points. 

"I hope so," Levi says fondly, and he really doesn't disappoint. 


	316. Day 316: Habitually (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the companion piece to this is posted over here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/12511118

Two weeks after their Just Dinner (and Nothing Else, and watching movies together and making food and silly faces over the rim of wine glasses and pianos, sharing food and ice cream and milkshakes, generally spending a good time together, surprisingly) Eren wakes up to Levi acting weird. 

First off, Levi doesn't insist on morning cuddles or a good-morning kiss after brushing their teeth. He doesn't joke around with Eren at breakfast, and afterwards  goes and locks himself in his studio without much more than a, "I'll be busy. Don't try to talk to me. Don't go out."

These are the things Eren missed the least about Levi- his cold exterior and possesive behaviour, hard eyes and awkward words. These are the only parts of Levi that have changed, and Eren couldn't be happier about it- but now that they're back, well. 

Eren doesn't know what to do, so he does nothing. He goes back to the bedroom after following Levi to his studio after breakfast and getting shut off, takes off his slippers and shorts and sleeps in Levi's oversized shirt for a fee more hours; After he wakes, Eren grabs some food and reads in the sunlight on one of the many balconies. 

Levi doesn't make an appearance until dinner, which is served two hours before it usually is and consists og mostly meats and cheeses. He shows up wearing an old tshirt, worn shorts, and no shoes. 

Levi doesn't speak, and it begins to unsettle Eren much more than it had before. (He seems nervous, though, and that could mean something if Levi were answering any of Eren's questions about it).

They eat in an awkward silence for the first time since that one night two weeks ago, the only sound to fill it being the clattering of silverware against porcelain and the breathing of everyone in the room. 

When dinner finishes, Levi wipes his face, stands up, and extends a hand towards Eren, adverting his eyes towards a window. 

"Come. I want- I need- to show you something," Levi tells Eren. It's the second thing he says to Eren all day, and Eren is obviously going to comply, never one to argue with such convincing puppy eyes as Levi's. 

"Alright..." Eren answers, wary, but still takes Levi's hand. 

Levi leads them through the halls and into the garden, and then through flowerbeds and fountains into a more secluded area of it. More forest than the carefully esculpted garden Levi has closer to the house. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it before," Levi starts, taking off his shirt. "But I needed to make sure you were the one. And you are."

Eren looks at him oddly. "Levi, what-"

and then the last rays  sunshine disappear, Levi's bones crack one by one in some kind of morbid symphony, and Eren is left standing next to a bloody _wolf_. 

This is too much to process, Eren decides after what feels like hours  hearing Levi's bones break and muffled screams.

The wolf stares at him with Levi's eyes, unsure, and Eren has no idea of what to do- so he does what seems the most logical thing to do. 

He runs towards the house. Doesn't lokk back until he's behind the door, heart hammering, and there are claws scratching the floor right behind him. Low barks plague his mind, whimpers and sniffles etched forever behind his eyelids, but Eren can't bring himself to open the door, and after a while the wolf gives up and runs away- a painful howl eachoes inside of Eren's head, and he can't think. 

A werewolf. Of all things, Eren's (boyftiend? friend? Lover? _Mate?_ )... friemd is a werewolf. 

How is this his life? Honestly?


	317. Day 317: Spoon (Band AU) (Smut Sunday #43)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a power outage where i live. it was hell. So, this is late...  
> not much smut but well. you'll see. i think it is better that it's cut off where it is.   
> warning: gore, noncon, etc. Read an alternative here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/12535850

The morning after- he fell asleep against the kitchen counter, curled up on himself and trying  ignore the painful howls outside- Eren wakes to the light of dawn shining into his eyes and the smell of blood pugnent in his nose. 

He opens his eyes, closes them in defense against the glaring daylight, and then opens them again to the sight of- mud. and blood. and oh god, is that _flesh?_

He gets up groggily, following the trail of rubbish all the way into one of the guest bedrooms on the lower floor and opens the door to find Levi, bloody and bruised and battered all over. They stare at each other for a few passing eons, and then Eren frowns and states the obvious: "You're hurt."

 Levi grunts and shuffles oh the bed, barely opening his swollen eyes, and Eren moves over to him immediately, almost on autopilot- "Don't move," he says, touching Levi's face tenderly. "I'll take care of you."

Levi leans into Eren's hand, nuzzuling and whining, follows him when he moves away- "Just going to get a First Aid Kit," he says- and snuggles close after Eren comes back, rhe first aid kit, a bowl of warm water, and two towels in tow.

As Eren starts cleaning the blood and grit off of Levi's skin, Levi only stares intently at him through his eyelashes; Eren tries to ignore it, but it's hard when he's being balantantly undressed in Levi's mind (There is one occasion, after Eren finishes stitching up one particularly awful gash on Levi's thigh, blushing all the way, when Levi had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him upwards and into a crushing kiss. Eren had blushed, and kissed back, because kisses from Levi are always good- but then Levi had tried to flip them over, putting his knee in between Eren's thighs and his hands on- on- on- so Eren had pushed away with all his might, trying not to hurt Levi but he was having none of it. Levi pushes against Eren, making him moan in pain and writhe underneath him; Levi moans and groans and ruts against Eren's thigh, panting into Eren's ear, and Eren cries out in protest, but _Levi won't listen,_ and _Eren is starting to freak out,_ which is definitely _not_ good because there's now tearsstreaming down his face and he's starting to hyperventilat, sobbing and scratching at Levi, injuries be dammed, and then Levi's pulling away with so much force he slams against the wall and Eren can finally, _finally_ breathe). _  
_

After he's done- silent and with minimum contact, Levi staring at him guiltily and mumbling apologies  all over- he pats Levi on the top of his head, kisses him on the forehead tentatively, and leaves for their bathroom (He, of course, leaves painkillers and water on the bedside table, as well as some bread and butter). Once inside, he strips and doesn't look at himself in the mirror, scrubs at his skin until it's red, and sits under the scalding water, crying and thinking about the past twelve hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the ending.


	318. Day 318: Sequence (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Levi but not really. meanwhile, dumbass Eren and despicable Levi.   
> alternative: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/12549554

The day after the full moon, Levi's skin is as palemand clean asnit had always been, not a scratch on sight. Eren envies his ability to heal quickly, but only from afar, and by the second day when Levi comes back to sleep on the bedroom (because his legs are healed perfectly and he can climb up the stairs finally), the only thing they've said to each other is "Sorry". 

Sorry seems too minimal for what Eren deserves, or at least he seems to think so (and is, without a doubt, entirely correct), and Levi knows it too. Levi, who Eren knows wasn't thinking clearly and was probably blinded by whatever werewolf thing that choses mates, but still. He can't force himself to forgive him, at least not now, for he wants to hold onto his heat for just a little while longer; not for the feeling itself, but because he knows that it pains Levi that he's ignoring him and answering monosyllabically after everything that happened and there's a small (too large) voice in his mind that says, _Let him suffer. He deserves it._

And while it may be true- what Levi did was truly shitty, after all- Eren feels a little bad for him. What they'd had, it was good. It wasn't romantic, exactly, but it wasn't completely awful either, and that makes Eren stop and hesitate where he is, metaphorically, standing. 

But then the morning of the third day after the Moon Levi tells Eren that there's a one-way plane ticket to shinigashina with Eren's name sitting on the counter, and everything changes- Eren hadnt expected to have to leave so suddenly (or get to stay all the clothes and atuff he buy), and although he misses his home, he knows that there are problems here that he can't ignore or walk away from without being seriously injured, mentally and physically. So no, Eren doesn't take the plane. He, instead, calls Hanji, who's there to pick Eren up in a flash and a well-placed pun. 

Eren wants to understand all of this before coming to a conclusion; of that he's sure. Hanji grins wickedlynwhen he asks for the full story, and, well, the full story he gets. 

And then, Levi doesn't seem that bad compared to others. Eren feels like shit. 


	319. Day 319: Pardon (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are looking up. please note that whatever i write does not necessarily mean i approve- and this entire AU is proof enough of that.   
> TW: Stockholm syndrome   
> alternative: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/12567086

Eren can't sleep. He can't sleep, he cann't eat, he can't think without feeling guilty over how he left things with Levi- he knows what he did was wrong, but from his understanding (and everything Hanji explained- how he was Levi's chosen true mate, and it was very damaging both physically and mentally to someone if their mate rejected the), he was still an ass about it. 

And Eren can't stop thinking about how he could have made things better, helped Levi instead of leaving at the frst opportunity he was presented with. He fucked up, he admits that- Hanji tells him so too, but they also say that Levi was a major dick about everything as well. But that doesn't change the fact that Eren hurt him, most likely beyond repair- or, at least, not aithout leaving a scar that will stay there for the rest of life. which is quite long. 

So Eren does  seems to be the best decision; A week after he left, he spends an entire hour giving himself a little pep talk in his head before dialing Levi.

He picks up on the last ring. 

"What?" he greets, voice gravelly and slurred. Eren winces. 

"Hey, Levi," he says, a small frown on his face. 

"Eren?" Levi asks, his voice quiet and broken. 

"Yeah. Hey, Levi," Eren answers, his features softening a little. "You sound like shit."

"Yeah, haven't been on my best form recently," he says subtly, making Eren recede further back into himself.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Eren says, a sigh on his lips. "Meet me at the park in three hours?" Eren asks, making Levi chucke in disbelief.

"Yeah. see you."

"See you, Levi."

* * *

 Three hours later, as promised, they're staring at each other under the shielding of  tree. 

"Hey," Levi says breathily. Eren smiles. 

"Hey, Levi," he says. "Sorry for the short notice."

Levi smiles. "It's fine," he says. "Really."

Eren nods. "So, Hanji explained everything," he starts. "And i owe you an apology. I was an ass."

Levi skales his head. "You had every right to be," he says lightly. "I'm sorry."

Eren shakes his head. "Yeah, but it was stull wrong. I've been thinking about this a lot lately, and so i think that you deserve a second chance like everyone in it. So I came to apologise, and to give tou said second chance."

Levi stares, awestruck. "Seriously?" he asks, childish confusion so deep in his features they wonder.

"Yes," Eren says, smiling. 

Levi tears up a little.

"We'll take things slow for now," Eren says, smiling. "How about we start by going home?" 


	320. Day 320: Capricious (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this whole story planned out for this but no. it has a mind of its own  
> alternative: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/12584837

The few says after Eren talks to Levi turn out to be quite... nice. 

Levi keeps it civil, aside from a few snide comments about Eren being beautiful and whatnot, but those aren't insulting or antthing so Eren lets them go. They flatter him, anyway, and he likes compliments from Levi. 

But other than that and the occasional kissing, everything was held as strictly platonic. Eren sleeps in a different room now, and all his stuff is moved to the closet in there; he's greatful for the move, though he soon realises he misses Levi's warmth at night- he had even grown fond of the cuddling to a degree. 

It's harder to sleep now, but Eren pays that no mind. 

They talk almost all day, every day, when Levi has nothing to do and Eren is tired of Netflix. Their conversational topics vary from comedy to politics to celebrity scandals, making fun of many different things and coming to an understanding on how their relationship works, for now. 

Levi still seems hopeful that Eren will one day decide to be with him romantically, as he desires, and maybe even sexually after talking it through and two more years. Eren doesn't want to break that fragile hope, especially after he understood the magnitude of the damage he'd made on the older man when he decided to run away instead of dealing with this initially. 

Levi seems better, at least, and Eren feels horrible after everything he did- everything he _caused_ \- and he is honestly going to do everything in his power to help Levi go back to normal (or at least as normal as his life could be).

Eren can only hope to not cause Levi as much (or even more) pain than he did at the beginning- the man really doesn't deserve any of that, especially after all he has gone through. Eren vows to do everything eithi his power to let Levi be happy, once and for all, even if it ends in the missery of others. 


	321. Day 321: Supernova (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backtracking on the creepy. or maybe not  
> Alternative: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/12603170

When the time for Eren to go back home came, it wasn't easier than it would have been at the beginning of this mess. 

Levi cries a little, and he kisses Eren all over, holding him tight and close the night before his plane is scheduled to leave (and as unwilling as Eren may have been to sleep in Levi's bed again, he couldn't not admit that he looked beyond sad and in need of comfort, and who better to provide it to him than his mate?) (... Even if Eren had rejected the position, thank you very much, and only stuck around out of pity rather than anythinng else). Honestly, Eren is over calling these things creepy; he'd gotten used to them during the months he's spent here, with Levi and otherwise. 

They are friends. Nothing more, nothing less, and Eren makes damn sure that Levi remembers that. He can't have Levi believing false hopes, a lesson he learnt the hard way, but if he is something, he is someone he learns from his mistakes.

So he makes the platonic nature of their relationship explicitly obvious to Levi. Eren knows how much it hurts the older man to remember what exactly he'd lost (but never truly had), but he also knows that, after what happened the day of the full moom, he can't bring himself to have the kind of relationship Levi wants- at least for now. 

Levi seems to unsderstand, which Eren is profoundly greatful for, Even if Levi's eyes tell storiesmof heartbreak and his words speak of pain. 

Eren has to let himself be selfish, at least this one time;  Levi seems fine, aside from a few extra centimetres, and was grateful in his drunkenly hard dick, after the party. 

"I'm gonna miss you," Eren finally says, smiling snuggishly.

"Me too," Comes Levi's reply. 


	322. Day 322: Overhead (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo im sick. Apparently eating food from a foreign country when you're not used to it is no good.   
> im dying slowly   
> Here's your alternative: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/12621995

"-Well, I never asked to be in this forced relationship, but here i am!" 

Levi stops. No, the world stops, all eyes on Eren, who seethes under the attention of everyone (but no one, really, because they're in Levi's hotel room and it's two thirty AM awake the only other living beings around are like, mosquitoes), and then kind of freezes over and stops, too. 

"Oh, Levi, I-"

Levi interrupts him, with a sniffle. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asks, looking up at the moon and then back down ay Eren. "Shit, Eren. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'll- I'm gonna just go. okay? I'll see you. Or not. Eren, I'm sorry," He says, backing away and then leaving Eren all alone in the middle of Levi's hotel room. 

Eren sits back on the bed, his head in his hands, trying to remember the reason he was so angry just seconds ago. He can't find one; he only remembers the cold, sharp sting on regret on the tip of his tongue and the rocks on the bottom of his stomach. 

"Fuck," he whispers to himself, and then realises- shit, it's the end of the month, and Levi's somewhere unknown. 

After almost six months, Eren learnt a lot of things about werewolves- one of them being that they're incredibly territorial. And that if there's already someone around, then Levi- without his pack and his mate around- is as good as dead. 

What was he even doing here, Eren wonders, because his visit had been spontaneous at best and disastrous at worst; Levi had wanted to meet Eren's friends and family, apparently, introduce himself to them properly, even as just a friend. Look at how it's turned out for the worst- a few hours for the full moon and Levi, miles away from his own home and rejected yet again by his mate. 

Eren still needs to wrap his head around that last part. For now he just slumps back on the bed and sighs, deciding to just wait here for Levi to come back so he can apologise and maybe kiss him. He deserves that much. 


	323. Day 323: And (Band AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/12645365

Eren stays in the middle of Levi's hotel room anxiously, pacing from the foot of the bed, to the door, and back, waiting for any sign of him; he looks towards the clock- 6:43AM, it reads- and then back to the door, the window beside it, the sun coming up behind the trees in the distance. 

"Levi..." He whispers, coming to a stop in the middle of the room. 

Something bangs against the door, and Eren jumps, before racing over and tripping over his feet to open it. 

He finds a sight that he wished he'd never see again- Levi, bloody and covered in carnage, slumped against the railing. 

"Oh, god," Eren says, and takes Levi's hand carefully. "Come on," he says, pulling him inside and closing the door behind them, not stopping until they're in the bathroom and Levi's sitting in the bathtub. 

"What are you doing here?" Levi asks him, eyes unfocused and words slurring. Eren frowns- "We'll talk later," he says. Levi nods and falls back onto the water spray, face twisted in pain, but makes no sound.

Eren cleans Levi's wounds as best as he can; wipes away all the blood and... stuff, dresses his gashes and scars, wraps his broken bones. When he's done the clock reads 9:52AM, and Levi's sound asleep beside him in the bed, completely naked aside from a pair of briefs. 

Eren sighs. He looks down at Levi, wondering how he didn't notice how beautiful he is (of course he did, before, but that was as a thought rather than a person and now Eren's come to appreciate everything that Levi entails) and mourning the days he let past without letting himself love this man. 

He still needs to apologise- as much as he'd like to do it now that Levi's asleep and Eren's pride won't be bruised, he knows it's necessary to do this face to face, so be straightforward about how he feels and how he hopes Levi still does.

So he just settles for a confession- "I love you," burns his throat but frees his heart, like a weight he'd neber even realised was there. 


	324. Day 324: Rouge (Band AU) (Smut  Sunday #44)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo it ends like this. please know that the things that happened/happen in this AU are in no way condoned by me, and are not to be viewed as a model for a normal or even healthy relationship. Sorry. Please enjoy, though!  
> Alternative: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3566837/chapters/12668315

"You came back," Levi says, making Eren jump a little where he sits; he immediately moves around Levi, helping him sit up and touching him softly on the face, arms, shoulders.

"Of course," Eren says, smiling oddly, and Levi nods. 

"Why?" He asks; he's not looking at Eren's eyes but his lips.

"I realised something."

Levi titls his head forward slowly, not taking his eyes off Eren's lips, anticipating an answer that seems too hopeful to believe. "What's that?"

Eren clears his throat, eyelids dropping, voice shaking when he says, "I love you."

Levi frowns and stops, barely a few milimetres away from Eren. He licks his lips and whispers, "Sure?", and they're so close Eren can actually feel Levi's breath on his lips.

Eren nods, gives a breathy _yeah_ , and lets Levi lean all the way forward into a soft, chaste kiss that took too long to happen.

Levi moves against Eren, then, and pulls away to nidge Eren into his lap, holding him in place with soft fingers at the hips; He recaptures Eren's lips with his own, this time harsher, desperate. Levi draws out  the sweetest sounds out of Eren, it sems, and his hands roam parts of him that they had always itched to; Eren, on the other hand, scratches at Levi's back and neck and lets himself be guided by the soft, comforting presence that is Levi, his mate, soon his everything.

They move against each other, in almost perfect sync, and Eren pays no mind to injuries- he shifts when his jeans become too tight, and he feels Levi do the same underneath him, following. He moves his hand as he draws back for air and Levi attaches himself to Eren's neck, nipping and sucking, loving every inch of him he can reach (for now).

It's messy- Levo ruts upwards and Eren slams down, both moaning, panting messes in different ways, but when it's over all Eren can think of is the home he left behind to come back for who he truly belongs to (the post-it in the countertop and his empty closets must be enough, at least for now). 

But with Levi smiling at him like that, like if Eren's everything good that could have ever happened in his universe, Eren can't bring himself to pull away, and eventually doesn't find his original instinct to run and not come back.

He is happy, at last, completed in a way he had longed for for years, and for the first time in a while, Eren thanks his instinct for being always attentive of others and his surroundings.

Otherwise, this would have been ome hell of  a ride, but if they get to go together, well- hell mustn't be that bad, must it?

 


	325. Day 325: Cascade (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf christmas is in 4 days........,  
> this follows mostly linearly starting from their falling out before/after graduation!! i know what imma do. its gonna be great & fluffy & a lil bit angsty but the good kind u feel

College, Eren has come to realise, is overrated and totally not what he expected; Mikasa had made it sound so great, but all Eren can actually see are piles and piles of papers and assignments for the end of the semester. His question, then, is this: why the fuck would she lie? There is literally no reason for her to tell him that these are the best years of his life only to let him drown in the realisation that that is not, in fact, true. It's rude, thank you very much, and as much as an annoying older sister as she may have been, he knows that she has no right to be so cold hearted. 

This is what he thinks, anyways, when he can't sleep on the plane and stares out his window. He missed his home since the second he stepped on the plane to England six months ago; all he can feel now is dread at having to leave again. 

He sighs, and the person sitting beside him shifts, mumbling. _Oh dear_. 

 

Armin is there, and so is Mikasa, once he finally gets through the mess that is international security. He greets them both warmly- because dammit, he missed his best friends so _fucking_ much- and hugs them long enough for people to start shuffling awkwardly around their weird trio. Mikasa drives them back to their childhood home, and Eren rests his head comfortably on Armin's shoulder, holding his hand. 

The roads are familiar and so are most of the houses- Armin points out small changes, who left, who died, who moved in- and when they finally arrive to their home (and Armin's, right next door, and Levi's across the street) the snow-coveres porch seems warmer than it should have been. 

"I missed you," Carla says from the doorway, where she had been waiting for them to arrive. "Never leave like that ever again, you hear, young man?"

Eren laughs and kisses her cheek, dragging all his stuff inside and pointedly ignoring the grey eyes watching him from the behind blue blinds across the street. 


	326. Day 326: Coupe (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrote this like 3 times lmaoo

Eren's family, as sad as this may sound, isn't very big. In fact, it only consists of him, his parents, and Mikasa- no uncles or cousins or grandparents. 

Instead, remebers every Christmas spent with the family his parents built out of the ground- Armin's grandfather, Levi and his mother, Mikasa's parents (until the accident, that is). He knows his family is mismatched at best, but he loves it anyway, and no matter how awkward it may be at times, he still appreciates it. 

Except- it's December 23rd, and Levi's standing on their porch, a frown set firmly on his lips and something in his hand. Eren's the one to answer the door, since his parents went out to buy some stuff for the Christmas dinner, and when he comes face to face with Levi (or more like, chest to face, cause Eren's fucking short) he doesnt say anything other than a small, whispered "oh," that is. 

Levi stares at him and Eren stares right back, the sadness and raw emotion in his eyes mirroring that in Levi's own, and the minutes fly by, unnoticed by either of them.

Levi's the first to look away, and im turn break the spell, and when he does Eren's cheeks burn and he has to swallow back the urge to lean up and kiss him senseless ( _so much for getting over it_ , he thinks).

"Hey, Eren," Levi mumbles, not meeting his eyes. "Is your mum home?"

Eren sighs, and shakes his head. "She and my dad went out."

"Oh. Well. I'll come back later. Thanks," Levi rushes out, and before Eren can say much, he's already halfway across the street and the spiderweb cracks in his heart deepen a little. 

He doesn't dwell on it; instead he tells Mikasa that it was some vendor, and keeps trying to convice Armin that he's not in love with Levi anymore, even if it is complete bullshit and everyone knows it. 

Except for Levi, that is. Levi never seems to know anything these days. 


	327. Day 327: Oeuvre (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas eve eve!!

"Dude, just go talk to him," Armin mumbles, glaring at Eren. Eren glares right back. 

"Dunno what you're talking about," Eren says, turning his face away from his friend and Levi, who he was definitely not staring at. 

Shut up. 

"Sure you don't," Armin rolls his eyes, and shakes his head- Mikasa does, too, and Jean looks at him with a queer tilt to his eyebrow.

"Thought you were over your crush," He says, eyeing Levi not so subtly from the corner of his eye. Eren turns his glare towards him.

" _Shut up_ ," He says. Jean laughs, the asshat, and throws a fry at his nose (which smacks him just shy of his left eye, and Eren is kinda mortified because Death By French Fry is a pretty lame way to go). Eren yelps indignantly, and throws a fry back.

He can feel Levi's eyes on him again for a second before they're gone, and he has to hide a shiver at the sensation of being watched. 

Armin huffs and puffs at him, pushing on his shoulder in the general direction of Levi, but Eren isn't budging. 

"If he wants to talk to me, he'll come around, Armin. Let it be."

Armin scowls at him. "That's childish," he says, and Jean agrees, the traitor. 

"'S not. I'm just tired of being the only one trying," He takes a large gulp of his milkshake and his words are a little louder for a reason. "He was an ass. I'm not gonna apologise for his actions."

Jean hums. "Who would've thought," he says, mockingly and oddly fond. "You actually hava some brains."

Armin glares at him, and then at Eren- "I still think you should talk to him. Your pining's worse."

Eren splutters, and has a split moment in which he considers downing this perfectly good shake down the front of Armin's shirt; He doesn't, of course, because good shakes are hard to come by and he's too broke to waste such perfect things. So of course he just sticks to pouting behind the rim of his glass and fix Armin with his coldetst glare.

"You're a dick, Armin," he says, and Armin looks oddly okay with that statement.    

 


	328. Day 328: Ditch (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey happy Christmas eve!!!

Christmas dinner is... well, awkward. Eren makes sure to have the seat furthest away from Levi without seeming suspicious- aka, with Mikasa and Annie in between them- and Levi stares at him for long moments, but doesn't even say hello. The atmosphere between them is so thick it could be cut with a knife, but either nobody reallu notices or nobody wants to acknowledge it. 

Eren's rooting for the latter. His mother had already asked why he hadnt gone and visited his best friend, and Eren's excuse of Levi not being home had been a fat, ugly, and painfully obvious lie. Levi's mum had been pushing conversation towards them while they were waiting for Mr. Arlert to finish making the turkey, and they haf mostly avoided it successfully or with few words, and she kept shooting weird glances at Eren, then at Levi, and back and forth. 

Armin keeps kicking his shin from under the table and raising his eyebrows, and Mikasa and Annie whisper between each other and glare at Levi; overall, Eren's just glad that nobody's getting up in their business. It's their problem to solve, and nobody but them knows the whole story (cause they'd been careful enough not to get caught or even suspected upon), so really: it really is none of anyone but their business. 

That doesn't stop their entire mismatched family from dropping sublte hints, though, to the point where Eren is truly considering just storming out of the house or maybe spilling his eggnog all over the front of Armin's hideous sweater. 

Eren's dad looks at him pointedly and he pretends to ignore it. Instead he talks about college- how awful it is to have three papers due the same day, ramen all day every day, and the joys of the introductions to biochemistry- and the cheerleading squad he's planning on joining on the next semester. 

Levi talks about his scholarship and boring business major things. Eren doesnt care (but still pays his full attention while pretending not to). 

He just wants to go, honestly. Doesn't want to deal with anything anymore. Or, at least, not Levi. 

But of course fate (and their pseudo family) had different plans. 


	329. Day 329: Crown (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shits going down. kinda.   
> Merry Christmas, to those of you who celebrate it!!!

It starts out innocently enough: The 'accidental' seating arrangements during Christmas day, the gift exchange recipients, the forced last minute trips to the store for an item someone just so happened to have forgotten. But then it starts growing bolder, progressively, like them getting shoved under the mistletoe together, locked in a bathroom, stuck in line while buying last-minute presents. 

It truly is ridiculous and honestly, Eren would like to kindly ask the family to _fuck off._  

(He doesn't know what it is that he likes the least: that his family is making an effort to get them both to talk, or that Levi outright refuses to do so). 

His heart is broken enough- he talks to Levi alright, about trival things such as college classes and the people they've met, but never about significant others. Small talk is great and flowing between them, or so Eren likes to think, and really- after that time in the bathroom, he dedcided it was bullshit to keep this radio silence bullshit going and decided to talk to Levi. 

Weather talk, sure, and they're more acquaintances than they are best friends, but something's something. Eren honestly thought that when everyone saw them being civil to each other would be satisfying enough but no, instead they seem to be set on making them have some kind of heart to heart neither of them is really ready or stable enough for. 

That's one thing Eren and Levi have in common: the art of bottling up feelings and willing them to go away. 

(Dammit, everyone, they just want to suffer and simmer in their own ignorant self-pity, alright? no Christmas miracle is ever going to be able to change their stubborn brains). 

It's barely December 25th and Eren's Done With This Shit. He honestly can't do it anymore. He's talking to Levi and that's progress enough- it's not like if he wants to kiss the raven senseless and cuddle him and wake up to him in the morning every single day.

It's not. Really. 

 _Really_. (Shut up, Armin).


	330. Day 330: Avoidance (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the promt actually matches. huh.

Eren has become a master at avoiding important conversation with Levi in the days following the disaster that was Christmas dinner. Really, he's come to be so good at it in such little time that he should probably get an award, or maybe put it on his résumé; _unability to hold actual conversation with the ex-fuck buddy you were in love with via pretending everything is Fine_  counts for something, right? 

Probably not, if the glares literally everyone but Levi sends his way when he looks up from whatever, whenever. He'll think of something else, then. 

Levi seems to agree with his no-serious-talking policy, at least. In his own, silently brooding way, but Eren's known him long enough to know the differences in Levi's expressions and deciphering exactly what he's feeling based on the intensity of his gaze. And this feels like agreement. Or disenchantment. 

He'll go for agreement, just for the sake of his heart (and brain). 

Armin tries to talk to him again, and Eren channels his Avoidance Superpowers towards Armin, which winds up working pretty well (as in, he manages not to let much on on whatever weird courting dance he's apparently choreographed without neither Eren or Levi's agreement or consent), and he gets to think he's victorious for a few glorious hours until he sees Armin talking to Levi. 

Fuck. And Levi's smiling awkwardly at him. What the hell, Armin?

Eren kinda freaks out, but Levi stays outside in the middle of all the fucking snow while Armin comes back inside, like a sane person. He doesn't ask and Armin doesn't tell, only gives him this _look_ , like he knows much more about whatever is between Eren and Levi than either of them. 

It's unsettling. Eren doesn't dwell on it, though, and neither does he on Levi, still standing outside with his back to Eren's house and face turned upwards. 

He doesn't stare. Really. Shut up. 


	331. Day 331: Apropos (Life AU) (Smut Sunday #45)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhmhmhmhm. im sad that this didnt get any actual make up smut so here. i tried.  
> Read to: [_You & Me_ by Disclosure](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_zPlr-o-YEQ)

__Eren lies on his childhood bed the day before New Year's, eyes screwed shut and biting down on his bedsheets; his hands, busy underneath, move over his body pretending to be someone else's. He teases, and lingers, touches tenderly in places he knows he's sensitive- his sides, the inside of his thighs, the underside of his neck. His nails drag bluntly over his skin, barely leaving a mark, but rending him breathless and sweaty.

He imagines a low, rumbling voice, telling him how beautiful he is, long fingers tangling in his hair and tugging, making him scream in silence, beg for more. 

This is a dangerous game, he knows, with Mikasa in the room to the left and his parents to the right- he can't make a sound, cant let let the bed squeak, or his breathing to become irregular and ragged. Control is what he needs, something he desperately wants to lack- but the thrill of almost getting caught spurs him on, playing with his balls, teasing the tip of his dick with barely-there fingers. 

He turns his head to the side, still not opening his eyes, and lowers his hand- leads it towards his ass, fingers already slick with lube, but doesn't enter himself- he teases at the edges of his hole, massges the underside of his dick with his other hand, muttering senseless on the back of his throat; slowly he enters his middle finger, painfully slow. He doesn't move it when it's all the way in.

Instead he grips his dick and starts moving his hand, sensual and teasing, and then thrusts forward and back; his position's awkard because he's lying on his back, but the strain to the muscles on his shoulders feels _good,_ so he stays. His hips snap forward, fantasising of pretty eyes and inky hair, a name repeating inside his brain like a mantra- Levi, Levi, he thinks, whispers, cries. 

He cums with the name on his lips still- never making any sounds aside from little breaths and whimpers. And he lies there, after, on soiled sheets and unwilling to let go of his made up haze, at least for a few minutes more. 


	332. Day 332: Redemption (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually updating before 11pm. incredible.

"So... We need to talk."

Eren looks up, a question on his lips, but stops short when he sees Levi, face hard and flushed. So he narrows his eyes and nods, standing from the porch of his house and staying there. "Okay."

Levi nods towards his car- a birthday present courtesy of his rich but absent father- and Eren nods again, though he still hesitates for a moment at the door. 

He ignores all the eyes watching him from everywhere. 

They ride in silence, the radio a low hum and barely there, Levi's eyes pointedly set on the road ahead and Eren's on Levi's profile. They're both frowning now- Levi probably trying to ignore Eren and Eren dreading the conversation- but their expressions loosen up after a while, and by the time they get to some ice cream shop on the outskirts of the city, comfortable neutrality has settled over them. 

Levi parks in the near-vacant parking lot, but makes no move to get out. Eren fiddles with his thumbs while he waits in awkward silence, shaking a little. 

"So," Levi says finally, pushing back into his seat so he's sitting more comfortably. "You're in love with me."

Eren looks up, and then back down, blushing furiously. "You knew?" He asks, voice less bitter and more sad. 

Levi shakes his head. "Armin told me like, two days ago," he answers, making Eren sneer mockingly. 

"Traitor," Eren mutters, and Levi chuckles.

"Can't believe I didn't notice, really. I guess my desire for drama runs deeper than we thought," Levi jokes, and Eren laughs, because yeah. "Believe me, though. If I had known, we would have been having this conversation four years ago."

Eren shivers at that, and takes a second to mourn the time they lost before focusing back on what matters- the present.

"I'm sorry," Levi continues, eyes adverting from Eren's face. "I was a jerk."

Eren snorts. "You're just realising?" He asks, no real bite behind his words, and Levi laughs breathlessly. 

"No. I figured it out after graduation. Didn't have the balls to do anything about it, though," Levi says. "Sorry. Again."

Eren chuckles. He was so angry before- he was ready to yell and scratch and burn, lash out at Levi like he deserves, tear him apart and spit on his limbs, but... "You don't have to apologise," Eren says instead, soft smile playing at his lips. "Or, well, yeah, you do, but- i get it. I was shitty too. This mess was only an aftershock of miscommunication." 

Levi looks like he's holding his breath, and when he releases it, he does so with a laugh. "Wow. I- I thought you'd be pissed," He says, shaking his head. 

"I was," Eren rushes to say, "I _am_. But, Levi, here's the thing: You were my best friend. No, you _are_ my best friend. And even if, romantically, you don't feel like I do, i know you still love me, and that's enough for me- I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way-"

"-I was dumb too! I was childish! I was an ass!"

Eren sighs. "Yeah. Though it was kinda my fault. I shouldn't have started what I did knowing you loved someone else."

Levi laughs at him, then, a full-on belly laugh that has him leaning over and hitting his head on the steering wheel. Right. 

"I wasn't- oh my god, I wasn't in love with Petra, Eren, I'm in love with _you_!" He says, in between giggles, and oh, okay. Okay. 

Okay. 

"Oh," Eren says, and the actual ridiculousness of their situation soon has him in giggles, too. "Then why-"

"I don't know," Levi says, cutting him off with his voice going serious after a series of deep, heaving breaths. "And it doesn't matter. I wanna try again. this time properly. If you'd like to, of course," He rushes to add, like if there was a possibility for Eren to say no. 

Yesterday, there would've been. But he woke up a changed man, he supposes, though the only dream he remembers is one about pirates. 

"Yeah," Eren says, smile so bright it could rival the sun, and Levi smiles back at him with similar intensity. 

"Alright," Levi says, staring into Eren's eyes in disbelief- at the anticlimactic simplicity of it all, maybe. 

Eren nods, laughing again, and then leans over the drift between their seats and tentatively presses his lips to Levi's. Levi's eyes widen in return, and his lips part in a shocked, contented sigh; he presses forward again, into Eren, and then laughs, happy and relieved and feeling like a thousand-year-old weight has been lifted off his chest. 

 

 

"For the record, in case you didn't guess," Levi whispers, cupping Eren's jaw after a series of rather intense kissing, "I love you too."


	333. Day 333: Meddling (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo yea. Probably the weirdest time to say this but parenthesis are thoughts from the narrator (Eren)

They return later than anyone thought they would. By that time- around 11PM in the evening, a day before New Year's- Eren's parents are both sound asleep, their friends are busy on their private private lives. (Yes, two privates, as in, the life only they know.... yeah). 

So they sneak into Levi's bedroom, like they used to, and get mostly naked under the covers- no sex, cause this moment is pure and silent, but still as intimate. Levi keeps his arms around Eren for as long as he is awake, and Eren babbles and babbles into Levi's chest about nothing and everything, happy to have his best friend (now boyfriend?? They still have to talk about that) back. 

They cuddle, and only sleep, way into the morning- they don't get out of bed even after Levi's mom comes looking for them, apparently not shocked at the scene before here, only demanding them to get downstairs in decent attire.  And they do, eventually, when Eren's phone is ringing and the clock marks sometime after midday. They don't really care- kissing and hugging and just being with the other was worth the stare Levi's mother pins them with.

Eren goes to his house to change, at least, and Levi farewells him with a kiss for everyone to see; nobody looks surprised, or disgusted, just mostly relieved (At what he doesn't know, and honestly, currently couldn't care less). Karla- she smacks him for not calling or answering, but otherwise says, "Finally, I await for the wedding," and lets him go without further ado; Armin asks for all the details, and so does Mikasa, while Annie looks smug and Jean triumphant. 

Eren doesn't dwell on it. He doesn't want to think about it too hard, either, cause he knows he'll just end up offended and yelling, so he focuses on Levi and exactly how nice his lips are, how warm they feel against Eren, even hours after. 


	334. Day 334: Crestfallen (Life AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends here. good? no? Sorry ?? too corny probs

When the day for Eren to go back to uni comes- when him and Levi lose themselves in each other one more time, three days after New Year's- Levi cries into Eren's shoulder. Subtle, angry tears, and Eren laughs at him and his absurdity though his eyes are wet as well. He kisses the tears away, whispers promises into Levi's skin, smiles in secret when Levi's asleep.

They won't let go of each other, after, when he actually goes. Neither the night before (where they weren't nearly as subtle as anyone would have hoped for them to be), the front entrance (where they hugged for what seemed like _forever_ ), in the car (where they cuddled and kissed whilst everyone else pretended not to see), or the airport hall (where they are currently still hugging and kissing, making people stop and stare, some smiling and some not). It would be annoying if it wasn't so endearing; of course, they've been an item for less than a week and now Eren has to go back to England, but this whole thing is honestly ridiculous and over the top. 

Everyone loves it. They can't help it- after seeing these two pine for each other for as long as they did, after watching them fall more and more for the other over the years, none of their friends or family alike can find it in themselves to feel negatively towards them. 

It took too damn long. And even if this happiness is kind of short-lived, if Eren and Levi's crestfallen expressions are anything to go by, everyone knows that the sadness will be, too, since their romance came on top- over everything else. 

One may even think they'd been made for each other; _Soulmates_ , someone said, chasing each other over centuries and centuries, always finding the other no matter the circumstances. 

but no. that would be ridiculous. Right? 


	335. Day 335: Mise-en-scéne (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year's eve! let's start(?) our last month!

At a new year's party almost sic months after they meet, people start to suspect things. Not because of lack in some things- they kiss and cuddle in public as couples do- but in a more psychological, almost misunderstanding way.

Eren looks at Levi under the glare of fireworks and too-bright, flourescent lights, and smiles. He leans down, and Levi leans up, and their lips meet like they have so many times before- "Happy new year," Eren says after the kiss is over and they separate, Levi's hand warm against the small of Eren's back. 

"Happy new year," Levi smiles back, and Eren laughs along with his friend when people start cooing their way. 

Oh, the irony. 

They separate, and arill holding hands go around the room, giving best wishes and recieving them, too. Some make jokes about when one of them is going to _drop the question_ \- answered with ahy smiles and knowing glances between the two, taking advantage in the element of surprise- and some make jelous remarks about their relationship, about how perfect it appears to be. 

Well. That's good, okay, that they've come to become such good friends, but after almost six months, Levi really feels bad about fooling them for so long. And Eren agrees, but apparently he likes to make his friends suffer because he wants the loomimg break up to be as heartbreaking and messy as possible; Levi honestly wonders how he even managed to become friends with this man, really. 

The air around them becomes thick- they shift their eyes about when people talk about this, always an awkward topic, but people seem to confuse their discomfort for embarrassment. Eren squeezes his hand and Levi winces unconsciously, making the person they're talking to look at them both worriedly.

Eren smiles.

 _soon_ , he thinks. _maybe_.  


	336. Day 336: Simulacrum (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, y'all. have fun.

Eren is in trouble. He is in Big, Big trouble, and sadly he can't go to Levi for it because he _is_  part of the trouble. 

Or like, the trouble in itself. Although Eren isn't in him, literally, though he wishes he were, and that in itself is the whole problem, really: he fell for Levi. Which is a bad thing. Because they are only friends. Living together and pretending to be in a serious, commited relationship, sure, but still Only Friends. And so Eren is fucked- by life, and the situation, and definitely not in the ways he wishes he were. 

It's just that- Levi's sweet and kind and hardworking, everything Eren likes in a man, and his smile is beautiful but rare, his eyes sharp and deep, loving all the same, his lips warm and plump and impossibly soft. His voice is deep, rich, powerful, but can also be soft and endearingly whiny, accompanied at times by flailing hands and exited skipping of words. 

All in all, well, Eren has a problem. a BIG problem. So he goes to Armin, because he's his best friend, and even if all of this mess is thanks to him, Eren really can't do much. 

"So, if I, figuratively, were in love with someone I wasn't supposed to be 'cause they think of me as a friend, what should I do? Figuratively."

Armin stares. "Figuratively, you'd be in a lot of trouble- what about Levi, Eren?"

Eren winces. "That's why I said 'figuratively'. I'm not in love with anyone else. Really! I just want to know out of curiosity, y'know..."

Armin hums. "Well," he says, dragging out the ends of the word, "Then I guess you could talk to them about it. Get it off your chest so you can start to get over it, you know?" 

Eren nods with a sigh. 

"Though I can't really tell you how to act," he says, "I can tell you this: Don't get too involved, Eren. Things wit you and Levi are- good. Don't fuck it up."

Eren looks away. "I won't," he says. "I'm not into anyone else."

Armin glares at him and Eren sweats under his gaze, regretting ebery decision he made up until now. fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is going into a different direction than originally planned. There WILL be romance (wherein id planned for them to be just friends at first) so. good news?


	337. Day 337: Stupefied (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm yeah. How's 2016 so far?

After talking about it extensively, a date for them to 'break up' was set- nearly nine months after they first got together. It's the perfext setup: a long, winding fight, am embarrassingly public place, and a triple date. It was a foolproof plan.

And Eren hates it. He knew this day would come- knew that his relationship with Levi was less of a relationship and more of a friendship- but he wishes he could bask in the warmth that being Levi's _something_ brings. He doesn't _want_ to be friends; He desperately wants the kisses and cuddles and everything to be real, for Levi to actually love him back as more than just a friend. 

They spend the lash few weeks preparing. They drop hints of fighting at their friends, act like they don't want to know anything about the other for a while, refrain from physical contact, and Eren even goes to Armin's to sleep for a few nights for added effect. 

Armin takes him in, of course, and offers half his bed like they used to share months before; He makes Eren got cocoa and gives him leftover chocolate chip cookies, and Eren almost feels bad about the whole situation. 

He gets a weird pull to just spill the whole complot to Armin just to ask for advice on what to do. He quickly trashes the idea- Levi would be pissed if so many months of hard work went to complete waste- and swallows the bile on his throat along with a big gulp of Grandpa Arlert's world famous hot cocoa.

"He's just- I dunno, an asshole. I'm tired of him," Eren tells Armin, and his friend looks absolutely heartbroken (At what, fuck knows, because they haven't even broken up yet). 

Armin tells him to give it time- couples fight, sometimes, and a relationship wouldnt be healthy if it didn't have a few love quarrels. 

That night, Eren cries onto Armin's shoulder about completely different things than what Armin comforted him for. 


	338. Day 338: Austere (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying, ok?

Eren lies on their bed while Levi's at the hospital, working late- he's always working late, saving lives, making a difference- when he thinks about what he's going to do.  

He could wait until Levi gets home, kiss him on the treshold of the door, smile at him like he wishes to, hungry and sly. He would kiss him again, letting his actions speak for themselves, and drag him into the apartment, shedding clothes at the entrance and not having the mind to close the door. He would undress Levi like he's dreamt so much to do, cloth by cloth, kissing himm throughly all the while and geeling the tension seep out of his skin at the contact. He would pick Levi up- though he's much stronger Eren can still hold his own- and carry him to the bedroom, lie him out, beautiful and lose and with his trousers half undone.  He'd be so careful; kiss every scar on his torso, run his hands over imperfect skin, bite bruises into the clearness of it to make it even more beautiful. Marking his territory.

He would- fuck, he would take his time making Levi come undone. He would palm him through his pants, first, and then undo them completely and slowly wrapping his fist around his cock, stroking good and lazy. He would also toy with his nipples, if that's what he likes, mayne shove a few fingers into his mouth for him to suck on. He imagines Levi's moans around them, sweet and deep and so delicious, and his warm, velvety tongue. 

Eren hums. He would like to have his own tongue around Levi's cock, and the tip of it on the back of his throat, chocking him in just the way he likes. He wants to pull Levi's hair and fuck himself on his cock, slick and heavy as Eren imagines it to be. He wants to have filthy, rough sex, complete with squeaking bedframes and Levi keening in pleasure and over-stimulation (Eren imagines himself sucking Levi dry, swallowing every single drop of cum like thirsty asshole he is).... but it's only a thought in process.

He has to work on it; time is running out, faster than ever before. He has to make a move before it's too late. 

 


	339. Day 339: Boxer (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a 'Eren is a dumbass & Levi is pining but oblivious' drabble  
> rather than a blind date one. huh.   
> i think im trying a new style. yay? nay?

Levi looks around the bedroom, finality heavy in his lungs. He can't actually believe this is happening; he doesn't know how it got to that point, really, never realised how fast they were going until their adventure came to a screeching halt.

They share a bathroom, a bed, an apartment, clothes; Levi can't come to think about how he somehow, at some point, was crazy enough to let all of this happen. What the fuck was he thinking? Something must've gotten to him, those three months ago, when he agreed to this whole madness. 

Eren stands before him in only his boxers, nonchalant, a delicious red spreading over his broad shoulders and under the towel around his neck, steam coming off his skin in thin trails. "Levi? You okay?"

"What?" he asks, because fuck, he can't get his mind off the way he can see the hair on Eren's navel disappear into those shorts, water dripping down his chest, beautiful eyes questioning through the mirror in front of him. "Sorry. What did you say?"

Eren looks at him odd. "I asked if you were gonna shower for our date tonight. Remeber it?" 

Levi shakes his head. The date. Of course. With Armin and Erwin and Mikasa. 

When they were going to end this... thing. God, how did they even make it this far?

He glances to the side. Boxes greet him. He looks back at Eren. 

"Sure," he says, and gets up from the bed, ignoring the clenching of his chest. "Don't wanna smell weird for the End of All, now do I?"

Eren smiles, empty, and Levi doesn't look at him when he walks towards the bathroom door. He doesn't think about what he's going to miss and how Eren's friendship helped him through so much. He can't; how did he ever think this was a good idea?

How could he ever let himself fall for Eren Jeager? 


	340. Day 340: Ammend (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Dia de Reyes!!

During their dinner, they barely talk but hold hands below the table. They make sure to make the fact that they had a 'fight' apparent- they don't sit nearly as close as they normally do, don't talk to each other, and completely disregard the other's presence aside from the secret hand holding. The plan is going well, all well timed and down to the foot of the letter. Everyone seems to be buying it, too, sending them worried glances and trying to lighten up the syrup-thick atmosphere that surrounds them in a carefully crafted web of expert lies. 

They eat in silence, enjoying the last of each other for a while; They're both going to miss this, that much is painfully obvious, but they had become too much too quickly and the idea was starting tl look as ugly as it always was. So they eat and bask in their final moments before the end comes, in the form of guts and metaphorical slaughter.

Levi's growling at Eren; Eren's shouting back. He doesn't really know why they're arguing, and honestly he's just way too tired and heartbroken to care much, though Armin looks terrified, Erwin annoyed, and Mikasa concerned. Eren has tears sprouting in his eyes, not all of them fake, and Levi at least has the decency to give him an apologetic look before he storms out of the restaurant in a rage; Eren stays at the table, looking after him dejectedly. 

Armin looks at him. "I'm sorry," Eren says, smiling tightly. "We've had... a rough couple of weeks. Months. We don't- we don't work out as i thought we would," he continues mechanically, all perfectly rehersed lines and expressions. "I'll go talk to him. Sorry for ruining all of this, guys. Levi just- he can he hard. Too hard."

Armin nods sadly and Erwin follows, while Mikasa looks after him with all the heartbreak in her eyes. Eren almost flinches as he flees the scene, too, leaving blood and entrails bahind. 


	341. Day 341: Allen (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end i can taste it, and honestly it feels like glory.  
> Anyway, i dont know whats happening anymore. forgive  
> me.

Their original plan, meticulously planned over the spanse of a few weeks, included Eren leaving after Levi to talk him back and them having some kind of fight that ends in screams and tears and maybe some punches. It had Eren go back to the restaurant, crying, or in the case that either of their friends followed him- the most likely choice- Eren coming to them with the most utterly heartbroken look in his eyes. Levi, whose face would be the eoitome of carefully blank, would walk away from the scene stiffly, get a cab, and rent a hotel room for the night.

Eren would stay at the (soon to be Levi's) flat, crying into a pint of icecream with Mikasa and Armin while Erwin went for Levi, most likely. Keep the act up until they left the morning after, leaving Eren to text Levi and tell him it's over. 

He'd leave with his stuff and that would be it. They wouldn't talk for a while, or meet in public, seemingly giving the other space afyer a nasty break up. 

That was the plan, but in the end it was not how things went down. 

Instead, Eren comes out of the restaurant after Levi but doesn't scream the things they'd rehersed at him. He looks at Levi- beautiful, beautiful Levi, who made Eren fall hard and fast but completely without his consent or knowledge-  and decides to just fuck everything, cause it was all lost from the start, anyway. 

So he stands there, in front of the man he has come to know and love, and says in that soft, tentative voice of his, "I don't want it to be fake anymore."

Levi stares at him, and when he wordlessly pulls Eren in by the back of his neck into a searing kiss, Eren can't bring himself to regret the time wasted into this stupid, stupid plan. 


	342. Day 342: Lieu (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its pretty late for this, but thank you all for sticking around this long <3 yall rock ;)

Their first date, much like their first time (which happened- well, after they decided to discard all pretense and leave on a cab back to _their_ flat, explanations to their friends be dammed), is comfortably familiar but still new and exiting. They go out for dinner in the downtown, to a diner they frequent, and after they drive for hours on end until they reach Levi's secret spot in the forest, where the trees are tall around them but do not obstruct their view of the sky, clear and spotted and high above them. 

It's tranquil and nice, quiet, lovely. Eren likes the place and its smells, the queer familiarity he has with it, as if he knew it from lifetimes ago and is now coming home after so long. Levi smiles at him throughout the night- he looks lovely in plaid, Eren has always thought, and they both tell stories about their respective jobs and the shenanigans that can come from them (Eren, with his silly fish and wet clotes and Levi, all embarrassing accidents and weird things inside people's... well). 

The point is- their first real date is less a date and more of a _finally_ , because the first time they sat at the dinner table and talked was almost eleven months ago. Stargazing, as it is, isn't even much of an original thing, for they have come here countless times when Levi can't seem to find rest and Eren is at a loss of what to do. 

So yes, this is more them making things finally official (after long, painfully blind pining) than them trying to make a first time out of it. They may seem like an old couple- and perhaps they are, with how well they seem to know the other- but it's their way and their way only. 

Things are finally excellent. Not that they weren't before, obviously, because anything that has to do woth both of them being together is amazing if you ask, but for the first time (and this time, a _real_ first time) they can be comfortable and content and in love. 


	343. Day 343: Integrity (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys read Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe? It's such a gret book. 12/10 I reccomend!

Eren, with his head on Levi's chest, starts talking after a long night. 

"Are we gonna come clean about all this?"

Levi hums in acknowledgement but doesn't bother with an actual answer at first, instead opting to brush his fingers through Eren's hair, messing it up even more. 

"Why?" he asks finally, after Eren was sure he'd decided to not answer. 

"Well, I feel kinda bad," he explains, shifting in his place so he can actually look at Levi. "And in a way they were the reason we got together in the first place, y'know? I feel like they deserve to know."

Levi hums again, and Eren can feel the vibrations on the other's chest more than hear the noise. "Why, because they arranged a blind date? behind our backs?"

Eren giggles. "Well, you can't really say it turned out wrong, now can you?" 

Levi laughs- or, well, what counts as a laugh from him, which in reality couldn't have been less than a snort. "If I did, I's be in a lot of trouble, I think."

Eren smirks up at him, unaffected. "And why would that be? We live in a free country," he says, tapping his fingers against Levi's side playfully. 

Levi squirms. "Well," he continues. "I don't think we should tell them. It would just lead to more and more drama, you know? It'd be a pain in the ass to deal with it later."

Eren frowns. "But what if they find out? They'll be so _pissed_."

"How could they? We've been through. As far as anyone but us is concerned, we have been together for... ten months now."

Eren bites his lip and doesn't say anything, making Levi sigh. 

"Come on. I think we're good; Plus, I mean, our friends are pretty smart. Don't you think that if they were to suspect anything they would have done by now?" Levi tries to reassure Eren, and it works, thankfully. 

"I guess," Eren says, adverting his eyes. 

"You see? Nothing to worry about. Now sleep, darling, we both have work tomorrow."

Eren groans but agrees, still not completely reassured but opting to keep it quiet for now. 


	344. Day 344: Consummate (Blind Date AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this AU was wild lmao. There's only 2 more left omg tho.  
> ....this is set a few years in the future. I just really wanted to write a wedding, okay?

Eren's hands shake and sweat where they grip the flowers to his chest; Mikasa gives him a look of concern and fondness, but Eren can't really retaliate with anything but something akin to slight but very real terror.

Armin looks at him in concern, as well, but Eren pays him no mind, instead opting to avert his eyes towarfs the mirror in front of him and the troubles he's having with this stupid tie. 

However thought bows would be a good idea? This is definitely the most complicated thing Eren's ever even attempted. Why is the art of bowtie-tying so damn hard? Things would have been much better if they'd chosen regular ties, never mind the unprofessional look...

...and he's drifting off. Mikasa's pushing his shaking fingers away so that she can take over the task, and Eren curses her silently for being so good at this. She's asking about cold feet- as if Eren could ever have them- and then Hanji's at the door, huge smile on their face and good wishes on their lips.

The lush carpet beneath Eren's feet sinks where he steps, and he can't think of much when he catches Levi's eye right down the aisle from the wide, wooden doors. His arm is linked with Mikasa's, and Eren wonders silently about why there is a carpet when this is an outdoor wedding, but then his mind is wiped clean when Levi's hand is in his and he's stepping up a few steps and is eye-to-eye with him.

Okay, this is happening. _This is happening_.

Levi's voice is gravely and heavy with sentiment when he speaks, and so is Eren's, except Eren actually cries a little when it's his turn to give promise to Levi and voice his commitment. They exchange rings- simple, identical gold bands, their initials and the date carved inside- and before long, the pastor is asking them to kiss, and they do just that- short, and sweet, and loving. Eren can feel more than see the tears on Levi's cheeks, and over the crowd cheering, they still share whispered _I love you's._

* * *

Later, when the reception's in full swing and everyone but the happy couple is more on the left side of tipsy, Armin approaches them with a confession. 

"You two, you went pretty all-out for a fake relationship," he slurs, winking. 

Eren chokes on his cake. 


	345. Day 345: Fisher (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school starts tomorrow for me, which sucks, but also means that i'll be updating earlier in the day. so thats good (?).  
> also, platonic relationships are important and honestly why isnt there more platonic!ereri fic out there?

This movie, in retrospective, wasnt the best (or most logical) choice. Everyone is left mortified and slightly disgusted only fifty minutes in- and that's not even getting to the sex part.

Oh no. The sex scenes, when they come, are the most embarrassing times Levi (and Marco) have experienced in the presence of the two men who may as well be their older brothers, if not fathers. 

It's a mess. The girl- Anastasia or whatever- moans and gasps on the TV while Levi tries to burn a hole into the wall beside it with his gaze alone. Jean's snickering from beside Eren, and Levi can _feel_ Marco's blush. They grasp at each other's hands for comfort through this terrible, terrible experice- Levi laughs a bit when Marco sqeaks at Anastasia's bare chest, and Jean makes sarcastic cooing sounds when the Obligatory Sob Story is pulled out of Grey. Eren, on his side, stops paying much attention when he realises that grey doesn't actually have ffty shades- when Levi asks in a whisper, Eren answers that he thinks its probably a badly thought out metaphor that the author of this atrocity pulled out of her ass. 

"But like, not _Shakespeare_ style, more like _bad fanfiction_ style.Which it practically is. Wasn't it inspired by twilight?" He says, leaving Levi more in the dark than anything else. 

Levi decides (and is pretty vocal about, and the others agree, Jean pretty indignant) that movie night is never to happen ever again. Or at least that they probably shouldn't let Jean pick the movie next time or ever, really, because they all knew someyhing like this was coming (because Jean is a piece of shit at his best, and really Pevi has no idea of how or why Eren can stick with him around. Love does work in mysterious ways, it seems).

Atleast the experience gave them some useful info. Not from the movie, though.


	346. Day 346: Advise (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so david bowie's dead and i feel like literally the world went with him omg

"So," Eren asks one day, after picking Levi up from school one day, "Who's that boy you're always hiding from?"

Levi kinda- well, he splutters, and chokes, coughs so loud he has Eren hitting his back to make sure he doesn't die. "Who!?" he asks, voice pitched high. "What boy?"

Eren side eyes him. "The blond," he says, "Y'know, tall? handsome as fuck, shiny blue eyes, eyebrows thicker than- well." 

Levi's blush is prominent on his neck and the back of his ears. "I don't know who."

Eren gives him that _look_ he does- the one where he tilts his head and smirks a little, mocking, and he looks like he can smell the bullshit from a mile away. "Mhm?"

Levi sighs dejectedly- honestly, why is this guy so annoyingly interested on whatever random ass crush he has? It's not like he's in love or anything. Not head over heels, anyway. 

"He's on the football team," he finally mumbles, earning a shit eating grin from Eren. "His name's Erwin. Smith. We have chemistry together."

"Chemistry, huh?" Eren says, wiggling his eyebrows at that stupid pun. "So, when're you going to ask him out?"

Levi stops, blinks, and looks at Eren like he's a small child who just asked a really, _really_ stupid question. "I'm not."

Eren chuckles. "Aw, why? Oh wait, are you waiting for _him_ to do it? Cause boy, you shouldn't be waiting on his ass."

Levi scowls darkly, but as it has been proven many times before, Eren's grin only grows wider. 

"No," He says. "Neither. We're never gonna happen. It's just a crush."

Eren's laughter fills the car for a solid three and a half minutes. "Sure it is," he says, and Levi kinda hates him and his awful know it all grin and bad advise and how _correct_ he always seems to be. 

Levi decides to just swallow it up and stew in his rage for the rest of the car ride. Eren doesn't deserve his anger, anyway. 


	347. Day 347: Cunning (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea of how a drag show  
> works so i tried to be as vague as possible. sorry

Levi's heart is pounding against his ribcage. It runs with adrenaline and floats like helium, light, nervous, bright like the lights above him. The dress he wears glitters under the glare, and his makeup is flawless with all the costly work it took him to perfect everything; Eren calls him Eva when he presents him to the crowd, which cheers and applauds at the sole mention of him. 

He moves under the reflectors, dances and lip syncs, speaks and dances some more- Eren joins him at some point, eyes bright and glistening with the colours of the light coming from above them. 

The heat that surrounds them is intoxicating, and the smoke floating arounds makes things hazy, like a dream he had a long time ago and can't quite recall. Eren's presence beside him is cool and relieving, grounding, and in between all the glitter and make up and dresses and high heels, he feels an odd sense of belonging. His eyes skim along the crowd, taking in all unfamiliar faces and startling a little when he recognises some. 

He's high in adrenaline and power flows through his veins.  He feels on top of the world- as he speaks he gains confidence, and his voice becomes stronger in all of its fake high pitched glory. He can't imagine being anywhere else at the moment, nor can he wish for it- all those weeks and months finally giving for something enjoyable is the most satisfying thing he can think.

His hands sweat, and so does his back underneath the fabric of his dress. His skin sticks grossly to the back of his thighs, and his makeup is heavy and suffocating, but Levi feels free, happy, and oh so _alive_. 

He has found home, sort of. As he smiles at the crowd and they cheer for him, he can't really see himself being anywhere, or anyone, else. 


	348. Day 348: Crop (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE FLUFFY IM SO SORRY

Eren's fingers run through Levi's hair slowly, soothing out the knots and tangles in their way. There's still glitter clingling to his scalp from last week, and Eren is kind enough not to make fun of him, and Levi feels content with everything. 

He's loose and happy in this rare moment of platonic intimacy, though he's gotten used to it over the past year- first with Eren, then Jean, then Marco. He hums in appreciation when Eren rubs his forehead, and thats maybe why he starts talking, drunk in affection. 

"Erwin kissed me last night."

Eren's fingers stop. Jean stares from behind Marco. 

"We were behind the bleachers. I don't think he was sober."

Eren's smirk grows slowly, and Jean chuckles in that soft way he only does when he finds something particularly endearing. 

"Was he a good kisser?" It's Marco who asks, his lips also upturned. "Were his lips as soft as Armin said they were?"

Levi blushes but doesn't lose his bravado, a tiny smile even presenting itself on his lips. "He _is_ a good kisser," he says, and then adds an abashed, " _Really_ good. His lips are- were- chapped, but warm; and it was nice 'cause it was cold last night."

Eren smirks at Jean in secret, across the room. 

"I saw you wearing his letter jacket," Marco says. Levi nods. 

"It was cold," he repeats, and then doesn't say anything else- his eyes droop and his head lolls to the side, onto Eren's chest, and Eren shifts so that the position isn't so awkward.

"'anks," Levi mumbles. "'tis nice."

Eren laughs, then, breathy and sad.

"It is," he says. "Sleep well." 

Jean looks at Eren, pity and understanding lingering on his features and disguised and sarcasm, for only Eren to decipher. 

Marco nods off a second later, and it is only then when Eren allows himself to shed a single tear- "Damn," he says, surprised, and hugs Levi closer. "I'm 'gonna miss these assholes."

Jean nods. "Me too, Love," he says, eyes glassy but not wet. "Me too."


	349. Day 349: Characteristic (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday was confusing. it'll eventually make sense though, maybe.

For springbreak on Levi's last year of prep school, Eren takes him on a roadtrip all the way to Los Angeles, then San Francisco, and Boston. They do shows orchestrated by friends of Eren's, and as many good friends as Levi made- more than he has ever had-, his favourite part of the trip (though he will not ever admit) was spending time with Eren.

Levi falls into the routine easily, of couchsurfing and long car rides in the never ending desert. He loves the scalding hot sun kissing at his skin, the biting cold of the night making him shiver where he's curled up in the copilot seat, sunglasses ditched for a soft, comfortable blanket Eren brought along; He feels one with himself inside of the dingy roadside diners and gas stations, with their shitty coffee and even shittier bathrooms (that last one part figuratively and completely literally, they discovered, almost three hundred kilometres away from home). He loves the tiny motel rooms and the late swimming in that beautiful, beautiful crystalline ocean. His hair always smells of salt lately, no matter how much he scrubs, but he finds that he doesnt really mind. He likes the reminder of good in this world: family, friends, strangers he's spilled his guts to in the course of this trip (a whooping total of six, mostly drunken confessions and dressed as hands sneaking down onto his tight, tight pants).

He looks at Eren with all the adoration he feels for the trip and Eren replies with almost as much enthusiasm and love conveyed into one single glance, as if Levi were stupid (though it may be his own fault for being so flaily and not-smooth. and though Levi can see the sadness and pain in Eren's eyes, he ignores him. 

Eren smiles at him instead, and Levi's guilt runs deep when he replies with a smile like the sun.


	350. Day 350: Bender (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty gross vomit mention. Not graphic, but it's there (first paragraph, 4th-5th line).

His head feels like it's splitting open. The lights are too bright and the noise is too much, and he feels like if he moves he's going to throw up the small breakfast he had plus a few inner organs; Even though he's beushed his teeth thrice, his mouth still tastes like stale liquor, cigarettes, and regret. Oh, so much regret.  

Also, it's a monday. 

His sunglasses shield most of his face, and thankfully nobody had actually asked him to take them off- the teacher is too preocuppied with something or another to notice or care much- and the earplugs he sports are doing a pretty obvious of job at keeing sounds at bay, but he still feels like dropping dead and spending eternity in hell would be so much better than this. Half the school also seems to know what happened last night, meaning that there was one asshole who saw his entire descent into temporary alcoholism stemming from ome single night out, "to celebrate".

And Marco's not even around, probably still with that hot guy he left Levi alone in a dingy club halfway out of town for.  Levi's going to murder him (or at least make him pay part of the return Uber bill- ovet seventy dollars for a half-hour ride, which is unbelievable). 

Levi groans. He wishes he could take more aspirin or something, but Eren was kind enough to hook him up with enough for over twelve hours and Levi is honestly starting to feel the six tequila shots intimately. 

He hates his life. 

People stare, but he gives no shits, and he makes it a point to try and glare right back at whoever is doing it first. He gets a text from Marco- _great lay, c u @ Eren's ;))_ \- which he doesn't bother to answer, opting instead to head there himself (and fuck class, he thinks).

Eren's waiting for him with a glass of orange juice and a cookie. Levi couldnt love a man more than he does this one. 

This hangover will pass, he hopes. He wishes. He _prays_. 


	351. Day 351: Brawn (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres less than two weeks left... holy shit.  
> Also warning on slight Eruri? Nothing graphic. Just. You'll see.

Levi stands beside his locker, talking to Marco, when Erwin walks up to him. Marco side eyes him and winks, before realising that he has to be somewhere this exsct second and leaving them alone (Levi's simultaneously lucky and extremely angry he has the friends he has).

Erwin's fumbling with something on his hands, and the hallways are almost completely empty, save from them and some people someways down. 

Levi can't understand what he's saying for his voice is incredibly low and his words are lighning fast, and then whatever he'd been playing around with in his hands is shoved into his (much smaller and colder) own. He looks down at the plain, white box- what the fuck, he thinks, what's the fuss about?

He looks at Erwin, unimpressed and with a question on his eyes. 

"Just open it," He says, and his voice shakes almost as bad as his hands do. 

Levi would find it hilarious (The sole thought of Erwin Smith being nervous feels foreign and oddly funny to him, because the boy is nothing if not overly confident and self-righteous) if it weren't so pitiful. 

So he humours him and finds the opening to the box, goes through all of the confeti and fake flowers only to get to the bottom and find a sole piece of paper. 

Levi looks at Erwin again, a ragedul retort caught in his throat when he sees the other teen _sweating_. 

Levi grabs the card from the bottom- Light blue, simple, with one single question printed on the side that was facedown: 

_Prom?_

Levi laughs, unsure but cautious. "Seriously?" he asks after his laugh isn't repriocated (and the rest of the football team doesn't come out with cameras and serpentines and foam, chating _fag_ over and over again).

"Yeah," Erwin answers. "I mean, if you'd like, of course, because i would never force you to do anything you don't wanna, duh, and-"

"-Okay," Levi cuts him off, to end the embarrassing rambling and Erwin from making more of an ass of himself than he already has. 

"Okay?" Erwin asks. 

"Sure, why not," Levi says, trying to play it cool, and then Erwin looks so fucking _happy_ Levi can't help but feel bad about even _thinking_ this was a ruse. 

"Cool! I'll see you, then. You have my number? We can coordinate ties or something- oh! I'll talk to my sister. Thank you, Levi! You will not regret this!" Erwin says, reaching out like he's going to touch Levi but then thinking better of it and sprinting in the direction of the exit. "I promise!"

Levi really hopes he holds _that_ up. 


	352. Day 352: Dye (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is such a dork OTL

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Eren asks him for the fiftieth time. Levi groans in frustration. 

"Yes, Eren. Now do it. Please."

"But Levi, are you a hundred percent? I don't want you to-"

"Eren, I'm fucking sure. Now please just put the fucking bleach on my hair or I'll go ask someone else to do it."

Eren looks him in the eye through the mirror, expression hurt and eyes sad. 

Levi sigjs. "Sorry, I'm just- yeah."

Eren rolls his eyes. "Alright. If you're sure..."

"-I am," Levi rushes to say, but Eren doesn't really pay him any mind. 

"...then let's do this."

The bleach burns his scalp for the majority of the time he has it on, and when the time is up and Eren takes to remove it and dry his hair, he feels more relieved than he will admit.

And he looks... so weird. He seems younger, his face softer, the bruises under his eyes more prominent than they had been before; He doesn't look bad, exactly, but he wouldn't say that he'd wear this as his everyday look. 

Eren grabs the hair dyes and starts putting it on his hair, clumps at a time, and he takes an entire half hour to get every single strand stained in blues, pinks, and purples. 

"I hope you know," Eren says while they wait, "That if this goes horribly wrong, it's on you."

"And if it goes right?" Levi asks, not caring to look up from his game. 

"It's on me, of course."

 

* * *

 

It turns out more than alright- the colours blend into each other and mix together so gracefully, Eren kinda wants to cry. 

Levi looks at his new hair with a dopey smile. "I love it."

Eren smirks, trying to hold tears back. 

"It's on me, then."

Levi laughs. He agrees wholeheartedly. 


	353. Day 353: Grad (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done.... im gonna cry.

"So uh, graduation is next month, and my mum's gonna be out of town, and so I have these two extra tickets that I can't resell or something and itherwise they'd get wasted and I don't want that cause I paid for them-"

"...Levi?" Eren asks, feignjng confusion even though he knows why Levi is here and considers telling him he already knows and that yes, they will be there.

Instead, he listens to the out of character nervous wreck that Levi is at the moment.

"Right. Um?" He clears his throat. "So I uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my graduation? as my plus two?" 

Eren raises an eyebrow. "Plus two?"

"Yeah, unless Jean doesn't want to? Is it weird that I'm inviting him? Oh god," Levi rambles on, and Eren really finds it endearing. Levi really _is_ a gift from the gods.  

Eren chuckles at him, smiling softly. "I think he'd be pleased to, Levi. I'd have to talk to him, though."

"Will you be there?" Levi asks. Eren smiles. 

"Of course," he says. "I promise. For myself, at least, 'cause it may take you some time and bribery to convince Jean."

Levi's smile is bright and rare, and Eren is really going to miss... everything. 

He was supposed to start packing three days ago. 

"Yes! Thank you!" Levi tells him, snapping him away from his thoughts. "So uh, I'll go fetch the invite from my bag. I'll be right back!"

When he comes back and hands the paper to Eren, he decides to distract himself a little with some fun and games, the last for a few more centuries. 

"So, do we get to meet this Erwin guy finally or are you planning on keeping him a secret forever?" Eren asks, a mocking glint to his eyes.

It has the desired outcome, and Eren finds himself having a blast, obershadowing his shitty and very real situation. 

He wishes he could ask for more time. He knows he can't have it.  


	354. Day 354: Absentee (Drag AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super hyped for the next (and last, holy shit) AU! so stay tuned for the last 10 days of this godforsaken project ;))

Levi runs down a familiar street, hand in hand with Erwin. It seems all too familiar- the rush of doing something for the first time, the anxiety of introducing a partner to a parental figure. 

He knows _they_  won't have an issue, but he still worries. 

Erwin's laughing behind him, following as best as he can without tripping over his own feet; Levi's going too fast and downhill, and Erwin would be concerned if it weren't for Levi's incredible exitement. 

They run past a tattoo shop, in front of which a freckled boy stands with a troubled expression. Levi halts for a second in front of the beauty shop on the side of it, stares inside as if he were remembering something far away, and he looks like he's struggling for an enture two seconds before he shakes his head and shrugs the strong déjà-vu away. 

He keeps running. 

Erwin follows him. 

Across the street, one green-eyed man watches on, wistful; these things are always hard for him. He was never good at saying goodbye. 

"I told you not to get too attached," his partner tells him, his voice soft and missing the bite it normally holds. "We both knew this would eventually come."

The man with the impossibly green eyes smiles sadly at his partner, not looking away from the running men for a second. "I can't help it," he says, choking on his tears and the air he never really needed. "He's just so lovely every time, you know?"

The taller of the two smiles sympathetically. "I know," he says, glancing away for a moment. "We'll see them again," he adds. 

"I know," the other answers, finally allowing his eyes to move once the men disappear from sight. "But that doesn't make goodbyes any easier."

The other man holds out a hand in response. "We should go," he says, almosy whispers. 

"We should," he answers, and turns towards the empty street with a drawn-out sigh. 

"Until next time, captain," he tells the wind, and in the blink of an eye he's gone alongside his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo idk the original idea was them being angels and when i regretted it it was too late? so i just went with it. sorry for the angst. Please tell me what you think? ^.^


	355. Day 355: Sailor (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially ten days left. what the hell.   
> some stuff:  
> > this is going to be much shorter  
> than i had planned /:  
> > since this was actually going to be a NaNoWriMo project, there's going to be some plot cut out (cries)  
> > im sorry for the weird stuff. please, leave a comment if you are confused anoit anything!

_Boarding Ship. Boarding Ship. Boarding Ship. Boarding Ship. Boarding Ship. Boarding-_

Levi pulls his hands over his ears. He _hates_ that fucking robotic voice, with its eerie tone of voice and forced human sound, the annoying holograms and creepy comm messages. 

Erwin chuckles at his antics and most likely at his expense, and Levi glares, still (not _quite_ ) pouting and a weird, almost shit-eating expression overcomes his features in an instant. 

"Got anything to say, Commander?" he asks, voice gruff and dangerously irritated, though by now it poses no real threat for Erwin (or anyone, alyway).

Erwin snickers. "Not at all, Lieutenant," he says. "Why don't you go make sure everyone's on board so we can get the hell out of here?"

Levi's scowl grows larger. "I liked it here," he says offhandedly, and Erwin gives him a _look_. 

"We'd die if we stay," is his answer. "It's better this way. Trust me."

Levi huffs, approaching the door to the cabins and waving his hand in an obscene manner. "Always," he replies, sarcasm tinging his words.

 

* * *

 

 "What are we gonna' do with it?" The person speaking toes one of the unconscious bodies, shaking it, but to no avail. "It's dead already."

Their companion huffs, irate. "It's not," they say. "Sedated. Will remain so for at least six months."

"We make it home in four," the firdt person replies, glancing over to the other suspiciously. "They'll sleep the whole flight?"

The other nods. "It's necessary."

The persons move around the room, cleaning up after the comatose earthlings. They don't say a word to each other again, at least throughout the process of taking care of infected earthlings. 

"Gross," one of them says, grabbing a piece of _something_ and tossing it away. "Gross, gross, _gross_!"

"Don't be a baby," the other answers, rolling their eyes. "Now let's go. We have calls to make."


	356. Day 356: Anaesthesia (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit gets complicated. and rushed.

**Eight years before.**

"Why the fuck didn't you _tell_ me?! You know how much easier everything could've been?!"

"I apologise. But the less you knew, the safer we all were."

"Sure. Okay. Mind going over the plan once again?"

"Yes? Why?"

"I just want to make sure, Erwin. Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

__

* * *

__

**Present day.**

Eren shakes off the artificial haze in his mind, blearily confused as to why he was woken up after only three months into their trip home. He glances around, notices Armin and everyone else still lying safely in their sleeping pods, all completely asleep.

"Levi?" He asks, looking at the oh so familiar face and wondering a million things. The man stares at him silently but resolved and doesn't respond, and as he undoes all of Eren's security measures and cuffs, Eren raises his eyebrows in hesitant understanding. "Now?"

Levi nods slowly, gesturing to stay as quiet as possible. Eren nods back, and soon they are moving through the rooms and corridors of their ship until they reach the lower docks. They break in and cautiously make their way towards where the crew is keeping the people from Earth hooked up to several strong sedatives, tossed unceremoniously onto stretching cots and sleeping foams.

Eren goes to liberate the person nearest to him immediately, but is stopped by Levi's hand on his arm. Eren turns towards him, confused smile innocent on his face. 

"Forgive me, Eren," Levi whispers, and hits Eren on the back of his head with the butt of the gun he holds; Eren's body crumples to the ground, unconcious, and Levi picks him up and hauls him all the way back to Erwin's quarters. 

"What now?" he asks once he enters. 

"Now," Erwin says around a heavy sigh, steeling himself for a lengthy journey. "Now we begin."


	357. Day 357: July (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking about the AUs I didn't finish, and it got me thinking, which were you guys hoping to see reach a conclusion? which of the ones that did disappointed you?

One of the earthlings, Maia, awakes halfway through the trip due to a malfunction on the pod she's being carried back for tests. 

She startles, almost bristles once he realises his surroundings and who surround her- rows upon rows of her people, all unconcious and unmoving, unexpecting and still foolishly trusting. 

She snarls. 

She jumps out of the pod with ease, although she's still a but wobbly from not walking for a while (they've been travelling for what, two months? three? it had been the summer when they'd left, if she remembers correctly, the fading lights of July and the promise of rain on the horizon). She makes sure there's nobody around before she starts moving, uncomfortable when her feet touch the cold metal ground. 

She scopes out the area and dismantles a few cameras with stray objects, when she notices the eerie silence that usually accompanies a place full of corpses. 

Her heart sinks into the fear in her stomach. 

She finds nobody when she walks into different rooms, and she becomes restless and truly scared when she comes across various rooms full of pods not unlike the one she awoke in. 

So just sleeping, then.

But then she notices one of the pods in the last rooms open, its inhabitant missing, and as she's about to go investigate her blood runs cold and the back of her head tickles. 

She turns rapidly, holding out a stick of metal she found lying around, and there she faces a man with short cropped hair and another man dling over his shoulders.

"Come on," the man says, looking troubled.

Maia hesitates only for a second before following into another room- much spacious, at least, and lacking in furniture and any kind of décor. The man turns to her after depositing the other on the floor. 

"Who are you?"

She stutters at the modified english, much unlike the one she speaks, but also so much alike. 

"My name's Maia. I'm 'rom Earth."

The man sucks in a breath and looms at him partner briefly, looking back up at Maia a second later. "It's a pleasure," he says. "Name's Levi. This is Eren."

"Why's he unconcious?" she asks, wary.

Levi rubs the back of his neck. "He wasn't cooperating."

She hums, and is about to say something when the other man stirrs.

"What?" he asks, and Levi looks almost sorry. "Levi?"

"Eren," Levi says, and a second later repeats her name to his friend (?). "Maia."

"We have to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc...


	358. Day 358: Caterpillar (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy?

Eren slowly comes into conciousness- again, and honestly it's starting to get pretty old- and as his eyes adjust, he starts to remember why he has to wake up again in the first place.

There's voices that sound far off but close, like underwater- his ears hurt. He reaches out for anything, and finds comfort in a warm, slim hand being pressed into his own, the touch familiar and comforting. 

"What the fuck...?" He slurs, groggy, and he hears Levi chuckle. 

"Easy there," he says softly, putting a palm against his lower back to help stabilise him.

Eren tries to pull away weakly, and mumbles some incoherences until he realises they're not alone. He sees Commander Erwin, a few people he doesn't know by name, and Jean Kirstein. His mind halts. 

"What's happening?" he asks the group. Commander Erwin nods at him in recognition. 

"Good to see you're awake, Eren," he says, "We were worried."

Eren scowls. "My question," is all he replies, making Commander Erwin smirk. 

"Of course," he says. "I'm sorry we didn't inform you of our... arrangements before. Or that we mislead you on. But you must understand how necessary it was."

Eren stares blankly, questioning, and Erwin continues, "But now that things are in motion and it's too late, well. Welcome to the New World Military, Eren."

He looks around the place they're in for a few seconds- one of the conference rooms inside the main ship- and then back at Erwin. 

"Our ultimate goal here is to get rid of the opressive human government to eventually grant freedom to Earthlings," Erwin explains, and Eren turns furiously towards Levi. 

"Seriously?" he asks, and Levi at least has the decency to look ashamed. 

"Lying was a necessity."

Eren shakes his head at him but doesn't answer, Commander Erwin taking up all his attention. He doesn't talk to Levi at all through the meeting and progress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the New World Military is essentially the Scouts (?) but in space lmao


	359. Day 359: Fallout (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's so many plot holes im crying

The plan- after Erein explained it twice over, because Eren was just not understanding, (or rather was unwilling to)- consists of seven parts, three of which were already completed.

One through three involved getting in the mission, landing important roles in it, and gaining trust of authorities- the rest focuses on bugging the ship, habitants, and weapons, planning a b-route, an explosion, and a distraction, getting the people out whilst unconcious, and dealing with the aftermaths. 

Eren's mulling over all the information in his head, alarmed by the truth of corruption and cruelty in the organisation he's come to love and been forced to face. He's surprised by the dedication Erwin has put into the project- _nearly twenty years_ , he recalls, and had no idea the Commander was even that _old_ \- and all the trouble they (especially Levi) went through to ensure that nobody, _nobody_  but them knew the truth until now. 

Everyone has a different version, sure, and it's not exactly lies, but they're all also carefully crafted so that anyone who doesn't _know_ can't figure it out. Eren's still confused about this particular aspect of the plan, but he does understand the reasons behind all the lying and sneaking around. 

It doesn't keep him from being angry, though, at least towards himself. He feels so absolutely _foolish_ when he realises he's been misled purposefully by the one person he trusts (yes, trusts, because as much as Levi has lied Eren can see (even if he doesn't want to) the reasons why he did it, and he knows- he _believes_ \- that they are much more important than any simple personal relationships) most, and he ignored all the signs and _went along with it_. He's stewing in his anger and Kirstein snickering at him behind the back of his hand.

Eren glares. _I couldn't have landed a worse partner_ , he thinks.

"Would you stop that?" He asks, fed up with just about everything. "I don't know if you remember, but we have a mission."

Kirstein huffs. "Chill, Jaeger. We're almost there."

Eren grunts, looks away, and counts to ten. "Just stop making weird sounds, okay? We don't want to get caught."

"Literally everyone is asleep, Jaeger. Did the anaesthesia mess with your head?"

"No, you idiot, there's cameras! ans microphones!" 

Kirstein looks away in lack of any answer. "Whatever."

Eren hopes this ends soon. 


	360. Day 360: Darkened (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only just realised that yesterday was Sunday, so. enjoy? Happy last smut sunday, lmao  
> Five days left. Holy shit.

At the end of the meeting, Commander Erwin sends all of them off to catch good sleep- pretend, in their pods and cots, that they're still sedated for two more days and then let the plan begin. 

Eren drags Levi into a closet instead. 

"I'm so fucking angry," he says, mouthing at Levi's neck, sucking and biting. Harsh and crazed- Eren's rough, raw, and hus fingers leave marks on Levi's skin, a hot trail of want and blood that has Levi weak on his knees. 

"Are you, now?" Levi asks between surprised gasps and pants, mouth slick and eyes closed. He's already hard- the moment Eren shut the door to the cramped supply closet and threw him against the wall had all the blood in his body rushing to his nether areas like a teen boy watching porn for the first time- and Eren's knee is pressed hard against his erection. 

Eren has him pinned to the wall with one hand, it holding Levi's wrists on a vice grip above his head and the other roaming all over Levi's body, enciting, igniting. 

"Yes," Eren answers before a bite that has Levi moaning unabashedly load. "You lied."

Levi grunts when Eren's teetch clack against his collarbones, hand rubbing at his nipples. "It was- _necessary,"_ he grunts the last part, unable to contain his arousal. 

Eren hums. "Necessary, huh?" he asks, waiting no time to unbutton Levi's trousers. "We'll see about necessary."

and with that he grabs Levi in all his glory, bare and wet with precum. He gives it a few jacks and then kisses the tip, runs his tongue over the bottom of it, nibbling at the skin on Levi's inner thighs, fondling his balls once he lets Levi's hands go. 

Eren smirks at him when he swallows around Levi's dick, and then even more when he chokes and Levi honest to god _whines_. 

"Maybe like this-" Eren starts, panting a few mere millimetres away from Levi's dick, commected to it by a stipe of saliva. "-you'll learn your matters."

Levi scowls when Eren stands. "Eren?" 

Eren smiles innocently as he pulls away completely and sits up- an exited superhero or supervillain ready for a fight, apparently-, then walks to the door.  

"Let's see if you end up thinking lying will ever resolve anything."

He leaves. 

Levi almost honest-to-god _cries_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not quite the apology we were hoping for, was it? Though there is still so much to talk about... sigh.


	361. Day 361: Detour (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im gonna do after this LMAO

Eren and Jean watch over the eerily silent corridors in a tense, sparking silence, waiting for a subtle signal to carry on with the current plan. They see another soldier, this one with blond hair and rich skin, nod their head slighly, and Eren moves forward first. Jean follows behind- _if there's trouble, he dies first_ \- and with his gun pointed, grudgingly protects Eren's back while Eren protects Jean's. They duck away from cameras and disable them quicly enough, happy and thankful for old-age technology. Eren glances around, feeling weird and exited, his footsteps faltering with adrenaline and the feeling of eyes on the back of his head. "Interesting," he says. 

Jean looks at him like he had three heads. 

 

* * *

 

 

Erwin stands beside Levi and all the other Earth people, waiting for approval before they can make a safe retreat to a neighbour planet called _Acacia_. There they were meant to control the so-called 'powers' and get them back to civilisation after proper treatment and cures.

Cures. for sickness, of course, but even then Levi can't stop thinking about everything that has happened so far, from Eren to zombies to the goddamn apocalypse (which, by the way, was a funny story). He feels a little overwhelmed, so as he's gotten used to it, he usually drinks a little and on bad days where he washes aspirin down with coffee. 

Erwin looks at Levi. "Be careful," he mumbles, but by then they can't hear him- they're far away, it seems. Levi nods distractedly, still talking to strangers in his coat. 

Erwin sighs to himself in relief at the answer, because it gives him reassurance that Levi's listening, smiling a little at his friend and admiring his eyes, so stupid but not unwise. It takes all they bleed to let go.

A kid chuckles, patting somone's shoulder from his spot on the floor, and Erwin fears hallucinations.

"Let's begin, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it doesnt make senss lmao


	362. Day 362: Donatello  (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited some things from yesterday, cause i realised it was kind of all over the place. I apologise for that.

Eren runs forward, keeping his head down and hood up, eyes narrowed behind his mask- he hears Jean right behind him, almost galloping forward in his attempts to not trip over himself and that ridiculous gun he's always carrying around. 

"Moron," Eren says, and steps out onto the beautiful green sands of _Acacia._ His eyes take a while to adjust to the light of two suns, but when they do he can see Jean glaring at him intently. 

"Jackass," Jean answers. 

 

* * *

 

Armin is awoken by a panicked Mikasa, her eyes wild and hair unkept. 

"It started without us," is all she says, fingers spasmodic on Armin's covered legs.

Armin fears for Eren's life.

 

* * *

 

Marco loves his best friend, but sometimes he can be a complete ass. Like now. 

An utter prick, if anyone's concerned. Marco will make sure he never is gonna live this one down. 

 

* * *

 

Erwin grunts at the grazing lazer on his leg but otherwise doesn't react to anything else. His eyes are focused forward, tense and scowling, and his feet move fast and effectively. He ushers everyone out and away from blasts, knowing full well that they would surely kill any Earth-born humans if they weren't lacking the specialised tech back in the planet Erwin knows as home. 

Erwin glares at Levi from the other side of the door and he pushes away, ignoring the pain, anger, confusion, and worry that pool in his gut all at once. 

Levi better not be stupid enough to let himself get captured, or worse.

Erwin (and Eren) agree wholeheartedly. 

Levi keeps fireing his gun until he runs out of blasts and batteries, and after he exhausts another three guns (seriously? where does he keep them?)he finally makes a retreat towards what they claimed as 'headquarters'. 

 

* * *

 

As all Earthlings stand on _Acacia_ , Eren lets himself cry slightly and silently, only for a few moments to mourn a home he never met. 

Loss is a weird thing, it seems. Friendship, too. 

 

* * *

 

As they wait, Levi looks at Eren and hopes to all stars to please, pretty please, give him only one second to express their love. 

"Let's move," Eren says instead. He avoids eye contact. 

 

 

 

 


	363. Day 363: Tick (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more days... fuck...

The calm lasted for longer than anyone thought it would. The planet they hide in- Acacia, home of a dominant but peaceful race called Terreomorites- hosts them for over five months, three more than Erwin had anticipated. 

He doesn't know if he should take those statistics as good of catastrophic. He's glad he didn't.

 

* * *

 

 

Nobody's surprised when the military finds them in their cute little houses and burns them all to the ground. It was expected, anticipated since long before the plan was put into motion, and Earthlings and non-Earthlings alike defend the little village they called home for such time. 

The battle is relatively short, lasting barely a week, but still longer than anyone could've- or would've- thought. There's a lot of casulties, almost one sixth of their population of barely three hundred, but those who remained made it out of the planet safely via a stolen Human Military supply ship. 

 

* * *

 

 

It's not comfortable in the slightlest, and Eren and Levi use each other as pillows more often than not, but uncomfortable is always better than dead. 

"I forgive you," Eren tells Levi one night, in hushed tones and soft fingers.

"Why?" Levi answers, confused after months of barely talking. 

"I don't want to regret losing you," Eren replies, and his eyes soak up. Levi frowns and considers the sentence, eyes widening at the implications.

"I'm not going to die in battle, Eren," He says, offended- there's a reason he's ranked top best fighter. 

Eren looks sad. "I know," he says, "I never said it was because of you."

Levi holds Eren tighter, closer, and tells himself that he'll protect this boy no matter what.

 

* * *

 

It takes less time this time for the government to find them, and the battle takes more toll on the pther side than theirs, but things aren't looking too pretty. 

"We can't risk losing anyone else," Erwin says while trying to adjust to writing with his non-dominant hand. "There's fee of us as it is."

Hanji runs medical tests on everyone while missing an entire arm, just like Erwin and Mike. Eren admires their resistance. 

 

* * *

 

 

On their next battle, two months after, Marco loses an eye and half his face to a fire. 

Jean kisses him and cares for him, and for the first time, Eren's not there to tease but to offer a shoulder to cry on. 

Jean takes it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Armin and Mikasa are still angry at Eren for not telling them anything. 

When Mina dies, they make a pact to make things right.

Death, of course, waits for nobody.

 

* * *

 

 

The earthlings adapt surprisingly well to new environments in a short period of time; one of the few human traits that hasn't been lost to radiation and a decreasing gene pool. 

 

* * *

 

The first officially mixed baby is born eleven months after the Earth is left for dead. Her birth is celebrated as a holiday would, in a small hab on the middle of their little man-made village. Most of the people are there, countless gifts are given, and a name is chosen communally. 

 _Terra_. 

 

 


	364. Day 364: Devotee (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im crying a little.

fire dances on the corner of Eren's vision; bullets graze his skin, tear at his flesh, and it bleeds, bleeds, bleeds, red and angry and hot. Jean's beside him in a second, and his mouth moves in that annoying banter it always has, but all Eren can focus on is the specks of blood beside his eyes as Eren's vision fades away. 

There's screaming, and red, and then darkness, but he isn't asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Erwin Smith, Commander of the Terra Nova mission, and anyone affiliated to him are officially a government enemy and must be apprehended or killed on sight."

"Sir? Are you sure-"

"Did I say anything out of place?"

"No, sir."

"Then do not question me. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

 

* * *

 

 

Levi's sobs are heard throughout the atmosphere. They travel outwards and sideways, and some turn their heads towards him and bow in respect while others holler and celebrate. 

Eren's body lies limp on a makeshift hospital bed, red streaked across his chest and arms, and his eyes do not see. 

Levi kisses him goodbye. 

 

* * *

 

 

Marco sits beside Jean after the battle of Trost, where Erwin Smith was apprehended and brought into custody by the Human Government. 

"What do we do now?" he asks, adjusting his eyepatch. 

Jean gazes wistfully at the stars, so far away, so mysterious, so exhaustingly _old_. 

"We continue where they left off," Jean says. "We keep fighting."

Marco sighs. "Is it even worth it?"

Jean looks sideways, where baby Terra lies with her parents and a handful of Earthborn refugees, and nods. "While there's still something to protect."

 

* * *

 

 

Mikasa lets Levi have a moment with her brother before kicking him out.

She mourns her loss through tears and angry promises, bruises on her knuckles and blood under her fingernails; she talks to him, kne last time, and his face looks so youthful and peaceful that she can't help but feel like he's just napping like he used to do when they were kids. 

Armin touches his shoulder to hers. She nudges back. 

 

* * *

 

 

"You cannot end this," Erwin Smith tells a judge. "We will fight as long as there is something to fight for."

The judge rolls their eyes. 

They knock their condemnation down with loud bangs, which resonate inside the courtroom and all of Erwin's followers' skulls. 

 _Death by lethal injection_. 

 

* * *

 

Inside a tent in the planet of Trost, Jean Kirstein rises into the role of Commander under the decision of a makeshift jury. 

He promises freedom and joy and vengeance. The people cheer for him. 

He smiles at Marco, who stands beside him. _For my best enemy_ , he thinks.

 


	365. Day 365: Epilogue (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! ITS THE END! I DID! HOLY SHIT!  
> okay, celebrating comes later. Now, let's end this on a better (different than intended) note, shall we? ;) (Got any questions, don't be afraid to ask!)

Eren’s funeral is a sober event. It’s held under the rain and the body is burned along with all the other ones, just like he would’ve wanted, and the celebratory dinner that takes place after holds little to no celebration.

It's the first time people who aren't dead already see Levi cry.

 

 

* * *

 

Marco dies along with the order to bring all earthlings in for experimenting. Jean cries like Levi did, raw and furious, but he's glad that at least he lived to see the end. He knows that Marco would've preferred death at the hands of his enemies than old age, anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

The wars rages on, spurred only by the death of its most promising solider and the leader himself. It gains ground over countless planets, and for every pair of men they lose another one joins in the fight for freedom of a species thought to be long-dead. Commander Kirstein- a man who not very long ago was the least likely to take on the position- leads the barricade on with as much ease as Smith had, if not more.

Weapons become easier when other governments join in, and their crusade becomes large enough that it catches wind with the Galactic Parliament.

 

* * *

 

 

President Reiss is overthrown on legal terms and his daughter takes his place.

The Earth-born humans are given a new home within their genetic cousins.

 

* * *

 

 

Since it's been over two centuries and many, many environmental changes since most of humanity left the Earth, the two groups of humans are very different, at least to the genetic level.

Most of the old-earth humans have dark olive skin, thanks to ancestry and UV exposure as well as extreme temperatures. Their lungs are better developed and, by consequence, much more resilient to drops in oxygen levels and increases of nitrogen and carbon and carbon dioxide. With bigger hands and taller, broader complexions, their genetic code and physical appearances tell stories of survival against all odds.

Their manner of speech is curt and very different from the ones the new humanity knows, and they speak in languages that are either dead or near-irrecognizable, but the language barrier exists in terms of slang more than anything. 

Praised by many, admired by most, and hated by minorities, the old-earth humans begin their re-encounter with the ones who did make it out.

 

* * *

 

 

It took years and many bodies, but the government went from corrupt and biased to an at least respectable senate.

 

* * *

 

Levi retires to live in a warm, watery planet, similar to Earth with its beautiful green hues and blue skies. 

He lives in a little house in the coast, where the ocean laps at his feet every time he steps out of his porch and his roars lull him to sleep.

Every morning when he wakes and looks out of the window he is met with Eren's eyes, swimming and beautiful, and life becomes a little more bearable then, almost fifty years later. 

Jean and Armin and Mikasa and all the others visit often, and they bring cake and tea from foreign worlds. He feels at ease.

 

* * *

 

 

Armin watches the death of Earth with Maia on is side and Mikasa on the other.

They don't cry; All their tears were shed the night they left, Armin thinks. Mikasa seems to agree, with her head on Armin's shoulder.

Maia holds his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Levi thinks, it was all worth it. He retells all stories to Eren, over the empty grave that lies a few metres away from his house. He tells him about the times before the mission, about Erwin and Hanji and Petra, and then of Eren and himself- those are his favourite, and many are told over and over and over again, exhausted and etched into the wind- and of the war, when Eren died, the aftermath, the fury that his death ignited within all people and how it eventually led up to victory. Levi talks about that one boy downtown who reminds him so much of Eren it hurts, and at times he hears Eren's pretty laugh stringing with his at the end of his tales.

Levi doesn't worry about Eren leaving him behind, not anymore, because he knows that they will meet again, always will. 

He knows he'll see Eren again, eventually. It is just a matter of _when_. And as he looks up at the stars, wide and bright, he also knows that it may be sooner than he thought.

 

**fin.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all hype aside... It's been a year. Tomorrow marks the beginning of this project and today its end, and though I'd been planning on what to say for over a hundred days I'm still left at a loss of words, so I'm gonna keep this short; this project, for all that is worth, has been truly amazing. Even if I complained about it more than actually wrote anything (Lmao). I wouldn't say I'd do this again, but you know, it's been educational. Thank you, to all who stuck around from the beginning and those who just started reading, for commenting and leaving kudos and being generally amazing.  
> It's been fun.  
> 'Till next time, y'all.  
> (Next time being whenever I finally drag myself to write that Reincarnation Fic from July ayy).  
> Meanwhile, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://coolerthan0k.tumblr.com) and my [other ao3 account!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sebasent)  
> Bye bye, beauties! <3 ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire project is probably a terrible idea, but I'm really going to TRY to succeed, just like Nowl said.  
> My goal is to get one chapter up a day, every day, for an entire year.  
> Unlike Nowl, I will not try to keep everything within the same universe, but instead will have several side AUs and a main one with a complete story arc. they will be updated as the prompt inspires me.  
> If I miss a day maybe I'll draw something for the AU as well as write the thing! Or maybe we can all come up with something cooler together idk (we all know this is going to be happening a lot)
> 
> That said, here are the rules Nowl formulated (and a few I gave myself):  
> 1\. Every chapter has to be between 300 and 3,000 words.  
> 2\. Every Sunday with be a Smut prompt challenge.  
> 3\. Every chapter has to at least mention both Eren and Levi or else it wouldn't be an RIVAERE project.  
> 4\. I will try to make this as ridiculous or as serious as possible.  
> 5\. Either character can top, depending on the AU.  
> 6\. The chapter title MUST have the AU of the day.
> 
> This thing is not posted on tumblr, but you can come and say hi!: leviathanlevi.tumblr.com


End file.
